Verdades Escritas (Resubido)
by Agus96
Summary: Quinn y Rachel desaparecen después de las regionales, mismo día en que se iban a casar la morena con Finn. Nadie sabe qué es de ellas y deciden buscar por sus propios medios pistas sobre ellas, empezando por sus habitaciones, pero lo único que encuentran es un diario intimo y una computadora portátil ¿que encontraran dentro de ellas?
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Tres semanas habían pasado desde las regionales, tres semanas en la que todos los del coro junto con el profesor Shuester, Sue Sylvester y los señores Berry con los padres Hudson-Hummel se quedaron esperando por horas la llegada de Rachel Berry, quien se ausento en todo momento y su paradero era desconocido.

Dos semanas y media pasaron en que todos se dieron cuenta que también estaba ausente, Quinn Fabray. Todos se sentían confundidos, extrañados y preocupados, dos miembros habían desaparecido y no sabían que les había pasado. Finn estaba dolido y desganado, el día que se suponía que sería el más feliz de su vida nunca llego y en vez de eso fue un día para recordar y fechar la desaparición de la futura estrella.

Sue Sylvester estaba que echaba humo por todos lados, su capitana y principal Cheerio también había desaparecido. Nadie sabía cuándo exactamente se había ido, su madre no hablaba y esquivaba constantemente a todos los de Mckenley. Ellos pensaron que tal vez sus rostros les recordaba a su hija menor y era muy doloroso para ella. Con los señores Berry era casi la misma situación, Leroy parecía estresado y cada vez que hablaba con alguno de ellos, comenzaba a llorar, a Hiram rara vez lo veían, estaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su despacho y ni siquiera les miraba a los ojos.

_ Esto ya es el colmo. – rompe, Santana.

Todos los chicos voltean a verla, incluido el profesor Shuester. Ella estaba sentada detrás junto a Britanny, quien se acurrucaba en su hombro con tristeza.

_ ¿Cuánto más vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados, dedicándoles una estúpida canción al Hobbit y a Quinn? – bufa, molesta – Debería estar viendo donde se encuentra mi mejor amiga, no estando acá sentada sin hacer nada.

_ Extraño mucho a Q, San. – habla, Britt – Y el coro está muy silencioso sin Rachie.

_ Chicos, estén tranquilos. Seguramente aparecerán dentro de poco, no hay que perder la fe. – les trata de calmar el profesor.

_ Eso nos dijo ya los últimos días y vea en que situación estamos. – señala, Puck, seriamente – En nada, nadie sabe dónde están, nadie sabe si están bien o mal y ¡Nadie sabe que es lo que les paso! – explota, golpeándose la pierna.

Se quedan de nuevo en silencio hasta que suena la campana, el profesor resopla y agarra su bolso.

_ Ellas dos son chicas fuertes, las conocemos desde hace tiempo y han pasado por muchas cosas, esto no será un obstáculo ¿entienden? – determina Shuester antes de salir.

_ Lo que sea… yo no sé ustedes pero yo voy a comenzar a investigar. – se para, Santana, seguida de Britanny.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? – interroga, Kurt.

_ Lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio, revolver todo el dormitorio de Quinn. Seguramente habrá algo que nos indique que paso. – se encamina a la salida.

_ Deberíamos ver si también hay algo en lo de Rachel. – comenta, Mercedes.

_ Muy bien, arreglémonos para hacer que esto funcione. – concluye el chico del mohawk.

…

Sábado por la mañana a las afueras de la residencia Berry.

_ Recapitulemos todo el plan…

_ ¡Porcelana, juro por el cielo que si vuelves a repetir todo, me salgo de esto! – le interrumpe, la latina completamente cabreada y Kurt se tapa, de inmediato, la boca – Muy bien… - voltea a ver a la otra porrista que estaba entretenida con su peluche – Britt, ¿estas lista?

_ Lo estoy. – sonríe entusiasmada y los otros dos registran una vez más si por la calle aparece alguno de los dos autos de los señores Berry.

_ Muy bien, como ya te hemos dicho, un diario es lo más probable que encuentres como extraño y si hay alguna computadora portátil, tráetelo también. Sé que puedes hacer esto. – le guiña con ánimo y la porrista asiente antes de escabullirse con cuidado por una de las ventanas de la casa.

_ ¿De verdad crees que encontraremos algo ahí? – rompe el silencio, el castaño.

_ No sé, Kurt, no sé pero ya no aguanto más esta situación. – resopla, sin quitar la vista de la calle.

_ Rachel es mi mejor amiga… así que se cómo te sientes, Santana. Ellas de la nada desaparecen y… y… - se abraza las piernas y suspira con pesadez – Solo quiero saber si están bien.

_ Si Quinn llega a aparecer, le daré una buena cachetada. – sentencia, la latina, cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño se ríe con tristeza y ambos se sumergen en sus pensamientos, esperando por Britanny.

…

Lunes por la tarde en Mckinley High, Glee club.

_ Bien, ¿Qué consiguieron? – se apresura a preguntar, Mercedes una vez que el profesor se fue.

Santana le hace un gesto a Kurt y el saca de su mochila un cuaderno con candado y una computadora portátil.

_ De Berry hemos encontrado solo su diario intimido y de Quinn su portátil. – acota la morena y se va junto con Artie para desbloquear la contraseña de la computadora – Ustedes dos… - señala a Puck y a Sam- Traten de sacar ese maldito candado de ese diario. – les ordena.

_ Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea irrumpir a la privacidad de ellas. – interrumpe Finn, parándose en medio del salón.

_ ¿Quieres saber dónde está tu chica, Finnepto? – gruñe la porrista y el a duras penas, asiente con la cabeza – Pues muy probablemente la respuesta este en ese diario y más te vale que te calles y deja que los demás trabajen. Se supone que deberías ser el primero en idear algún plan para encontrar a tu prometida pero no… estas ahí en una esquina sentado como cachorro abandonado esperando a que los demás te tengan lastima y hagan todo por ti. – le ataca y todos se quedan boquiabiertos.

El chico alto trata de refutar pero se encuentra bloqueado y baja los hombros, derrotado y se vuelve a sentar junto a Rory y Sugar.

Pasa media hora en que la mitad de los del coro se hayan bastante aburridos viendo sus móviles o simplemente mirándose las manos hasta que Puck salta victorioso de la silla.

_ ¡Por fin lo conseguí! – todos lo miran y sueltan un suspiro de alivio, Santana rápidamente se para y le quita el diario de las manos.

_ Veamos… - trata de verlo pero Kurt se lo saca de las manos.

_ Yo lo leeré. – la latina trata de protestar pero el castaño ya se había acomodado en su lugar mientras todos lo rodean.

_ ¿Hay algo? – le apresura.

_ Seguramente haya solamente canciones. – habla Tina.

_ N-no… esto definitivamente es un diario. – niega el chico mientras pasa rápidamente las hojas – Hay fechas en cada una, no hay prosa ni nada por el estilo.

_ ¿Cuál es la primera fecha?

_ 16 de Octubre de 2010. – inspecciona, leyendo ya un poco – Hace más de un año. – frunce el ceño aunque se encuentra sorprendido al igual que los demás.

_ ¿Qué dice en esa fecha? – lo incentiva, Sam.

_ Querido Diario: hoy se supone que sería un día devastador para mi vida, le confesé a Finn mi pequeño desliz con Puck, todavía no sé lo que tenía en mi cabeza al hacer eso, es decir… enterarme que Finn no fue sincero con el tema de Santana, me dolió mucho y eso me nublo todo pensamiento coherente. Finn corto conmigo, no quiso escuchar ninguna de mis replicas…

…

 _Luego de que el capitán del coro se retirara del pasillo, Rachel, deshecha, se va hasta el auditorio para estar sola con sus pensamientos. Se acomoda en los primeros asientos y saca todo el llanto que tenía contenido en su interior pero no se da cuenta de la presencia de cierta rubia que se hallaba en una situación incómoda. No sabía que hacer al respecto, solo había ido hasta ahí para tener paz y encontrar un poco de equilibrio pero esto se vio interrumpido por la entrada de la morena y su situación. Se levanta del banco del piano con la sola idea de dejar sola a la diva pero hay algo en su interior que la detiene, por más que desea desaparecer en ese instante, no puede, se había prometido cambiar y ser más cercana a sus compañeros de Glee y por mas pesar que sea, Rachel Berry era uno de ellos. Así que se endereza y afloja sus rasgos fríos, acercándose con sutileza a la morena._

 __ Hey… - la pequeña cantante se exalta en el lugar y descubre a Quinn al lado de ella._

 __ Q-Quinn. – su voz sale quebrada y trata de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus mangas – Y-yo no…no… - tartamudea, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza._

 __ Está bien, no tienes por qué hablarme de ello si no quieres. – se sienta a su lado con un poco de timidez._

 __ Yo solo… solo… - no puede contener de nuevo las lágrimas y llora por segunda vez._

 _Quinn se tensa y suelta un suspiro para calmarse, nunca fue buena consolando a la gente así que trataría de hacer lo mejor en este momento._

 __ Ven. – extendió sus brazos y Rachel cayo con torpeza en un abrazo reconfortante._

 _Los minutos parecían pasar lentos ahora que se hallaban en esa situación, la morena calmo su llanto casi al instante y se aferró a Quinn, sintió toda una carga eléctrica pasar por su columna vertebral, se sentía raro pero también correcto. Su mente olvido por completo la razón por la que había ido hasta ahí y empezó a disfrutar del primer contacto que tenía con la gran capitana Cheerio, nunca en su vida pensó que podría compartir un gesto tan intimido con ella, al menos un estrechamiento de manos pero esto sobrepasaba cualquier suposición. Su piel se erizo cuando sintió la suave mano de la joven cepillando su pelo y dándole de vez en cuando leves caricias a su nuca. Rachel dejo soltar un pequeño suspiro y sin pensarlo, se acurruco en el cuello de la animadora._

 __ Gracias, Quinn. – le susurra con timidez._

 __ ¿Te encuentras mejor?- se separa de ella sin dejar de soltarla._

 __ Más o menos… - se tira contra el respaldo de la butaca, mirando fijamente el escenario – Todavía tengo esta opresión en el pecho._

 _Se quedan en silencio y entonces suena la campana, Rachel se refriega los ojos, parándose con la intención de irse para su siguiente._

 __ Canta. – habla de repente, la rubia._

 __ ¿Qué? – la mira extrañada pero esta no le devuelve la mirada, solo esta fija en el escenario._

 __ Si estas triste, canta ¿no es eso lo que harías en una situación así? – sonríe de medio lado._

 __ Por mucho que me gusta esa idea, Quinn, tenemos clases y no creo que a ninguna de los dos nos guste faltar, yo no puedo arruinar mi asistencia perfecta y…_

 __ ¿Rachel Berry se niega a cantarle a su público solo por una tonta clase de español? – levanta una ceja desafiante._

 __ Quinn no es…_

 __ Así que Rachel Berry aprecia más el español que la música, interesante. – presiona con una sonrisa de suficiencia y la morena frunce el ceño con molestia._

 __ ¡Eso no es verdad!_

 __ Demuéstramelo. – le reta y ambas se miran fijamente hasta que la morena resopla frustrada y se va hasta el escenario._

 _Quinn no puede evitar sonreír y se cruza de piernas, descansando ambas manos en su rodilla y espera paciente a que Rachel se prepare en medio del escenario._

 __ ¿Qué quieres que cante? – su voz resuena por todo el auditorio y la rubia se encoge de hombros._

 __ Estoy aquí para escuchar a Rachel Berry, sorpréndeme._

 _La diva asiente y mira al piano, rebuscando mil canciones en su interior hasta que realiza una y se sienta en el banco, sus dedos se desplazan inseguros por encima de las teclas antes de aclararse la garganta y sacar de una vez por todas lo que tiene en su interior._

 _Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_ _  
_ _I told you everything_ _  
_ _You know my feelings_ _  
_ _It never crossed my mind_ _  
_ _That there would be a time_ _  
_ _For us to say goodbye_ _  
_ _What a big surprise_

 _But I'm not lost_ _  
_ _I'm not gone_ _  
_ _I haven't forgot_

 _Chorus:_ _  
_ _These feelings I can't shake no more_ _  
_ _These feelings are running out the door_ _  
_ _I can feel it falling down_ _  
_ _And I'm not coming back around_ _  
_ _These feelings I can't take no more_ _  
_ _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_ _  
_ _It's getting harder to pretend_ _  
_ _And I'm not coming back around again_

 _Remember when..._

 _I remember when it was together till the end_ _  
_ _Now I'm alone again_ _  
_ _Where do I begin?_ _  
_ _I cried a little bit_ _  
_ _You died a little bit_ _  
_ _Please say there's no regrets_ _  
_ _And say you won't forget_ _  
_ _But I'm not lost_

 _I'm not gone_ _  
_ _I haven't forgot_

 _Chorus:_ _  
_ _These feelings I can't shake no more_ _  
_ _These feelings are running out the door_ _  
_ _I can feel it falling down_ _  
_ _And I'm not coming back around_ _  
_ _These feelings I can't take no more_ _  
_ _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_ _  
_ _It's getting harder to pretend_ _  
_ _And I'm not coming back around again.._

 _Dejo de tocar el piano y se quedó mirándolo con el aire agitado, pronto sintió unos pasos tras ella y rápidamente se acordó de que no estaba sola en el auditorio, voltea a ver a Quinn quien le sonríe con calma._

 __ Eso fue muy bueno… - comenta - ¿Te desahogaste?_

 _La morena asiente en silencio y tira un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja con nervios pero decide sacar las dudas que tiene en su interior._

 __ ¿Por qué me ayudas? – le pregunta, deseando interiormente que no haya roto el buen ambiente que había entre las dos._

 __ Eres mi compañera. – responde aunque en su interior esas palabras sonaron más bien una excusa._

 __ Si pero…_

 __ Berry… - la mira con seriedad y la chica se tensa – Sé que no he sido una persona de tu agrado y que te he martirizado durante mucho tiempo pero quiero comenzar a hacer las cosas bien ¿de acuerdo? – Rachel la mira como si fuera un bicho raro, su mandíbula esta caída y antes de agregar algo, ella se frota los ojos._

 __ No estoy en un sueño ¿verdad?_

 __ ¿Quieres que te pellizque así sabes si estas o no en un sueño? – sonríe con malicia y la cantante se para de inmediato._

 __ No, no hace falta. Te creo. – saca su móvil para registrar la hora y suelta un bufido – Honestamente, no quiero presentarme al ensayo de hoy._

 __ Pues no lo hagas, seguramente haremos lo mismo de siempre, el profesor entra y le pide a todos que canten una estúpida canción y después nos pone a dúo para ganar como siempre un pase a Breadtrix. – rueda los ojos y la morena tiene que reprimir una risa._

 __ ¿Te aburres mucho en el club?_

 __ Leo todos los días un libro para entretenerme ¿eso que te dice? – se burla._

 __ Deberíamos proponer algo diferente para el club, me gustaría verte divertir con nosotros. – sus ojos se iluminan en la sola idea y Quinn siente que algo se remueve en su interior._

 __ Como sea, ¿vas a ir o no al ensayo? – le pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema._

 __ No quiero cruzarme con Finn. – susurra, desplomándose en el banco._

 __ ¿Vas a renunciar a lo único que amas solo por un chico?_

 __ ¡Por supuesto que no! – grita con molestia._

 __ Entonces no dejes que un rompimiento arruine lo único bueno de tu vida. – agarra su bolso y se encamina para la salida, Rachel la sigue con la mirada._

 __ ¡Quinn! – le llama y la aludida voltea a verla – Gracias… gracias por quedarte conmigo y levantar mi ánimo, lo aprecio mucho. – le sonríe y la porrista asiente, devolviéndole también el gesto y se retira._

…

_ …Por eso, cuando volví a casa, no había ningún indicio de querer llorar la perdida de Finn. Simplemente me sentí yo misma, la misma Rachel Berry de todos los días que disfruta cantar y ver musical tras otro y se lo debo a Quinn, el encuentro que tuve con ella no estaba entre mis planes pero no me arrepiento de haber compartido mis pensamientos con ella. – termina de relatar, Kurt.

El silencio que se crea en el salón es pesado y todos están con el ceño fruncido, Puck se aclara la garganta para llamarles la atención.

_ Amigo… - mira a Finn – Si no fuera porque Rachel es tu prometida, estoy seguro de que lo que escribió ahí fue como darte una patada.

_ Ella solo estaba enojada conmigo ese día, el amor que me tiene supo perdonar esa tontería. – justifica.

_ Pero, Remember When? – aclaro, Mercedes – Esa canción prácticamente habla de no volver a caer en lo mismo y seguir adelante. – los demás se notan incomodos al notar ese punto.

_ Como dije, estaba enojada. – gruñe, Finn.

_ De todos modos… - interrumpe, Sam - ¿Esto lo podemos interpretar como un acercamiento entre ellas dos?

_ O algo más. – comenta, Brittany que estaba jugando con el pelo de Santana.

_ No seas ridícula, Britanny. Quinn y Rachel nunca se llevaron bien y tampoco lo harán ahora, seguramente Quinn le quiso llenar la cabeza a mi novia pero no tuvo resultado. – se exaspera el capitán y Santana le lanza una mirada asesina.

_ Ten cuidado en cómo le hablas a Britt, Finnepto. – le amenaza.

Los dos comparten una mirada seria y Puck agarra por el brazo a su amigo y lo obliga a sentarse.

_ Sé que estas estresado, amigo, pero no te desquites con otros. Todo el mundo está mal también y tenle más respeto a mi baby mama, si no quieres que te parta la nariz. – termina seriamente

_ Tu no eras el que se iba a casar, ¡era yo! ¡Mi novia desapareció y nadie sabe dónde está! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si está viva o no! – grita y patea la silla antes de salir del salón, dejando a todos conmocionados.

_ Rachie no está muerta ¿verdad, San? – pregunta con tristeza, Brittany y la latina la abraza.

_ Por supuesto que no, el Hobbit solo está desaparecida al igual que Quinn. Las vamos a encontrar, te lo prometí o ¿no? – le habla en voz calma y la joven asiente, apoyándose nuevamente en su hombro.

_ Iré por Finn. – anuncia, Sam.

_ Yo seguiré tratando de desbloquear la computadora. – dice, Artie.

_ ¿Sigo leyendo o…?

_ Esperemos a que los demás vengan, esto es algo que debamos oír todos ¿no? – sugiere, Tina.

Todos asienten a su favor y se redistribuyen por el lugar para entretenerse con algo. Santana mira a todos antes de bajar la vista al diario que tenía en sus manos.

_ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre esta charla, Quinn? – murmura para sí misma antes de soltar un suspiro y dejar el objeto en el asiento de al lado.

* * *

 **Remember When de Avril Lavigne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 2

 _20 de Octubre de 2010._

 _Es sábado al mediodía cuando Rachel sale al centro comercial, se detiene frente a una tienda de discos e inspecciona con la mirada lo que venden._

 __ ¿Cazando otro musical? – habla alguien a su lado que la hace sobresaltar._

 __ ¡Quinn! – exclama, agarrándose el pecho y esto provoca una carcajada en la rubia – No es gracioso ¡pudiste haberme matado de un ataque cardiaco! – le recrimina – Y si eso sucedería, tendrías que llamar a todos los hospitales de Ohio para que me revivan porque no quiero morir joven, tengo un gran futuro y un sueño que cumplir, Broadway se perdería de una voz tan talentosa como la mía y…_

 __ Wow, wow, Berry ¿de dónde te apagan? – la detiene, agarrándola por los hombros – Solo fue un susto._

 __ De acuerdo… - suspira y vuelve a mirarla - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – la chica le muestra una bolsa con algunos libros - ¿Mas libros para entretenerte?_

 __ En casa tengo una biblioteca donde guardo todos los libros, te impresionarías de la cantidad que hay._

 __ Me gustaría ver que es lo que oculta Quinn Fabray dentro de esas cuatro paredes. – bromea y vuelve a concentrarse en los discos._

 __ Seguramente tu cuarto tiene un pequeño escenario y varios poster de Barbra Streisand, Funny Girl y otros musicales. Ni decir de la colección de películas que debes tener._

 __ Las apariencias pueden engañar, Quinn. – comenta con gracia y provoca el ceño fruncido de la rubia que la analiza con la mirada._

 __ Bueno, la primera demostración ya la tengo. – se encoge de hombros._

 __ ¿Y cuál se supone que es?_

 __ Que no vistes todo el día con esos horribles sweaters de Argyle. – sonríe con diversión._

 __ ¡Oye! Son lindos, a mí me gustan. – le reprocha con un puchero._

 __ Berry ¿si vos estuvieras en Broadway, saludarías a tu público con esos sweaters que tienes? – la morena se queda pensativa y suelta un suspiro de resignación, antes de cruzarse de brazos._

 __ Supongo que no. – susurra entre dientes._

 __ Quinn Fabray 2, Rachel Berry 0. – sonríe triunfante – Vamos, sé que estas deseosa de ver dentro de esta tienda lo que te ofrecen. – le agarra de la muñeca, arrastrándola dentro._

 _Una hora más tarde, Quinn salía masajeándose la sien y Rachel con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada bien seria._

 __ En serio, Berry, es la última vez que te acompaño a un lado. – se queja – Este dolor de cabeza no se me ira así porque así._

 __ ¿¡Pero no lo oíste Quinn!? – grita en medio de todo el pasillo y todos voltean a verla – Desprestigio el fabuloso talento de Barbra, yo no podía quedarme callada y darle la razón cuando no la tiene._

 __ Si pero… ¿tirarte encima de él y revolear todos los discos que tenías a mano? Eso ya sobrepaso los límites y estoy segura de que los clientes de ahí adentro han grabado todo el escándalo. – le señala._

 __ ¿Tú crees que eso afecte a mi imagen? – de repente se pone pálida – Oh Dios, van a publicar ese video en internet, estoy segura que mi cara se debe ver muy bien y todos me verán como una loca que ataco a un vendedor y…_

 __ ¡Man-hands! – le llama, parando toda la verborrea de la diva._

 _Las dos se miran por unos minutos, Quinn la observaba con dureza pero cuando ve el leve puchero y los ojos acuosos de Rachel, se arrepiente de su actitud para con ella._

 __ Perdón, siempre provoco sacarte de quicio. – habla, la morena con la cabeza gacha._

 __ No… yo… discúlpame tú a mí. Solo dame un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a tu lado híper dramático de todo ¿sí? – le susurra, agachándose a su altura y recibe un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la otra – Muy bien… - saca su móvil para fijarse en la hora – Creo que hasta acá llego nuestro tiempo, me tengo que encontrar con Sam en el cine. – le mira apenada._

 __ Oh… una cita, claro. No te retengo más. – trata de no sonar desanimada – Entonces nos vemos el lunes en la escuela ¿no? – Quinn se queda pensativa hasta que extiende su mano._

 __ Dame el celular._

 __ ¿Me lo robaras? – bromea mientras lo busca en su bolso y la porrista niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios._

 __ Solo dámelo, Berry. – le ordena impaciente._

 __ Te falta algo. – la rubia le frunce el ceño al no saber de qué habla y ella rueda los ojos – "Por favor, Rachel ¿me prestarías tu celular?" – recita antes de depositar su móvil en la mano de la otra._

 __ Por favor y gracias. – gruñe y se centra en el celular. La morena trata de ver qué es lo que hace hasta que escuchar sonar el móvil de Quinn y le devuelve el objeto – Listo, numero guardado, así que cuando quieras, me puedes mensajear o… algo por el estilo. – le trata de restar importancia, moviendo la mano._

 _La diva mira fijamente la pantalla de su celular y una amplia sonrisa ilumina su rostro y en un impulso, abraza a la chica._

…

 _Residencia Berry, durante la cena._

 __ ¡Rachel! – le llama, Leroy y ella se sobresalta en la silla._

 __ ¿Qué pasa, papa? – deja el móvil al lado de su plato._

 __ Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que llegaste del centro comercial, andas prendada de ese celular. – le señala e Hiram asiente en acuerdo._

 __ ¿Enserio? – frunce el ceño, sorprendida._

 __ ¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? – recibe una negación por parte de su hija y suspira - ¿Estás hablando con Finn? ¿Volvieron? – le pregunta con cautela._

 __ ¡Espero que no! – se horroriza, Hiram – No quiero que vuelva a lastimarte, cariño._

 __ Tranquilícense, no volví con Finn y NO… - les apunta cuando iban a hablar de nuevo – No hay ningún otro chico por alrededor._

 __ ¿Entonces con quien hablas tan entretenidamente?_

 __ Con una amiga. – susurra, bajando la mirada y revolviendo con el tenedor lo que quedaba en su plato._

 __ ¿Y esta amiga tiene nombre? – comparte una mirada curiosa con su esposo._

 __ Quinn. – se muerde el labio inferior, temerosa de la reacción de ambos hombres._

 __ Quinn… ¿Quinn Fabray? – la morena asiente - ¿La misma Quinn Fabray que te tiraba granizados todo este tiempo?_

 __ Si pero…_

 __ ¿Te está molestando otra vez? ¿Te chantajeo con algo ahora? – salta preocupado, su padre y Rachel retiene un suspiro para calmarse._

 __ ¿Me pueden escuchar antes de hacer conclusiones inexistentes? – les corta y ambos se quedan callados, mirándola con preocupación – Antes que nada, Quinn no me está chantajeando ni presionando para hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad, tampoco me está molestando… - observa que ambos se relajan un poco – Segundo, Quinn y yo nos hemos acercado amistosamente desde que mi relación con Finn termino, ella me consoló ese mismo día y desde ahí que hemos hablado sin discutir ni pelear._

 __ ¿Cómo sabes que no está tramando algo malo?_

 __ Creo en ella. – les asegura con semblante serio._

 _Los dos adultos se miran dubitativos y hacen una mueca con los labios, Hiram corre a un lado su plato y se pone más recto._

 __ Cariño, sé que esto te puede caer mal pero no confiamos en ella, estuviste todo un año llegando a casa llorando porque ella te humillaba en público y ahora ¿son amigas? – frunce el ceño – Perdón pero lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza es que algo trama y…_

 __ Ustedes fueron los que me enseñaron a darle segundas oportunidades a las personas y ella merece una. – objeta._

 __ Lo sabemos pero… no queremos que te ilusiones en algo que capaz no existe y salgas lastimada._

 __ Confió en Quinn y eso me vale para mí. – determina – Muy rica la comida pero perdí el hambre, papa. Me retiro. – se limpia la boca y se retira del living, dejando mudos a sus padres._

 _22 de Octubre de 2010._

 _Pasillos de Mckinley durante el inicio del almuerzo._

 __ Hey… - Quinn intercepta a la diva en su casillero._

 __ Hola, Quinn. – saluda con corteza antes de guardar sus libros._

 __ ¿Cómo que "Hola, Quinn"? Me has estado evitando desde esta mañana y ni siquiera me has respondido a los mensajes. – le recrimina - ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te cayó mal?_

 __ No Quinn, no es nada de eso. – trata de esquivar su mirada._

 __ ¿Entonces qué es?_

 __ No… yo… - termina resoplando y finalmente la mira, golpeándose internamente cuando ve en los ojos avellana un signo de preocupación - ¿Somos amigas?_

 __ Eh… supongo que sí ¿Qué pasa con eso? – se recarga en los casilleros._

 __ Es que…_

 __ Quinn, se nos hace tarde para el almuerzo. – aparece, Sam, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia – Hola, Rachel._

 __ Hola, Sam. – devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa forzada – Nos vemos en el club Glee ¿no?_

 __ Por supuesto ¿vamos a….?_

 __ Vete tu solo, Sam. – le corta, la porrista – Por si no lo has notado, estoy hablando con ella. – lo mira con dureza y el chico quita su brazo de ella, asustado._

 __ Perdón, pensé que habías terminado de hablar con ella._

 __ Pues ya ves que no, lárgate. – le ordena, cruzándose de brazos._

 _Sam se queda boquiabierto por el comportamiento que recibe de su novia, al igual que Rachel que mira perpleja a la pareja._

 __ Bueno, te veo en la otra hora ¿sí? – solo recibe un asentimiento de cabeza y suspira, resignado. Retirándose hacia la cafetería._

 __ Bien, ¿en dónde estábamos? – mira nuevamente a la morena que seguía atónita._

 __ ¿De verdad corriste a Sam, solo para hablar conmigo?_

 __ Los amigos son lo primero o ¿no? – sonríe divertida y Rachel no puede evitar devolverle el gesto más ampliamente, tirando por la borda todo lo que le habían dicho sus padres._

…

_ A ver… - habla Santana luego de escuchar lo que había leído Kurt - ¿Las habías visto juntas y no te pareció raro? - se dirige a Sam.

_ Pensé que estaban hablando algo del coro o no sé, en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza que se estaban volviendo cercanas. – se encoge de hombros.

_ ¿Y si Quinn en verdad estaba planeando algo? – cuestiona Finn.

_ Si Quinn hubiese pensado en algo para humillar a Berry nos lo hubiera dicho, así que deja de querer ensuciar a mi chica, Finn.

_ Si ella planeaba las cosas con ustedes, les hubiera dicho también donde se fue ahora. – la desafía y la latina se levanta, eufórica, hacia el pero la retienen, Brittany junto con Puck.

_ Estoy harta de ti, Finnepto. Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es echarle la culpa a Quinn. – le grita - ¿Y si la culpa de verdad la tiene, Berry?

_ Ella sería incapaz de dejarme plantado el día de la boda, me ama al igual que yo a ella. Solo estoy aquí para ver si ese maldito diario dice algo de donde puede estar.

_ Cálmense los dos, por favor. – interviene, Mercedes – Gritándose y peleando no van a arreglar nada. Quinn y Rachel seguirán desaparecidas si seguimos con este ritmo.

_ Finn, solo trata de calmarte. – apoya, Puck – Todos estamos tratando de entender lo que pasa aquí.

Se hace una breve pausa y Mike se aclara la garganta, dirigiéndose a Artie.

_ ¿Todavía no pudiste ingresar a la computadora?

_ Si sigo probando más claves, la computadora se bloqueara y adiós a futuros datos. – resopla resignado.

_ Apuesto a que no has probado con "Rachel Berry" – se burla, Santana.

Todas las miradas se dirigen nuevamente al chico en sillas de ruedas quien capto el mensaje y, con prisa, escribe la contraseña. Espera unos segundos en los que el portátil estaba pensando y finalmente, aparece la pantalla de inicio.

_ ¡Funciono! – grita victorioso y la porrista morena rueda sus ojos.

_ Fabray tan cursi. – niega con la cabeza aunque por dentro se está divirtiendo - ¿Y bien, hay algo sucio?

Artie trata de abrir las carpetas pero cuando trata de ver su contenido, aparece más ventanas con contraseñas, se saca los lentes y se agarra el puente de su nariz, suspirando con desgano.

_ Mas contraseñas. – murmura y los chicos se agarran de la cara, perdiendo la paciencia.

_ Juro que en este momento hubiera pateado el culo de Quinn. – comenta, Santana - ¿Acaso tiene pornografía o qué? ¿Ya probaste con la misma contraseña del principio? – mueve sus manos, exasperada.

_ Lo hice pero no es el resultado, ni siquiera invirtiendo el nombre ni nada.

_ Tal vez las contraseñas sean fechas importantes de Quinn y Rachel. – habla por primera vez, Brittany y todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver que es una idea no errada.

_ Puede ser eso. – apoya, Tina, los demás asienten a su favor.

_ Bueno, porcelana, sigue leyendo ese maldito diario. – se cruza de brazos, la porrista.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Ciertamente… - suspira con cansancio – No sé cómo puedo estar rodeada de cabezas huecas. – comenta para sus adentros – Kurt… ese diario especifica fechas y acontecimientos de esas dos ¿Dónde más encontraríamos pistas además de ese libro? – el castaño la mira por unos segundos antes de disculparse y abrir nuevamente el objeto que mantenía en sus manos.

* * *

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me dan para continuar con esta historia, espero que les siga siendo de su agrado :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 3

 _31 de Octubre de 2010_

 _Rachel paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios, observando a cada uno de los estudiantes que estaba vestido para la ocasión del día, ella se ríe internamente al ver la apariencia de cada uno y niega con la cabeza antes de arribar a su casillero._

 __ ¡Feliz Hallowen, Rachie! – la saluda, alegremente, Brittany._

 __ Buenos días, Britt. – sonríe en respuesta y al voltear a verla, se tapa la boca de la sorpresa._

 __ ¿Te gusta mi disfraz? – inclina su cabeza para un lado, con su particular rastro de inocencia._

 _La morena examina enteramente a su compañera que estaba vestida con unos mini short junto con un top negro que dejaba a la vista su vientre plano y el escote y toda la piel que estaba siendo expuesta, manchada de grasa. Escucha un gruñido por parte de Santana que se acerca a ellas con la chaqueta en mano y tapando a Brittany._

 __ Brittany, el disfraz de mecánico es para la fiesta de esta noche, no para que lo andes mostrando ahora. – le regaña, dirigiéndole miradas filosas a los futbolistas que pasan por el pasillo._

 __ Pero Artie dijo que quería ver cómo era mi disfraz. – frunce el ceño, confundida._

 __ Tal vez… - toma la palabra, la diva – Él quería decir que lo quería ver esta noche, Britt, no ahora a la mañana._

 __ Además de que Sue te va a matar si no te ve con el traje de porrista._

 __ Creo que tengo uno de repuesto en los casilleros de animadoras. – se encoge de hombros._

 __ Pues démonos prisa, hasta luego, Hobbit. – arrastra a la rubia lejos y Rachel solo puede despedirse con la mano, resignándose al apodo que le dio la latina._

 __ ¿Acaso esa era Brittany vestida de mecánico? – se escucha la voz de Quinn, llegando al lado de la morena._

 __ Ella malentendió las palabras de Artie y vino vestida así. – niega con la cabeza con diversión y cierra su locker para centrarse totalmente en la rubia – Buenos días, Quinn._

 __ Buenos días. – le sonríe mientras se dirige a su casillero para sacar sus cosas - ¿Iras a la fiesta?_

 __ No me invitaron. – se encoge de hombros, recargándose al lado de donde está la porrista._

 __ Reformulo lo que dije, iras a la fiesta. – dictamina, mirándola de soslayo._

 __ Pero Quinn, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?_

 __ Te pasare a buscar a las ocho, no hay objeción._

 __ Me encerrare en mi cuarto. – se cruza de brazos, dándole una mirada desafiante._

 __ Oh, no te conviene verme enojada, Berry. – la morena ni se inmuta y la porrista mira a sus alrededores, viendo que hay ya muy pocos estudiantes rondando por el pasillo - ¿Por favor? – se muerde el labio inferior y la mira fijamente a los ojos._

 _Rachel se tensa al ver ese gesto, siempre que la otra chica lo hacía, le provocaba una sensación de ternura y aflojaba a cualquier petición que ella le pedía._

 __ No caeré de nuevo en eso, Quinn. La otra vez que me hiciste eso termine viendo esa horrible película de terror y después tuve pesadillas toda la noche, sin mencionar las ojeras que tuve al otro día, temprano. – hace un puchero y la rubia se ríe._

 __ No puedo creer que actividad paranormal te haya asustado tanto, casi más me dejas sin brazo esa noche._

 __ Eso no fue gracioso. – le reprende._

 __ Oh, vamos. Ya me disculpe y te dije que la próxima vería todo lo que tu quisieras._

 __ ¿De verdad? – pregunta con inocencia._

 __ Lo hare si vas conmigo a la fiesta. – sonríe cuando escucha a la morena bufar._

 __ ¿Por qué no me sorprende tu chantaje? – rueda los ojos y se encamina hacia su salón, seguida por Quinn._

 __ Es solo una fiesta, no una película de terror. – trata de convencerla._

 __ Quinn, no me invitaron. – empieza a exasperarse por su insistencia._

 __ Pero entraras conmigo, no te van a decir nada ¡vamos, Rachel! - la morena detiene su andar y mira sorprendida a la joven quien frunce el ceño - ¿Qué?_

 __ Lo has dicho._

 __ ¿Qué cosa?_

 __ Mi nombre, lo has dicho. – siente un calor interno y su mente pide que nuevamente la rubia diga su hombre._

 __ ¿Nunca lo había dicho? – recibe una negación con la cabeza – Pues… ¿iras a la fiesta conmigo, Rachel? – le pide nuevamente._

 __ Lo hare. – responde de inmediato y Quinn festeja internamente._

 __ Vamos, diva. Se nos hace tarde para matemáticas. – apura, sacando de su trance a la pequeña chica._

…

 _Sala de coro._

 __ ¿Te paso a buscar por tu casa para ir a la fiesta? – escucha Rachel y voltea a ver con disimulo a Sam que estaba al lado de Quinn._

 __ No, ve directo a la casa de Lindsay. – responde la rubia sin quitar la vista de su libro._

 __ ¿No vas a ir? – pregunta, confundido._

 __ Si voy a ir, Sam._

 __ ¿Entonces porque no quieres que te pase a buscar? – la porrista suelta un suspiro y cierra el libro antes de mirar a su novio._

 __ Porque quiero ir en mi propio auto y la última vez que estuvimos juntos en una fiesta, te emborrachaste hasta las venas y después me tuve que volver caminando a casa. – le resume._

 __ Pero te prometo que esta vez me voy a moderar y…_

 __ No, Sam. No insistas. – le corta con frialdad._

 _La morena se remueve incomoda en su lugar, todavía le cuesta creer que Quinn la ponga primero que su novio aunque sea bajo mentiras u ocultamientos. Su amistad era algo de ellas dos, un secreto que compartían, era algo que a veces incomodaba a Rachel porque no podía hablar tan abiertamente con la rubia en público, solo cuando había unas pocas personas desconocidas para ambas pero eso con los días se fue convirtiendo en algo a lo que acostumbrarse._

 __ No sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente, me evitas la mayoría del tiempo y el viernes pasado, prácticamente, me corriste a patadas de tu casa. – sube un poco más el tono de voz._

 _Rachel se encoge más en su asiento, ese viernes había ido a la casa de Quinn para pasar el rato, mismo día en que terminaron viendo la película de terror._

 __ Caíste de improvisto a mi casa, Sam. Estaba cansada y no estaba de ánimo para nadie, ni siquiera para ti. – se excusa._

 __ ¡Íbamos a cumplir un mes ese día! Obviamente te quería dar una sorpresa. – explota, llamando la atención de los demás del coro._

 __ Así que Barbie y Ken si tienen problemas en el paraíso. – se burla, Santana._

 __ Cállate, López. – gruñe entre dientes._

 __ No te desquites conmigo, Fabray. Tu problema está al lado tuyo. – levanta la barbilla, desafiante._

 __ Mira…_

 __ ¡Muy bien! – salta, Rachel de la silla - ¿Qué tal si empezamos algunas coreografías? – ofrece y recibe suspiros cansados por parte de sus compañeros menos de Quinn que tenía todavía el ceño fruncido hasta que una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro, agradeciendo internamente la interrupción._

 __ Quinn… - susurra, Sam._

 __ Hablamos después, voy a tratar de distraerme con esto de la coreografía. – guarda su libro en el bolso y se levanta para juntarse con los otros chicos que miraban los bailes propuestos por Brittany y Mike – Gracias. – susurra cuando se posiciona al lado de Rachel._

 __ No me gusta verte de mal humor. – responde en voz baja mientras se encoge de hombros y frunce el ceño cuando ve los pasos que hace Brittany._

…

 __ Voy a ir a una fiesta esta noche. – avisa, la morena, a sus padres que estaban en el living viendo la televisión._

 __ ¿Y bajo el permiso de quién? - le interroga, Leroy y la chica rueda los ojos, sentándose frente a ellos._

 __ Creo que ya estoy en la edad para hacer ciertas cosas. La fiesta será en la casa de una de las porristas y estarán casi todos los chicos de Glee._

 __ ¿Sabes dónde está esa casa? Si estarás ahí, no te puedes despegar de los chicos y contrólate con las bebidas alcohólicas. – le advierte, Hiram._

 __ Quinn… - los dos hombres, rápidamente la miran – Me vendrá a buscar e iremos juntas hasta la fiesta._

 _Ellos se quedan en silencio, pensando en la situación y Rachel siente tensarse cada vez más._

 __ Está bien. – dice finalmente, Leroy y la diva frunce el ceño._

 __ ¿"Esta bien"? ¿No vas a darme otro discurso de que tenga cuidado con Quinn o que no me fie de ella? – los mira con desconfianza._

 __ No, cariño. Te dejamos ir pero con la condición de que te cuides y nos mandes mensajes en caso de emergencia._

 __ ¿Bien? – dice con cautela mientras se levanta pero antes de irse nuevamente para su habitación, les apunta – Mas les vale que no estén tramando nada o sino ya verán como reacciono. – les advierte._

 __ No haremos nada, querida. – responden con falsa inocencia y la joven los mira, suspirando y yéndose a su cuarto._

 _7:53 p.m. y Quinn se bajaba de su auto para recoger a Rachel. Toca el timbre de la casa y empieza a jugar con sus llaves en la espera. La puerta se abre y ella sonríe esperando ver a la pequeña morena pero en su lugar encuentra a un hombre alto con lentes, aspecto serio._

 __ Am… buenos noches, señor Berry. – saluda con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que pisaba la residencia de la diva y también que conocía a uno de los padres de ella._

 __ Buenas noches, Quinn. – devolvió el saludo sin cambiar su expresión._

 __ Eh, vine a buscar a Rachel._

 __ Pasa, Quinn. Mi hija todavía está preparándose. – se hace a un lado y la joven duda antes de dar los pasos adentro del lugar – Puedes sentarte._

 __ Gracias pero…_

 __ Siéntate. –replica nuevamente el hombre y la chica acata a la orden – Bien, Quinn… aprovechando que mi hija está todavía ocupada, quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas.- recibe un asentimiento por parte de la joven – Muy bien, tengo entendido que son amigas ¿no es así? – otro asentimiento – Quinn, mi hija es lo más valioso que tengo en la vida, la vi crecer, caminar, hablar y cantar. Siempre velo por su bienestar y daría lo que sea para protegerla…_

 __ Señor…_

 __ Pero a veces hay cosas que no puedes evitar y lugares en los que ella estará sin la protección de nosotros. Uno de esos lugares es la escuela… ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para nosotros verla llorar todos los días porque la bañaban en esos pegajosos granizados? – Quinn se mueve incomoda y baja la mirada a sus manos – Y todo ello empezó por una persona, ¿sabes quién fue?_

 __ Yo. – responde en un hilo de voz, sintiendo la culpa crecer en su interior._

 __ Por eso mismo es que yo voy a estar pendiente de ti, Quinn. No quiero ningún juego sucio o truco, no quiero que mi hija vuelva a casa llorando y diciendo que todo fue una mentira. – le advierte._

 __ Señor, con todo el respeto, no tengo ninguna intención oculta de lastimar a Rachel. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, retractarme de mi horrible comportamiento que tuve con ella y…_

 __ ¡Papa! – ambos voltean a ver a la morena que estaba con semblante serio, con las manos en la cadera._

 _Quinn suspira aliviada e Hiram desvía la mirada al notar el tono severo de su hija._

 __ No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, papa. Asustar a Quinn de esa forma. – niega con la cabeza y se acerca a la rubia - ¿Estas bien? ¿Seguimos siendo amigas? – reacciona dramáticamente y la porrista sonríe por primera vez desde que entro a esa casa._

 __ Tranquila, seguimos como siempre. – le tranquiliza en un susurro y la morena suspira._

 __ Papa, ya déjala tranquila, está más pálida de lo que es. – le reprende y él se encoge de hombros._

 __ Solo quería estar segura de las cosas. – se defiende._

 __ Debí pensarlo cuando accedieron tan rápido y después ocultaron mis tacones._

 __ ¿Escondieron tus tacones? – pregunta intrigada y divertida._

 __ No es divertido, Quinn. Tenía todo preparado y los últimos veinte minutos me la pase revolviendo todo mi cuarto porque no los encontraba y al final los tenía mi papi en su recamara. – se acaricia el puente de la nariz y vuelve su atención a Hiram – No puedo creer que se hayan complotado para hacernos caer en esta trampa._

 __ Cálmate, Rachel. Solo son dos padres preocupados por su hija. – le habla con suavidad y la diva baja su temperamento – Bueno… aclarada las cosas ¿nos vamos?_

 __ Vámonos. – se levanta de un salto y agarra de la muñeca a Quinn, encaminándose a la salida._

 __ Avísame cuando llegues, cariño. – grita, Hiram después de que la morena haya cerrado la puerta._

 __ Ahora se lo que sienten los chicos cuando se enfrentan a los padres de sus novias. – piensa en voz alta, la rubia y provoca una risa en la otra._

 __ Perdón por eso, debí haber sabido que planearían algo así._

 __ Está bien, Rachel. Fue algo que había que aclarar y sé que va a costar ganar la confianza de tus padres pero bueno, como dicen todos, tiempo al tiempo ¿no? – dice mientras le abre la puerta del copiloto a la diva._

 __ Tienes razón. – sonríe y se desplaza al interior del automóvil._

 __ Y por cierto… - se agacha a la altura de la ventanilla cuando cierra la puerta – Te ves hermosa en ese disfraz de caperucita. – le guiña un ojo y se va a su lado del auto, sin ver como las mejillas de Rachel se ponen totalmente rojas._

 _Una vez acomodadas en el interior con los cinturones puestos, Quinn arranca y agarra la palanca de cambios._

 __ ¿Lista para tu primera fiesta de Hallowen?_

 __ Más que lista._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 4

 _8:42 p.m. y el coche de Quinn se estaciona a una cuadra de la casa donde se propaga la fiesta._

 __ Bien, las reglas son simples, relájate, diviértete y no consumas todo el alcohol que te ofrecen. – explica la rubia mientras guarda sus llaves en una zona segura para no perderlas._

 __ ¿No estarás conmigo ahí adentro? – pregunta con un tono de tristeza._

 __ Al principio no, tengo que juntarme con las porristas y hacer un tonto ritual que inventaron para comenzar como se debe las fiestas. – gira los ojos con fastidio – De cualquier forma, una vez que me libere de ellas, estaré pendiente de ti._

 __ Bueno porque prácticamente no conozco o hablo con ninguno de los que están ahí adentro. – suspira con alivio._

 __ Hey… - le agarra de la mano y le sonríe – Estarán alguno de los chicos de Glee, seguramente Mercedes y Tina ya estén ahí adentro._

 _La morena asiente y antes de salir, observa como la rubia se ata una capa negra sobre sus hombros, se retoca un poco más el maquillaje y se pone unos colmillos._

 __ ¿Vas a morder algunos cuellos esta noche? – sonríe burlona y la otra le guiña un ojo._

 __ Apuesto a que tu cuello quisiera ser uno de ellos. – responde en el mismo tono y las mejillas de la diva se encienden – Vamos, Berry. La fiesta nos espera._

 _La música se puede escuchar desde fuera del lugar y cuando entran por la puerta principal, el olor a alcohol inunda las fosas nasales de Rachel y antes de que pueda taparse la nariz, Quinn la agarra de la mano y la arrastra hasta un lugar un poco más tranquilo y con menos gente._

 __ Mira. – le señala donde es la cocina y la diva se fija que ahí están los demás chicos del club – Quédate con ellos mientras yo regreso ¿sí?- le susurra muy cerca del oído._

 __ Ve a hacer tus cosas de porrista. – la empuja con una sonrisa divertida y la chica le asiente, dándole un leve apretón de manos y se separa de ella._

 _Rachel al momento siente un vacío en su interior y la falta de calor en su mano no lo pasa por alto. Trata de ignorar esa sensación cuando se acerca al grupo._

 __ Pero mira nada más como vino mi sexy judía. – chifla, Puck y pasa su brazo por encima de ella – Yo podría ser tu lobo feroz ¿Qué dices?_

 __ Gracias, Noah pero no estoy interesada. – le golpea el brazo para que lo saque._

 __ Chica ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunta, Mercedes pero no suena como un ataque, más bien en un tono de curiosidad._

 __ Vine acompañada. – su respuesta en concisa y corta, provocando más confusión en los otros._

 __ ¿Finn? – interroga, Mike._

 __ No, si Finn vino conmigo hasta aquí. – le niega, Puck._

 __ ¿Entonces? – Rachel se encoge de hombros, mordiéndose el labio para no abrir la boca – Al menos dinos donde está. – se exaspera._

 __ Con sus amiga-amigos, con sus amigos. – se corrige con un rubor._

 __ Ósea que vienen juntos a la fiesta pero se separan aquí. – Mercedes la analiza con los ojos con un dejo de desconfianza._

 _Rachel se incomoda ante las miradas que recibe pero Puck los interrumpe, entregándoles bebidas a cada uno._

 __ ¿Qué más da? Lo importante y principal es que mi judía sexy está aquí así que vamos a integrarla al mundo de la locura. – alza el vaso y todos lo acompañan, la morena mira dubitativa su vaso pero luego al ver que todos lo tomaban de un golpe, decidió no quedarse atrás._

 _El picor ardiente se aloja, rápidamente, en su garganta y tocio varias veces para calmarse._

 __ ¡Esto es horrible, Noah!_

 __ Es solo al principio, te acostumbraras con otra. – le llena nuevamente el vaso._

 _La diva resopla, era algo que se veía venir si asistía a una fiesta, debía de tomar para no parecer una aburrida enfrente de sus amigos._

 _El rato lo pasan charlando hasta que se arrastran hasta la sala donde todo el estudiantado estaba bailando. La música hace subir más la temperatura en el ambiente, Rachel siente que alguien la agarra de las caderas por detrás._

 __ ¿Qué tal si vamos para otro lado? – le susurran y ella trata de apartarse del tipo que la retiene con fuerza._

 __ Chicos… - pide ayuda a sus amigos que sonríen con travesura._

 __ Así que él es con quien viniste, Rachel. – Mercedes le guiña._

 __ N-no, chicos no es…_

 __ Dejemos que se diviertan, chicos. – sigue, Mike, pasando un brazo sobre Tina._

 __ No por favor escúchenme… - pero sus réplicas no son escuchadas y pronto se encuentra sola con el chico y ella tiene que aguantar el aliento a alcohol cuando él vuelve a hablar._

 __ Vamos, muñeca, podemos divertirnos. – le insiste._

 __ Gracias pero prefiero divertirme con mis amigos, además, no nos conocemos y no creo…_

 __ Podemos conocernos de una manera más íntima, cariño. – le interrumpe, arrastrando las palabras con torpeza._

 __ He dicho que no. – se retuerce para zafarse de los brazos del chico, provocando la risa de este._

 __ No seas así, yo sé que quieres sino ¿Por qué vestirías con una falda tan corta? – se burla y refuerza su agarre, bajando su mano por la espalda de ella._

 __ ¡Te ha dicho que no! – es empujado bruscamente._

 __ ¿Quinn? – la rubia se pone delante de ella, mirando enojada al chico._

 __ ¿Qué demoni…_

 __ Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te corte el amigo que tienes entre las piernas. – le amenaza, el joven las mira confundido hasta que reconoce la cara de la animadora y rápidamente se entrevera entre todos los chicos._

 __ ¿Estás bien, Rach? – se gira hacia la pequeña morena y la analiza de pies a cabeza._

 __ Gracias por sacármelo de encima, Quinn. – suspira aliviada, aferrándose a la cintura de la rubia._

 __ ¿Por qué no estas con los chicos? Te deje con ellos para que no estuvieras sola._

 __ Ellos pensaron que ese chico era con el que vine. – explica con una mueca. Quinn niega con la cabeza y la abraza por los hombros._

 __ Perdón por dejarte sola, no volverá a ocurrir. – susurra, ojeando a su alrededor en busca de los del coro._

 _Finn y Sam estaban seguramente en el patio trasero porque no estaban a la vista, Mercedes y Artie en la cocina, los asiáticos en algún lugar oscuro al final del pasillo, Puck coqueteando con una porrista y Brittany y Santana estaban bailando muy pegadas, prácticamente manoseándose en pleno público._

 __ Lo bueno es que ya estas acá. – sonríe la diva._

 _Quinn le devuelve la sonrisa, acomodando mechones castaños detrás de la oreja de Rachel quien se sonroja ante esta muestra de afecto._

 __ ¿Bailamos? – ofrece la animadora, pegándose más a la pequeña morena._

 __ ¿No tienes miedo de que los demás nos…?_

 __ Lo único que quiero ahora es sacarte de la cabeza esa horrible experiencia que tuviste con ese chico, el lunes recibirá un granizado, eso tenlo por seguro. – le guiña con malicia, provocando una carcajada en Rachel._

 __ No hace falta que hagas eso, Quinn. Creo que ya lo asustaste mucho cuando vio tu cara._

 __ Nadie toca con descaro a Rachel Berry y sale ileso de eso. – gruñe entre dientes._

 __ Gracias, Quinn. – siente un calor nacer en su interior mientras el bombeo de su corazón se hace irregular y constante._

 __ ¿Vamos a bailar o no? – insiste la rubia, tratando de ignorar el temblor en sus piernas._

 _Dos de la mañana y la casa desborda de gente y de bebidas alcohólicas, algunos ya han caído en el patio por el exceso de alcohol, montones de jarros hechos pedazos en el piso además de las cortinas rasgadas de las ventanas._

 _Los del coro estaban igual o peor que los demás, se carcajeaban con fuerza de cualquier palabra que alguien decía y varias veces se sostenían de algo o de alguien para no caer. Ni siquiera estaban conscientes de que las "enemigas" estaban juntas y no se separaban ni por un momento._

 _Quinn tenía su brazo envuelto posesivamente en la cintura de la cantante y le daba miradas de advertencia a quien quería manosear "accidentalmente" a Rachel._

 __ Aunque me guste que hayas cambiado tu estilo para ponerte de caperucita roja, provocaste que las hormonas de todos estos idiotas se disparen hasta el límite. – comenta antes de darle un pequeño sorbo al vaso - ¿Acaso no te incomoda?_

 __ Quinn, soy Rachel Berry, por mi sangre corre las ganas de ser el centro de atención y no me molesta para nada que todos me miren. – suelta una leve risa mientras juega con los pálidos dedos de la animadora._

 __ No debería de sorprenderme. – rueda los ojos pero se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa – De cualquier modo, creo que deberíamos salir un poco al patio. Este lugar ya se está poniendo muy caluroso y el olor a alcohol y humo me está mareando. – ofrece acompañada de una mueca._

 __ Estamos en sintonía. – responde Rachel._

 _Ambas se dirigen hasta el exterior, empujando a su paso a las personas y saltando de vez en cuando alguna cosa tirada en el piso. Finalmente sueltan un suspiro, vaciando sus pulmones de esos horribles olores y llenándolos de aire fresco. Registran a su alrededor y sueltan pequeñas risas al encontrar cuerpos tendidos por varios lados del patio._

 __ ¿Recordaran cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – pregunta Rachel sentándose en la mecedora._

 __ Lo primero que se preguntaran cuando despierten será "¿Llegue a acostarme con alguien?" – responde con gracia, dejándose caer al lado de la diva._

 _La morena sonríe y luego se quedan en silencio, observando el cielo estrellado._

 __ ¿Cómo va el tema de Finn? – habla Quinn._

 __ Creo que ya lo supere. – se encoge de hombros – Es decir, aún tengo sentimientos por el guardados en un pequeño lugar de mi corazón pero creo que no soy suficiente para él o…_

 __ No vuelvas a decir eso. – le corta seriamente._

 __ Pero Quinn, le fui infiel y…_

 __ Rachel, Finn perdió su virginidad con Santana cuando tú no lo hiciste con Jesse, se lo confesaste y ¿Qué hizo él? – la morena baja la mirada – Te mintió, te dijo que no hizo nada con ella y que todavía era virgen. Tú fuiste sincera y ¿el? Fingió ser un santo y te hizo ver como la mala de todo esto. – suelta con odio._

 __ ¿Hice algo malo para que el me lo oculte? – se recarga en el hombro de la rubia._

 __ No, no lo hiciste. Solo te metiste con el chico equivocado, Finn puede parecer dulce pero como novio es un idiota. – a la morena se le escapa una sonrisa._

 __ ¿Y tú con Sam? – curiosea – No me gusto como te subió el tono hoy en Glee aunque nunca lo había visto enojado._

 __ Solo esta frustrado. – se encoge de hombros – Es muy pesado._

 __ Pensé que te gustaba. – frunce el ceño, alejándose un poco de la porrista para mirarla a los ojos._

 __ Me gusta por ser lindo pero… - se queda pensativa – Esta siempre encima mío, viendo que hago o con quien hablo y es bastante brusco cuando me besa._

 __ ¿Entonces no lo quieres? – recibe una negación de cabeza - ¿Y porque estas con él?_

 __ Soy porrista, Rach. Tengo que salir con uno de los mejores quarterbacks si quiero mantener mi reputación._

 __ ¿Aun cuando ellos pierden todos los partidos? – se burla y provoca la carcajada de la rubia._

 __ Buen punto, Berry._

 _Pasan unos minutos más de silencio hasta que Rachel decide sacarse la duda que tiene desde hace tiempo._

 __ ¿Sam sabe de…Beth? – susurra a lo último, temerosa de ser una pregunta bastante personal. Siente que el cuerpo de Quinn se tensa por completo y desvía la mirada para otro lado – N-no tienes por qué contestarme, sé que ese tema es aún muy delicado y…_

 __ No hable con nadie sobre Beth, ni siquiera con mi mama. – confiesa en voz baja y la morena se queda callada para que siga hablando – Me siento… enojada por así decirlo. – ríe amarga._

 __ ¿Por qué?_

 __ Cuando comenzamos el año, pensé que todos me iban a preguntar como estaba, como llevaba el tema de Beth pero no, nada de eso paso, ni siquiera Puck se acercó a preguntarme. Pareciera como si todos se hubiesen olvidado de que yo estuve embarazada y que di en adopción a mi hija. – suspira con voz temblorosa y Rachel la atrae entre sus brazos._

 __ Yo no lo olvide, Quinn. Siempre estuvo presente en mi mente como te sentías, no debió ser fácil para ti entregar a tu hija, la tuviste contigo nueves meses y verla solo por unos momentos antes de que te la quiten. – acaricia con suavidad la espalda de la rubia que reprimía los sollozos – Tenía miedo de preguntarte y que me mandes al mismísimo diablo por querer entrometerme en tu vida. - sonríe a lo último, contagiando a la otra joven._

 __ Probablemente en ese tiempo lo hubiese hecho pero no ahora. – responde mientras se aferra más a la morena - ¿No me odias? – Rachel frunce el ceño y la mira a los ojos._

 __ No, claro que no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

 __ Porque deje que Shelby adopte a Beth, pensé que me odiarías por ceder a la petición de ella._

 __ No te odio. – declara ella y empieza a jugar con los dedos de Quinn – Diste en adopción a Beth por su bien. Yo solo me sentí… confundida. – sonríe de medio lado con tristeza – Es decir, Shelby me dice que no está preparada para ser madre de una adolescente pero parece que si está preparada para ser madre de una bebe._

 __ Lo siento por eso._

 __ Tú no tienes la culpa ni tampoco Beth. – le aclara – Creo que simplemente no se hicieron bien las cosas. – se encoge de hombros – De cualquier manera, tengo a dos padres que me quieren y me apoyan en lo que quiero y deseo, puede que a veces necesite algún consejo femenino pero me acostumbre a vivir sin una figura materna. – murmura por último y se envuelven en un cómodo silencio._

 _Quinn poco a poco se empieza a reír por lo bajo y recibe una mirada confusa de la diva pero contagiándose de su nuevo estado de ánimo._

 __ Creo que el poco alcohol que tenemos en la sangre nos hace desahogarnos ¿no lo crees? – concluye._

 __ O ser lo suficientemente valientes para decirlo en voz alta. – añade Rachel._

 __ Podría ser lo mismo. – desvía su mirada hacia la casa donde la fiesta no parecía tener indicios de querer parar - ¿Quieres entrar o nos vamos?_

 __ Quinn si quieres seguir divirtiéndote, puedes ir tranquila. Yo te puedo esperar hasta que sea la hora de irnos._

 __ No quiero ir ahí adentro, solo quiero estar aquí… contigo. – sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo al terminar su oración pero Rachel no puede evitar ver lo adorable que es Quinn en ese momento._

 __ ¿Segura? – recibe un asentimiento – Entonces sigamos disfrutando de esta "tranquila" noche. – se recarga nuevamente en el hombro de la rubia._

 __ ¿Rachel? – le llama luego de unos minutos y la morena solo mueve su cabeza para hacerle saber que tiene su atención – Gracias, gracias por escucharme._

 __ Gracias a ti por hacer lo mismo conmigo, Quinn._


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, son un gran apoyo para seguir escribiendo esta historia, aprecio mucho que les guste como va creciendo la cercanía de Quinn y Rachel (^-^)**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 5

 _7 de noviembre de 2010_

 __ ¿Sigues enojada? – Rachel mira por el espejo de su casillero como Sam aborda a Quinn en el pasillo._

 __ ¿Tú que crees? – responde con indiferencia la porrista, sacando sus libros para la siguiente asignatura._

 __ Ya te explique que estaba borracho, Quinn. – se exaspera el futbolista._

 __ ¿Y esa es tu excusa, Sam? ¿Enserio? – cierra con fuerza su casillero, enfrentándolo – ¿Era obligatorio hacer esa maldita apuesta con Puck y gritarle a todo el mundo que tenemos relaciones sexuales todo los días?_

 __ No sé porque te molesta, seguramente ya la gente pensaba eso._

 __ ¿Sabes lo que me molesta? Que circulen rumores horribles donde estoy involucrada yo y todo por tu maldita culpa. – gruñe entre dientes._

 __ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? También se rumorea que siempre estamos discutiendo y quise cambiar un poco esa noticia. – se defiende, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Rachel niega con la cabeza y siente piedad por el chico cuando ve el ceño fruncido de Quinn._

 __ Sam discutimos todo el tiempo y ¿a ti se te ocurre decir que tenemos relaciones sexuales? ¿Esa es tu manera de arreglar las cosas? – levanta el tono de voz, asustando un poco al rubio._

 __ Perdón. – baja la mirada – Solo dime como arreglar esto, no quiero discutir más contigo, estábamos bien hace unas semanas y de la nada discutimos, no te gusta nada de lo que hago y ni siquiera quieres que pise tu casa._

 __ No voy a decirte como arreglar las cosas, averígualo por ti mismo. – sentencia y lo deja para dirigirse a su clase._

 _Sam resopla y se recarga en el casillero, mira para todos lados y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que la pequeña morena todavía está presente._

 __ Hey, Rachel._

 __ Buenos días, Sam. – saluda, cortésmente._

 __ Yo… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? – pregunta con timidez y la cantante asiente - ¿Qué le gustan a las chicas?_

 __ Eh… - se muerde el labio – Mira Sam, yo no conozco mucho a Quinn… no sé si a ella le gustan las cosas cursis como flores, chocolates o películas._

 __ Solo quiero saber que tengo que hacer para ser una pareja feliz. – resopla._

 __ Cántale algo en Glee, llévala a una cena, pasa el tiempo con ella, escuchándola. Piensa en como la conquistaste cuando se conocieron. – algo dentro de ella quiere callarse y no ayudar al futbolista pero no puede ser egoísta y dejarlo en la intemperie._

 __ Debe ser eso. – se queda pensativo y luego sonríe – Gracias, Rachel. Te debo una. – termina de decir y se retira._

…

 _4:12 p.m., dormitorio de Rachel._

 __ ¿Rach? – la animadora, recostada en la cama de dos plazas, levanta la vista hacia la morena quien estaba en su escritorio, concentrada en su tarea._

 __ ¿Sí? – voltea a verla, su corazón saltando por la abreviatura que soltó la chica de su nombre._

 __ ¿Me dejas cepillar tu pelo? – pregunta como si fuera algo casual y la pequeña diva frunce el ceño._

 __ ¿Estoy despeinada? – se mira rápidamente en el espejo al lado del escritorio._

 __ No, no. Yo solo… - se sienta en posición de indio en medio de la cama – Quiero peinarte ¿me dejas?_

 _Rachel pestañea varias veces y asiente, se dirige al baño en busca de su cepillo y cuando regresa, encuentra a la rubia en el borde de la cama, con las piernas en el piso y tendida, entre sus pies, una almohada._

 __ ¿Ahí tengo que ir yo? – pregunta con una media sonrisa y la otra afirma, extendiendo su mano para obtener el objeto – No me quemes el pelo. – advierte con tono pícaro, sentándose enfrente de ella._

 __ Rachel, tengo un cepillo, no un fosforo. – le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se ríen por lo bajo._

 _Ambas se sumergen en un cómodo silencio. Quinn empieza con su labor, peinando con suavidad el pelo castaño. La diva siente como de a poco su piel se va erizando y adora el cuidado con el que la trata la porrista._

 __ ¿Desde cuándo te gusta peinar cabellos?_

 __ Creo que desde chica, siempre probaba de hacerle diferentes peinados a mis muñecas y luego los hacía con Brittany._

 __ ¿Y Santana? – voltea a verla pero Quinn nuevamente le corre la cara para que pueda hacer su trabajo._

 __ ¿De verdad crees que Santana López me dejaría tocar su pelo? – levanta la ceja con burla y la morena se ríe._

 __ Tienes razón, mi error. – se vuelve a relajar, cerrando los ojos somnolienta._

 _Unos minutos más y antes de que ella ceda al sueño, Quinn le golpea suavemente los hombros._

 __ Ya termine. – le susurra._

 _Rachel se estremece y se mira al espejo de pie que estaba frente a ella. Gira su cabeza en un montón de ángulos y sonríe ampliamente cuando ve que toda la trenza cocida esta prolijamente hecho._

 __ Me encanta, Quinn. – aprueba y recibe un beso en la coronilla._

 __ Ya puedes seguir con tu tarea. – se recuesta en la cama con una sonrisa traviesa._

 __ ¿Qué? – la mira incrédula y luego le pega en la rodilla – No, Fabray. No puedes acariciarme el pelo de esa manera y luego esperar que me despabile así de la nada para seguir con mis cosas. – hace puchero, cruzándose de brazos._

 __ No es mi culpa que te de sueño cuando te tocan el pelo. – se encoge de hombros, riéndose pero siente como se hunde la cama y mira con sospecha a la chica - ¿Qué piensas hacer, Rachel Berry?_

 __ Mi casa, mi dormitorio, mi cama, mis decisiones. – enumera mientras la empujaba del medio – Así que voy a dormir. – sentencia, acostándose a su lado._

 __ Te va a agarrar frio, Rach._

 __ Esta la manta a nuestros pies. – murmura ya con los ojos cerrados._

 _Quinn niega con la cabeza, divertida por el estado casi inconsciente de la morena. Alcanza el edredón y lo extiende entre sus cuerpos, la diva le agradece con un susurro._

 _En menos de dos minutos, Rachel cede al sueño pero la otra joven la contempla en silencio, examinando todo los detalles que no puede ver de cerca como nunca antes, adora los lunares que están en sus mejillas, las cejas están bien cuidadas y sus pestañas son largas y con gracia. Sonríe internamente, Rachel es hermosa, de hecho, la chica más hermosa que ha visto en su vida y es por eso que se quiere pegar tan fuerte por haberle dicho tantas cosas feas que ni siquiera se acercaban a la realidad. Por impulso, se acerca en busca de más calor y cuando siente el perfume de la morena, inundar sus sentidos, ahí puede caer al sueño._

 _Tres horas después, los señores Berry regresan del trabajo y se extrañan al ver que todo esta tan tranquilo. Suben hacia el dormitorio de su hija y cuando ingresan al espacio, Leroy tiene que tapar la boca de su esposo para que no lance un chillido de sorpresa al ver a las dos chicas todavía dormidas. Rachel recostada en el pecho de la animadora quien tenía su brazo rodeando a la cantante para apegarla más a ella._

 __ Más vale que bajo esa manta estén totalmente vestidas. – gruñe Hiram, dispuesto a despertarlas pero Leroy lo empuja hacia afuera de la habitación._

 __ Cariño, ya conoces la política de nuestra pequeña. Hasta los 25 podrás estar tranquilo de que ella será pura. – le recuerda - Además, que nosotros sepamos, ellas son amigas ¿sí? – el hombre alto analiza las palabras y suelta al final un suspiro._

 __ Tienes razón. – responde, resignado – Y de todos modos, sería bastante imposible que esas dos terminen juntas. – niega con diversión pero al ver que su marido se queda pensativo – Leroy. – se aterra ante la idea._

 __ Bueno, Hiram, teniendo en cuenta que todos los temas de conversación de nuestra hija giran en torno a Quinn, no me sorprendería que un día llegara y nos dijera que tiene "algo" con ella. – explica su punto de vista y el otro empieza a negar con rapidez._

 __ Imposible, algo así no sucederá. Esa chica es cristiana y ha sido criada bajo reglas estrictas, no creo que le gusten las chicas. – fundamente y Leroy sonríe de medio lado._

 __ ¿A quién me hace acordar? – lo mira de soslayo y lo deja sin palabras – Quinn es parecida a ti de joven, eras el chico popular de la secundaria y tus padres eran muy estrictos, incluso te emparejaban con todas las hijas mayores de sus amigos u socios._

 __ Bueno pero no puede haber tantas coincidencias. Yo lo deje todo para poder seguirte, Quinn, en cambio, perdió y volvió a ganar su popularidad y familia. No creo que quiera volver a perder eso. – se niega a ceder y su esposo suspira._

 __ Las cosas pueden cambiar, Hiram. – termina y se dirige a la cocina, dejándolo solo en el living._

…

 _Rachel se remueve, empezando a despabilarse de la larga siesta. Se talla los ojos y cuando trata de levantarse, algo la retiene y frunce el ceño antes de encontrarse con el rostro de Quinn a centímetros de la suya. Chilla de la impresión y siente un calor intenso acumularse en la cara, más el bombeo rápido de su corazón._

 _Con cuidado, se deshace del abrazo, deslizándose fuera de la cama. Mira una vez más a la rubia, comprobando que siga durmiendo y no puede evitar sonreír al verla tan tranquila. Escucha voces provenientes del primer piso y sale a buscar a sus padres._

 __ Buenas tardes, papa. – saluda, abrazando a cada uno pero Hiram la agarra de la cara, registrándola completamente con la mirada – Eh… ¿Qué está pasando? – pide a Leroy quien niega con la cabeza, riéndose._

 __ Cosas de tu padre, cariño. No le hagas caso. – la joven asiente y lo deja ser._

 _Pasan el rato conversando acerca del trabajo y los estudios, lo que han hecho durante el día y algunas noticias poco relevantes. Leroy informa que empezara a hacer la cena._

 __ ¿Quinn sigue durmiendo?_

 __ Si, hoy Sue las hizo presentarse a las seis de la mañana a las porristas, Quinn tenía, además, un examen de historia así que no ha dormido mucho. – explica, sentándose en la isla de la cocina._

 __ ¿Se quedara a cenar? – la diva se encoge de hombros – Dentro de media hora estará hecha, así que ve despertándola. Nos gustaría poder compartir un tiempo con ella, también._

 __ Le preguntare pero no la asusten ni la intimiden. – les advierte._

 __ No haremos nada, querida. Tranquila. – le sonríe Leroy y codea a su esposo para que concuerde con él._

 __ Tratare de controlarme. – suspira, Hiram pero recibe la mirada seria de su hija y otro codazo del hombre – Bien, bien, me comportare. – promete finalmente._

 __ Más te vale. – le señala, Rachel._

 _Cuando va subiendo la escalera, escucha la voz alterada de Quinn y frunce el ceño, se acerca a su dormitorio casi en silencio y se concentra en lo que dice._

 __ Ya te dije mama que mientras ella este ahí, yo no voy a presentarme en casa. Estoy harta de que critique cada cosa que hago y hablara sin saber cómo de verdad pasaron las cosas. – levanta más el tono de voz, con el celular en su oreja – No mama, no pasara eso. Trate de llevarme bien con Frannie en todo el verano pero tú misma presenciabas todas las discusiones que teníamos, es imposible lograr algo con alguien tan cerrada como ella. – espera unos segundos en los que escucha a su madre y da respuestas negativas antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo con exasperación – Estoy en lo de Rachel, mama… está bien, te avisare o llamare después ¿sí? Mándales saludos a los niños. - corta con la llamada y se acaricia la sien._

 __ ¿Todo bien? – interrumpe Rachel un poco temerosa de como pueda reaccionar la animadora para con ella._

 __ Rach. – voltea a verla y su cólera baja de niveles. Se deja caer en el sillón, pasándose las manos por todo el rostro – No, no está nada bien. – le responde al final._

 __ Suponiendo de lo que hablabas con tu madre, Frannie es tu… ¿hermana? – pregunta con sutileza, sentándose a su lado y recibe un asentimiento de cabeza - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – susurra, inclinando su cabeza para encontrar los ojos avellana._

 _Pasa unos momentos antes de que Quinn suelte un largo suspiro y se digne a hablar._

 __ Frannie es mi hermana mayor, prácticamente, la niña ejemplar de Russel. – rueda los ojos con fastidio – La mejor en su clase, popularidad por lo alto, siempre reina del baile, creencias estrictas y toda esa estupidez, prácticamente el clon femenino de Russel. – gruñe._

 __ Wow, ¿algo así como la antigua Quinn Fabray? – hace una mueca con los labios y la porrista sonríe con ironía._

 __ Si, igual que Quinn Fabray… con la diferencia de que tuve la oportunidad de cambiar todo mi estilo de vida y ver al mundo con otros ojos. – por fin se miran y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la morena._

 __ Aunque al principio fue un camino duro y difícil… - realiza Rachel antes de envolverse en el silencio._

 __ Rachel, ¿tú crees que…?_

 __ No, no vas a volver a ser como ellos, Quinn. No volverás a pretender ser una persona fría y sin escrúpulos y ¿sabes porque? – la rubia niega con timidez – Porque tienes al coro, son quienes te apoyaron en tu peor momento y aunque hayas sido una perra con ellos… no te dieron la espalda. Eso es algo que se tiene que valorar, Quinn._

 __ No creo que el coro sea solamente mi ancla de salvación, Rachel. – recibe una mirada confusa de la pequeña chica – Tu también lo eres. Mi principal ancla, de hecho. No me has odiado ni siquiera cuando te tiraba granizados y te dibujaba en los baños. Incluso, eres la primera persona que de verdad parece preocuparse por mí y que me escucha. – pasa un brazo sobre su hombro, atrayéndola hacia ella y le planta un beso en la frente, sonrojando a Rachel._

 __ Gracias, Quinn. – sonríe ampliamente._

 __ ¡Cariño, la cena esta lista! – grita Leroy desde abajo y ambas se separan._

 __ Vamos, hay que romper un poco esa loca dieta a la que te tiene sometida Sue. – se levanta de un salto._

 __ Si ella se entera que comí cosas que no eran, me matara. – se ríe, siguiendo a la morena._

 __ Hey… - la voltea a ver – Sera otro de nuestros secretos, tranquila. – le guiña antes de que las dos bajen a cenar._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Santana se detiene en su casillero y gira la perilla en lo que cree que es su contraseña pero luego de intentar dos veces, gruñe entre dientes y pega con impotencia el locker, apoyando su frente en ello.

_ ¿San, que pasa? – llega Brittany, con un claro tono de preocupación.

La latina suspira y voltea a ver a la rubia, delatando sus ojeras imposibles de cubrir con maquillaje.

_ Quinn me pasa, Britt. – confiesa, bajando la mirada. Le es imposible mentirle a la chica.

_ ¿Quinn apareció? – se le ilumina la cara y Santana sonríe ante su inocencia pero niega a su pregunta.

_ No, Britt. Ella todavía no ha aparecido… - le agarra la mano – Es solo que… me es difícil enterarme por ese estúpido diario todo lo que tenía callado, Quinn. – suspira y su novia asiente, esperando a que siga descargándose – Es decir, el año pasado solo pensé en mi misma, básicamente, solo quería sacar a Quinn de su puesto de capitana, solo nos hablábamos en los entrenamientos de Sue y pocas veces en la cafetería. No me sorprendería que en la mayoría de los almuerzos se vaya a encontrar con Berry en el auditorio. – ríe con amargura – No soy una buena amiga.

_ No digas eso, Santy. El año pasado ha sido un desastre para todos los del coro, nosotras dos también tuvimos problemas y pensábamos en nosotras mismas para no salir lastimadas. – le explica y la latina niega con la cabeza.

_ Es igual, B. Se supone que somos amigas con Quinn desde la infancia y por esta estúpida popularidad y títulos, nos hemos alejado y ahora no sabemos dónde está ella. – Santana se deja abrazar por la rubia, sintiéndose totalmente impotente.

…

 _19 de noviembre de 2010_

 _Rachel respira profundamente y cuenta hasta diez o en este caso, hasta cien. Sentada, como siempre, en primera fila de la sala del coro presencia como Sam Evans canta su cuarta canción de la semana con total dedicación a Quinn._

 _Durante los últimos días se ha presentado a la escuela con ramos de flores y dedicatorias hacia su novia. Siendo, ambos, tema principal de todo Mckinley: un novio romántico y dedicado de lleno a su relación, y Quinn Fabray "cediendo" a sus atenciones._

 _La morena se molestaba al escuchar todos esos comentarios que estaban bastante lejos de la realidad, Quinn de a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si bien había aceptado a ir a algunas citas con Sam, las cosas no mejoraban desde el punto de vista de ella, las conversaciones eran monótonas y las películas que veían eran de acción o terror, la última opción se suponía que sería algo favorecedor para el chico, pensando que podría proteger a su novia de los sustos pero los resultados fueron diferentes, la porrista no se inmutaba en ninguna escena y ni siquiera saltaba en su butaca, en cambio, el chico varias veces tuvo que contener un grito y cerrar los ojos fuertemente cuando sabía que la parte de suspenso se acercaba._

 _Rachel tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando Quinn le contaba los hechos de las citas. Las flores aunque eran lindas, ocupaban mucho espacio en su casillero y se marchitaban al final de la jornada laboral por no tener un buen cuidado. Él se comportaba como un perrito faldero, a donde fuera ella, Sam la seguía y era una acción bastante tedia para Quinn, no le gustaba el exceso de atención que él le regalaba._

 _Sam termina de cantar y la rubia suspira de alivio cuando ya todo ha terminado. Todos aplauden su interpretación y el profesor Shuester despide a los chicos cuando la hora termina._

 __ ¿Qué hacemos hoy, Quinn? – pregunta el futbolista mientras esperaba a su novia que acomodaba las cosas en su bolso._

 __ Perdón "¿hacemos?" – lo mira, confundida – No hemos hecho ningún plan para hoy, Sam y sinceramente no quisiera hacerlo. Tengo que encontrarme con alguien. – se excusa y él frunce el ceño._

 __ ¿Con alguien? ¿Quién es? – curiosea._

 __ Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sam. – resopla, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la pequeña morena que hablaba de algo con Mercedes._

 __ ¿Cómo que no me incumbe? ¡Soy tu novio, Quinn! – se exalta, llamando la atención de los pocos que estaban presentes en el lugar – Estoy tratando de ser romántico y ser un chico atento pero no obtengo nada a cambio, tengo que forzar, incluso, los besos que nos damos. Siempre pareces absorta en otro mundo y estas pendiente de tu celular cuando estamos juntos. – le puntualiza y la rubia se sorprende de que él haya sido muy observador en estos días - ¿Acaso hay alguien más? ¿Te estás viendo con otro?_

 __ No es eso, Sam. Estas todo el tiempo encima mío, me estas asfixiando. Déjame tener un poco de intimidad, por favor. – reclama, levantando el tono de voz._

 __ No me des más excusas, Quinn. Estas con alguien más ¿no es así? – la rubia mira de soslayo a Rachel que seguía en la sala, obviamente oyendo todo lo que decían._

 __ No estoy con nadie más y ¿sabes qué? Esto se terminó, me canse, me harte. Mi paciencia ha llegado hasta el límite. – la cara del chico se deforma._

 __ ¿Estas cortando conmigo?_

 __ Así es, esto entre nosotros termino, no funcionamos como pareja. – declara y se cuelga el bolso en el hombro._

 _Los presentes se quedan boquiabiertos al presenciar el rompimiento de la pareja, Sam esta igual o más sorprendido de lo que ha pasado y reacciona recién cuando Quinn ha desaparecido de la sala._

 __ ¡Quinn! – trata de alcanzarla._

…

 __ Aun me parece increíble que hayas cortado con Sam. – comenta Rachel, una vez que entra a la casa Fabray._

 __ ¿Y porque te molesta? Te había aclarado en la fiesta que…_

 __ No es que me molesta, me sorprende. – le interrumpe - ¿Qué te dijo después de eso?_

 __ Prácticamente me rogo que lo pensara bien, que él me quería y que iba a hacer lo que yo quisiera pero le dije que busque a alguien que lo comprenda y que sea buena para él. – responde y arrastra a la morena hasta su dormitorio._

 __ Una sabia respuesta, señorita Fabray. – le dice en tono burlón._

 __ Hey, se suponía que tu reacción sería algo como "qué bueno, Quinn. Ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntas sin tener el remordimiento de mentirle a Sam" - tira a la diva a la cama, con ella encima._

 __ ¡Quinn! – se queja por el repentino cambio pero suelta una carcajada cuando los dedos de la rubia se desplazan por sus costados, provocándole cosquillas – P-para, Quinn…no… - pide en vano._

 _La porrista sonríe ampliamente y aumenta sus movimientos, llenando su interior de extraño calor que solo tiene con Rachel. Luego de varios minutos de lucha entre manos, Rachel queda sin aire y sus manos atrapadas entre las de Quinn, las dos se quedan mirando, la morena sonrojándose totalmente cuando es consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros. Quinn se inclina un poco más, quitando con delicadeza los mechones rebeldes que tapaban el rostro de la morena, terminando su trabajo con una suave caricia en la mejilla. Rachel suelta un suspiro tembloroso, toda su piel esta erizada y cierra sus ojos para tener todos sus sentidos enfocados en las atenciones de la porrista para con ella. La rubia deja caer un poco más su peso contra la otra y arrastra su mano hasta el cuello, planta un beso en la frente de Rachel._

 __ Quinn… - la voz de la diva sale débil, su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho._

 _La aludida besa nuevamente el lugar y poco a poco los reparte en los parpados, la nariz y termina en las mejillas. La respiración de ambas es pesada y errática, el ajuste de sus manos se aferra un poco más para saber que esto de verdad está pasando. Rachel vuelve a abrir los ojos y se encuentra con los avellana de la otra, ambas encuentran sus pupilas dilatadas y poco a poco recortan la distancia que existe entre ellas._

 __ ¡Cariño, estamos en casa! – se siente la voz de Judy desde el primer piso justo cuando sus labios se habían rosado._

 _Las dos se incorporan de un salto con sus caras totalmente rojas y el corazón en la garganta._

 __ ¿Quinn? – vuelve a llamar su madre al no recibir respuesta._

 __ ¡Acá arriba, mama! - responde con nervios._

 _Rachel está todavía en la cama con las manos tapándose la boca y analizando todo lo que había pasado en el último momento. Se escucha los pasos de la señora Fabray y pronto, asoma su cabeza por la puerta._

 __ Oh, tenemos visitas también. – sonríe la mujer al ver a la diva – Tu debes ser Rachel ¿no es así? – ella asiente tímidamente._

 __ Un gusto conocerla, señora Fabray. – saluda amablemente y la rubia mayor se acerca a ella, mirándola de arriba para abajo con una gran sonrisa._

 __ Dime Judy, querida. – le concede – Mi hija tiene razón, eres muy hermosa, Rachel. – le dice divertida, agarrándole de los hombros._

 __ ¡Mama! – reniega Quinn poniéndose todavía más roja y la morena sonríe de medio lado._

 __ Muchas gracias, Judy. Puedo ver de dónde salió Quinn su belleza y carisma. – halaga con cortesía y deja sin palabras a la animadora que la mira fijamente._

 __ Y muy simpática. – afirma la mujer y voltea a ver a su hija – Me gusta, ahora entiendo todo lo que me dijiste el otro día. – Rachel mira con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa a la animadora quien desvía sus ojos para otro lado._

 __ Mama. – advierte otra vez, totalmente avergonzada – No digas esas cosas en frente de Rachel._

 __ Como sea, iré a guardar las cosas que compre en el mercado. – informa y mira, precavida a su hija mejor – Frannie todavía está aquí, si quieres que…_

 __ No bajaremos. – le corta con seriedad._

 __ Quinn…_

 __ No voy a exponer a Rachel a los comentarios sarcásticos de Frannie, mama. – advierte y la mujer hace una mueca en comprensión y le da una mirada de disculpas a la morena que solo atina a asentir._

 __ Tranquila, señora Judy. Bajaremos cuando necesitemos algo. – le calma Rachel._

 _La rubia mayor se retira de la habitación y las dos jóvenes se miran sonrojadas cuando se encuentran nuevamente solas en el lugar. Quinn suspira de los nervios, acercándose con precaución a la morena sentada en la cama._

 __ Quinn…_

 __ Como dije al principio de todo esto… - le interrumpe y Rachel frunce el ceño al no entender – Quiero hacerlo bien. Así que… - se muerde el labio inferior, agarrando las manos de la diva - ¿Qué te parece una cita?_

…

_ ¡Eso es imposible! – grita Finn, rojo de la cólera - ¡Eso es una mentira! Rachel jamás aceptaría salir con Quinn, nunca saldría con alguien que la humillo. – patea la silla y los demás se quedan callados, sin saber muy bien que argumentar – Es ridículo. Ese diario no pudo haber sido escrito por Rachel, ella me quería. Me quiere. – ratifica y Santana rueda los ojos.

_ Pues al parecer te ha mentido, gigantón. Esa letra de ahí es del Hobbit, he visto los exámenes de ella y su letra es esa. – se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa engreída – Acéptalo, has vivido un año en una relación de puras mentiras.

_ Me niego a creerlo. Quinn la habrá utilizado, sino ¿Por qué Rachel volvió a mí? – sonríe con petulancia – Ella no me engaño, no me haría eso.

_ Entonces dime, "chico inteligente" ¿Dónde está tu novia ahora mismo? – le pregunta, divirtiéndose de la cara contrariada que pone el chico – Te dejo plantado el día de la boda y muy seguramente este riéndose de ti junto con Quinn. Deben pensar como todos nosotros lo tonto e insuficiente que eres.

Finn se levanta enojado, enfrentándose a Santana que sigue sonriendo. Con rapidez, Puck y Sam agarran al futbolista por los brazos para que no cometa ninguna locura.

_ Estoy harto de ti, Santana. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me desprecies de esa manera?

_ Meterte en asuntos que ni siquiera te incumbían. – responde con rapidez.

_ ¿De qué…?

_ Me expusiste en frente de todo Mckinley, me sacaste del closet a la fuerza y eso no te lo perdonare nunca, no tenías derecho a decir eso. No era asunto tuyo. – le señala muy seria.

_ ¡Ya me disculpe! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rencorosa? – exclama con impotencia.

_ No es rencor, gigantón. Simplemente no me caes bien, tan fácil como eso. – se mira las uñas, aburrida ya de su conversación con él.

Finn gruñe y se suelta del agarre de los dos chicos una vez que ellos se aseguran que se ha calmado un poco. Todos vuelven a acomodarse con el ambiente tenso encima de ellos. Kurt aun con el diario entre sus manos, suelta una pequeña sonrisa cuando termina de leer el texto.

_ Eso me dice que Rachel acepto ir a la cita ¿no, Hummel? – le llama la atención, Santana que estaba atenta a sus gestos.

El castaño mira con pena a su hermanastro, dudando en abrir la boca, temeroso de que la tensión en el lugar se intensifique más de la cuenta.

_ No me respondas, ya me lo has confirmado. – declara la latina y Finn trata de contener nuevamente su enojo, dándose cuenta de la verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Para algunos que tengan dudas de la fecha del presente, es principios de marzo de 2012. Como verán, el trayecto será un poco largo hasta llegar a donde están :3**

 **Gracias por los comentarios que me hacen el día muy feliz, se los agradezco de todo corazón (^3^)**

Capítulo 7

 _25 de noviembre de 2010_

 _Residencia Berry._

 __ Hoy a la noche tengo una cita con Quinn. – avisa Rachel cuando se sienta a desayunar con sus padres._

 _Hiram se atraganta con su café, dejando el diario a un lado mientras que Leroy tenía una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios._

 __ Te lo dije. – le dice a su esposo que le mira seriamente._

 __ Querida… - se aclara la garganta el hombre alto - ¿Cómo es eso de una cita?_

 __ Papa, una cita… ya sabes, dos personas que salen a compartir un tiempo y…_

 __ ¡Ya se lo que es una cita! – le corta al notar el tono burlón de su hija - Lo que no logro realizar en mi mente es eso de una cita con esa chica._

 __ Bueno, el otro día digamos que nos acercamos más en un sentido… romántico. – susurra y los dos frunce el ceño, en busca de más respuestas – Casi nos besamos. – confiesa sonrojada, bajando la mirada._

 _Hiram se queda mudo y los dos se preocupan al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos._

 __ ¿Papa? – le agarra de la mano y lo sacude – Papa, sé que Quinn todavía no es mucho de tu agrado pero…_

 __ Quiero hablar con ella. – sentencia, Rachel pretende hablar pero él la detiene – Esta vez es enserio, Finn también ha tenido la charla, Quinn no puede ser la excepción._

 __ Pero…_

 __ Cariño, te prometo que no la asustaremos. – le habla con calma Leroy, acariciándole el hombro._

 __ ¿De verdad? – hace un puchero y Hiram mira para otro lado, los gestos de su hija siempre son su debilidad._

 __ Enserio, cariño. No te preocupes. – le vuelve a asegurar y Rachel asiente antes de seguir con su desayuno - ¿A qué hora viene por ti? ¿Dónde van a ir?_

 __ A las siete y no me dijo donde piensa llevarme, se lo pregunte como cien veces esta semana. – suspira pero portando siempre una gran sonrisa._

 __ Me debes cincuenta dólares, cariño. – susurra Leroy a su esposo que gruñe entre dientes._

 __ Bueno, después nos tienes que contar todos los detalles de la cita ¿si, querida?_

…

 _Rachel se mira por décima vez en el espejo y suelta el aire contenido en su interior, su cuerpo tiembla de todos los nervios contenidos, pasa su mano por la inexistente arruga en su blusa blanca, se da media vuelta, sonriendo en aprobación al ver que, en definitiva, los vaqueros combinan con su blusa._

 _Escucha el timbre y mira su reloj de muñeca, siete en punto. Le gusta la puntualidad con la que la animadora se presenta en su casa, con Finn tenía que esperar media hora antes de partir a una cita. Recoge su chaqueta y parte hacia el primer piso._

 _Sonríe y niega con la cabeza cuando escucha la voz autoritaria de su padre Hiram, seguramente tratando de intimidar a Quinn con su peor cara. Su corazón empieza el bombeo habitual cuando solo está la presencia de la rubia._

 __ Quinn. – la aludida voltea a verla, sintiendo todos sus músculos relajarse después del encuentro con Hiram._

 __ Cariño, todavía no he terminado de hablar con…_

 __ Te ves hermosa, Rach. – cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho el hombre, quedo muerto en su garganta con lo dicho por la animadora. Rindiéndose al ver que ya fue apartado del mundo de ellas dos._

 _La morena sonríe con timidez, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo por el cumplido. La registra con la vista, un jersey crema junto con unos jeans negros y con unas botas que le llegan hasta las rodillas es lo que viste Quinn._

 __ Gracias, Quinn. Tú también lo estas. – devuelve el cumplido, obteniendo el mismo resultado que la rubia provoco en ella hace pocos segundos._

 __ ¿Lista para irnos? – pregunta con un dejo de timidez y la morena asiente, aferrando a sí misma la chaqueta y el bolso – Bien, nos vemos más tarde, señores Berry. – se despide y los dos hombres le hacen un movimiento de cabeza._

 __ La quiero once en punto en casa. – declara Hiram antes de que ellas cierren la puerta - ¿Quedo claro?_

 __ Fuerte y claro, señor. – responde la animadora._

 _En el camino al auto de Quinn es silencioso pero ambas sienten los nervios presentes en sus cuerpos, la chica más alta abre la puerta de copiloto del vehículo para cederle el paso. La morena le agradece y se acomoda en el asiento, esperando a que Quinn también ingrese._

 __ ¿Qué te dijo mi papa?- le pregunto con curiosidad y la rubia se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa divertida._

 __ Me dijo de todo menos lindo. – contesta pero al ver la cara pálida de la diva, se echa a reír – Es broma, Rach. Solo me dijo que cuidara de ti y que si llegabas a casa llorando, yo iba a ser la primera persona que el mataría._

 __ Por el cielo, siento la actitud de mi padre. – se tapa el rostro, avergonzada._

 __ Tranquila, es solo un padre preocupado por su hija. Quiere asegurarse de que no pases lo mismo que paso con Finn. – el auto comienza su charla y ella reposa su mano en la palanca de cambios._

 __ ¿Entonces esto no va a ser cosa de una sola cita?_

 __ Por mi parte no lo será. – responde, mirándola por un segundo y se concentra de pleno en la carretera._

 _Rachel sonríe ampliamente y su interior burbujea de miles de mariposas, dejando caer su mano en la de Quinn._

 __ Por la mía tampoco. – asegura y mira por la ventana que están agarrando camino hacia las afueras de Lima - ¿Dónde vamos? – la otra se encoge de hombros, no dispuesta a abrir la boca en lo que resta del viaje - ¿No vas a decirme ni una pista? – recibe una negación de cabeza y ella hace un puchero – Voy a cantarte todo el musical de traviesa para que hables entonces._

 __ Me gusta oírte cantar así que no me importaría que lo hagas. – confiesa, dejando en blanco a la morena que no se esperaba esa respuesta._

 _El resto del camino se la pasan entre charlas pequeñas sobre el coro, estudios u familia. Rachel ya se había olvidado de insistir a donde iban a ir hasta que Quinn va reduciendo la velocidad y se detiene en un aparcamiento. Salen del auto y la rubia le agarra de la mano, indicando el camino._

 _La morena se sorprende cuando llegan a un restaurante y es jalada hacia el interior, examina el entorno y le es agradable, las paredes eran de un color canela suave, la iluminación era neutra sin molestar a la vista, todos los muebles a su alrededor eran de madera, con un detallado un poco antiguo pero sin acercarse tanto a lo moderno. Un mozo se acerca a ellas y Quinn solo menciona su apellido, el chico las acompaña hasta una mesa un poco más alejada de las demás._

 __ Quinn, no hacía falta que me traigas a un restaurante tan caro como este. – dice una vez que el joven se retira – Con una cena en Breadtrix hubiese bastado._

 __ Rachel, no me cuesta nada traerte a un restaurante decente. Breadtrix ya es muy común para las citas y además, estoy segura que siempre tienes problemas para que te sirvan algo completamente vegetariano o ¿me equivoco? – le levanta la ceja._

 __ Tienes razón, siempre tengo que especificar qué es lo que tiene que llevar o no mi pedido. – hace una mueca, suspirando._

 __ Por eso, acá puedes pedir cómodamente lo que quieras porque todo lo que está en el menú es puramente vegetariano. – le asegura, extendiéndole la carta._

 __ Espera, ¿quieres decir que…?_

 __ El restaurante solo sirve comida vegetariana, Rach. – sonríe y la cara de la morena es ininteligible._

 __ P-pero… Quinn a ti te gusta la carne, no tienes por qué adecuarte a mi manera de comer, yo no…_

 __ Hey, tranquila. – le agarra de la mano – Aunque no lo admitas, te molesta ver que otra gente coma carne frente a ti, se te nota en la cara. Te vi varias veces hacerla en la cafetería de Mckinley porque Finn comía sus hamburguesas sin piedad frente a ti._

 __ ¿Me veías en esos momentos? – sonríe de medio lado y la rubia se sonroja al verse atrapada._

 __ ¿Muy pocas veces? – trata de escapar pero provoca la risa de la joven._

 __ Mentiras a mí no, Fabray._

 __ Está bien, si, te miraba en aquellos tiempos y la verdad que tenía ganas de pegar a Finn por no saber cortejarte como se debe. – gruñe y cuando Rachel iba a hablar, llega el mesero para anotar la orden._

 __ Es verdad… - continua la morena cuando quedan nuevamente a solas – Me gusta que te hayas acordado que soy vegetariana. – confiesa sonrojada, mirándola con timidez – Cuando tenía citas con Finn, el pedía por los dos pensando que yo comería lo mismo. – hace una mueca de disgusto._

 __ ¿Y qué hacías entonces?_

 __ Terminábamos discutiendo. Él decía que yo no valoraba los gestos que tenía para conmigo y yo le discutía el tema de que nunca se acordaba de yo era vegetariana, más de cien veces se lo dije y parecía como si no me escuchara. – resopla._

 __ ¿Me dejas tirarle un granizado el lunes a primera hora de la mañana?_

 __ ¿Por qué harías eso? – se ríe._

 __ Por no respetarte, aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca ha sido muy bueno haciendo detalles u otras cosas. – se encoge de hombros, jugando con los dedos de la morena quien sonríe por las palabras de ella._

 __ No hace falta que lo hagas, Quinn. Aunque aprecio mucho la intención. – se quedan mirando a los ojos en silencio, así hasta que les traen la cena._

 __ ¿Podría pedirte un favor? – habla primero Quinn y la joven frunce el ceño – ¿Podríamos no hablar de Finn? Es que… bueno, estamos en una cita y quiero que esta noche, no, no solo esta noche, todos los días en adelante sean solo de nosotras dos. – divaga con sus palabras, presa de los nervios._

 __ Quinn… - le llama más con el apretón de manos – Lo prometo, de ahora en más seremos solo nosotras, Finn solamente será nombrado en adición con el coro. – recibe una cálida sonrisa en acuerdo._

 __ Gracias, Rach. – le besa los nudillos, sacando un suspiro de la diva._

 _El resto de la velada se dedican a comer y a jugar a las veinte preguntas para conocerse un poco más a fondo, soltando una risa de vez en cuando y compartiendo caricias tímidas e inocentes._

 _9:24 p.m. y ambas salen finalmente del restaurante, aferradas de la mano dirigiéndose hacia el vehículo._

 __ Todavía es temprano o ¿me vas a llevar a casa? – pregunta Rachel, registrando la hora en su móvil._

 __ Te secuestrare por un rato más hasta que las once rompa nuestro hechizo. – la acerca más a ella, besándole la sien, provocando un sonrojo en la diva._

 __ ¿Dónde iremos? – Quinn se ríe por lo bajo, la curiosidad de Rachel siempre es potente._

 __ Eso, mi querida Rachel, es secreto. – la deja subir al auto y dos segundos después, ella ya está al volante._

 __ Al menos dime ¿está cerca? – recibe un asentimiento de cabeza y suspira derrotada cuando se da cuenta que eso es todo lo que va a recibir de ella._

 _Veinte minutos pasan en los que se han adentrado a Lima y estacionan frente a un parque, la morena frunce el ceño pero se deja arrastrar por Quinn. Se adentran más al lugar y Rachel distingue entre todos los árboles, un banco bajo la iluminación de dos farolas._

 __ ¿Quinn?_

 __ Este lugar… es como mi escondite. – dice mientras se sienta, invitándola a estar junto a ella._

 __ ¿Tu escondite? – pregunta confundida y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor - ¿Por qué me lo muestras?_

 __ Acá es donde prácticamente me meto cuando quiero estar sola y pensar con claridad, poner mis ideas en orden. – explica, bajando la mirada, cohibida – Quería mostrártelo porque el tuyo sé que es el auditorio, ahí es donde siempre te desahogas ¿o no es cierto? – la otra asiente en acuerdo – Además, ahí empezamos nuestra amistad… - su cuerpo empieza a temblar producto de los nervios – Aquí quiero… quiero profundizar un poco más la relación que tenemos. – se sonroja y suelta un largo suspiro antes de animarse a mirarla a los ojos – Me gustas, Rachel._

 _Rachel parpadea varias veces, los pálpitos de su corazón corren a una velocidad ilimitada y las lágrimas amenazan con abandonar sus ojos. Un sollozo ahogado escapa de sus labios y se tapa el rostro, asustando a Quinn por la reacción._

 __ ¿Rach? – se asoma con sutileza, agarrándola de las muñecas para poder apartarlas su rostro – Rachel, no te quise hace llorar, perdón, yo no…_

 __ También me gustas, Quinn. – responde con voz temblorosa, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas._

 _La animadora la mira con sorpresa pero luego va suavizando sus rasgos faciales, mirando con ternura a Rachel, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y los acerca hasta su boca, besando sus nudillos y tira de ella más cerca. Sus cuerpos entran en contacto, la morena respira con pesadez, su cuerpo entero tiembla, siente los brazos de Quinn, rodear su cintura, la punta de la nariz acariciar su mejilla y el aliento chocando contra sus labios._

 _Y es ahí cuando siente el famoso cliché de los fuegos artificiales y miles de estrellas estallar detrás de sus ojos, corresponde el beso con timidez. Los labios de Quinn encajan a la perfección con los de ella y se aferra a sus hombros para no perder el contacto, el calor del cuerpo de la animadora la envuelve y siente como si este fuera de verdad su primer beso. Estas sensaciones no las vivió con Finn, ni siquiera con Jesse o Puck. No sintió con ellos el bombeo imparable de su corazón y las millones de mariposas recorrer el interior de su cuerpo._

 _Se separan por solo unos pocos centímetros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y se sonríen, conectando nuevamente sus labios en otro beso. Rachel envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, en busca de más contacto._

…

 _El camino de vuelta a la casa de los Berry es silencioso pero cómodo, ambas tienen una sonrisa impregnada en sus rostros, sus manos no se han soltado en ningún momento desde que salieron del parque. A Rachel se le eriza la piel cada vez que siente el pulgar de Quinn acariciar el dorso de su mano._

 _Se aparcan frente a la residencia y se van juntas hasta la puerta principal, un sentimiento de tristeza invade su interior al saber que se tienen que separar._

 __ Disfrute mucho de la cita, Quinn._

 __ Yo también, deberíamos de repetirlo. – sonríe de medio lado, acercándose más a ella._

 __ En definitiva, después de todo, quedamos en que no quedaría en solo una cita ¿no? – cierra los ojos cuando siente un beso en su frente, se aferra al jersey con el deseo de no dejarla ir – Cuídate en el camino a tu casa ¿de acuerdo?_

 __ Lo hare. – responde en voz baja y finalmente se inclina para el último beso de la noche._

 _Rachel deja escapar un suspiro cuando entra su casa, recargándose en la puerta y deja resbalar todo su cuerpo hasta el piso, una sonrisa se planta en su rostro al recordar todo lo hecho hace unas horas atrás. Sube la mirada y niega la cabeza con diversión cuando encuentra a sus dos padres "leyendo" libros._

 __ Estoy en casa. – re reincorpora del piso y se acerca a ellos, besándoles la mejilla – Y no se hagan que sé que nos estaban espiando. – reniega mientras sigue su camino hacia las escaleras._

 __ Juro que solo era para saber que habían llegado bien. – se excusa Leroy, sacando una carcajada en su hija – Pero, dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo te fue? – curiosea con rapidez._

 __ ¿Resumiéndolo? – recibe un asentimiento – La mejor cita que tuve en mi vida. – chilla de alegría, acercándose a sus padres nuevamente, sentándose entre medio de ellos._

 __ ¿Aún mejor que las anteriores que tuviste?_

 __ Mucho mejor. – afirma – Ella fue… tan atenta. Me llevo a un restaurante vegetariano, papa. ¡A un restaurante vegetariano! – se emociona y los dos hombres comparten una sonrisa al ver a su hija de esa manera – Charlamos de nuestros gustos y de más cosas, ella no se aburrió en ningún momento de mí, ni siquiera cuando empecé a divagar sobre Broadway. Además, dijo que le gustaba oírme cantar. – se muerde el labio y ambos notan el brillo en sus ojos – Después nos fuimos hacia un parque y ahí… ahí confeso que le gusto. – se queda inmersa en sus pensamiento, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y se sonroja – Nos besamos._

 __ ¿Qué sentiste?_

 __ Fue como el famoso cliché que sucede en todas las películas musicales, papa. Esas miles de mariposas explotando en mi interior, además de los fuegos artificiales y estrellas. – se apoya en el hombro de Leroy quien la rodea en un abrazo cálido y le acaricia el pelo._

 __ Nos da mucha alegría que hayas disfrutado de tu cita, cariño. – comenta e Hiram asiente en acuerdo - ¿Cómo es ahora…? Es decir, ¿que…?_

 __ Vamos a ir despacio, si es lo que quieres saber. – le corta Rachel – Todavía no somos novias pero algo parecido a eso somos, sabemos que nos gustamos pero queremos ir despacio. Quiero decir, es la primera vez que a las dos nos gusta una chica y todos los sentimientos y sensaciones son diferentes a cuando estas con un chico, así que decidimos ir a este ritmo, sin querer estropear nada. – se explica y antes de que los dos puedan decir algo, su celular vibra en el bolsillo y lo saca con rapidez, sonriendo ampliamente al leer el nombre de la rubia – Es Quinn, si me disculpan… buenas noches. – se escapa corriendo a su dormitorio con el móvil en su pecho._

 __ Aunque todavía no lo admita, ella está enamorada. – dice Leroy y su esposo resopla resignado._

 __ ¿Viste su cara? Resplandecía de la felicidad, nunca la había visto así con ese chico Hudson. Además de que llegaba un poco disgustada cada vez que salía con él._

 __ Creo que nuestra niña ha encontrado a su personita. – comenta divertido, abrazándose a Hiram – Tan solo tienes que ser más abierto, cariño. He tenido oportunidad de hablar un poco con Quinn y es una buena chica, solo habla más relajado con ella, se llevaran bien. – alienta y el hombre alto solo le afirma con la cabeza._

…

_ Es la contraseña… - habla Artie, interrumpiendo el relato y todos lo miran – La fecha que dijiste al principio, esa es una de las contraseñas de las carpetas.

_ ¿Qué hay dentro?

_ Algunas notas y fotos… parece que son las de la misma cita. – registra y Santana no tarda en ponerse a su lado.

_ Vaya, Berry sí que tenía escondido su otra cara, definitivamente y aunque me cueste admitirlo, tiene un cuerpo de infarto. No sé porque se viene vestida con esos feos atuendos cuando se nota que tiene guardado en su armario, ropa decente. – comenta, pasando las fotos donde a veces aparecía solo Rachel y en otras las dos juntas.

_ Tal vez solo se reserva así para Quinn. – dice Brittany, distraídamente.

_ Seguramente. – coincide Kurt, sorprendido de que la rubia siga teniendo ideas acertadas.

_ ¿Qué dicen las notas, Santana?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

 _6 de Noviembre de 2010_

 _Quinn baja hasta la cocina en busca de algo con lo que llenar su estómago, sin apartar la vista de su móvil._

 __ Te vas a resbalar si sigues así. – advierte su madre, quien leía en el living._

 __ Nunca me ha pasado mama, no te preocupes. – responde de manera autónoma y sonríe con el mensaje recibido._

 __ ¿Puedo saber con quién te mensajeas?_

 __ Con una amiga. – su madre la interroga con la mirada._

 __ La última vez recuerdo que te tuve que ir a buscar porque te agarraste de los pelos con Santana, ¿se arreglaron las cosas?_

 __ N-no… bueno si, no sé. - se contradice, encogiéndose de hombros y la mujer la sigue mirando de manera curiosa – Es Rachel con quien estoy mensajeándome._

 __ Ya veo… - se queda pensativa y cierra el libro entre sus manos – Todavía no he visto a esa chica, ¿por qué no la traes?_

 __ Ha venido a casa algunas veces, mama. – le explica y trata de escapar hacia su destino principal, la cocina._

 __ ¿Por qué me la quieres ocultar, cariño? Solo quiero conocer a tu nueva amiga ¿o acaso vende drogas y roba tiendas? – bromea y la rubia menor, niega con fervor._

 __ Nada de eso, solo es… es… - se muerde el labio con nervios – Es judía, mama y tiene dos padres._

 __ ¿Los Berry? – se sorprende y su hija asiente - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo, cariño?_

 __ Tu… nunca contradecías las cosas que decía Russel acerca de la homosexualidad y los otros que no comparten el cristianismo. Me hace entender que a vos tampoco te cae bien ese tipo de gente. – aclara su punto._

 __ Oh, ya entiendo… tienes miedo de que diga cosas inapropiadas cuando tu amiga está aquí ¿no? – la respuesta de su hija es afirmativa y suelta un suspiro – Acércate, cariño. – la invita, corriéndose un poco del sillón y la joven no tarda en acatar el pedido – Quinn, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Es cierto que cuando estábamos viviendo con tu padre, no objetaba nada de lo que decía pero no podía hacer nada, sabes que lo que él decía, se cumplía. Nadie podía llevarle la contraria._

 __ ¿Entonces tu no…?_

 __ Claro que no, Quinn. En este tiempo he cambiado mi manera de pensar y he conocido a varias personas de diferentes religiones con mi nuevo trabajo. – le agarra de las manos con cariño – Tengo un compañero que también es homosexual y cuando hable con él, me pareció muy simpático e incluso más divertido que cualquier persona que he conocido cuando estaba casada._

 __ ¿Lo dices enserio? – pregunta con sorpresa._

 __ Por supuesto, así que no tengas problemas en traerla cuando yo esté aquí ¿sí? – le pide y la animadora sonríe en respuesta – Después de todo esto, ¿me cuentas un poco más de ella?_

 __ Rachel es… - su sonrisa se amplia y niega la cabeza con diversión – Desesperante. – se ríe y su madre la mira con curiosidad – Tiene sus momentos en los que se pierde en sus pensamientos y empieza a hablar sin parar pero a eso no lo he encontrado tedioso, no como el año pasado. Me parece algo… ¿adorable por así decirlo? – frunce el ceño – Tiene un montón de argumentos para hacerte saber que ella tiene la razón, aunque no sea el caso. Tiene una voz tan única, mama. – suelta un suspiro y todos los sentidos de Judy se despiertan al ver esta nueva fase de su hija – Le gusta cantar todo los temas relacionados con Broadway, que es su sueño más anhelado, tiene el talento y belleza suficiente para llegar hasta ahí…_

 __ Te gusta. - declara y a Quinn se le desencaja toda la cara, todos los colores pasan por su cara y empieza a negar._

 __ N-no, no, no, no… ¿de dónde sacas eso, mama? Solo te estoy hablando de Rachel como tú me lo pediste._

 __ Nunca habías hablado así de tus otras amigas, cariño. Tienes otra mirada y te sonrojas más de lo habitual… soy adulta pero no tonta, Quinn. Se cuando alguien gusta de otra persona. – el pánico cruza la cara de la joven y ella le da un apretón de manos – No estoy molesta._

 __ ¿D-de verdad me gusta? – murmura para sí misma._

 __ Tengo entendido que te pasas más tiempo con ella ¿no? Hasta creo que de seguro la has priorizado antes de tu novio… ¿Sam? – forma una mueca al ver si no se ha equivocado con el nombre._

 _La sala se queda en silencio, Quinn, aun, inmersa en sus pensamientos y Judy preparada para cualquier reacción que tenga su hija._

 __ Me gusta Rachel. – dice finalmente, parpadeando varias veces – Ella me gusta. – confiesa más para sí misma que para su madre – Espera… ¿no te molesta? – la mira con cautela – Es una…_

 __ Sé que es una chica, Quinn. – le corta – Pero también sé que esa chica es la razón por la que últimamente te tengo de un muy buen humor por toda la casa. – bromea, sacando la tensión en el cuerpo de su hija._

 __ Creo que tienes razón. – habla con lentitud, jugando con el móvil en sus manos – Pero he sido una persona terrible con ella, mama. La maltrataba y humillaba todo el tiempo, no puedo venir de la nada, diciéndole que gusto de ella. No se lo creería después de todo lo que le hice pasar. – niega con la culpa instalada en su rostro._

 __ Cariño, estoy segura de que ella te ha perdonado ¿no es así? – un asentimiento de cabeza – Estoy segura de que ella ha notado el cambio que has tenido, Quinnie._

 __ ¿Lo crees?_

…

 _20 de noviembre del 2010_

 __ Corte con Sam. – informa la joven._

 _Madre e hija estaban sentadas en la isla de la cocina, compartiendo el desayuno._

 __ ¿Al fin llegaste a una conclusión? – pregunta Judy en voz baja, su hija mayor todavía estaba instalada en la casa por dos días más._

 __ Algo así. – toma un sorbo de su café – Las cosas con el no iban bien, sé que tenía buenas intenciones conmigo pero no podía seguir haciéndole esto, no cuando sé que me gusta más Rachel que él._

 __ Es una buena decisión, cariño. Además, no me habías dicho que ella se veía tan adorable. – le pica con una sonrisa burlona, sonrojando a su hija._

 __ No tenías por qué avergonzarme de esa manera en frente de Rachel, mama. No sé cómo no se te escapo el hecho de que me gusta. – niega de manera desaprobatoria._

 __ Oh vamos, era la primera vez que la veía desde que me lo confesaste. De verdad es muy hermosa, Quinn. Tiene su simpatía y amabilidad, me gusta como futura nuera. – la rubia menor se atraganta con la bebida y sus mejillas toman una tonalidad aún más roja._

 __ Hablando de eso… - mira con nervios su taza y la mirada de su madre puesta totalmente en ella – Le pedí una cita._

 _Judy tiene que ahogar un chillido de alegría en su boca para no despertar a su otra hija y alcanza las manos de Quinn en señal de apoyo._

 __ ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo sucedió? – apura, divirtiendo a su hija por la reacción._

 __ Ayer cuando decidiste que era el momento exacto para volver a casa. – le reprende y la mujer no tarda ni un segundo en sorprenderse._

 __ ¿Interrumpí? – recibe una afirmación – Oh dios, no me digas que…_

 __ Nos estábamos por besar. – suspira – Aunque fue un poco incómodo después porque no sabía con qué cara mirarla y como enfrentarla._

 __ Pero ella no se había corrido, cariño. Eso significa que también siente cosas por ti._

 __ Le pedí una cita. – se sonroja, bajando la mirada y su madre tiene que contener otro chillido pero mueve con euforia las manos de su pequeña._

 __ Eso es muy bueno, Quinn. – le felicita - ¿Cuándo será? ¿A qué hora?, ¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte?, ¿Dónde será la cita? Recuerda que las primeras citas siempre son las más importantes y… - empezaba a divagar y la animadora sonríe divertida por su entusiasmo._

 __ No mama, todavía no pactamos una fecha u hora pero lo que necesito, es saber si conoces algún restaurante vegetariano por acá cerca._

 __ ¿Vegetariano? ¿No la vas a llevar a Breadtrix? – pregunta, extrañada. Viendo como su hija rueda los ojos._

 __ Breadtrix es el lugar típico de todas las parejas adolescentes, además, quiero que Rachel se sienta cómoda con la comida que le sirven, quiero que pida con orgullo su plato su favorito sin que el mozo tenga que darle una mirada rara por ser vegetariana. – le explica y su madre se queda pensando, dándole un último sorbo a su café._

 __ Creo que un cliente mío tiene un restaurante vegetariano ¿quieres que consulte con él para ver el lugar y concrete una cita ahí, cariño? – Quinn sonrió emocionada y se acercó a su madre, regalándole un abrazo._

 __ Gracias, mama._

…

 _25 de noviembre de 2010_

 _Quinn se sentó en el auto y soltó todo el aire contenido, dejando caer su frente en el volante, una enorme sonrisa aparece en sus labios al recordar todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas, la cita había empezado y terminado perfectamente. No había ocurrido ningún error ni tropiezo, a Rachel le había encantado el restaurante y había disfrutado mucho de su cena._

 _Pero lo que más le gustaba a la rubia era el final de la cita, donde por fin pudo probar los labios de la morena, jamás se había volcado de lleno en un primer beso, nunca había vivido tantas sensaciones con solo besar a Rachel, de tan solo pensarlo, quería salir corriendo del auto y entrar en la residencia solo para compartir otro beso con ella. Anhelaba tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, brindándole su propio calor para protegerla del frio de esa noche, observando como las mejillas de la pequeña cantante se teñían de rosa por su culpa._

 _Quinn salió de su trance y arranca el motor, rumbo a su casa. Entra el vehículo al garaje una vez que llega a su destino, no tarda en cerrar con llave el auto cuando siente unos brazos rodearla con fuerza._

 __ ¡Mama! – se lleva la mano al pecho, no se esperaba que su madre todavía siguiera despierta – Me asustaste._

 __ Ya, Quinnie. No exageres. – la arrastra hasta la sala donde tenía preparado dos café._

 _Ambas se acomodan en el sillón y la joven se toma con lentitud su taza, ocultando una sonrisa traviesa al ver la impaciencia de su madre._

 __ Y bueno…_

 __ Cuéntame todo, cariño. ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo estuvo bien? ¿Le gusto el lugar? – le ruega._

 __ Mama, respira profundo, ya se me olvidaba que te gusta el chisme. – niega con la cabeza y se acomoda mejor en el mueble, enfrentando a Judy – Todo estuvo estupendo, salió mejor de lo que esperaba… en ningún momento nos quedamos sin tema de conversación aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos agarrábamos de la mano y ella se sonrojaba cuando la miraba muy fijamente. – se ríe por lo bajo – Espera… - saca su móvil, informándole a Rachel que ya había llegado a casa._

 __ ¿Paso algo más? – investiga la mayor, mirándola con perspicacia._

 __ Nos besamos. – confiesa con las mejillas totalmente rojas._

…

 _27 de noviembre de 2010_

 _Quinn entra a la sala de coro y siente un par de ojos chocolates encima de ella, mira por unos segundos a Rachel que como de costumbre, estaba sentada en primera fila, su corazón salta de alegría, en toda la jornada escolar ni pudieron cruzarse ni siquiera en los pasillos. Le costaba mares no irse sobre la cantante y robarle uno y mil besos, no poder ir a hablarle tan abiertamente como lo hacía en su casa, ni tampoco mirarla tan intensamente._

 _La jornada de Glee pasa muy lenta para el gusto de ambas, Rachel de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Quinn quien le devolvía la mirada y luego volvían su atención a cualquier cosa que proponía el profesor Shuester._

 _La rubia tensa su cuerpo cuando siente la cercanía de Sam y sus intentos para arreglar las cosas con ella._

 __ Quinn ¿será posible que podamos hablar después de esta hora? – le susurra el chico._

 __ Sam ya te acercaste esta mañana a mi casillero y te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar. – baja la mirada a su libro._

 __ Por favor, al menos déjame intentarlo otra vez, prometo no ser pesado esta vez, respetare tu espacio. Solo tienes que decirme y…_

 __ Sam, detente. – resopla con fastidio – No quiero nada de eso, por favor, entiéndelo de una vez… lo nuestro ya no va, no funciona. Intente poner de mi parte cuando salimos a citas pero no sentía nada ¿Podemos solo ser… amigos? – le pregunta con cautela y el rubio se queda callado, baja la mirada con una mueca y asiente con lentitud, volviendo a incorporarse en su asiento – Gracias. – murmura, abriendo nuevamente su libro._

 _La campana suena al cabo de unos minutos y todos salen casi corriendo del salón, Rachel sigue ordenando sus cosas en el bolso hasta que siente unos brazos rodearle la cintura desde la espalda, ella ahoga un grito en su garganta cuando siente el perfume de la animadora inundar sus sentidos._

 __ Quinn… - mira a sus alrededores con pánico – La escuela todavía no está del todo vacía, alguien podría venir. – advierte en voz baja._

 __ Nadie viene por segunda vez a la sala si salen huyendo, todos ellos tienen preparadas sus cosas diez minutos antes de salir. – responde y hunde su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la morena, llenándose de su aroma – Así que estamos seguras. – dice contra la piel, sin ser consciente de la electricidad que manda por todo el cuerpo de Rachel._

 __ Quinn. – suspira, reposando sus manos sobre las de la rubia que aferra su agarre en la cintura._

 __ Estuve pensando en ti. – susurra con timidez, alegrando el corazón de la morena._

 __ ¿Esa es tu manera de decir indirectamente que me extrañaste? – juega con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y se ríe cuando siente un gruñido de la joven._

 __ No te burles de mí, Berry o la pasaras muy mal. – la mira finalmente a los ojos._

 __ Solo digo lasa cosas como las interpreto, Fabray. – responde y la porrista arrastra sus manos a los costados de la diva, moviendo con agilidad sus dedos en las costillas, provocando la carcajada de Rachel – Q-Quinn… ya… para por favor. – suplica, tratando de zafarse de sus brazos._

 __ Te advertí que lo pasarías mal, Berry. – sonríe ampliamente, adorando la risa que suelta la morena._

 __ Me rindo, para por favor… por favor… - la porrista se apiada de ella y descansa sus manos en las caderas._

 _Se quedan en silencio, Rachel recobrando el aire perdido y Quinn nuevamente escondida en el cuello de la primera hasta que recibe un beso en la sien y levanta la cabeza para deleitarse con las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena junto con sus pupilas dilatadas._

 __ Yo también te extrañe. – confiesa Rachel._

 _Quinn no duda en acercarse y plantar un suave beso en sus labios. Su cuerpo tiembla y no sabe si el suspiro lo soltó ella o Rachel pero lo único que pasa por su cabeza era el hecho de que había extrañado en exceso sentir los suaves labios de la diva sobre los suyos. Le gusta sentir como los brazos de la pequeña cantante rodean su cuello para profundizar el beso y sus cuerpos parecen encajar en cada curva que pegan pero lo que más adora son los fuertes latidos del corazón de Rachel contra su pecho._

 _Se separan a causa de la falta de oxígeno y comparten una mirada cómplice, Rachel sonríe con timidez mientras Quinn le quita los rebeldes mechones que pasan por su rostro y los coloca detrás de su oreja._

 __ Hola. – susurra y la rubia la mira de nuevo a los ojos, sonriendo divertida._

 __ Hola…_

…

_ Judy también sabia de esto. – determina Santana al terminar de leer.

_ Y los padres de Rachel aprobaban esta relación. – le sigue Mercedes – Aunque por lo que se cuenta ahí… - señala el diario en manos de Kurt – El señor Hiram era un poco reacio a eso.

_ Hiram ama a Rachel y le da todos los gustos, él no podría separar a Quinn de ella sabiendo que eso pondría triste a su hija. – interviene Kurt, negando con la cabeza – Las veces que he ido a su casa, su padre detestaba la idea de poner triste a Rach.

_ Creo que es hora de hacerle otra visita a la señora Fabray y esta vez si no me abre la puerta, yo la derrumbare para que nos cuente la verdad. – la latina se para, colgando su bolso en el hombro y se retira con pasos rápidos del salón, seguida de Brittany.

_ No creo que ella llegue a hacer eso ¿no? – pregunta Rory.

_ Es Santana Lopez, lo que quiere, lo obtiene. – se encoge de hombros Puck, totalmente despreocupado.

* * *

 **A partir de aquí será más participativa el punto de vista de Quinn, hasta ahora solo han visto todo por como lo describía Rachel en su diario pero ahora se hará presente la descripción de ambas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón por el retraso. He tenido varios problemas de conexión y me es casi imposible subir los capítulos. Por suerte he llegado a leer todos sus comentarios y sé que lo he mencionado anteriormente pero me llena el alma saber que les gusta esta historia, muchas gracias :3**

 **Sin mas, espero que disfruten de dos capítulos seguidos, una mina recompensa de mi retraso.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

 _10 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Residencia Berry_

 __ Manos donde las pueda ver. – es la voz severa de Hiram y Quinn salta del sillón con los brazos en alto, sintiendo su cara arder y Rachel tira su cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón, soltando un suspiro de frustración._

 __ Papa, solo estamos viendo una película. – se queja con un puchero, volteando a verlo._

 __ Quiero por lo menos un metro de distancia entre ustedes. – advierte el y su esposo niega con la cabeza, divertido._

 __ Oh, vamos, papa. Ya demasiado con que cedi a tu capricho de que veamos las dos la película en la sala y no en la habitación, no voy a ceder a otra cosa tuya. – reprocha su hija, cruzándose de brazos y mirando desafiante a su padre._

 __ Rach, no hace falta que pelees con tu padre. – trata de calmar la rubia._

 __ Es porque tu habitación está en el segundo piso y no quiero que cierres la puerta. – se excusa el hombre y la morena lo mira con incredulidad._

 __ Apuesto a que papi y tú también compartían tiempo a solas en su habitación ¿Por qué a mí no me dejas hacer lo mismo? – pregunta con un puchero e Hiram se ve corto de respuestas._

 __ Cariño, no las atormentes más. Rachel tiene razón, necesitan su momento de pareja así como nosotros lo tuvimos cuando fuimos adolescentes. – trata de convencer Leroy, apoyando a las chicas._

 __ Pero… pero… - mira a su hija y marido, ambos mirándolo con seriedad y pucheros en boca._

 __ Señor Hiram, voy a respetar a su hija y le aseguro que no haremos nada indebido. – promete Quinn poniendo su mejor de cara, suficiente para convencer al hombre que suspira con resignación._

 __ Está bien, pueden ir arriba… - Rachel chilla de alegría, agarra la muñeca de la rubia y la tironea hasta las escaleras - ¡Puerta abierta!_

 __ ¡Claro! – llega a escuchar desde arriba y en efectiva, no escucha ningún ruido de portazo – Bueno yo… - se rasca la nuca, sacándose los lentes – Estoy cansado, creo que…_

 __ Tú te mueves de aquí y te advierto que duermes en el sillón por toda la semana. – amenaza el hombre bajo, tomando su café._

 __ ¡Pero Leroy…!_

 __ Yo nada, tú te vas arriba a espiar a nuestra pequeña y duermes en el sillón. Así de sencillo._

 __ Eso no es justo. – se deja caer en el sofá, resoplando._

 _…_

 __ Yo no sé cómo no le tienes miedo a tu padre. – suspira Quinn, tirándose en la cama._

 __ ¿Mi padre Hiram? – la joven asiente – El no da miedo, Quinn. Solo se porta así porque soy su única hija y sobre exagera, a veces, algunas cosas. – responde, recostándose encima de la rubia, sonriendo al sentir los cálidos brazos en su espalda – Y ustedes dos no se a que esperan para hacerse más cercanos._

 __ Cuando él me deje de tirar dagas en la espalda con su mirada, ahí me acercare a él, lo prometo. – Rachel contiene su risa contra la clavícula de Quinn._

 __ ¿Así que solo cuestión de tiempo? – percibe el asentimiento de la otra y se quedan un rato calladas, disfrutando del calor que comparten hasta que ella recuerda algo y apoya su barbilla en el pecho de la animadora - ¿Por qué se te acerco, hoy, Finn?_

 __ Por tonterías. – se encoge de hombros – Según él, no entendía los temas de aritmética y quería que yo le enseñara._

 __ ¿Finn desde cuando cursa esa materia? – frunce el ceño._

 __ Parece que desde hoy. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero se ha pasado a la mayoría de las materias que tengo yo. – resopla malhumorada y la diva abre demasiado los ojos._

 __ ¿Qué? ¿Y eso desde cuándo se puede hacer?_

 __ No sé pero se porque lo hizo. – Rachel le pide en silencio que continúe – Según escuche de Azimio, todos los deportistas hicieron una apuesta de quien sería el próximo en salir con la gran capitana Cheerio. La suma que se ha puesto es muy grande. – gruñe entre dientes._

 __ ¿Ósea que todos apostaron a estar con vos como si fueras un juguete? – sube el tono de voz, totalmente indignada – Ni siquiera tienen respeto por su compañero de equipo que es Sam._

 __ Rach, ya sabes cómo son los chicos, inmaduros e infantiles. Si te hace sentir mejor, Mike y Puck se negaron rotundamente a entrar en la apuesta. – la morena aun así hace una mueca de disconformidad._

 __ Bueno, de Mike me lo esperaba, es un buen chico y fiel a sus principios pero pensé que Puck entraría, ya sabes…_

 __ Puck sabe lo que le espera si hace algo que me involucra a mí. – hay un tono malicioso en su voz que hace temblar un poco a la morena – Y él… no traicionaría nuevamente a un amigo, se lleva muy bien con Sam. – suaviza al final._

 __ Entiendo… - se queda pensativa – No puedo creer que Finn si haya aceptado esa apuesta._

 __ Sabes muy bien que a él ahora solo le importa su popularidad, lo que pasa con los demás le tiene sin cuidado._

 __ Quinn, Finn no es así, solo que andar con los jugadores lo está llevando por mal camino. – refuta su punto._

 __ Rachel, no trates de excusarlo cuando él fue el que más daño te hizo, te oculto y mintió descaradamente. – ambas se sientan en la cama para hablar mejor._

 __ Pero le fui infiel, Quinn…_

 __ Y lo confesaste. – le corta – El en cambio ¿Qué?... Se quedó callado, Rachel. Ya hablamos sobre esto, te tuviste que enterar por Santana que Finn consumo su acto sexual con ella. – le reprocha con seriedad – A él ahora solo le importa su popularidad y nada más, aunque su papel como capitán lo desarrolla muy pesimamente, siempre llevando al equipo a la derrota. Debes de aceptar de una vez por todas que Finn es un bueno para nada, un perdedor absoluto de Lima…_

 __ El solo necesita amigos que lo entiendan, Quinn. Ha pasado por varias cosas y…_

 __ Me prometiste que no hablaríamos de él de ahora en adelante. – murmura la rubia y a Rachel se le encoge el corazón al ver su mirada dolida – Hicimos un pacto de no sacar el tema de Finn, somos nosotras dos ahora, Rachel. Eso es lo único que quiero. – baja la mirada con los labios fruncidos en una mueca._

 __ Quinn… - las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos y con rapidez, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la rubia – Perdón… lo siento mucho. Lo que menos quiero es verte así. – susurra y siente un poco de alivio cuando la otra corresponde al abrazo._

 __ Perdón si te levante el tono de voz, yo no…_

 __ Está bien, Quinn. Un regaño a veces es necesario para hacerme reaccionar. – le interrumpe, sonriendo con pena y se separan a escasos centímetros – Tienes razón, una promesa es una promesa y quiero que confíes en mi palabra. El nombre de Finn no estará cuando estemos las dos. – le asegura sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

 _Quinn sonríe al escuchar sus palabras y lleva sus manos a las mejillas de Rachel, acariciándolas con suavidad y le besa la punta de la nariz._

 __ ¿Promesa? – pregunta en voz baja, muy cerca de sus labios._

 __ Lo prometo. – afirma la diva y cierra la pequeña brecha entre sus bocas._

 _Pasan unos minutos y ambas vuelven a sus posiciones del principio, Quinn siente que el sueño empieza a invadirla, sus parpados empiezan a pesar, se aferra más al cuerpo de la morena._

 __ Volviendo al tema principal, deberíamos hacer algo para que los jugadores dejen de pensar que pueden hacer cualquier apuesta en base a ti. – habla Rachel, cortando con el silencio._

 __ Mañana me encargare de tirarle granizados a cada uno, no te preocupes. – responde y cuando la otra iba a objetar algo, ella agrega – Además, ninguna apuesta cambiara algo, yo siempre al final de clases estaré contigo, Rach. Ellos pueden alardear y apostar todo lo que quieran pero quien me tiene de verdad, eres tú. – susurra, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose de la gran sonrisa que planta en la cara de Rachel._

 _Quinn no tarda en ceder al sueño, acurrucándose en el cuello de la morena cuando esta empieza a proporcionarle caricias en su melena rubia._

 __ Descansa, Quinn. – le dice en voz baja, mirándola con adoración y plantando un beso en su frente._

 _…_

 _7:11 p.m. y Quinn se ajustaba la chaqueta para irse a su casa._

 __ ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte a cenar? – pregunta por segunda vez Rachel formando un puchero que la rubia lo ve como adorable._

 __ No me pongas esa cara. – le roba un beso y aprovechando para correr a la morena de la puerta – Ya te dije que le prometí a mi mama que cenaría con ella._

 __ Es cierto. – suspira con resignación y se abraza a ella – Mándame mensaje cuando llegues ¿sí?_

 __ Siempre lo hago. – responde y le besa la cien – Anímate, mañana te pasare a buscar a tu clase de baile y estaremos todo el fin de semana juntas ¿sí? No te olvides de hacer tu pequeño bolso con la ropa._

 __ ¿Un fin de semana solo nosotras dos? – sonríe juguetona y Quinn niega la cabeza con diversión._

 __ No sé en qué cosa pervertida estará en esa cabecita tuya pero si, un fin de semana solo nosotras dos._

 __ Oye… - se queja y sigue a la animadora hasta el auto – Yo no pienso en nada pervertido._

 __ Como digas, señorita Berry. – bromea y recibe un pequeño golpe en el brazo, haciéndola reír – Me voy. Buenas noches, Rach._

 __ Buenas noches. – se besan por última vez antes de que Quinn ingrese a su vehículo._

 _Más de media hora después, la rubia se hallaba sentada en el comedor con su madre, ingiriendo la cena._

 __ La señora Phills cumple 80 años este 16. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Te cuidaba cuando eras una niña. – saca el tema Judy, sonriendo por los recuerdos de su pequeña._

 __ Si lo recuerdo, la pasaba muy bien con ella… espera, ¿dijiste 16? – su madre asiente, extrañada y ella saca su móvil con rapidez, registrando su calendario – Oh dios…_

 __ ¿Pasa algo?_

 __ El 18 es el cumpleaños de Rachel, me había olvidado por completo. – explica, pasándose la mano por el rostro._

 __ ¿Cómo puede ser que te olvides de algo como eso, Quinn? – le reprende._

 __ Sue, exámenes… más Sue y bueno… - mueve su mano restándole importancia y sigue con su mirada fija en el móvil – Cae el sábado. – se queda pensando._

 __ ¿Qué tienes pensado? Mira que cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, lo tendrás que consultar con sus padres, tal vez ellos ya tengan algo planeado. – le adelanta y la joven resopla al ver que tiene razón._

 __ Hablare con ellos antes de recoger mañana a Rach, pero primero pensare en algo, alguna sorpresa o no sé. – se encoge de hombros y sigue degustando su comida._

 __ ¿Quieres que te ayude? – se entusiasma la mujer pero su hija niega al instante._

 __ No gracias, mama. Esta vez quiero planear yo sola la cita._

 __ Pero Quinnie…_

 __ He dicho que no. – termina el tema y Judy baja los hombros, rendida - ¿Le regalaremos algo a la señora Phills? – vuelve al primer tema._

 _…_

 _11 de diciembre de 2010_

 _La capitana Cheerio suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones, re frota las manos entre sí con nervios, tratando de buscar más calor del que ya tiene y cuando se siente lista, toca el timbre._

 _No pasan más de dos minutos y la puerta se abre, mostrando a Leroy que esta gratamente sorprendido._

 __ ¿Quinn?_

 __ Buenas tardes señor Leroy. – saluda amablemente junto con una sonrisa, relajándose más al ver que es él y no Hiram._

 __ Buenas tardes… eh… no es que no me alegre de verte por aquí pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con confusión – Si mal no recuerdo, Rachel dijo que la ibas a pasar a buscar a su clase._

 __ Si, lo se… falta media hora para que vaya a buscarla. – mira su reloj de muñeca – Pero he venido aquí para hablar con usted o con los dos, si es posible._

 __ ¿Pasa algo malo? – se preocupa Leroy mientras deja pasar a la joven e Hiram levanta la vista de su periódico._

 __ ¿Qué ocurre?_

 __ Les aseguro que no es nada malo, señores Berry. Solo quiero consultar con ustedes una cosa. – se sienta frente a ellos quienes tienen toda su concentración puestas en ella – Es sobre el cumpleaños de Rachel…_

 _…_

 _Rachel mira por vigésima vez la hora, diez minutos tarde. Suelta un suspiro y se acaricia los brazos en busca de calor, la temperatura en los últimos días ha disminuido considerablemente por el cambio de estación._

 _Frunce el ceño pensando en que Quinn nunca ha sido impuntual y su cerebro empieza a maquinar miles de cosas negativas que le hayan pasado, sacude la cabeza con rapidez, culpándose por tener su lado dramático siempre activo._

 __ Tranquila, Rachel. Solo habrá tenido algún percance en su casa. – se dice a sí misma y saca el celular para preguntarle si estaba todo bien hasta que una voz burlona se oye detrás de ella._

 __ ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si no es más que la señorita Streisand esperando a su pareja imaginaria. – la risa de las demás chicas se hace presencia y la morena tensa su cuerpo y bufa con molestia._

 __ Harmony… - voltea a verla y detesta la sonrisa maliciosa que tiene en su cara - ¿Aprendiste a bailar o sigues teniendo dos pies derechos? – contraataca con una fingida sonrisa inocente – Ah no, cierto que la profesora hoy te regaño por no poder mantenerte más de tres minutos en punta de pies. – la cara de la otra chica se pone seria y gruñe entre dientes._

 __ ¿Cuándo dejaras de presumir un novio que no existe, Berry? Has alardeado meses de tener uno que es capitán quarterback, mismo que no apareció nunca por acá y después saliste con la excusa de que habían terminado. – se cruza de brazos y sus amigas se ríen por lo bajo - ¿Ahora con que historia te saldrás? ¿De dónde es capitán? ¿Capitán de los novios imaginarios? – se burla con una carcajada, seguida de las demás y Rachel siente el deseo de abofetearla._

 __ Perdón la demora, cariño. – la suave voz de su chica llega a sus oídos y toda tensión que existía en su cuerpo, la abandona._

 _Las chicas reparan en la nueva presencia en frente suyo y se quedan boquiabiertas al ver los rasgos físicos de Quinn quien tenía su mano descansando en la espalda baja de Rachel y mirándolas con seriedad._

 _La morena en cambio se queda embobada por el apodo cariñoso con el que se dirigió la rubia a ella y los latidos de su corazón martillean constantemente sus oídos._

 __ ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunta aun sabiendo que las chicas habían molestado a la diva._

 __ Q-Quinn. – logra articular Rachel y recibe un café caliente en sus manos, sintiendo el doble de calor recorrer su cuerpo._

 __ Perdón si me retrase, vi que hacía mucho frio y fui a comprarte un café. La cafetería de acá a la vuelta estaba repleta de gente. No quería que agarraras frio y después estés enferma, sé lo importante que es para ti tener un buen cuidado de tu voz. – explica y baja la mirada con pena, sus mejillas sonrojadas y Rachel se derrite interiormente al ver este gesto tan tierno._

 _Una garganta se aclara y ambas voltean a ver a Harmony que tenía una mirada entre confusa y sospechosa en su cara._

 __ Quinn, te presento a mis compañeras de clase. – señala y la rubia solo hace un movimiento de cabeza – Chicas, les presento a Quinn, capitana de las porristas de Mckinley. – ellas se quedan más sorprendidas y sienten todo un escalofrió por su espina dorsal al ver la mirada congeladora de la rubia._

 __ Su novia. – agrega, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel más de lo habitual, todavía no tenían ese título oficialmente pero le agradaba como sonaba._

 __ ¿Q-que? – tartamudea Harmony, incrédula a lo que había escuchado – Eso es imposible._

 __ Da igual, no me interesa hablar contigo, enana. – sonríe Quinn, aferrando su agarre en la cintura de la morena._

 __ ¿Cómo me llamaste? – gruñe pero es retenida por sus amigas que la sujetan por los brazos - ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿No sabes con quien hablas?_

 __ ¿Quién te crees tú para tratar de esa manera a mi novia? – se enfrente a ella y la otra chica se intimida un poco al ver que Quinn le pasa una cabeza y la mira con frialdad – Te lo advierto enana, a mí no me vas a dar ni un gramo de miedo. Si me entero que tratas nuevamente de humillar a Rachel, la pasaras muy mal. – sonríe de medio lado con malicia, mirando su pelo – Creo que un granizado de uva no te vendría mal ¿no? – la cara de Harmony se deforma por completo y retrocede unos pasos, aferrando su bolso al hombro._

 __ Sera mejor irnos. – dice a las otras que asienten en silencio y trazan su camino lejos de las dos estudiantes de Mckinley._

 __ Se fue muy rápido. – comenta Quinn, acercándose nuevamente a la morena._

 __ Es que creo que ella es alérgica a la uva, diste en su punto débil. – responde, dando un pequeño sorbo a su café y suspirando de satisfacción – Gracias por el café, Quinn._

 __ Entonces dime la próxima vez que te moleste, así le tiro uno de uva. – sonríe ampliamente y Rachel se ríe por lo bajo – Y no es por nada, lo hago para cuidar tu salud, Rach. – sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y recibe una adorable sonrisa por parte de la otra._

 __ Eres muy tierna. – susurra, agradeciéndole con un beso en la mejilla y agarrándole la mano - ¿Vamos al auto? Cogeremos mucho frio si seguimos aquí afuera._

 _Quinn solo asiente y las encamina al vehículo. Rachel frunce el ceño, notando algo que había pasado totalmente por alto._

 __ ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que alguien haya escuchado lo nuestro? – le pregunta cuando la animadora ya estaba sentada a su lado, en el lado del volante._

 __ Esas chicas y alrededores no van a Mckinley, conozco todos los rostros de la escuela y ninguno de ellos está por acá cerca, así que no… - se encoge de hombros – No tengo miedo._

 __ Me parece convincente. – concuerda, acomodándose en su asiento cuando siente la calefacción chocar contra su cuerpo - ¿Quinn?..._

 __ ¿Sí? – no quita su vista de la calle._

 __ No atentes contra la salud de las personas. – le reprocha y se fija en como la otra queda con una cara confundida – Digo, el granizado de uvas hacia Harmony, no pienses tirárselo con ese sabor._

 __ Pero Rachel…_

 __ No quiero que agarren a mi novia por atentar contra la vida de una chica. – sigue, sonrojándose al máximo cuando se da cuenta de sus palabras._

 _Quinn solo atina a sonreír ampliamente y busca, a tientas, la mano de Rachel. La sujeta con fuerza para transmitirle tranquilidad._

 __ Quiero una cita. – suelta sin más, sorprendiendo a la morena._

 __ ¿Qué…?_

 __ El sábado que viene, quiero tener una cita contigo._

 __ ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que esperaremos hasta el sábado que viene? – curiosea._

 __ Solo quiero tener una cita con Mi Novia… - resalta las palabras con orgullo, sintiendo el temblor en la mano de Rachel en la suya – ese sábado ¿no puedo?_

 __ No dije lo contrario, solo tenía curiosidad._

 __ ¿Entonces vamos?_

 __ Por supuesto que sí, Quinn. – se ríe al descubrir la impaciencia en la voz de la joven._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

 _15 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Quinn registraba los mensajes en su celular y sonríe al leer lo que ella esperaba, todo iba bien como lo calculaba y ningún error se había cometido desde que lo planeó. Abre su casillero para sacar los libros de su próxima materia hasta que alguien se acerca a su lado._

 __ ¿Tú sabes quién demonios planeo hacerle una sorpresa al Hobbit? – le pregunta Santana con los brazos cruzados, la rubia se tiene que morder la lengua para no gritarle que no le llame así a su novia._

 __ ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Soy la menos familiarizada con su entorno. – habla con neutralidad._

 __ Le estuve preguntando a todos los perdedores, exceptuando al Hobbit, quien lo había hecho._

 __ A mí no me incluyas en tu lista de perdedores, Santana. – cierra su locker, mirándola finalmente y manteniendo a raya todas sus emociones cuando esta la mira fijamente a los ojos._

 __ ¿Pretendes ir?_

 __ Si me desocupo de los quehaceres de casa, tal vez me lo piense. – es su escueta respuesta - ¿Tu?_

 __ Pensaba no ir pero cuando Britt miro el mensaje, no paraba de insistir en que fuera con ella. – gruñe._

 _Quinn sonríe de medio lado, triunfante. Se había encargado en detallar bastante bien el mensaje hacia Brittany, sabiendo que la chica sería un factor importante en la decisión de la latina._

 __ ¿Brittany no está con Artie? ¿Por qué te insiste a ti?_

 __ El ruedas arreglo con los chicos para ir hasta allá y el auto no tiene espacio suficiente para que Brittany vaya, así que vamos a ir las dos en auto. – rueda los ojos._

 __ Bueno, mírale el lado bueno… ya hiciste algo bien que él no. – la mira con ojos cómplices, guardando en su interior lo que de verdad quiere comunicar y Santana capta el mensaje._

 __ Tienes razón._

 __ Anda, vamos que se nos hace tarde para la clase. – apura Quinn, dirigiéndose al salón, seguida de la otra porrista._

 _…_

 _Rachel detiene su escritura de su cuaderno de Historia y sube la mirada al verse observada, sonríe con timidez cuando se encuentra con unos ojos avellana y se peina un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja._

 __ Quinn, tienes que leer ese libro, tu examen es mañana. – le advierte, despertándola de su ensoñación._

 __ No es mi culpa que tenga una novia que usa lentes cuando hace sus deberes. Te ves muy adorable con ellos… por no decir sexy. – susurra lo último más para sí misma pero igual lo alcanza escuchar la morena, incrementando la temperatura en sus mejillas – Además, Otelo lo he leído varias veces, ya lo tenía en mano cuando el profesor nos lo dio para leer y evaluar._

 __ ¿Me tengo que preocupar por las chicas que usan lentes? Parece ser una de tus debilidades. – le da una mirada inquisidora y Quinn ladea la cabeza con diversión._

 __ Hay una chica que me llama la atención. – responde y Rachel abre los ojos con sorpresa y puede ver el destello de celos que se abre paso en sus ojos._

 __ ¿Quién es? – la rubia sonríe al ver la seriedad en su cara y se acomoda mejor en la cama._

 __ Ahora mismo no me acuerdo muy bien de su nombre pero deberías verla Rachel. Es menudita, sus ojos son chocolates, mismo color que el de su pelo. Tiene dos lunares en su mejilla izquierda y uno en su derecho, son mi perdición aunque no lo creas. – una sonrisa poco a poco se empieza a formar en los labios de la morena – Tiene una voz increíble, no dudo en que llegara muy alto en Broadway y a veces le agarra sus ataques de diva pero lo que no sabe es que me parece de lo más tierna cuando esta fase le toca. – su mirada es de completa adoración y Rachel siente que puede morir por las palabras que ella dice – Pero lo que más me gusta es cuando se comporta como de verdad es solo conmigo, como me comparte sus ideas y dudas… y adoro ver lo adorable que se ve cuando compartimos un beso o un abrazo, sus mejillas siempre teñidas de rojo porque, aunque no lo creas, es muy tímida y eso me gusta… mucho._

 _Termina de describir y Rachel se acerca a ella sin quitarse la sonrisa de encima, se sienta en su regazo, le agarra de las mejillas y le planta un beso apasionado. Uno que, en principio, sorprende a Quinn pero no tarda en corresponder con la misma intensidad, agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura y disfrutando de las sensaciones que solo le provoca Rachel._

 __ Cielos… - suspira la morena cuando se separan, apoyando su frente contra la de su novia – Me enamoras sin planteártelo._

 __ Tal vez es uno de mis mayores propósitos. – sonríe, robándole un corto beso._

 _Alguien carraspea y ambas voltean a ver a Hiram que está mirando desde la puerta la escena y señala con el dedo la posición de ellas. Las dos se miran y se sonrojan, Rachel es la primera en salir del regazo de Quinn y se sienta a su lado._

 __ ¿Pasa algo, papa? – pregunta aun con los nervios a flor de piel._

 __ Eh… tu padre me mando para preguntarle a Quinn si se queda para cenar. – recupera la concentración y mira a su nuera._

 __ S-seguro._

 _El hombre asiente en silencio y se retira sin decir más nada, algo que extraña a su hija que frunce el ceño y voltea a ver a la rubia._

 __ Qué raro que no nos haya dicho nada más._

 __ Tal vez porque nos hemos acercado un poquito más estos días. – se encoge de hombros, renovando la lectura en su libro._

 __ ¿Y cuál es el tema que los ha unido un "poquito" esta vez?_

 __ Lo único en común que tenemos hasta ahora y lo más especial eres tú. – la mira sonriente y Rachel se muerde el labio, resistiendo las ganas de tirarse a ella por segunda vez._

 _…_

 _18 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Rachel se remueve por toda la cama, empezando a estirar todos sus músculos para relajarlos. A tientas, busca su celular en la mesa de luz y cuando se fija en la hora, prácticamente salta de la cama._

 __ ¿9:13? Dios, mi rutina. – se pasa la mano por el pelo con exasperación y cuando esta por levantarse de la cama, sus padres irrumpen en su cuarto._

 __ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, estrellita! – felicitan al unísono y la joven se queda con cara confundida._

 __ ¿Mi cumpleaños? – pregunta totalmente desorientada y los dos hombres se ríen, Leroy, que tiene una pequeña torta en manos, se acerca a la cama._

 __ Tú y esa cabecita de novia. – le besa la frente, Rachel se sonroja por lo dicho._

 _Hiram le prende la vela y la morena sonríe ampliamente, esto ha sido siempre así y disfruta de ello cada año, sus padres entrando por la mañana a su cuarto y compartir junto con ella la torta._

 __ Por cierto… - dice Leroy después de repartir los trozos – Una personita te mando un regalo._

 _A Rachel se le iluminan los ojos y mira para todos lados de su cuarto en busca de una cabellera rubia._

 __ El regalo está en la sala pero primero ¿Por qué no terminamos de com…? – no termina de hablar cuando su hija sale disparando, escaleras abajo._

 __ Hiram, ya pasamos a segundo plano. – concluye su esposo con diversión, comiéndose un trozo de la torta._

 _La diva llega a la planta baja y sigue mirando por sus alrededores hasta que sus ojos recaen en la mesa donde se encuentra un gran ramo de orquídeas rosas junto con una carta bien doblada. Rachel sonríe y olfatea las flores cuando las recoge entre sus brazos, presintiendo que de ahora en adelante estas podrían ser sus favoritas, agarra la carta mientras se acomoda en el sillón._

 _"Feliz cumpleaños, Rach. Perdón si no estoy presente a primera hora del día ahí al lado tuyo pero quiero que lo pases junto con tus padres así después el resto de la noche y mañana estamos solo nosotras dos festejando tus lindos 16. Nuestra cita se basara enteramente a ti, Rach. Tus caprichos y deseos hoy se harán realidad pero un consejo… no me pidas que traiga a Barbra Straisand, eso sería bastante complicado de hacerlo. – la morena se ríe por lo bajo pero sigue leyendo – Una cosa más, tu padre será el que te lleve hoy a nuestra cita, voy a estar esperándote ahí con una sorpresa. Espero que no te impacientes más de la cuenta y que no saques de quicio a tus padres… - ella rueda los ojos al saber que eso será una tarea difícil sabiendo que sus únicos deseos ahora mismo es estar al lado de Quinn – Hablo enserio, Rachel Berry, no me ruedes los ojos." – Ella abre gratamente los ojos y luego suelta una carcajada, definitivamente, su novia la conoce a la perfección._

 _Rachel relee nuevamente la carta, acariciando con su dedo la perfecta y ordenada caligrafía de la rubia, mira el ramo que está a su lado y su sonrisa no puede ampliarse todavía más de lo que ya está._

 _Una mano desordena su pelo, sacándola de sus pensamientos y voltea a ver a su padre Leroy._

 __ He escuchado por algún canal que las orquídeas rosas son una declaración de amor. – comenta al aire y su hija lo mira con asombro – Voy a ponerlas en agua así no se marchitan, permiso. – agarra el ramo, siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina._

 _Rachel aprovecha para mandarle un mensaje de agradecimiento a Quinn, diciéndole también que no veía la hora para que ya sea la hora para su cita y luego de esto, investiga el significado de las flores. Todo su cuerpo tiembla al ver que, en efectiva, significaban lo que había dicho su padre. Se cubre la boba sonrisa que tiene en su rostro con el celular hasta que sus padres la llaman para empezar con las actividades programadas para el día._

 _…_

 _18:42 p.m. y Rachel se acomoda el pelo por sobre el hombro mientras se mira al espejo. Se frota las manos y se dirige a su armario en busca de un abrigo que la proteja del frio durante el resto de la noche. Lo único que sabe es que su cita será al aire libre y Quinn específicamente le pidió que no se olvidara de abrigarse como era debido, le gustaba que ella se preocupara por su salud y bienestar, era una de las cosas que hacia latir a su corazón con locura._

 _Hiram da tres golpes suaves en la puerta de su cuarto y Rachel le cede el paso, el hombre sonríe cuando la ve, orgulloso de como su pequeña bebe ahora tenía 16 años._

 __ ¿Lista para irnos, cariño?_

 __ Más que lista. – dispara una sonrisa radiante._

 _Recoge su bolso y sigue a su padre hasta el auto. Ambos se abrochan el cinturón y comienzan con su viaje, Hiram iba con semblante tranquilo mientras que ella no paraba de removerse con impaciencia en el asiento, mirando fijamente por la ventanilla, hace menos de dos minutos que se había dado cuenta que el lugar estaba a las afueras de Lima._

 __ La paciencia es una virtud, hija. – aconseja su padre._

 __ Sabes que desde que nací no tengo paciencia, papa. – hace un puchero._

 __ Oh, lo sé perfectamente… si naciste un mes adelantada y en el momento menos inesperado. – se carcajea y la morena niega con la cabeza, divertida._

 __ Como sea… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?_

 __ Por algo le dije a tu padre Leroy que yo sería el encargado de traerte. – murmura y su pequeña lo mira con confusión – Conmigo no funcionara la cara de cachorrito mojado que haces para decirte donde será la sorpresa, lo veras cuando lleguemos. – determina y la diva de cruza de brazos, dejándose caer en el asiento._

 __ No se vale. – se queja infantilmente._

 __ Quinn me confió su secreto y tengo que cumplirlo. – se encoge de hombros, dándose cuenta de la sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de su hija._

 __ Con respecto a eso, me alegra que ya se estén llevando bien… Gracias, papa. – le acaricia el brazo e Hiram tiene que contener las lágrimas al recibir el amor de su hija._

 __ Solo me he dado cuenta que ella te está haciendo muy feliz este último tiempo, no quiero que la pierdas por mi terquedad._

 __ Aprecio mucho ese gesto. Gracias, de verdad. – vuelve a agradecer, dándole un apretón suave a la mano de su padre y por el resto del viaje, los dos se consumen al silencio._

 _Casi 20 minutos después, Rachel abre los ojos con mucha sorpresa, mira a su lado donde está su padre, sonriéndole e indicándole con la cabeza que, en definitiva, ese era el lugar._

 __ ¿Una feria? – pregunta todavía sin creérselo pero la idea en su cabeza no es para nada mala, por lo contrario, le parece divertido._

 __ Vamos, ella te está esperando en la entrada. – le anima y Rachel lo despide antes de bajar con rapidez del auto._

 __ ¡Te quiero, papa! – apura su paso, lejos de él y logra escuchar la misma respuesta por parte de Hiram._

 _La morena caminaba con pasos rápidos y largos, sin importarle que la brisa fría choque contra su cara, lo único que idealiza en su mente es el rostro sonriente de Quinn, esperándola con los brazos abiertos y lista para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo mientras le susurra al oído un feliz cumpleaños. Su estómago burbujea de las miles de mariposas cuando piensa en esto._

 _Al abordar en la entrada, su mandíbula cae de la impresión de ver a diez rostros conocidos para ella._

 __ ¿Qué…?_

 __ ¡Sorpresa! – dicen al unísono menos Santana que se muestra más interesada en ver su manicura._

 _Ellos se acercan a saludarla, individualmente, felicitándola por su cumpleaños. Rachel apenas y podía coordinar alguna idea en su mente, lo único que si había notado era la falta de los ojos avellana que tanto le gustaba, estaban todos menos ella y su corazón se encogió ante la idea de que no la podría ver._

 __ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, diva! – le saludo Kurt con una gran sonrisa y ella lo abrazo fuerte al ver nuevamente a su amigo._

 __ Gracias, Kurt. – le murmura y ambos se vuelven a mirar – Desde que ingresaste a Dalton no nos hemos podido ver, prácticamente me abandonaste. – le reprocha con un puchero, dándole un pequeño empujoncito en el estómago, haciendo carcajear al castaño._

 __ Lo siento por eso, este tiempo me he tenido que acostumbrar a la academia y me he esforzado para que me dejen entrar a los warblers, hay mucho que tengo que contarte. – responde con entusiasmo, entrelazando sus brazos._

 __ Pues pueden seguir con su verborrea adentro de la feria, porcelana. Quiero entrar en calor con algún juego. – apura Santana._

 _Los chicos hablan en acuerdo y todos se encaminan hacia los puestos. Rachel siente su celular vibrar y, con disimulo, lo registra._

 _"Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, Rach. Quise que este día también lo pases con tus amigos así que te otorgare unas horas para que disfrutes junto con ellos antes de que te escapes y nos divirtamos las dos lo que resta de la feria. Estoy por los alrededores, cuando quieras encontrarme, mándame mensaje y te diré donde exactamente estoy" – Q._

 _La morena se muerde le labio inferior y mira para todos lados, tratando de visualizar a Quinn pero la cantidad de gente que hay a su alrededor le hace imposible hacer su búsqueda. En su vista irrumpen un par de ojos azules y le sonríe a su amigo, con claras intenciones de intercambiar las cosas que han estado viviendo por separado, "exceptuando su relación con Quinn Fabray"._

 _…_

 _Luego de haber paseado por una hora, se detienen en un puesto de comida, Rachel hace una mueca de disconformidad al ver que ninguno de los puestos llevaba comida vegana. Espera pacientemente mientras sus amigos hacen sus pedidos._

 __ Hey Rach ¿no vas a comer? Las hamburguesas se ven muy apetitosas. – voltea a verla Finn y la morena tiene que contener rodar los ojos._

 __ No, gracias Finn. – responde con voz neutra y su celular vibra, se aleja unos pocos pasos para leer el mensaje._

 _"Para tu tranquilidad te he preparado algunos aperitivos para que sean de tu agrado. Mientras tanto, trata de aguantar la respiración y no te me desmayes." – Q._

 _La diva vuelve a mirar por su alrededor, su corazón palpitando sin límite y con el intenso deseo de alejarse ya de su grupo._

 _"Esto es una manera de torturarme, lo sabes ¿no? Quiero estar YA contigo." – R._

 _"Paciencia es una virtud, Berry ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron?" – Q._

 _Rachel soltó una risa al recordar esa misma frase en su padre, cuando iba a responder, el brazo de Kurt se envuelve por su hombro._

 __ ¿De qué te ríes, estrella? – pregunta con curiosidad y tratando de ver la pantalla del móvil, ella lo pega a su pecho con rapidez._

 __ N-nada, solo una compañera de baile mandándome felicitaciones. – miente y el chico le cree._

 __ Sigamos el camino, tengo que contarte sobre Blaine. – un rubor aparece en las mejillas de Kurt._

 _..._

 _Tres horas habían pasado desde que ella había llegado a la feria y ya los nervios le carcomían cada poro de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo más, se excusó con sus amigos, diciéndoles que quería irse al baño, Mercedes y Tina al principio se ofrecieron para acompañarlas pero ella negó rotundamente la proposición y les recomendó que sigan divirtiéndose mientras ella hacia lo suyo._

 _Unos cuantos metros alejada del grupo y respiro con alivio, saca su celular con las intenciones de mandarle un mensaje a la rubia._

 __ ¿Imposible esperar por más tiempo? – dice una voz susurrante en su oído y a Rachel se le eriza toda la piel._

 _Se deja envolver por los finos pero fuertes brazos y suelta un suspiro que tenía contenido en su pecho, voltea sobre sus talones y finalmente se encuentra con esos ojos avellana que siempre la miran con adoración._

 __ Quinn. – se acurruca en su cuello, aspirando el perfume que le hacen perder la cordura y siente los brazos de la rubia, apegarla más contra su cuerpo._

 __ Feliz cumpleaños, Rach. – murmura en voz baja, plantándole un beso en la sien._

 _El cuerpo de la cantante tembló pero el frio no fue el causante de tal sensación, ella había extrañado y deseado tanto este momento que ahora simplemente se sentía plena y en paz._

 __ Gracias por las orquídeas y por la sorpresa. Me ha fascinado… todo. – la mira a los ojos, justo a tiempo para atrapar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Quinn._

 __ Quería hacer algo especial… ya sabes… - baja la mirada con timidez, encogiéndose de hombros y la sonrisa de Rachel se amplía aún más._

 __ Es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí, Quinn. De verdad, muchas gracias. – le acaricia las mejillas con suavidad._

 __ ¿Paseamos? – ofrece, separando sus cuerpos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la pequeña morena._

 __ Espera… ¿Qué pasara con los chicos? Seguramente empezaran a buscarme si desaparezco por mucho tiempo. – detiene con preocupación._

 __ Dame tu celular. – le pide y Rachel se lo da sin poner resistencia – Solo vamos a apagarlo… y si nos encuentran, les decimos que tu batería murió. – explica y le devuelve el móvil, asegurando su agarre, nuevamente, en la mano de la morena - ¿Lista para empezar nuestra cita?_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

 __ Primero que nada, vamos a un lugar un poco más tranquilo así puedes llenar tu hambriento estómago._

 _Dictamina Quinn y la otra asiente sin chistar. Después de todo, el olor a comida a su alrededor, le había abierto bastante el apetito. Se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento donde está el vehículo de la porrista, saca una canasta y se van hacia el banco más cercano._

 __ ¿Cómo hiciste para reunir a los chicos? – pregunta con curiosidad mientras le era extendido un plato de ensalada junto con unos cubiertos._

 __ Cuenta anónima más "invitaciones" diciéndoles que queríamos darte una sorpresa, no me costó mucho convencerlos ya que la feria era nueva y al final de todo, eres importante para ellos._

 __ ¿Cómo hiciste para convencer a Santana? Dudo que para ella sea importante. – enarca una ceja con una sonrisa._

 __ Me atrapaste. – se encoge de hombros, soltando una leve sonrisa – Sabia que si le mandaba la invitación, era negaría al momento… y lo hizo. Solo que me adelante a eso y me dedique de lleno a explicar punto por punto a Brittany lo que era una feria, lo que conllevaba y tenía. Al parecer le gustó mucho la parte donde dice "hay peluches" y le insistió bastante a Santana para que la acompañara. Ya sabes cómo es, lo que Britt quiere…_

 __ Britt lo tiene.- termina por ella antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca, sonriente._

 _Ambas se quedan en silencio por un largo rato mientras Rachel termina con su plato. Quinn mira por unos momentos su celular, enviando algún que otro mensaje y la morena le frunce el ceño._

 __ ¿Quién es?_

 __ Mi coartada perfecta por si nos ven. – explica, guardando nuevamente el móvil y recogiendo las cosas para llevarlas al auto._

 __ ¿No me vas a decir? – vuelve a preguntar con más intriga, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia._

 __ Otra sorpresa. – murmura con diversión, terminando de colocar todo en su vehículo - ¿Vamos a los juegos? – cambia de tema y desviando la mirada cuando ve el puchero que le lanza la morena._

 __ Eres mala ¿lo sabias? – replica Rachel con tono juguetón, dejándose arrastrar por Quinn quien pasa su brazo por los hombros._

 __ ¿Soy mala? – un asentimiento - ¿Mala por hacerte una sorpresa y querer que pases tiempo con tus amigos? – le besa la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y oyendo el suspiro que suelta la diva – En ese caso, soy la más mala del mundo._

 _…_

 _Caminaban tranquilamente por todos los puestos, no tenían miedo de ser vistos ya que la gran mayoría de la gente era de las afueras de Lima, el único riesgo eran sus amigos del coro que podrían estar, básicamente, a unos metros de ellas o incluso a su lado._

 _Rachel fija su vista en un punto, parando su caminata y deteniendo también a Quinn que la mira interrogante._

 __ ¿Rach?_

 __ Ven, mira. – la tironea con una gran sonrisa._

 _La rubia observa con atención cuando se detienen en unos juegos donde las recompensas son peluches, mira a cada uno donde la mayoría son osos pero de diferentes colores, baja la vista a la morena y sigue su punto de visión, cayendo en un pequeño cordero blanco con una cinta verde atada en su cuello, casi escondido entre todos los osos grandes._

 __ ¿Te gusta ese? – le susurra con voz suave, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Rachel._

 __ ¿No es lindo? – voltea a verla con los ojos brillantes._

 __ Lo es pero ¿no es pequeño comparado a los otros que son gigantes? Podría conseguirte uno de los osos…_

 __ Quiero a mini-Q. – reprocha con los brazos cruzados y con puchero de por medio._

 __ ¿"Mini-Q"? – interroga con una sonrisa burlona, provocando el sonrojo en Rachel._

 __ Yo… es que… - se pone nerviosa, mirando para otro lado y empieza a jugar con el dobladillo de su abrigo, soltando un suspiro – Sé que suena tonto e infantil nombrar a un peluche pero… - mira al corderito y baja los hombros con vergüenza – Olvídalo, mejor sigamos…_

 __ ¿Cómo se gana uno de estos peluches? – dice Quinn pero dirigiéndose al hombre que atiende el puesto._

 __ ¿Quinn que…?_

 __ Solo tiene que tomar el rifle y volcar de un solo disparo todos los vasos que están en pirámide justo aquí. – interrumpe, explicándole todo a la rubia que asiente en comprensión._

 __ Voy a intentarlo. – determina ella, sacando su billetera del bolsillo - ¿Cuánto es?_

 __ Cinco dólares, señorita… aunque le advierto que nadie puede derribar todos los vasos de un solo tiro._

 __ Quinn, no hace falta que lo hagas… yo no…_

 __ Si Santana tiene un lema, yo también lo tendré. – le dice, extendiéndole al señor el billete y la morena la mira confundida – Si mi novia quiere ese cordero, mi novia tendrá ese cordero. – concluye haciendo latir con rapidez el corazón de Rachel – Y además, soy una Fabray. Nada es imposible para mí. – sonríe, acomodándose el rifle en el hombro y concentrándose en un punto en específico para disparar._

 _El disparo sale directamente al penúltimo vaso izquierdo de la base, toda la pirámide se tambalea y finalmente caen en su conjunto. Al señor se le cae la quijada de la sorpresa y Rachel sonríe orgullosa de la hazaña de su novia._

 __ Supongo que esto me pertenece. – vuelve a hablar Quinn, dejando el rifle en el mostrador y estirándose para agarrar al pequeño corderito – Aquí tienes, cariño. – el calificativo sale sin más de sus labios y se sonroja totalmente._

 _La morena la mira con ternura, se muerde el labio inferior para contenerse de tirarse a los labios de Quinn y recibe al pequeño animalito de felpa. Le acaricia las orejas y lo pega a su pecho, inclinándose para regalarle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia._

 __ Gracias, bebe. – susurra cerca de sus labios y sonríe con satisfacción cuando ve el nerviosismo de la rubia y su cara todavía más roja._

 __ ¿Se-seguimos? – pregunta, agarrándose de las manos nuevamente y reanudan su caminata - ¿Por qué el cordero?_

 __ Porque es pequeño y estaba bastante desprotegido alrededor de todos esos osos salvajes. – la porrista se ríe del nuevo lado infantil que descubre de su chica._

 __ Rachel, son peluches. – le recuerda pero recibe un puchero por parte de la otra._

 __ Me hace recordar a ti… - contesta, recibiendo una mirada confusa y ella se encoge de hombros – No sé, eres tierna e inocente cuando estás conmigo, es algo que me gusta de ti… mucho. – oculta su sonrojo tras el corderito._

 __ ¿Por eso "mini-Q"? – pregunta, mirándola con ternura cuando recibe un asentimiento de cabeza._

 _Mira a su alrededor para confirmar que ninguno de los chicos del coro estén cerca y aparta del rostro de Rachel el pequeño peluche. La morena sonríe con timidez cuando capta la intensa mirada de Quinn y cierra los ojos al sentir el suave tacto de los dedos de ella en su mejilla, un suspiro escapa de su boca._

 __ Te quiero. – confiesa la animadora._

 _Ojos chocolates se alzan con sorpresa, chocando con los avellana de la otra que ni siquiera aparta la mirada. Rachel abre la boca pero ningún sonido fluye de su interior, se golpea internamente cuando esto sucede, todo el tiempo hablando y sus cuerdas vocales desaparecen en el momento más especial de su vida._

 __ Rach, no hace falta que me respondas… - murmura con pena, dando unos pasos para atrás – Me disculpo si suena muy apresurado o…_

 _El cuello de su abrigo es jalado hacia adelante y sus labios se encuentran con los de la morena, deja reposar sus manos en la cadera de ella y se entrega al beso, plantando todos sus sentimientos por medio de ello. Rachel la abraza por el cuello, apegándose más a ella y tratando de transmitir su respuesta en silencio._

 _Se separan a causa de la falta de aire, Quinn disfrutando de las caricias que reciben sus mejillas por parte de la diva._

 __ También te quiero. – le responde en voz baja Rachel, pasando su dedo por el labio inferior de la rubia – Y creo que es el momento perfecto para confesarlo._

 _Quinn sonríe ampliamente antes de robarle un beso, dejando atontada a la morena por unos segundos cuando se separan. Entrelazan sus dedos para reanudar su caminata por los puestos._

 __ Definitivamente es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. – dice para sí misma la morena, pero es escuchada por la otra quien como respuesta un beso en la sien y que su cuerpo se apegue más al de ella._

 _Siguieron su paseo entre risas y comentarios sobre los detalles de la feria, además de todo lo que había vivido Rachel ese día con sus padres y amigos, le gustaba ver como Quinn estaba completamente concentrada en cada palabra que ella decía, por lo general, cuando ella hablaba más de diez palabras seguidas, sus oyentes la paraban o bien la empezaban a ignorar porque se aburrían, Finn tampoco fue la excepción, siempre absorto en sus pensamientos y mirándola con el ceño fruncido al no entender ninguna de las palabras que ella decía._

 _Pero con Quinn… con Quinn era todo diferente. Con ella podía ser un libro abierto, expresar sus ideas o dudas y recibir a cambio concejos que la ayuden a llegar a un acuerdo, de mas esta decir que Quinn la miraba con adoración cada vez que empezaba a divagar o hablaba para ella misma, más de una vez la había agarrado con la guardia baja y ver como la rubia se sonrojaba por verse atrapada pero eso, en vez de molestarla, le parecía divertido y tierno, le gustaba que Quinn tuviera esa mirada dirigida solo a ella._

 _Le gustaba ver como Quinn tenía una cara de perra Cheerio dirigida a todo Mckinley pero que, cuando se trataba de ella, todas sus facciones se relajaban y la mirara u sonriera con sinceridad. Le gustaba saber que solo ella era digna de vivir el lado tierno de la rubia, recibir sus atenciones y afectos mientras que a los demás solo les mostraba su lado hostil y venenoso. A veces sentía lastima por todo aquel que sufriera la tormenta de la Cheerio, más de dos veces tuvo que reprenderla por tener esas acciones desagradables para tal persona pero su molestia se reducía a nada cuando veía la mirada apenada de Quinn y su leve puchero, ella sabía cómo comprarla y… ¡Dios! Sí que funcionaba, Rachel no podía mantenerse más de dos minutos enojada por culpa de esos gestos tiernos._

 __ Así que Kurt tiene a alguien en la mira. – dice con una sonrisa Quinn cuando la morena le termina de contar todo el chisme de su mejor amigo._

 __ Parece que su traslado a Dalton no fue tan mal como lo pensaba, después de todo, encontró a alguien que podría congeniar con él. Me siento feliz por él. – sigue Rachel con una gran sonrisa._

 _La porrista la mira por unos largos segundos y sonríe con tristeza, besándole la cabeza._

 __ Perdón. – susurra y la cantante la mira con el ceño fruncido – Estoy segura de que te tuviste que contener mucho para no decirle lo que nosotras, lo siento por hacer que le mientas a tu mejor amigo. – hace una mueca, bajando la mirada con pena._

 __ Quinn… - se desanima al ver en ese estado a su novia – Quinn, mírame… - le agarra de las mejillas, inclinándose un poco para encontrarse con los ojos de la otra – Cariño, mírame por favor. – vuelve a intentar y esta vez obtiene lo que quiere – No te sientas culpable, nosotras hemos decidido guardárnoslo, aguardaremos el tiempo que sea necesario para cuando estemos listas para contarlo ¿sí? No quiero que te eches la culpa, Quinn… ¿Me entendiste?_

 _Antes de que ella pueda dar alguna respuesta, un pequeño cuerpo colisiona contra ellas, sacándolas de su burbuja. Rachel baja la mirada y frunce el ceño cuando ve una pequeña cabellera rubia que se sujeta a sus piernas._

 __ ¿Allyson? – pregunta con confusión y sorpresa. La niña sube la cabeza y le sonríe ampliamente._

 __ ¡Feliz cumple, Rachel! – grita con emoción, estirando sus brazos hacia la cantante quien no tarda en cargarla._

 __ Quinn Fabray ¿Qué hace tu sobrina aquí y sola? – le pregunta con seriedad y la rubia se ríe, alzando las manos con rendición._

 __ Hey, cálmate. Tenía que pensar en algo creíble por si nos llegábamos a cruzar con los chicos, así que traje a mis sobrinos para que sean nuestra coartada._

 __ ¿Los dejaste solos mientras nosotras andábamos paseando por todo el lugar? – pregunta incrédula – Un momento ¿Y Alex?... Oh Dios, ¿Dónde está Alex? – mira a todos lados, desesperada – Allyson ¿Dónde está tu hermano?_

 __ ¡Rachel, cálmate! – le sacude un poco Quinn con una sonrisa mientras que la niña ríe por el comportamiento de la morena - ¿De verdad piensas que dejaría a mis sobrinos solos en medio de toda esta gente? ¿Sin el cuidado de nadie? – habla con calma para bajarle los nervios._

 __ ¿Entonces donde esta Alex? – pregunta con severidad._

 __ Ahí. – señala detrás de ella y Rachel voltea con rapidez, encontrándose con que a unos metros de ellas estaba Judy Fabray con el pequeño Alex en sus brazos viendo algunos peluches que había en el puesto – Ellos estuvieron todo el tiempo cerca y por la interrupción de Ally supongo que el tiempo se nos agotó._

 __ ¿Qué quieres decir? – se confunde la diva._

 __ ¡Oh Dios Rachel, aquí estas! – llega un grito desde no muy lejos y ambas ven a Kurt acercándose casi corriendo, seguido de los chicos del coro._

 __ H-hola Kurt. – las dos se toman un espacio considerable para no traer sospechas._

 __ ¿"Hola Kurt"? ¿¡"Hola Kurt"!? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? – se exaspera, cruzándose de brazos – Te estuvimos buscando por dos horas, Rachel. Fuimos a todos los baños cercanos de la feria y no te encontramos en ninguno de ellos, nos preocupamos y empezamos a ver por todos lados porque te nos perdiste y ¿a ti solo se te ocurre decirme "Hola"? – reniega totalmente molesto y Quinn tiene que reprimir una carcajada, era igual de dramático que su novia._

 __ L-lo siento, Kurt. Yo… - baja la mirada con culpa – Yo cuando salí de los baños y fui a donde estaban, no los encontré. Entonces empecé a caminar por todos lados para ver si los veía._

 __ Podrías habernos llamado o contestado los que nosotros te hicimos. – replica con una ceja levantada._

 __ Teléfono muerto. – suelta una risa nerviosa y el castaño resopla, dándose por vencido._

 __ Rachel, deberías… - abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando repara en las dos personas rubias - ¿Quinn Fabray?_

 __ ¿Qué tal, Hummel? – saluda serenamente, tomando a su sobrina de los brazos de Rachel._

 __ H-Hola… - corresponde con confusión y mira a ambas respectivamente._

 __ Nos hemos encontrado recién. – excusa con rapidez la morena._

 __ Quinn, pensé que me habías dicho que no venias. – viene Santana con una mirada penetrante._

 __ No iba a venir… - recibe una mirada incrédula de ellos – Pero mi mama trajo a los niños y entonces les comente de la feria, ellos quisieron venir así que acá estamos. – se encoge de hombros, sin quitar sus ojos de la latina que parece escrutarla en silencio._

 __ Qué raro que Berry no te pidió el celular para llamar a alguno de nosotros. – comenta y esto pone nerviosa a Rachel._

 __ Nos encontramos recién, Santana. – rueda los ojos con fastidio – Además, la estaba felicitando por su cumpleaños.- agrega como último detalle, sorprendiendo a la diva por contestar tan tranquilamente._

 _Los chicos parecen complacerse con lo último dicho por Quinn y la joven pareja se miran aliviadas de que no hayan sido descubiertas, y también que no hayan sido presas de tantas preguntas por ellos._


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Santana caminaba con prisa hacia la casa Fabray, se detiene frente a la puerta y antes de subir la mano para tocar el timbre, una idea le cruza por la cabeza.

_ Obvio no te va a abrir, Santana ¿en qué demonios piensas? – se reprende en voz baja y mira para todos lados, suspira con desgana y con pasos sigilosos, se dirige hacia la parte trasera de la residencia.

Llega hasta donde estaba el dormitorio de Quinn y respira con pesadez, varias veces se había incurrido en esa habitación que estaba en el segundo piso pero eso no lo hacía menos tedio para escalar hasta ahí. Con cuidado sube todo el árbol hasta llegar a la ventana, abre despacio para no hacer ningún ruido e irrumpe en la habitación de una vez.

Escucha la voz de Judy en el primer piso y frunce el ceño, se supone que la mujer está sola en la casa ya que no había visto ningún auto en el exterior. Sale hasta la sala para poder ver con quien está la señora.

_ Estoy bien, ¿por allá está todo bien?... Me alegro de que sea así… - logra escuchar los murmullos de Judy y la ve hablar por teléfono – Acá sigue todo más o menos igual… si... lo sé, cariño. – esto último hace reaccionar a la latina y se acerca a grandes pasos, quitándole de las manos el teléfono.

_ ¿Qué…? – se asusta la mujer, mirando con sorpresa a Santana.

_ ¿Quién es? – interroga seriamente pero solo recibe silencio por parte de la rubia - ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? – dice por medio del objeto electrónico y puede escuchar la respiración de una persona y de fondo hay varios murmullos, además de sonidos de bocinas de autos y camiones - ¿Quinn?... Quinn si eres tú, contesta… ¡Dios, te voy a patear el trasero si no respondes! – se desespera pero no recibe ninguna respuesta pero logra escuchar el llanto de un bebe antes de que le cuelguen – Demonios… - se acaricia la sien y levanta la vista hacia Judy que la veía con pánico – Usted estaba hablando con Quinn.

_ ¿Cómo entraste acá? – esquiva ella.

_ ¡No importa como entre! ¿¡Usted estaba hablando con Quinn sí o no!? – explota, asustando más a Judy que choca con el respaldo del sillón.

_ N-no… yo estaba hablando… hablando con Frannie. – contesta pero no suena muy convincente, Santana la analiza por unos largos segundos.

_ Entonces, si era tu hija mayor… ¿Por qué no me contesto cuando le pregunte? – se cruza de brazos, manteniendo los ojos pegados a los azules de la mujer.

_ Yo… yo no sé… tal vez… tal vez estaba ocupada. – se excusa con más nervios.

Se quedan en silencio por un largo tiempo y la joven porrista se termina por sentar en el gran sillón de cuero negro.

_ Sabe señora Fabray, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y no me moveré de aquí hasta que al menos responda todas mis preguntas o me cuente la verdad sobre el paradero de Berry y su hija… - la mujer la mira con sorpresa – Así es… usted ya sabe que ellas mantenían una relación muy estrecha, eran novias y todos nosotros nos acabamos de enterar hace unos días. – cuenta con paciencia y cruzando sus piernas para una posición más cómoda – Lo que no llego a comprender todavía es ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde se fueron ellas? ¿Por qué Berry aceptaría la propuesta de matrimonio de Finn si se describe en su diario que estaba totalmente enamorada de Quinn?

_ E-esa historia no me corresponde a mí contarla. – murmura con la cabeza gacha. Santana rueda los ojos y resopla con cansancio.

_ Mira señora Judy… - se aclara la garganta – Aprecio que le guarde lealtad a su hija pero usted me conoce muy bien, desde la preparatoria incluso y bien sabe que yo no me iré hasta obtener una respuesta. Es de mi amiga de quien estamos tratando, yo tranquilamente podría traer todas mis cosas e instalarme aquí hasta que hable.

Nuevamente el silencio se hace presente entre las dos y cuando Santana estaba dispuesta a seguir presionando, Judy la interrumpe.

_ Yo solo se detalles menores… pero hay una persona que siguió, estuvo y está presente en todo momento con ellas. – esto llama la atención de la porrista.

_ ¿Quién?

…

 _19 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Rachel se da vuelta en la cama cuando los rayos de sol pegan en su rostro, se acurruca más al calor que desprende Quinn y suspira feliz cuando los brazos de la rubia envuelven su cintura para acercarla más a ella._

 _Después de que la feria anunciara el final de visitas, todos los chicos se fueron y Kurt y Mercedes se ofrecieron a alcanzar a Rachel a su casa pero ella puso la excusa de que ya había llamado a su padre y que no tardaría en llegar, se despidió de cada uno de ellos y una vez que vio que no había nadie cerca de ella, se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento para encontrarse con Quinn que la esperaba sentada en el capó del coche, Judy estaba ya dentro en los asientos traseros con sus nietos dormidos a cada lado de ella. Una vez cerca una de la otra, se dieron un pequeño beso acompañado de un abrazo y entraron al vehículo, con dirección directa a la casa Fabray. No era noticia que Rachel pasaría la noche y parte del domingo en ese lugar._

 _La morena escucha como la puerta se abre con un pequeño chirrido y luego de eso, viene algunos murmullos y leves risas. Rachel levanta la cabeza y sonríe con ternura cuando descubre a dos pequeños parados en el umbral de la puerta._

 __ Rachel shhh. – le pide Allyson que trae de la mano a su hermanito de un año y dos meses._

 _La morena no hace ningún ruido y mira expectante como ambos niños se acercan a la cama, la niña se sube fácilmente a la cama pero el pequeño castaño empieza a lloriquear cuando le es imposible la tarea._

 __ Alex ¿Por qué eres tan pequeño? – se queja la rubia en un susurro._

 __ No es su culpa que todavía sea un bebe, princesa. – le dice Rachel y se estira para levantar al niño - ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 __ La abuela Judy nos mandó a despertarlas. – lanza una sonrisa maliciosa._

 __ Pues menos mal que yo me desperté porque no quiero sufrir tu malicia. – se ríe por lo bajo, revolviéndole los pelos._

 _Allyson asiente sin quitar todavía su amplia sonrisa y mira a su tía que seguía tranquilamente dormida, vuelve su vista a Alex que parece comprender sus intenciones. Ambos se acercan un poco más a la rubia mayor y en un segundo, se tiran encima de ella, gritando a todo pulmón y riéndose entre dientes. Quinn se despierta exaltada pero cuando descubre que tiene encima a sus sobrinos, se empieza a remover para poder agarrarlos y poder hacerles cosquillas. Rachel se empieza a reír por la escena que se presenta frente a sus ojos._

 __ Esto les demostrara que con tía Quinn no se tienen que meter. – dice la porrista entre risas, reteniendo a los dos pequeños debajo de ella quienes no paraban de reír – Y tu… - sube la mirada a su novia – Pagaras caro por ser su cómplice. – advierte con una sonrisa juguetona._

 __ Oh no, Fabray… - se desliza fuera de las sabanas – A mí no me metas en tus juegos con los niños, yo soy totalmente inocente. – va retrocediendo de a poco y la rubia le levanta la ceja._

 __ Si eres inocente entonces ¿Por qué escapas? – le interroga, incorporándose de la cama._

 __ Porque conozco esa mirada y sonrisa, no me fio nada de ti. – explica con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios._

 __ ¿Enserio?... Vamos, si eres inocente no te hare nada. Ven aquí. – abre sus brazos pero Rachel no se mueve de su lugar – Cariño… - ruega y desde la cama se oyen las risitas de los niños._

 __ Juro, Quinn, que si me haces algo quien las terminara pagando serás tú. – le dice antes de acercarse vacilante a la rubia._

 _Cuando están cerca, Quinn la abraza por la cintura y Rachel se relaja en sus brazos pero la tranquilidad se le va enseguida cuando es tirada a la cama y dedos se arrastran por los costados de sus costillas, provocándole las insufribles cosquillas._

 __ ¡Quinn, para un momento! – se queja sin parar de reír, tratando de zafarse de las hábiles manos de la rubia._

 __ Es tu castigo, Berry. Acéptalo. - sigue con su asalto hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta las interrumpe._

 __ Vamos, Quinnie. Deja a Rachel en paz. – reprende Judy y su hija le lanza un puchero – El desayuno ya está listo, tienen que bajar. – sonríe, estirando sus brazos a su nieta que fue a su lado._

 __ Ya bajamos, mama. – responde levantándose de la cama y cargando a su sobrino – Tienes muchos aliados en esta casa, no se vale. – se dirige a su novia una vez que su madre desaparece._

 __ Así como tú los tienes en mi casa. – contesta y recibe un pico por parte de Quinn._

 __ Digamos que Leroy me quiere más a mí. – habla con su tono egocéntrico y la morena rueda los ojos sin dejar de sonreír – Anda, ve a prepararte en el baño mientras yo llevo a este pequeño a su silla de comer. – le pellizca la mejilla al bebe._

 __ Está bien, guárdame lugar. – se incorpora y antes de entrar al baño, le da otro beso a la rubia y uno en la frente a Alex._

…

 _Rachel miraba atentamente como Quinn le daba de comer en la boca a Alex, el cereal. Le era divertido y adorable como ella hacía gestos o ruidos para que él le abriera la boca para ingerir lo que se le presentaba frente a su boca._

 _De repente, una imagen diversificada se hace presente en su mente ¿Qué pasaría si él bebe seria Beth y no Alex? ¿Se reiría menos o, incluso, más de lo que lo hace Alex cuando ve las caras tontas que hace Quinn?... Una sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios al imaginarse a la pequeña bebe, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla, ni siquiera en fotos pero está segura de que es la viva imagen de su novia. Solo tenía que ver a los niños para saber que los genes Fabray eran muy fuertes y Beth no sería la excepción._

 __ ¿Estás bien, querida? – Judy le pregunta con preocupación al ver su rostro._

 __ Eh… si, Judy. Estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?_

 __ No sé, te vi como… desanimada. – forma una mueca en sus labios._

 __ No, no, nada de eso… solo que…_

 __ Parece que la tía Rachel esta celosa de no recibir su desayuno en la boca ¿no, Alex? – bromea Quinn, recibiendo como respuesta una leve risa – Si, es eso._

 __ ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Quinn, no es nada de eso. – niega rotundamente – Espera… ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? – cuestiona con confusión._

 __ Tía Rachel. – repite con una amplia sonrisa y luego se dirige a sus dos sobrinos – ¿No es cierto que Rachel es vuestra tía? – Allyson asiente fervientemente ya que le era imposible gesticular alguna palabra con la boca llena de cereal - ¿Ves?_

 _La morena se tapa la boca y las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos, Quinn se acerca a ella, mirándola con ternura y la estrecha entre sus brazos, besándole la frente._

 __ Hey, no seas una llorona. – bromea, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la diva._

 __ Quinn…- le reprende pero sin apartarse de ella y puede escuchar el suspiro de su suegra que las mira con una gran sonrisa._

 __ Son muy lindas ustedes dos. – comenta la mujer, provocando el sonrojo en ambas jóvenes – Pero será mejor que se terminen el desayuno así juegan con estos dos angelitos. – le planta un beso en la cabeza a sus dos nietos mientras levanta los platos que ha usado._

 __ Si mama. – responde, separándose a regañadientes de la morena._

…

 _21 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Rachel toma una bocanada grande de aire, antes de expulsarlo fuera en menos de un segundo, lleva un mecho rebelde por detrás de su oreja y se remueve inquieta frente a la puerta de la casa._

 __ Vamos Rachel, esto es por Quinn. Puedes hacer esto. – se dice a sí misma y luego de tomar otro respiro, se decide a tocar el timbre._

 _Espera, lo que para ella son unos largos minutos pero es debido a los nervios, justo cuando empieza a vacilar y dar unos pasos atrás, la puerta se abre y la persona la mira con sorpresa al descubrirla ahí._

 __ ¿Rachel?_

 __ H-hola, Shelby. – saluda, temerosa, sin todavía verla a los ojos._

 __ ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta se le escapa de sus labios y los cierra con rapidez al ver que ha sonado bastante brusco, Rachel se encoge un poco en su lugar._

 __ Yo…quería hablar contigo ¿puede ser?_

 __ Rachel si es por lo que te dije hace un tiempo, no…_

 __ No vine por eso. – gruñe entre dientes, tratando de controlar su creciente ira por el trato que recibe – Vine a hablar sobre un tema que respecta a Beth._

 __ ¿Con Beth? – se sorprende y recibe un asentimiento de cabeza – Claro, puedes…puedes pasar. – se hace a un lado en la puerta, dándole paso a su hija._

 _Ambas caminan en silencio hasta la sala y se sientan una frente a la otra en los sillones, Rachel juega con el dobladillo de su falda, pensando en cómo sacar el tema lo más amenamente posible._

 __ ¿Quieres agua o jugo? – pregunta con cortesía Shelby pero solo recibe una negación por parte de la pequeña diva – Entonces… ¿de qué quieres hablar sobre Beth?_

 __ Quiero que ella conozca a su verdadera madre…Quinn. – dice sin rodeos, levantando la vista y analizando la reacción que vaya a tener la mujer._

 __ ¿Qué? – procesa las palabras una y otra vez en su mente, se pone tensa al instante - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 __ Me has oído y sé que no eres sorda Shelby, quiero que Beth pueda ver a Quinn. – sigue con su semblante serio._

 __ Discúlpame, Rachel. Pero no creo que sea prudente que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, no tienes el derecho de decirme esas cosas._

 __ ¿Así como tampoco tengo el derecho de ser tu hija? – ataca con rabia y el ambiente entre ambas se vuelve pesado._

 __ Sabía que dejarte pasar era una mala idea… - susurra Shelby, masajeándose la sien._

 __ Está bien, si quieres que me vaya, lo hare pero no sin antes decirte algo. – se incorpora, recibiendo la mirada penetrante de la mujer – Seis meses han pasado desde que nació Beth y seis meses son los que Quinn está sufriendo por dentro por no poder pasar tiempo con su hija. Beth tiene derecho de conocer sus verdaderas raíces y si quieres hacer las cosas bien, empieza por acercarlas a ellas. No porque nuestra relación no vaya bien, tienes que hacer lo mismo con la vida de ellas. – le aclara._

 __ Rachel…_

 __ Solo una cosa… - le levanta la mano para interrumpirla – Si haces que Beth llegue a pensar en un futuro que fue una hija no deseada, no te lo perdonare nunca. – dice con seriedad, asustando un poco a la morena mayor – Con permiso. – se encamina hacia la puerta pero se detiene un momento al ver una fotografía de la bebe en un estante. Sonríe con ternura al ver una miniatura idéntica a Quinn, acaricia con su dedo el retrato, justo donde está el rostro de Beth._

 __ Eres tan hermosa. – susurra y se ajusta el bolso al hombro, saliendo de la casa._

…

 _Rachel se desploma en la cama y agarra la almohada, cubriéndose con ella la cara y deja escapar todo lo que tenía contenido en su interior, grita a todo pulmón y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de la frustración creada en la ultima hora. Se esperaba que el hecho de ir a hablar con su madre no resultara del todo bueno pero siempre tenía una pequeña porción de esperanza en su corazón de que todo saldría bien y hablaran sin terminar a los gritos._

 _Su celular empieza a sonar y cuando lo mira, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, atiende la llamada._

 __ Hola, Bebe. – saluda en voz baja._

 __ Hey… ya salí del entrenamiento. Estoy yendo para allá ¿sí? – escucha el aviso de la rubia y ella solo murmura afirmativamente - ¿Estas bien, cariño? – su tono es preocupado de un segundo para otro y Rachel se aferra a la almohada._

 __ Nada, solo… te necesito. – suplica con el llanto atorado en su garganta._

 __ Estaré ahí en diez minutos. – determina Quinn y corta la llamada._

 _La cantante se hace un ovillo en la cama, abrazándose a sí misma y tomando respiraciones largas para calmarse. Unos toques leves resuenan en su puerta y ella voltea a ver a su padre con el semblante preocupado._

 __ Estrella, ¿Qué pasa? – se acerca a la cama – Has pasado directo para tu cuarto cuando viniste. – le dice, sentándose a su lado - ¿Pasó algo con Quinn?_

 __ No, ella ya estará aquí en cualquier momento. Con ella está todo perfecto. – se encoge más en su posición y siente la mano de su padre en su cabello, con la esperanza de animarla un poco._

 __ ¿Entonces que tienes, cariño? – Leroy se inclina un poco más cerca pero solo recibe el silencio de su hija._

 _Los minutos pasan y escuchan pasos desde el pasillo, Hiram acerca su rostro por la puerta con cautela._

 __ Quinn ha llegado, querida. – avisa con voz susurrante y pronto la rubia se asoma y con rapidez se acerca a la morena cuando ve tristeza en su rostro._

 __ Hey, bebe. – la abraza con fuerza, acunándola entre sus brazos y dándole besos en la cabeza mientras Rachel se aferra a su uniforme de porrista – Estoy aquí, tranquila… - lanza palabras susurrantes._

 _Los padres deciden dejarlas a solas, retirándose en silencio. Quinn poco a poco va tirándolas a la cama sin dejar su trabajo de reconfortarla con caricias y besos. No tarda mucho en mejorar el estado de ánimo de la pequeña diva quien se trata de secar las lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas._

 __ Gracias por venir tan rápido. – habla finalmente Rachel._

 __ Si oigo tu voz en ese estado y sé que no estás bien, tengo que venir de todas las maneras posibles para estar contigo. – responde, acariciándole el pelo – Aunque creo que me pase la mayoría de los semáforos en rojo. – bromea y se gana un pequeño golpe en el brazo - ¡Oye! Pareciera como si todos los semáforos me odiaran cuando estoy apurada._

 __ Sabes que no me gusta que falten a las normas de la sociedad, Quinn. Podría haberte pasado algo. – reprende con seriedad._

 __ Esa es la Rachel que a mí me gusta. – sonríe, contagiando de igual manera a la morena._

 _Se quedan un rato más en silencio, la cantante agradece tener en estos momentos a una persona como Quinn a su lado, conteniéndola y esperando callada a que ella se pueda desahogar cuando se sienta preparada. Larga un sonoro suspiro mientras se hunde en el cuello de su novia._

 __ Yo solo… me cruce con Shelby. – confiesa y la rubia sigue en la espera de más palabras – Explote y le empecé a gritar porque me dijo que no tenía derecho a opinar sobre su vida._

 __ Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso otra vez, cariño._

 __ Está bien, aunque seamos parecidas físicamente creo que no congeniamos para nada en el tema sentimental. – ríe con amargura, sintiendo los brazos de Quinn estrecharla más contra su cuerpo._

 __ Hey, no estés así. Ella es quien se pierde de conocer a una persona estupenda y que le rebasa en talento artístico. – se separa un poco para mirarla a los ojos._

 __ ¿Enserio crees que soy mejor cantante que ella? – pregunta con timidez y recibe un breve beso._

 __ No lo creo, lo sé. – le afirma con contundencia, logrando finalmente una sincera sonrisa en Rachel - ¿Qué te parece la idea de mirar una tira larga de películas musicales? – pregunta en un tono casual y a la morena se le ilumina la cara en un segundo._

 __ ¿Verías todos los musicales conmigo?_

 __ Lo que sea para verte feliz, cariño. – le besa la frente y escucha el chillido de alegría de Rachel._


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

 _24 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Escuela Mckinley, final de clases y comienzo de vacaciones._

 _Rachel guarda en orden sus libros y carpetas en el casillero, concentrada de lleno en su tarea que no se entera de la presencia de alguien a su lado._

 __ ¡Rachel! – llama cuando nota que no tiene su atención, provocando un resalto en la morena quien se lleva la mano al corazón._

 __ ¡Finn! – lo nombra, asustada - ¿Qué manera es esa de aparecer? – reprende una vez que se haya recuperado._

 __ Te había hablado pero no me prestaste atención. – se encoge de hombros y pone su mejor sonrisa con ella._

 __ Bueno… ¿necesitas algo? – pide, cerrando su casillero._

 __ Solo quería saber cómo estabas. – se rasca la nuca, bajando la mirada con algo de pena – Seguramente nos veamos en las vacaciones ¿no? – Rachel hace una mueca en el momento._

 __ Eh… de hecho voy a tener un viaje con mis padres. – miente, viendo como el rostro del chico decae._

 __ Ya veo… - se queda pensativo un poco, incomodando más a la diva - ¿Dónde van? Tal vez pueda darme una vuelta por ahí para así pasamos tiempo juntos. – vuelve a hablar con otra sonrisa más amplia._

 __ Finn no… - suena su celular, para alivio de ella y atiende sin mirar el nombre - ¿Hola?_

 __ ¿Crees que es correcto darle una patada como regalo a Finn? – se escucha en la línea y la morena se ríe, desconcertando al chico._

 __ Sabes lo que pienso de la violencia. – responde, mirando para todos lados._

 __ Y tú sabes que yo haría lo que sea para proteger a mi novia ¿no? – contraataca Quinn, sonrojando a la morena._

 __ De todos modos ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta sintiendo la intensa mirada confusa de Finn._

 __ Espera unos segundos… - corta la llamada, desconcertando por completo a Rachel que mira su celular._

 __ ¿Quién era? – interroga el chico._

 __ Creo que no es de tu incumbencia, Finn. – trata de decirlo de la manera más cortes posible – Y volviendo a lo otro…_

 __ Rachel. – interrumpe Quinn, poniéndose en medio de los dos y recargándose en el casillero, ignorando por completo al quarterback – Tengo que hablar contigo._

 __ ¿Qué? – se sorprende la diva, más que nada por el hecho de que le hable en el pasillo y con Finn presente._

 __ Eh… Quinn, por si no lo has notado, yo estoy hablado con Rachel. – dice Finn, queriendo hacerse notar._

 __ Oh, Hudson. No te había visto. – lo mira por un segundo y vuelve su atención a la morena que tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro._

 __ Perdón, Quinn pero creo que Rachel prefiere hablar primero conmigo. – levanta un poco el tono de voz, volteando por el hombro a la rubia que lo mira con dureza por la acción._

 __ Muy bien, terminen de hablar lo que sea que estaban hablando. – se cruza de brazos pero sin moverse del lugar._

 __ ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? – se desespera el chico._

 __ Finn, deja que se quede, no está haciendo nada malo. – consiente Rachel, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada del quarterback y ampliando la sonrisa triunfante de Quinn – Volviendo a lo que estábamos, hemos arreglado este viaje con mis padres desde hace mucho y queremos pasarlo solo en FAMILIA ¿entiendes? – resalta para que pueda quedar claro._

 __ ¿Entonces no nos podremos ver en ningún momento de las vacaciones? – pregunta con decepción, aumentando la frustración de la rubia._

 __ ¿Acaso no escuchaste que va de viaje con sus padres? Seguramente volverán un día antes de que empiece nuevamente las clases. – gruñe la porrista._

 __ Quinn, enserio, podrías dejarnos…_

 __ ¡Finn! – intercede Rachel antes de que explote una tormenta – Aunque no te guste la idea, regresare recién cuando empiece las clases._

 __ ¿Al menos podemos hablar por teléfono? – pregunta con un poco de esperanza._

 __ Ni lo sueñes. – dice por lo bajo Quinn y la morena tiene que contener una risa._

 __ Mi papi ha impuesto la regla de que no haya celulares si queremos pasar el tiempo en familia. – otra mentira bien cubierta por su actuación, aunque la culpa la carcome por dentro y se siente mal por desanimar a su ex._

 __ Oh… bueno, entonces nos vemos en un mes. – responde con desgano._

 __ Si, cuídate mucho. – le regala una sonrisa que es correspondida por Finn antes de irse._

 _Ambas lo ven marcharse en silencio, Quinn ya tranquila de poder relajar sus facciones pero Rachel sigue con su divertida sonrisa._

 __ Celosa.- comenta, riéndose finalmente cuando ve la expresión contrariada de la chica._

 __ ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – su cara se pone roja, mirando para todos lados y comprobando que, en efectiva, ya todos los estudiantes se fueron._

 __ Acéptalo, estabas celosa. Sino no lo hubieses tratado de esa forma. – Quinn resopla._

 __ ¿Acaso no lo viste? Prácticamente estaba encima de ti, por eso vine. – se excusa con un puchero._

 __ Podía manejarlo yo sola, Quinn. – le recuerda, haciendo formar una mueca en el rostro de la porrista – Pero gracias por venir. – susurra a lo último, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la rubia sonríe con timidez._

 __ Entonces… hoy a las siete en tu casa ¿no? – pregunta con conocimiento y la morena asiente._

 __ Todavía está abierta la oferta de que se queden a dormir, la habitación de invitados siempre esta lista. – ofrece mientras ambas se van dirigiendo a la salida._

 __ Sabes que por mí me quedaría, bebe. Pero no quiero dejar sola a mi mama cuando empiece el día._

 __ Por eso ofrezco la habitación… - se recarga en su hombro – Quiero despertar contigo. – se queja en voz baja y recibe un beso en la sien._

 __ Veré que puedo hacer ¿sí? – dice una vez que llegan a sus respectivos autos._

…

 _6:30 p.m. en la residencia Berry._

 __ ¡Yo voy! – grita Rachel cuando escucha el timbre pero frunce el ceño cuando al llegar a la sala, ve en el reloj que es pronto para que lleguen las Fabray._

 _Al abrir la puerta, siente que el aire se le va del cuerpo y su corazón bombea con ferocidad al ver frente a ella a Shelby Corcoran con la pequeña Beth en brazos._

 __ ¿Q-que haces aquí? – logra articular las palabras con un poco de resentimiento._

 __ Tranquila, no vine pelear. Yo solo… pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste y quería saber exactamente donde está la casa de Quinn. – responde con algo de temor a otra reacción negativa por parte de la joven._

 __ ¿Enserio lo pensaste? – se sorprende y dirige su mirada a la bebe que la miraba atentamente – Hace mucho frio afuera, ven, pasa. – se corre a un costado, ofreciéndole el paso._

 __ Gracias… - avanza vacilante, mirando a su alrededor y sigue a Rachel que le indica el lugar hacia los sillones._

 __ ¿Son ellas, cariño? – llega Leroy y se queda estático cuando ve a Shelby en su sala._

 __ Bu-buenas noches, Leroy. – saluda y solo recibe un movimiento de cabeza._

 __ Shelby, Quinn pasara las festividades con nosotros esta noche. Puedes esperarla aquí, si quieres. – corta el tenso silencio Rachel._

 _La mujer frunce el ceño con confusión y se acomoda en el sillón, la bebe se remueve incomoda en el regazo de su madre adoptiva, tratando de pararse._

 __ Pensé que ustedes dos se llevaban muy mal. – comenta pero se arrepiente al momento cuando ve la cara de la diva – Perdón, no quise decir eso._

 _La sala se queda en total silencio, Leroy se retira para el segundo piso para retener a su esposo mientras que ellas se quedan sentadas una frente a la otra con el ambiente incomodo, lo único que se escucha son los balbuceos de Beth._

 __ ¿Vas a pasarla sola las fiestas? – pregunta con curiosidad._

 __ Eh… no, más tarde me junto con unos compañeros en una de las casas. – responde y la chica solo asiente en acuerdo._

 _Los minutos parecen ser eternos pero Rachel se levanta de un salto cuando escucha el timbre, yendo con pasos ligeros a atender._

 __ Bienvenidas… - rápidamente es tirada a un fuerte abrazo y se ríe por lo bajo, correspondiendo a Judy._

 __ Mama, ¿la puedes soltar? – exige Quinn con un tono divertido._

 __ Quinnie, no he visto a mi nuera en casi una semana. Déjame hacer lo que quiero. – pucherea la mujer sin dejar de abrazar a la diva._

 __ Tranquila, Quinn. No me molesta para nada. – relaja Rachel – Vamos a pasar, hace mucho frio y hay alguien que las espera. – esto último llama la atención de las dos rubias._

 __ ¿Quién es? – pregunta la porrista con confusión._

 __ Solo… pasen. – les anima y ambas Fabray se notan más confundidas._

 _Al ingresar a la sala, Quinn queda congelada en su lugar al reconocer a Shelby, ahora, parada mirándola. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio un pequeño cuerpo en el sillón, sus ojos fijos en una y en la otra._

 __ ¿Rach? ¿Qué significa esto? – murmura con voz temblorosa y la morena le agarra fuerte de la mano._

 __ Tal vez quisieras hablar con Shelby así te lo cuenta. – le aconseja, mirando de soslayo a su suegra quien todavía no salía de su aturdimiento – Judy ¿vamos a la cocina?_

 __ Eh… - reacciona y mira a su hija y de vuelta a la otra mujer, haciendo una mueca en si dejar o no sola a su hija – B-bueno. – responde finalmente y deja un leve apretón en el hombro de Quinn antes de irse hacia la cocina._

 __ Rachel no… - la detiene por la muñeca – Acompáñame, por favor. – le ruega, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

 __ ¿Estas segura? – intercala su mirada entre ella y Shelby en duda._

 __ Por mí no hay problema. – agrega la mujer._

 _Las tres se acomodan en los sillones, antes de que la morena mayor pueda decir alguna palabra, los señores Berry bajan de la segunda planta, hacen un movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo y se van directo a la cocina para hacerle compañía a Judy._

 __ Bien. El otro día que Rachel fue a visitarme, quede pensando en muchas cosas. – Quinn frunce el ceño, mirando con confusión a la diva que, de repente, encuentra más entretenido el dobladillo de su vestido – Yo me dije que quiero hacer las cosas bien a partir de Beth y una de esas es empezando por la verdad… - se toma un momento para poder elegir las palabras correctamente – Quinn, quiero que puedas ser partícipe de la vida de Beth. – determina, dejando perplejas a ambas jóvenes._

 __ ¿Q-que? ¿Es enserio? – logra decir la rubia y sus ojos van directo a su hija - ¿Me dejaras estar cerca de ella?_

 __ Si, después de todo eres su madre biológica, la llevaste dentro tuyo por nueve meses y debió ser muy difícil para ti darla en adopción y después no poder verla. Siento mucho eso, se cómo es ese sentimiento. – termina haciendo una mueca, mirando de soslayo a Rachel que se tensa en su lugar._

 _Quinn analiza una y otra vez en su mente lo que le acaba de decir y se tapa el rostro, soltando un largo suspiro que tenía contenido en su interior._

 __ Gracias… - murmura con la voz quebrada y vuelve a mirar a la morena mayor – Muchas gracias, Shelby. No sabes lo mucho que aprecio que me estés diciendo esto. – se le escapan algunas lágrimas y siente las suaves caricias de Rachel en su brazo._

 __ Podríamos arreglar pasado mañana el tema de las visitas y todo lo que conlleva ¿Qué dices? – pregunta con un poco más de ánimo y Quinn asiente con fervor._

 __ Increíble, totalmente de acuerdo. – una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro y agarra con fuerza la mano de Rachel._

 _Beth empieza a balbucear, llamando la atención de las presentes en la sala y sonríen con ternura._

 __ ¿Puedo…? – pregunta con timidez la porrista, señalando a la bebe. Shelby asiente en silencio y ella tironea a Rachel con ella para acercarse._

 _Quinn levanta, con un poco de temor, a su hija quien la mira con mucha atención. Estira su pequeña mano hacia el pelo de la rubia y empieza a jugar con el sin tirarlo. La joven Fabray mira con total adoración a su hija y acaricia con sus dedos las mejillas y nariz, sintiéndose por fin totalmente completa._

 __ Mírala, Rach. ¿No es hermosa? – pregunta sin borrar la enorme sonrisa que tiene plantada en su cara._

 __ Igual a su mama. – comenta con la misma emoción, observando con atención la interacción de madre e hija._

 __ ¿Es un cumplido, Berry? – sonríe divertida y recibe un guiño por parte de su novia._

 _Pasan un rato más con las dos integrantes Corcoran aunque Shelby miraba casi la mayoría del tiempo con el ceño fruncido la cercanía de ambas jóvenes pero aun así no hizo ningún comentario._

 _Llega la hora en la que se tienen que marchar y después de pasarse algunos datos de encuentro con lugar y hora, se van de la casa. Quinn agarra de los brazos a la diva y va bajando hasta entrelazar sus dedos y la atrae hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo._

 __ Gracias. – murmura, besándole la punta de la nariz – Muchas gracias. – la morena se sonroja, sonriendo con timidez - ¿Así que fuiste por mí?_

 __ El otro día cuando te vi con tus sobrinos, te imagine hacer todas esas cosas con Beth. Se lo mucho que te duele el no poder estar cerca de ella, entonces fui a ver a Shelby para hacerla razonar de que Beth necesita también de ti. – explica, siendo consciente de la mirada que le dedica la rubia - ¿Hice bien? – pregunta en voz baja pero en vez de palabras, sus labios son atrapados en un apasionado beso._

 _Tarda unos dos segundos en saber lo que pasa antes de corresponder. Un flash es lo que las saca de su mundo y voltean a ver a sus padres, Judy tenía la cámara en mano mientras que Leroy tenía un muérdago encima de ellas e Hiram estaba de brazos cruzados con una ceja levantada._

 __ Más tiernas. – comenta Leroy, sonrojando a ambas chicas – Ya tenemos la primera foto para el álbum._

…

 _A la medianoche todos chocan sus copas y terminan dándole el sorbo, los tres adultos se enfocan nuevamente en una charla que habían dejado a medias antes y esto lo aprovechan ambas jóvenes quienes se van hacia el dormitorio._

 __ Sé que quedamos en no hacernos ningún regalo… - comienza Quinn mientras se dirigían a la cama – Pero cuando vi esto, sabía que tenías que tenerlo. – saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo y se la entrega a una sorprendida Rachel._

 _La morena lo abre y sonríe ampliamente cuando ve un collar con una estrella enganchado a un corazón, ambos de oro. Rachel lo agarra por la cadena y lo observa detalladamente y luego dirige sus ojos a la rubia._

 __ Me encanta, Quinn. Es lo más hermoso que alguien me haya regalado. – le da un beso en la mejilla y luego le muestra el collar - ¿Me lo colocas? – se da la vuelta, corriendo el pelo hacia un costado._

 _Su piel se eriza al sentir los dedos de la rubia en su cuello y no tarda en sentir su respiración contra esa parte de su anatomía, su corazón empieza a bombear con rapidez. Quinn le planta un beso en la nuca y la abraza por la espalda._

 __ Te queda estupendo. – susurra y ambas se funden en un agradable silencio hasta que decide volver a hablar – Gracias por pasar todo ese complicado tema con Shelby solo por mí, cariño._

 __ Quinn, no hace falta que agradezcas. Haría lo que fuera por…_

 __ Te quiero. – le corta mientras esconde su sonrojado rostro en el hombro de la morena sin ver el brillo que instala en los ojos de Rachel quien se hunde más en el abrazo._

 __ Te quiero tanto… y porque te quiero, también tengo un regalo para ti. – se estira hacia su mesita todavía en los brazos de Quinn y abre el cajón._

 _La rubia abre la boca y los ojos con sorpresa al ver una cámara Nikon F, lo recibe entre sus manos y le da una y mil vueltas, incapaz de decir alguna palabra._

 __ Hace unas semanas, Judy me mostro un álbum familiar de cuando se quedabas con tus abuelos y me dijo que ellos te habían regalado esta misma cámara, todas las fotos de ese álbum fueron tomadas por ti y de verdad que eran muy buenas. – hace el cumplido, sonrojando a su novia – Pero Judy me dijo que en uno de esos viajes, tu cámara se había roto por estar mal colocada en un lado y no pudieron conseguir ninguna otra igual y vos tampoco aceptabas ninguna diferente. – se ríe a lo último, acompañada por Quinn que mira nuevamente su cámara._

 __ ¿Cómo la conseguiste?_

 __ Después de mucho investigar por un montón de páginas, por fin encontré a alguien que la vendía y por suerte tenía un montón de rollos guardados, además de… - es callada por un beso y seguido de esto hay un flash - ¿Y eso?_

 __ ¿No es obvio? Quiero estrenar la cámara con mi novia. – se encoge de hombros, derritiendo el corazón de Rachel que se muerde el labio inferior._

 __ Más vale que saques más fotos porque yo también quiero tener una colección de ellas. – se apega otra vez a ella y Quinn le sube la ceja con diversión – No me mires así, Fabray. – le advierte juguetona, empujando con su hombro el de la rubia._

 __ Yo soy la única que te puede mirar como lo hago, nadie más. – se acerca a ella, rozando sus labios._

 __ ¿Quinn? – llama Rachel antes de que se pierdan en su mundo, recibe una mirada interrogativa para que pueda hablar – Feliz navidad. – la porrista sonríe y pasa un mechón castaño por detrás de la oreja antes de acariciarle la mejilla._

 __ Feliz navidad, Rach._


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes de continuar, me disculpo por el pequeño detalle importante que me olvide de explicar cuando deciden festejar navidad las dos familias. Las chicas habían acordado en combinar sus religiones, integrando a sus padres en dicho plan. Esto lo iba a explicar en el capítulo anterior pero no sé qué se me paso por la cabeza que lo termine olvidando por completo. Me disculpo una vez más por este detalle y espero que disfruten de este capítulo que viene.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

 _28 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Residencia Berry._

 __ Por favor, por favor, por favor. – ruega una y otra vez Rachel, siguiendo a su padre Hiram._

 _Desde que había empezado el día, la joven no había parado en ningún momento de seguir a su papa que ya estaba al borde de explotar de los nervios._

 __ Por favor, papa. – repite cuando ambos se detienen en frente de la isla de la cocina._

 _Leroy, quien tomaba un café y leía los anuncios del periódico, sonríe divertido por lo que se le presenta ante él pero se mantiene al margen._

 __ Rachel, ya te dije que eso no es tema de discusión. – voltea finalmente hacia su hija que le hacía un puchero con todas sus fuerzas – No te iras a ningún lado sin la supervisión de un adulto, eres menor de edad y ya sabes todo lo que pasa con las chicas adolescentes hoy en día. – explica con seriedad._

 __ Pero solo nos iremos a una cabaña que está a las afueras de Lima, no es al otro lado del estado o del mundo, papa. – se queja – Y no nos iremos por todo un año, solo será un mes. ¡Un mes! – resalta con exasperación e Hiram suspira, cansado._

 __ ¿Tú no vas a ayudarme, Leroy? – mira a su esposo que trata de ocultar su sonrisa detrás del periódico._

 __ Conozco muy bien ese pueblo, cariño. Nunca ha pasado nada, no hubo robos, asesinatos u violaciones. – da su punto de vista y recibe una mirada severa del hombre y una gran sonrisa por parte de su hija._

 __ ¿Ves? Papi no le ve lo malo. – señala – Por favor, papa, hemos hablado mucho de esto con Quinn y de verdad necesitamos nuestro tiempo a solas… sin la mirada de nuestros padres. – agrega a lo último en un susurro y su padre frunce el ceño, mirando con terror a su marido._

 __ ¿Escuchaste eso? – sube su tono de voz y Rachel se arrepiente de lo dicho anteriormente – Esa chica quiere desflorar a nuestra niña._

 __ Papa, no… - se tapa el rostro con vergüenza, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas – No me estaba refiriendo a eso. – su padre Leroy tiene que contener las ganas de reír._

 __ No sabes lo que va a pasar, cuando entren a esa cabaña te va a obligar a hacer cosas que no quieres. – empieza a divagar y a su esposo ya le es imposible no reírse mientras que su hija estaba totalmente roja._

 __ ¡Papa por favor! – chilla para detener su verborrea – Quinn no sería nunca capaz de hacerme eso. Además, ya te dije que no perderé nada hasta que tenga veinticinco. – tira una excusa disfrazada y es escrutada por la seria mirada de él - ¿Qué?_

 __ No iras. – dice y escapa de la cocina antes de escuchar más reclamos._

 _Rachel se queda boquiabierta y mira incrédula a su otro padre quien le da un último sorbo a su taza de café._

 __ No te preocupes, cariño. Veré la forma en la que pueda cambiar de opinión. – le sonríe para que se tranquilice y la morena suelta un suspiro, sentándose frente a él._

 __ No entiendo porque no me deja ir. En todo este tiempo, Quinn le ha demostrado que no es la misma chica que me molesto al principio ¿Por qué sigue sin confiar? – dice frustrada, dejando caer sus hombros._

 __ No es que no confíe, estrellita. – extiende su mano para agarrar la de ella – Lo único que a él le preocupa es que estas creciendo muy rápido._

 __ Él ya sabe que en algún momento tenía que crecer. Si me quedo como una niña por siempre, nunca podré cumplir mi sueño de Broadway. – hace un puchero y empieza a jugar con su nuevo collar._

 __ Además de eso… - vuelve a hablar - Lo que quiero decir es que ya estás de novia, pasan más tiempo juntas y ahora se quieren ir a pasar las vacaciones en una cabaña. Eso yo no lo juzgo ni nada, cariño. Me alegra que quieran aprovechar de esa manera el tiempo pero para tu padre es como que te estas independizando cada día más de él. Para Hiram siempre serás su bebe. – la expresión de Rachel cambia a una de comprensión y da una sonrisa de medio lado._

 __ El hecho de que este con Quinn, no significa que lo quiera menos a él._

 __ Pero él no lo sabe. – le sonríe y la joven asiente, quedándose inmersa en sus pensamientos – De cualquier forma, ¿Cuándo pensaban o piensan irse?_

 __ Pasado mañana por la mañana, así ya nos instalábamos y comprábamos algo para año nuevo._

 __ ¿Cómo encontraron esa cabaña?_

 __ Es de Judy, ella ya le dio permiso a Quinn y nos recomendó un montón de comercios de por allá. – se estira para agarrar una manzana del cuenco y se va a lavarla._

 __ ¿Y Judy no estará sola para año nuevo? – frunce el ceño su padre con desconcierto._

 __ Ella tomara mañana un vuelo para California, pasara las fiestas con Frannie, su hija mayor. – explica, haciendo una mueca cuando piensa en ese hecho._

 __ ¿Por qué Quinn…?_

 __ Estará Russel también. – le corta, sabiendo lo que preguntaría y su padre abre los ojos con sorpresa – Lo sé, a mí también me pareció horrible. Frannie culpa a Quinn por la separación de sus padres y está tratando de que se "junten" nuevamente. – rueda los ojos con fastidio._

 __ ¿Enserio? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo ese hombre, su otra hija lo quiere? – pregunta con incredulidad._

 __ Frannie es como Russel, papa. Que no te sorprenda que sea así. - se encoge de hombros._

 __ Imagino que la relación de hermanas no es para nada buena._

 __ Lo único bueno que comparten es el amor por los niños aunque Quinn los puede ver de vez en cuando. En todo lo demás son como gato y perro, no están de acuerdo con ningún tema y Frannie busca constantemente a Quinn para pelear. – resopla._

 __ Pobre de mi nuera._

…

 _Quinn entra con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo a la casa Corcoran, mira a su alrededor descubriendo todos los retratos de Shelby con Beth y otros donde solo aparecía la bebe sola._

 __ ¿Comiste algo antes de venir aquí? – pregunta la mujer._

 __ Comí algo ligero antes de venir, gracias por la oferta igual. – sonríe con nervios y sigue a Shelby hasta el sillón – Entonces ¿Cómo hacemos esto?_

 __ Mira Quinn… - se sienta más recta – Podrás venir a visitar a Beth el tiempo que tú quieras, al igual que Puck también lo hará. – es consciente de la reacción tensa de la joven - ¿Hay algo mal?_

 __ Bueno… - baja la mirada - ¿Podremos mantener esto de las visitas mías con Beth en secreto? No quiero cruzarme con Puck cuando venga justo con Rachel o algo así. – murmura, dándose cuenta de su ultimo desliz._

 __ ¿Rachel? ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? – pregunta confundida y Quinn suspira._

 __ Mire Shelby, quiero ser sincera con usted desde el principio. – hace una breve pausa y se muerde el labio con nervios – Tengo una relación con Rachel… romántica. – explica cuando ve todavía más confusa a la mayor quien abre los ojos con sorpresa ante esto – Lo que tenemos solo lo sabe nuestros padres, nadie más sabe sobre nuestro acercamiento. Si quiero venir para ver a Beth, Rachel será también participe de las visitas, no la quiero excluir de esta parte de mi vida. – baja la mirada, frotando sus manos que todavía estaban frías por el clima y se forma un silencio un tanto incomodo – Di algo, por favor. – suplica._

 __ Yo…wow… - logra decir Shelby – Simplemente wow… no me lo esperaba aunque me pareció raro el otro día la cercanía entre ustedes dos. Ahora entiendo porque. – se queda inmersa en sus pensamientos - ¿Es serio? ¿Lo de ustedes?_

 __ Hace un mes y tres días que estamos juntas. La quiero y es de verdad muy serio. – afirma con seguridad._

 __ ¿Y porque los chicos no lo saben? – Quinn se pone tensa en el momento y suspira._

 __ No estoy lista para que la gente sepa que ahora me gustan las chicas… - hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza – No, no me gustan las chicas, solo Rachel me gusta como mujer. – la mayor solo la interroga con la mirada - ¿Acaso no conoce a Lima, Shelby? Todos son de mente cerrada, no entenderían nunca una relación como la nuestra. No quiero que molesten a Rachel, no otra vez. – dice con tristeza._

 __ Comprendo…pero no pueden ocultar esto por siempre, en algún momento alguien se dará cuenta._

 __ Si pero… ¿podríamos no hablar de esto, por favor? – pide, removiéndose con incomodidad en el sillón – Volvamos al tema de Beth._

…

 _Quinn vuelve a su casa y siente voces y risas desde la cocina. Se acerca hasta ahí después de colgar su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero y sonríe cuando encuentra a su madre y su novia preparando masa._

 __ ¿Y este milagro? – se hace notar y ojos marrones voltean a verla con gran felicidad._

 __ ¡Quinn! – la recibe con entusiasmo, su mejilla y parte de su nariz manchada con harina. Una vista muy adorable a los ojos de la porrista._

 __ Tienes todo el rostro blanco. – le dice una vez que esta frente a ella y mira todo lo que está en la mesada - ¿Haciendo las famosas galletas? – registra todos los ingredientes y un tic se hace en su mente, mirando alarmada a Rachel._

 __ Tranquila, los que yo estoy haciendo son veganos, fuimos a comprar antes de empezar. – le corta antes de que pueda hablar._

 __ ¿Estas son para que lleves a California? – pregunta, dirigiéndose a su madre._

 __ Si pero dejare algunas para que puedan comer… ¿Cómo fue con Shelby?_

 __ Podremos ir a ver a Beth siempre que queramos pero he decidido tener un horario para ir a visitarla. Jugué un rato con ella antes de irme. – sonríe y prende su cámara para mostrarles las fotos de la pequeña._

 __ Totalmente hermosa, cariño… espera ¿dijiste "podremos"? - pregunta Rachel, intrigada y la joven rubia asiente._

 __ ¿No pasaras tiempo conmigo y Beth? – la abraza por la cintura, limpiándole las mejillas._

 __ ¿Quieres que este ahí? – dice con sorpresa - No quiero molestar tu momento con tu hija, Quinn._

 __ Hey, no vas a molestar en nada. Ya interactuaste con ella el otro día, así que no le veo lo malo de ir conmigo de vez en cuando para verla. Eres mi novia después de todo ¿no?_

 __ Lo soy. – afirma con una gran sonrisa._

 __ Igual, empezare a ir después de nuestra pequeña escapada. – ve la mueca que hace la morena - ¿Qué paso? ¿Hay algo mal? – Rachel suspira._

 __ Mi papa, no quiere que vaya a un lugar "peligroso" por así decirlo. – informa, extrañando más a Quinn._

 __ ¿Quieres que intervenga para convencer a Hiram? – interrumpe Judy después de poner las dos bandejas en el horno._

 __ En este momento creo que sería de gran ayuda…_

 __ No, yo tengo que hablar con él. – corta la porrista sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Rachel – Es por mi ¿verdad?... y no te atrevas a mentirme._

 __ No es por ti, Quinn. Es solo que no se acostumbra a la idea de que tenga ya otras prioridades en mente en vez de pasar más tiempo con él. – le explica, calmando un poco los crecientes nervios de la chica._

 __ ¿Es solo eso? – recibe un asentimiento de cabeza – Podemos cancelar el viaje si quieres. – ofrece en voz baja._

 __ ¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! – niega fervientemente – Hemos pasado una semana entera planeando todo esto, Quinn. No podemos cancelarlo así porque sí. Papi me ha dicho que se encargara de convencerlo. No te preocupes ¿sí? – pide pero eso no saca el ceño fruncido de la porrista._

 __ Mira que tenemos que salir pasado mañana. – recuerda._

 __ Ya, cariño ¿te olvidas de como es Leroy? Ese hombre hace hasta lo imposible para conseguir lo que quiere, igual que una personita que yo conozco. – sonríe con diversión Judy, mirando a su nuera que se sonroja._

 __ No es mi culpa que me haya criado con esos dos hombres. – bromea riéndose y recibe un pequeño empujón de hombro de Quinn._

…

 _30 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Quinn aparca frente a la casa de los Berry y lo primero que ve cuando sale de su vehículo es a Hiram parado frente a la puerta principal, cruzado brazos y mirándola con seriedad. Ella siente toda la tensión cruzar por su cuerpo y deja escapar un suspiro._

 __ Buenos días, señor Berry. – saluda con cortesía y su respuesta es un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Qué tal esta?_

 __ Pues con mucho dolor de cabeza si quieres saber, Quinn. – dice con sinceridad, aumentando más los nervios de la rubia - ¿Sabes que no me han dejado ni dormir?_

 __ Yo…lo siento mucho, señor. No fue mi intención provocar todo esos problemas._

 __ Escucha solo una cosa, Quinn. – llama la atención – Más vale que mi hija llegue a casa tal como se va de acá, pura y feliz ¿entiendes? – advierte con total seriedad._

 __ Señor, como le dije la primera vez que hablamos, estoy para hacer las cosas bien sin ninguna intención de lastimar a Rachel, la quiero y no dejare que nada le pase. – responde sin apartar sus ojos de los de Hiram._

 __ Voy a poner una condición… - señala y la rubia asiente para escucharlo – Quiero que ella me llame todos los días, no importa a qué hora pero quiero saber si todo está bien._

 __ No se preocupe, mi madre también ha impuesto esa regla. Así que me asegurare de que Rachel no se olvide de llamarlos. – el hombre parece querer agregar algo mas pero la puerta se abre de repente, mostrando a su emocionada hija._

 __ Quinn. – la recibe con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a la joven – Por fin llegaste. – voltea a ver a su padre con curiosidad y vuelve sus ojos a su novia - ¿Te dijo algo?_

 __ Oye, que estoy todavía aquí. – se queja indignado, formando un puchero con su labio inferior y detrás de él aparece su marido con el bolso de la morena._

 __ Qué bueno que llegaste, Quinn. Tu novia ya no podía estarse quieta de toda la emoción. – agradece Leroy, haciéndola reír._

 __ ¡Papi! – reprende Rachel y agarra su bolso – Por supuesto que no hice eso._

 __ Oh, claro que si lo has hecho. – se burla su padre, logrando que la morena se exaspere rodando los ojos._

 __ Bueno ¿ya tienes todo? – pregunta Quinn con una gran sonrisa, olvidándose del tenso momento que había compartido con el hombre más alto – Permíteme. – le roba el bolso de las manos para llevarlo._

 __ Todo en su lugar, lista para irnos. – afirma sin borrar su sonrisa._

 __ Bueno, iré a llevar esto al auto. – señala el objeto en manos – Nos vemos pronto, señores Berry. – se despide, dejando que la diva pueda pasar un último momento con sus padres antes de partir._

 __ ¿De verdad llevas todo, querida? ¿Hasta el gas pimienta? – pregunta Hiram y recibe una mirada incrédula de Rachel._

 __ ¿Enserio, papa? No voy a llevar algo como eso a un lugar que no lo necesito y antes de que digas algo más, nunca lo usare en Quinn. – le apunta y su padre suspira con resignación – Papa, sé que te cuesta esto pero estar de novia no hará que te quiera menos ¿entendido? Los amo un montón. – mira a ambos al mismo tiempo, logrando sacarles una sonrisa e Hiram la abraza fuerte._

 __ Gracias, cariño. Perdón si me comporto de esta manera tan sobreprotectora contigo, es solo que… ya sabes, mi instinto paternal a veces no lo puedo dejar de lado._

 __ Lo sé, papa. – corresponde al abrazo – Pero tienes que empezar a confiar más en Quinn, solo te pido que te abras más a ella._

 __ Está bien, ya me lo habías pedido y esta vez lo hare. – responde y recibe un beso en la mejilla._

 __ Gracias. – agradece y pasa a abrazar a su otro padre – Disfruten del año nuevo ¿sí? Nos vemos en un mes._

 __ Lo mismo para ustedes, cariño. – besa su frente Leroy y le ajusta un poco más la bufanda – No te olvides de llamar._

 __ Por supuesto que no lo hare._

 _Intercambian algunas palabras y más abrazos por parte de Hiram a su hija antes de que se vaya y finalmente, Rachel, sube al vehículo donde ya la esperaba Quinn con cinturón puesto._

 __ ¿Lista para nuestro mes y comienzo de año? – pregunta la rubia, poniéndose en marcha._

 __ No hace falta ni que lo preguntes. – contesta con una gran sonrisa y aprovechando que la mano de la porrista está en la palanca de cambios para reposar la suya encima de ella._


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

 _30 de diciembre de 2010_

 _15:17 p.m. a las afueras de Lima._

 _Quinn apaga el motor de su coche una vez que llega finalmente a su destino. Mira con nostalgia a la cabaña de su infancia y un montón de viejos recuerdos vienen a su mente. Sus ojos caen en el asiento de copiloto y encuentra el cuerpo dormido de Rachel, acurrucada y con una manta encima para no agarrar frio._

 _Sale del vehículo y va con rapidez a la puerta de la cabaña para abrirla, sube las escaleras en dirección directa a su habitación y cuando ingresa, suspira en alivio y da gracias a dios que cada mes viene alguna sirvienta para mantener limpio el lugar. Baja nuevamente para encontrar todavía dormida a su novia, le saca el cinturón de seguridad y con cuidado la levanta entre sus brazos. Se dirige a su cuarto y deposita a Rachel en la cama, cubriéndola con el edredón para mantener el calor. Sonríe con ternura cuando la ve abrazarse a la almohada y susurrar su nombre entre sueños, se hinca a su altura y deposita un beso en la sien antes de volver a su auto para descargar todas las cosas._

…

 _Una hora más tarde, Rachel se remueve con inquietud en la cama y de a poco abre sus ojos. Parpadea un montón de veces y se ve totalmente desorientada al ver un techo y paredes que no son familiares para ella._

 __ ¿Quinn? – llama con temor y escucha ruidos provenientes de la planta baja._

 _Se decide a bajar pero un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo y mira por toda la habitación y su vista recae en la chaqueta de Cheerio, no duda en tomarlo y ponérselo. El aroma de Quinn no tarda en rodearla y suspira sonriente, aferrándose a la prenda._

 __ Quinn. – vuelve a llamar ya abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia las escaleras._

 _En el camino no para de mirar a todo lo que la rodea y la sensación de hogar es lo primero que pasa por su mente para describirlo, el estilo de la cabaña no es moderno y monótono, hay retratos familiares colgados por las paredes y lo que puede distinguir, todas son de Quinn en su infancia junto con los que deben ser sus abuelos. Una sonrisa de ternura se dibuja en su rostro y pasa sus dedos por cada uno de las fotos donde puede apreciar a la pequeña Quinn en sus diferentes etapas de infancia, siempre mostrando una sonrisa a la cámara._

 _El olor a chocolate caliente inunda sus fosas nasales y se dirige a la cocina, encontrando finalmente a su novia quien preparaba una caliente merienda para ambas._

 __ Aquí estas. – habla finalmente, exaltando en su lugar a Quinn que voltea a verla._

 __ Rach, pensé que seguías durmiendo. – deja soltar el aire y se fija en lo que lleva la morena, levanta su ceja con una sonrisa divertida - ¿Presumiendo que eres la novia de la capitana Cheerio?_

 __ ¿Me queda bien? – pregunta mientras se acerca más a la rubia y esta le sube la cremallera de la chaqueta, terminando por acomodarle bien el cuello y quedan sus rostros bien cerca._

 __ Aunque es una talla más grande, te ves increíblemente tierna con ella. – le besa la punta de la nariz, pintando de rosa las mejillas de Rachel._

 __ ¿Eso es para nosotras? – señala la bandeja que contiene las dos tazas de chocolate caliente y el plato donde están las galletas caseras que hizo la morena con su suegra._

 __ Quería llevarla a la cama pero arruinaste el plan. – hace un puchero que es rápidamente capturado en un beso._

 __ Perdón por arruinar el gesto romántico, cariño. – se abraza a ella y le da otro beso – Me desperté y no me gustó nada estar sola. – se queja._

 __ Hubieras esperado un poquito más y ya te iba a hacer compañía._

 __ ¿Merendamos acá o en otro lado?_

 __ ¿Qué tal si vas por algunas mantas mientras yo prendo el hogar? Así comemos allí. – ofrece y recibe un asentimiento de cabeza con mucho entusiasmo – Las mantas están en el armario de nuestra habitación. – avisa antes de que la morena suba._

 __ ¿Nuestra? – la mira interrogativa pero sin borrar la sonrisa._

 __ Era mía pero ahora es nuestra, ya sabes… - se encoge de hombros – Al menos que quieras dormir en el cuarto de invitados. – bromea y ve como la diva niega con rapidez._

 __ Me niego a dormir en otra cama que no estés vos. – responde y se dirige a las escaleras, oyendo la risa de Quinn detrás de ella._

 __ Lo sé, cariño. Soy irresistible. – la rubia alza la voz para que sea escuchada, sin parar de sonreír._

 __ ¡No aumentes tu ego, Fabray!_

 _Diez minutos más tarde, ambas estaban bien acomodadas frente al hogar. Quinn con su espalda en el sillón mientras tenía entre sus piernas a Rachel, tapándose con la manta._

 __ ¿Apto para mí? – pregunta mientras alza un poco más su taza._

 __ Antes de venir para acá, he comprado un par de productos veganos, entre ellos incluye este chocolate caliente. – deposita un beso en su coronilla y la morena se voltea hacia ella un poco._

 __ ¿Estás diciendo que compraste todo eso por mí? – pregunta con incredulidad y la porrista asiente con timidez – Quinn, ¿tu chocolate es también vegano? – otra afirmación – Bebe, no quiero que cambies tus gustos alimenticios por los míos. Aprecio mucho ese gesto pero no quiero que cambies cosas que te gustan por mí, te quiero tal y como eres. – confiesa con un sonrojo y siente el brazo de la rubia aferrarse más a su cintura._

 __ No es cambiar, es acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas y la verdad que esto no sabe para nada mal. – le da un sorbo a su taza y la mira fijamente a los ojos – No es ninguna molestia para mi hacer esto, Rach. Es algo saludable después de todo. – se queda pensativa unos segundos y se sonroja – Yo también te quiero…mucho. – confiesa con la mirada baja._

 _Rachel la agarra de la barbilla y le regala un apasionado beso, Quinn la estrecha más fuerte contra sí. Toda su piel se eriza cuando los dedos de la morena acarician su nuca y ella traza su mano por el dobladillo de la camisa de la diva, sintiendo por primera vez su piel. La sensación de calor las invade al igual que su respiración se hace más errática y pesada._

 _Rachel deja más apartada la bandeja y se acomoda mejor en el regazo de la rubia, sin dejar, en ningún momento, de besarse. Quinn es la primera en separarse pero empieza a trazar sus besos por la barbilla hasta el cuello teniendo como regalo los temblorosos gemidos de su novia._

 __ Quinn. – tira de su cabeza para atrás, dejándole mejor acceso._

 _Sus dedos se enredan en la rubia melena y un gemido se escapa de sus labios cuando siente un ligero mordisco en su clavícula. Su espalda se arquea en busca de más contacto y todo un hormigueo ardiente se presenta en su interior._

 _Cuando Quinn intenta explorar un poco más de piel una música resuena en toda la habitación, las dos se sobresaltan y se miran con la respiración agitada, descubriendo sus rostros totalmente enrojecidos junto con las pupilas dilatadas. La música suena de nueva cuenta y Rachel se incorpora con rapidez del regazo de Quinn._

 __ Mi celular… - dice con algo de torpeza, mirando para otro con timidez – Es mi celular. – señala y se acerca al estante donde reposaba su móvil._

 _El nombre de su padre aparece en la pantalla y ella gruñe por lo bajo antes de responder mientras que Quinn vuelve a acomodarse en la alfombra, manta en su regazo y suelta un gran suspiro, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir la interrupción de la llamada, la verdad que esta era la primera vez que iban más allá de simples besos y sentir la tersa piel de la morena, había encendido varios pensamientos lujuriosos y se avergonzaba de pensar así cuando apenas tenían un mes de relación._

 _Los siguientes minutos se la pasa terminando su taza de chocolate y mirando a su novia conversar con sus padres, se ríe por lo bajo cuando ve su exasperación con Hiram y decide calentar la taza de Rachel en el microondas._

 __ Querían saber si ya estábamos bien instaladas. – llega la morena, informando la razón de la llamada._

 __ Pienso que Hiram va a llamarte más de una vez al día. – bromea pero sienten el pesado ambiente que las rodea – Perdón… - dice y recibe una mirada confusa – Perdón por lo anterior, no quería aprovecharme ni incomodarte._

 _Rachel le sonríe y se acerca para abrazarla, relajando todos los sentidos de Quinn. Le besa la mejilla antes de hablar._

 __ No me hiciste sentir así. A decir verdad me gustó. – ambas se sonrojan pero con lo dicho, hace sonreír a la rubia – Así que no te disculpes ¿de acuerdo? – un asentimiento de cabeza es su respuesta._

…

 __ ¿Enserio, Rach? – su tono es burlón y divertido mientras alzaba entre sus manos al pequeño cordero blanco - ¿Trajiste a "mini-Q" aquí?_

 __ No iba a dejarla sola en casa. – se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de atarse el pelo._

 __ ¿Dormirá con nosotras? – pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama ya cambiada para dormir y deja al peluche en la mesita de noche._

 __ No, por suerte para ti no estará entre medio de nosotras. – se desplaza bajo las sabanas y se acurruca en los brazos de la rubia._

 __ Un mes teniéndote así. – comenta después de unos momentos y siente como se forma una sonrisa de la morena contra su cuello._

 __ Un mes para nosotras solas._

 _31 de diciembre de 2010_

 _Rachel analizaba las verduras y frutas de las estanterías mientras esperaba a Quinn quien estaba al teléfono._

 __ ¿Necesitas ayuda? – se voltea para encontrar a un joven con un delantal blanco atado a su cintura – Puedo ayudarte a escoger las mejores. – le sonríe de manera coqueta._

 __ No, no gracias. Puedo hacerlo. – rechaza de buena manera pero no logra alejar al chico._

 __ Déjame ayudarte, es mi trabajo después de todo. – se acerca a ella, demasiado para el gusto de la morena - ¿Cuáles quieres llevar? – Rachel se encarga se señalarle los que quiere mientras él los va guardando en bolsas plásticas – Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?_

 __ No, solo vine a pasar las vacaciones con mi novia. – dice directamente y recibe una mirada incrédula por parte del chico y luego se ríe - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

 __ Muy buen intento, muñeca. Por un momento me convenciste. – responde con petulancia._

 __ Escucha, yo no tendría por qué estarte mintiendo. – le habla con un poco de dureza._

 __ ¿Y dónde está ella ahora mismo?_

 __ Atendiendo una llamada importante, ahora ¿me darías las bolsas así me puedo ir? – resopla con fastidio, estirando su mano._

 __ Oh, vamos. Puedo darte mi número, si quieres. – le guiña, reteniendo las compras._

 __ Oye…_

 __ ¿Algún problema, bebe? – aparece Quinn, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Rachel._

 _La cara del chico se deforma por completo cuando ve la severa mirada de la rubia, sintiendo todo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal._

 __ ¿Él te está molestando?_

 __ ¿E-ella es tu novia? – pregunta con nervios._

 __ Soy su novia. – responde Quinn antes de que la morena diga palabra alguna - ¿Estás buscando algo o ya terminaste?_

 __ N-no, ya le estaba por dar las bolsas a ella. – estira su mano para darle finalmente sus cosas y Rachel con una gran sonrisa las recoge._

 __ Muchas gracias. – por dentro se siente orgullosa de que solo una mirada de su novia basta para acobardar a cualquier persona - ¿Nos vamos? Ya tenemos todo._

 __ Adelántate, cariño. Yo buscare una cosa más y te busco en la caja. – le besa la mejilla y le da un leve empujón por la espalda baja para que avance._

 _Una vez que Rachel dobla por el final del pasillo, Quinn voltea a ver con una seria expresión al joven vendedor quien se encoge en su posición_

 __ ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?_

 __ Sí, es mi primer trabajo así que…_

 __ Muy bien, si tanto te gusta este trabajo no andes coqueteando con chicas que ya tienen pareja o ¿quieres que se lo comunique a tu jefe? – se cruza de brazos y levantando su ceja en desafío._

 __ ¡No, no quiero eso! Perdón, perdóneme, señorita. – niega con su cabeza fervientemente – No lo volveré a hacer._

 __ Buen chico. Y que te quede bien claro… - se acerca a él para advertirle – nadie coquetea con mi novia ¿entendido? – el chico solo atina a asentir una y otra vez._

 _Quinn sonríe triunfante y lo deja solo en medio del pasillo. Antes de llegar a la caja donde estaba Rachel, recoge alguna cosa al azar._

 __ ¿Terminaste con tu amenaza? – habla la diva, viendo como los productos son leídos por la máquina._

 __ No sé de qué estás hablando. – recibe un suave codazo y mira su expresión divertida - ¿Qué? Nadie coquetea con mi chica. – avisa, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena._

 __ La chica de Fabray ¿eh? – recarga su espalda en el frente de Quinn._

 __ La única. – susurra en su oído._

…

 _Quinn termina de prender la última vela de la mesa y mira con aprobación toda la decoración. Se fija en la hora que marcan las 21:56 p.m. y suspira con un poco de nervios, se endereza y trata de quitarse una inexistente arruga de su vestido negro._

 __ Quedo hermoso. – la voz de la diva llega desde las escaleras y la rubia voltea a verla._

 _Todo pensamiento coherente desaparece de su mente al ver a su novia con un vestido de color crema anudado a su cuello, sin mangas y con lentejuelas. Abierto a mitad de su muslo y con zapatos del mismo color. Su pelo ondulado cae por sobre sus hombros y el maquillaje es sencillo y ligero, algo que quita por completo el aliento a Quinn._

 __ Yo…wow… - hasta las palabras son incapaces de salir de su boca._

 _Rachel sonríe ampliamente, felicitándose internamente por la elección del vestido y agradeciendo a su padre Leroy por la intensa compra que habían tenido días antes para buscar el vestido perfecto. Aunque Quinn también ha tenido el mismo efecto con ella, el vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta encima de las rodillas y su cabello largo cayendo por su espalda desnuda la habían dejado aturdida._

 __ ¿Te gusta? – pregunta con picardía mientras termina de bajar los últimos escalones._

 __ ¿Me gusta? Me encanta, Rach. – resalta mientras la agarra de las manos, acercándola aún más a ella._

 __ ¿De verdad? – su tono ahora es tímido y sus mejillas están totalmente rojas._

 __ Te ves increíble, créeme. – asegura, incluyendo un beso en la frente – Nunca había visto este vestido en tu armario. – frunce el ceño._

 __ Lo compre hace unos días, quería verme bien para ti ya que nunca me veo así como "hermosa". - murmura a lo último con la mirada baja pero Quinn le agarra de las mejillas para que pueda mirarla._

 __ ¿De dónde sacas eso? – el silencio es lo único que recibe como respuesta – Rach, cariño. – insiste con voz tranquila._

 __ Es que… siempre me visto con suéteres y faldas que te parecen feas y quería impresionarte por primera vez. – responde, formando una mueca en sus labios._

 _Quinn analiza estas palabras y termina soltando un suspiro. Envuelve a la pequeña morena entre sus brazos y le llena de besos el rostro, Rachel sonríe ante al afecto que recibe._

 __ Sé que toda esa inseguridad es debido a mí, te ataque mucho durante el primer año y me arrepiento cada segundo de lo que te hice. Pero quiero que esto te quede claro… - se aleja unos centímetros para que se puedan ver a los ojos – Eres hermosa, la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. No importa lo que vistas o uses, siempre estarás bella ante mis ojos._

 __ ¿Ni siquiera cuando use los suéteres "feos" como todos dicen? – murmura en voz baja._

 __ No son feos. – concluye y Rachel la mira con incredulidad – ¡Es verdad! – se ríe mientras la apretuja en sus brazos._

 __ Quinn, todos dicen que son horribles. – pucherea._

 __ Para mí son adorables. – le besa la mejilla – Hermosa… - un sonrojo más una sonrisa tímida es la respuesta de la morena – Tan hermosa._

 _Comparten un tranquilo beso y se separan cuando sienten el pitido del horno._

 __ Siéntate mientras yo traigo la cena. – ofrece, corriéndole la silla para que se pueda sentar._

 __ Quiero ayudar, Quinn. No me has dejado tocar la cocina en toda la tarde. – se queja, frustrada._

 __ No seas impaciente, Berry. Acomódate y espera._

 _Diez minutos son los que espera la morena hasta que un rico aroma invade sus fosas nasales. Quinn siente su corazón latir a mil por segundo cuando la mirada de Rachel irradia un intenso amor cuando descubre los platos._

 __ ¿_ _Ensalada griega y_ _tortilla de patatas_ _? Esto toma mucho tiempo para preparar._

 __ Especialmente si todo es vegano. – le guiña un ojo y toma asiento enfrente de ella._

 __ ¿Estuviste investigando platos veganos por mí? – alarga su mano para agarrar la de Quinn y dándole un apretón en agradecimiento._

 __ Es fin de año, quería terminarlo haciéndote algo especial. – sonríe con timidez._

 __ ¿Es posible que la cena la podremos dejar para después? Todos estos gestos tuyos me hacen solo querer abrazarte y besarte. – confiesa con un suspiro y la porrista se ríe por lo bajo y le besa los nudillos._

 __ Podemos esperar, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora o ¿no? – contesta y la morena a regañadientes acepta - ¿Comemos?_

 _Quinn mira con expectación el rostro de su novia cuando prueba el primer bocado de la tortilla y un gemido de satisfacción es lo que sale de Rachel._

 __ Es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida, Quinn. No se lo digas a mi papi pero esto es mejor que lo que él hace. – alaba y la otra niega con diversión._

 __ Tampoco es para tanto. – sigue comiendo aunque tiene que admitir que el sabor es muy bueno._

 __ Lo digo enserio, amor. – se sonroja furiosamente al igual que Quinn ante el nuevo cariñoso apodo._

 __ "Amor" – repite la rubia y sonríe ampliamente después de repetir esa palabra en su cabeza una y otra vez – Me gusta como suena. ¿A ti no, amor? – juega con un tono juguetón mientras ingiere otro bocado._

 __ Me gusta. – concuerda, moviendo también su cabeza y siguen degustando su cena._

…

 __ Tu madre quiere hablarte. – extiende el celular hacia Rachel mientras se sienta a su lado en el sillón._

 __ ¿Mi mama? – la mira con sorpresa - ¿No estabas hablando con Judy?_

 __ Ella habla más de ti que de sus propias hijas, así que… - se encoge de hombros y la diva se ríe antes de hablar con su suegra._

 __ Hola Judy… - saluda con alegría y siente los brazos de Quinn alrededor de su cintura, acomodándose en el hueco de su cuello – Si, todo está genial aquí. Gracias una vez más por dejarnos quedar aquí. – escucha atentamente a lo que le dice y suelta una carcajada – No, Quinn no quemo nada en la cocina. Todo salió riquísimo. – comparte una mirada cómplice con la rubia quien le besa la mejilla - ¿Allá como esta todo? – una mueca de disgusto se forma en sus labios luego de unos momentos pero sigue escuchando con atención._

 _23:41 p.m. y la llamada llega a su fin. Rachel se incorpora un poco para quedar más de frente con Quinn quien suspira y baja la mirada._

 __ Sabes que no tienes la culpa de nada ¿verdad? – murmura, acariciándole la mejilla._

 __ Ella está "básicamente" sola allá, lo único que la le sube el humor son los niños. Frannie no deja de tirar indirectas a diestra y siniestra y habla pestes de mí. – suspira – No me gusta que ande pasando por todo eso, mas con Russel ahí como si fuera el dueño de todo. – gruñe pero se relaja enseguida en los brazos de la morena._

 __ Judy es una mujer fuerte, amor. Ya pasado mañana estará de regreso a Lima, con suerte podrá traer a los niños para no estar tan sola en la casa. – trata de animar._

 __ Solo espero que Russel no la atosigue. Ni tampoco se aparezca cuando volvamos. – gruñe._

 __ ¿Tu hermana sabe acerca de nosotras?_

 __ No sé, ni tampoco me interesa si sabe o no. Aunque igual seria gracioso verla pegar el grito en el cielo ¿no? – recibe un ligero empujón en el hombro y se carcajea -¿Qué? ¿No te parecería gracioso?_

 __ Quisiera ver si te ríes cuando estas frente a ella. – advierte pero la sonrisa juguetona la tiene plantada en el rostro._

 __ Lo más probable es que esté dándole una cachetada. – Rachel la mira con las cejas levantadas – Estoy segura de que empezara a decir cualquier barbaridad que corresponda a ti._

 __ Sabes lo que pienso de la violencia, cariño._

 __ Y tú sabes que te defendería de todas las formas posibles. – contraataca, derritiendo el corazón de la diva._

 __ Te quiero tanto._

 _Quinn sonríe y le da un rápido beso antes de pararse e ir por las copas y el champagne. La medianoche se acerca y ambas se paran frente al hogar preparadas para festejar._

 __ ¿Algo que quieras decir?_

 __ ¿Para este año o para el que viene? – inquiere Rachel._

 __ No sé, el que tú quieras._

 __ Vamos a ver… 2010 fue… - busca alguna palabra que pueda describir bien todo lo sucedido ese año - ¿Una locura? – frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza – No, eso no. 2010 fue un año de diversos eventos inesperados pero los últimos meses fueron y son los mejores de mi vida. – su mirada se vuelve brillosa – No solo nos acercamos como amigas, sino que nos volvimos cómplices y novias. Así que tengo que agradecer este año porque es donde empezamos esto tan especial que tenemos. – se sonroja y Quinn le acomoda el pelo detrás de su oreja, besándole la mejilla de paso – Y espero que 2011 sea un año de muchos más eventos en los que podamos recorrerlos juntas, que esta relación siga fluyendo y creciendo._

 __ Prometo que así será. – asegura sin apartar sus ojos de los de Rachel que sonríe con timidez – Prometo permanecer a tu lado en este nuevo año y en los que siguen, queriéndote cada día mas._

 _La morena ahoga un sollozo y pasa su mano por el cuello de Quinn, atrayéndola hacia ella para darle un intenso beso al mismo tiempo que el reloj de péndulo marca finalmente la medianoche._

 __ Feliz año nuevo, Rach. – susurra chocando su copa con la de su novia._

 __ Feliz 2011, cariño._


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

 _6 de enero de 2011_

 __ Quinn… Quiiinn… - insiste un poco más, moviendo suavemente el hombro de la rubia – Amor, despierta. – ruega como último intento y al parecer tiene efecto porque la chica se remueve en la cama._

 __ ¿Rach? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? – murmura, frotándose los ojos._

 __ Seis y media de la mañana. – contesta y la porrista la mira con la mandíbula desencajada._

 __ Estas bromeando ¿verdad? – pregunta y se estira para alcanzar su celular que reposa en la mesita de noche - ¿¡Enserio, Rachel!? – alza la voz cuando confirma que no era mentira._

 __ Quinn, me parece muy feo que desconfíes de mi palabra. – reprende, cruzándose de brazos._

 __ No es eso… - se tapa un bostezo y se incorpora - ¿Qué pasa?_

 __ Quiero salir a correr. – la rubia la mira interrogativa para que se explique mejor – Tengo que seguir con mi rutina, Quinn. No porque sea invierno o este de vacaciones, deje de hacer mis rutinas de la mañana._

 _Quinn apenas puede procesar todo lo que le dicen con su cabeza trabajando a medias por el sueño, se refriega una vez más los ojos._

 __ Ok, ¿no puede ser más tarde? Es muy temprano y seguramente afuera esta helado. – se tira a la cama, suspirando de alegría cuando se envuelve en las calientes sabanas._

 __ Quiiiiinnn. – lloriquea y la aludida a regañadientes se levanta, temblando cuando siente todo un aire frio recorrer su cuerpo._

 __ Está bien, de acuerdo. Voy a cambiarme. – se dirige al baño luego de agarrar un conjunto deportivo y escucha el chillido de satisfacción de Rachel._

 _Unos quince minutos más tarde, Quinn se encoge buscando más calor en su abrigo y bufanda mientras que Rachel a su lado estira todos sus músculos, sin ningún signo de sufrir de la baja temperatura._

 __ Y yo que pensé que me liberaría de los duros entrenamientos de Sue. – murmura entre dientes pero igual es escuchada por la diva._

 __ No vamos a estar todos los días encerradas en la cabaña, Quinn. Tenemos que tener nuestro cuerpo en constante movimiento. – refuta y la rubia no puede oponerse a nada de lo que diga Rachel._

 __ Por lo menos dime que en el desayuno habrá tocino. – suplica y la morena arruga la nariz ante la mención de eso - ¿Por favor?_

 __ Compraremos de paso ¿sí? – acuerda._

 _Quinn se anima ante esto y el frio se disipa de su cuerpo al pensar solamente en su desayuno. Hace los ejercicios de precalentamiento con Rachel y empiezan con su pequeña carrera a trote con Quinn siendo de guía ya que conoce más las calles._

 _En el camino, la Cheerio cuenta sobre todas las cosas que hacía en su infancia cuando paseaba junto con sus abuelos maternos y Rachel escuchaba atenta a todo, sonriendo con ternura al imaginarse a una pequeña rubia haciendo sus travesuras y siendo consentida por sus abuelos._

 __ ¿De verdad le pusiste tintura al shampoo de Frannie? – pregunta con una carcajada una vez que se detienen frente al almacén._

 __ Y lo mejor que mi abuela dijo que ella lo había puesto por equivocación en ese envase._

 __ No se nota que ella era tu cómplice. – comenta, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en su novia._

 __ Por eso Frannie se iba con Russel a ver a mis otros abuelos, ya que aquí nunca ganaba ni una pelea. – se encoge de hombros y sus ojos brillan cuando por fin llegan a donde están los tocinos._

 __ ¿En las vacaciones la pasaban todos por separado?_

 __ Casi siempre, yo me venía con mi mama y ellos se iban a California, solo nos juntábamos cuando había uno de esos importantes eventos de ricos, Russel decía que si iba solo con Frannie, se levantaría muchos rumores extraños. – rueda los ojos y la morena asiente en comprensión._

 __ ¿Ninguna vez convivieron como una familia de verdad?_

 __ Creo que solo una vez. – frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar el año – Habíamos ido cerca de un lago para pasar un día de campo. Yo estaba muy feliz porque por fin íbamos a hacer algo nuevo y podría sacar nuevas fotos de paisajes, mama había preparado todo, comida, manta y protectores solares. Llegamos y Frannie ya se quejaba porque su pelo se estaba arruinando y no había ningún chico a la vista y Russel no paraba de buscar señal en su celular. – Rachel hace una mueca amarga al imaginar la situación – A la tarde, el cielo se había puesto negro con todas las nubes que lo cubrieron y en menos de dos minutos caía una lluvia torrencial._

 __ El día no podía terminar peor ¿no? – agrega y se ponen en marcha hacia la cabaña con sus manos entrelazadas._

 __ Creo que no. – se quedan un rato en silencio mientras siguen caminando – Cambiando de tema, ¿esto que hicimos solo fue por hoy? ¿Mañana podré dormir como una persona normal? – pregunta con algo de súplica, haciendo reír a la diva._

 __ Mañana no te voy a molestar, voy a hacer el mismo recorrido que hicimos hoy. Así que te dejare dormir tranquilamente._

 __ Espera… - se detiene y Rachel la mira intrigada - ¿Piensas correr sola? – un asentimiento de cabeza es su respuesta - ¿Sola? - inquiere otra vez._

 __ Si, Quinn. Saldré yo sola, seguramente regresare antes de que te despiertes._

 __ Pero, pero…_

 __ Cariño, no me pasara nada. El pueblo y los vecinos son tranquilos, así que no tienes que pensar en nada malo ¿sí? – le habla en un tono relajante y suave._

 __ No es solo eso, yo quiero estar más tiempo en la cama contigo. – la morena la mira con una ceja levantada, acompañada de una sonrisa pícara y Quinn se pone totalmente roja – N-no, no hablo de eso. Yo solo… me gusta sentirte a mi lado, abrazarte mientras dormimos y sentir tu pasible respiración… - baja la mirada con timidez – Te ves hermosa cuando estas dormida._

 _La cara de Rachel pasa de sorpresa a una de total anhelo y adoración, ampliando su sonrisa y se acerca a la rubia para regalarle un beso en la comisura de los labios._

 __ ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunta en voz baja y Quinn la interroga en silencio - ¿Cómo haces para enamorarme cada día un poco más? - completa su frase y las níveas mejillas de la rubia se ponen aún más rojas._

 __ Solo…solo digo lo que pienso. Tú me haces ser así. – culpa y la morena se ríe, negando con la cabeza._

 __ ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que seas una romántica? – se agarran de la mano nuevamente y retoman su caminata._

 __ Exacto. – recibe un pequeño empujón de hombros de modo juguetón y el resto del camino lo comparten en un cómodo silencio._

…

 _Quinn registraba todas las fotos acumuladas en su cámara en la sala y se ríe internamente al descubrir que la mayoría son de la morena y se reprende mentalmente por ser tan dependiente de Rachel en algunas cosas. Decide pasar todas las fotos a su portátil pero se da cuenta de que el cable lo había olvidado en el escritorio de su habitación. Gruñe entre dientes porque Rachel justo en ese momento estaba ocupando el baño del dormitorio. Mientras sube las escaleras, reza internamente esperando que su novia siga instalada dentro de la ducha y no verla en una situación incómoda._

 _Toca la puerta una dos veces y al no recibir respuesta, suspira de alivio y se adentra a la habitación, escucha que la lluvia de la ducha sigue fluyendo y sus músculos se relajan totalmente. Se acerca al escritorio y empieza a buscar por los cajones el bendito cable. Cuando al fin lo encuentra, en un mal movimiento tira al piso todos los cancioneros y pentagramas que estaban encima del escritorio y maldice en voz baja._

 __ Rachel me va a matar. – murmura y los recoge rápidamente con torpeza pero con cuidado de no arrugarlos._

 _Inmersa en esta nueva tarea, no se da cuenta de que todo ruido proveniente del baño había cesado._

 __ ¿Quinn? – la aludida se endereza rápidamente y voltea a ver a la morena, arrepintiéndose al momento de hacerlo._

 _A lado de la cama estaba parada Rachel envuelta solamente en una toalla, las gotas caen de su pelo por su espalda y algunas rebeldes resbalan por su clavícula hasta perderse entre medio de sus pechos por debajo de la toalla. Esto hace perder un poco la cordura a la rubia quien traga grueso y un calor infernal se interna en su interior._

 __ ¿Que…que haces así? – su voz apenas es audible y temblorosa._

 __ No me lleve ningún cambio de ropa pensando que estarías ahí abajo. – se sujeta más la toalla al cuerpo mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa._

 __ Y-yo solo…cable… - tartamudea mientras señala el objeto en su mano y deja los papeles desordenadamente en el escritorio – Mejor me voy. – dice con prisa, yendo a la puerta a grandes pasos y perdiéndose de la sonrisa divertida de Rachel._

 __ Puedes quedarte, cariño. – insinúa poniendo voz ronca, provocando que los nervios de la otra aumenten._

 __ N-no, será mejor que me vaya ahora. – sus palabras salen atropelladas y de un segundo para otro ya está fuera de la habitación – Dios. – deja soltar un largo suspiro, recargándose contra la puerta – Necesito urgente una ducha fría o ir afuera. – se dice en voz baja._

 _La tensión sexual había crecido considerablemente desde aquella vez que los besos habían pasado de tono y se habían explorado un poco bajo la ropa, sin hablar de las tantas indirectas picaronas que Rachel le tiraba de vez en cuando y esta última había sido la más tentadora para Quinn._

 __ ¡Quinn! ¿¡Que paso con mis papeles!? – grita alterada Rachel desde adentro del dormitorio y la rubia se escapa hacia la sala._

 __ ¡Perdón!_

…

 __ Papa, por décima vez te digo que estamos bien, el hogar nos mantiene en buena temperatura y nos estamos alimentando bien. – Rachel comunicaba por su celular mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba por las caricias dadas a su cabello – Y te lo repito nuevamente, Quinn está siendo una maravilla._

 _La rubia estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mover sus manos en el pelo de la morena y sonriendo de vez en cuando al escuchar la conversación. La llamada termina y Rachel voltea a ver a la Cheerio con una gran sonrisa._

 __ ¿Cómo andan mis suegros?_

 __ Muy bien, descansando del trabajo. Andan compartiendo más tiempo como pareja ahora que estoy fuera._

 __ Me alegro por eso… - se quedan en silencio unos segundos - ¿Rach? – la diva asiente en atención y nota como los nervios empiezan a fluir por el cuerpo de la rubia._

 __ ¿Quinn, que pasa? – le agarra de las mejillas y se las acaricia con los pulgares para transmitir un poco de calma._

 __ ¿Tu…estas cómoda? – recibe una mirada confusa – Quiero decir… - se muerde el labio y suspira, jugando con sus manos – Quiero saber si estas o no preparada por si algún momento llegamos a tener intimidad – hay una larga pausa y sus nervios crecen aún más - Si me entiendes ¿no? – pregunta en un susurro._

 __ Estas hablando de tener relaciones sexuales ¿no? – Quinn asiente sonrojada – Aquella vez que nos besamos de manera salvaje y apasionada, me sentí… ¿caliente? – suelta y la rubia se ríe entre dientes - ¿Qué? Cuando tus dedos y labios tocaron mi piel, sentí que me quemaba viva. – explica, encendiendo una sensación de orgullo en Quinn – Creo que me siento preparada para avanzar aunque creí que con mis indirectas lo entenderías. – suelta una sonrisa divertida junto con un guiño._

 __ Creí que lo hacías solo para ponerme nerviosa._

 __ En parte. – se ríe, haciendo que Quinn niegue con la cabeza con una sonrisa._

 __ Pensé que querías esperar hasta los veinticinco._

 __ Al principio también lo pensaba pero… contigo me siento bien, no solo bien, fantástica. Solo tú provocas que se me erice la piel con solo un tacto tuyo, nunca antes me había sucedido._

 __ ¿Ni siquiera con Finn, Jesse o Puck? – pregunta con una ceja levantada y la morena niega con la cabeza._

 __ Con ninguno de ellos, tú me acaricias de una manera suave mientras que ellos solo eran bruscos aunque a ninguno les deje que me tocara de esa forma. – tranquiliza cuando ve el ceño fruncido de su novia, le acaricia con el pulgar la frente para relajarla._

 __ Menos mal. Porque no es nada bonito imaginarse como esos tocaban a mi novia. – gruñe y Rachel le da un pico._

 __ Lo mismo pienso yo de ti. – Quinn la mira extrañada – Vos también estuviste con tus ex en esas situaciones y ni mencionar de lo que paso con Puck. – su tono es celoso y la otra sonríe ampliamente, abrazándola con fuerza._

 __ Con él, paso lo que paso porque estaba borracha pero de eso salió Beth, no me puedo arrepentir de eso._

 __ Pero fue el primero con el que hiciste el amor. – hace una mueca._

 __ No, nosotros solo tuvimos sexo. No hubo amor de por medio. – la tensión en el cuerpo de la morena se desvanece._

 __ ¿Lo dices en serio? – susurra y se ríe por lo bajo cuando siente la nariz de la rubia rozando su cuello._

 __ Con la única persona que quiero hacer el amor es contigo, cariño. – planta un beso detrás de la oreja y Rachel se estremece, dando la vuelta la cara en busca de los labios de la rubia._

 __ Quiero esto, Quinn. – confiesa ya con las pupilas dilatadas del deseo y la agarra de la nuca para juntar sus bocas en un beso más salvaje._

 __ ¿Estas segura? Rachel sabes que no tienes ninguna presión, podemos esperar. No quiero hacerte sentir forzada… - un dedo se posa en sus labios para silenciarla._

 __ No me siento forzada ni nada por el estilo, Quinn. – tranquiliza y se levanta del sillón, arrastrando con ella a la rubia de la muñeca y ambas se dirigen en silencio hasta la habitación._

 _Quinn siente las miles de mariposas revolotear por su estómago cuando Rachel se sienta en el borde de la cama sin soltarla de las manos. Sus ojos destilando el brillo de amor y lujuria, se inclina para reclamar sus labios. Poco a poco deja caer su peso cuando las manos de la morena tiran de su jersey hacia adelante._

 __ Te quiero. – susurra la diva con la respiración pesada cuando se separan._

 __ Te quiero tanto, cariño._

 _Reparte besos por su rostro y baja por su mandíbula, llegando a su cuello. Cuando llega al punto del pulso no duda en chuparlo, sacando un sonoro gemido de Rachel quien la agarra por el cabello para que no se aleje y abre más las piernas para darle lugar._

 __ Quinn. – tira de su cabeza más para atrás cuando siente una mordida en esa parte de su anatomía, conocedora de que más tarde tendrá un chupón o varios ya que el ataque a su cuello no terminaba._

 _La temperatura aumenta segundo por segundo y Rachel tiene la necesidad incontrolable de tener las ropas afuera pero adora la parsimonia que posee Quinn con ella. Las manos pálidas se deslizan por sus costados y pronto llegan al dobladillo de su camisa aunque después de eso no hay movimiento alguno y ella abre los ojos para encontrarse con unos brillosos avellana, entendiendo la pregunta silenciosa que transmiten y ella asiente con la cabeza. Su piel se estremece cuando calientes dedos recorren bajo su prenda y acarician su vientre, dejando escapar otro jadeo._

 __ Dios, Quinn. – su voz es débil y ronca, un espasmo la recorre con otra caricia recibida._

 _La rubia desabotona la camisa y cuando descubre el torso de Rachel, su respiración se contrae al verla con un brasier de encaje negro. Sube su mirada y descubre el rostro sonrojado de la diva._

 __ Eres hermosa. – susurra, inclinándose para regalarle un beso y provocando que ella se sonroje más._

 _Traza sus dedos por el borde superior del brasier y los lleva hacia los costados hasta llegar a la espalda donde desprende la prenda. Le es imposible apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de su novia, sus senos no son pequeños pero tampoco grandes, pero para la rubia son perfectos. Rachel se trata de tapar pero Quinn le besa con intensidad, agarrándole de las muñecas y poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza._

 __ No tengas vergüenza. Eres muy hermosa, amor. – la diva sonríe tímidamente y ambas se sumergen en otra lucha de besos hasta que Rachel empieza a buscar la forma de tener más contacto físico con Quinn._

 __ Quiero que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. – gruñe entre dientes, tirando del jersey y provocando una leve risa en la otra quien cede a sus deseos._

 _Se saca todas las prendas de arriba, sonrojándose cuando descubre la intensa mirada de la morena en sus pechos y se deja caerse nuevamente encima de ella, ambas sueltan un gemido cuando se sienten por primera vez. Quinn vuelve a su antigua tarea de atacar el cuello y clavícula con leves mordidas y besos mientras que Rachel pasa sus uñas por la nuca y a lo largo de su espalda. Abraza con sus piernas la cintura de la Cheerio, un sonoro jadeo escapa de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando siente una succión en uno de sus senos._

 __ No pares. – suplica, arqueando su espalda en busca de más contacto._

 _Quinn acaricia con su mano el otro pecho que no está siendo atendido con su boca y disfruta de todos los gemidos que suelta la diva. En un impulso, mueve sus caderas creando una fricción bastante placentera y Rachel jadea en voz alta. La rubia de un momento para otro se ve empujada y pronto tiene su espalda en el colchón y el cuerpo de la morena encima de ella. La mirada que le dedica Rachel es de puro deseo y lleva consigo una sonrisa maliciosa._

 __ ¿Pretendes que este siempre del lado pasivo, cariño? – pregunta con una ceja en alto, recibiendo una tímida negación de cabeza – Eso pensé._

 _Reclama sus labios de manera salvaje, moliendo sus caderas para crear más fricción y ambas ahogan sus gemidos en la boca de la otra._

 __ Y no seré la única que posea chupones. – agrega, arrastrando sus besos por su mandíbula y llegar hasta su cuello, donde empieza con su ataque, arrancando gemidos de Quinn._

 _Mantienen el constante movimiento de fricción y la morena pierde totalmente la cordura cuando las manos de la porrista se posan en su parte trasera, su cuerpo se tensa y se hunde más en el cuello de Quinn. Eso le había recorrido toda una corriente eléctrica y casi había llegado al clímax._

 __ ¿Estás bien? – pregunta la rubia preocupada por el cese de movimientos._

 __ S-sí, es solo… creo que soy muy sensible por mi parte trasera. – confiesa y Quinn sonríe, volviendo a hacer lo mismo de hace unos segundos y provocando un espasmo – Quinn. – gime._

 _Ella tampoco pierde el tiempo y masajea sus pechos al tiempo que planta besos en ellos. Siente como las manos de la Cheerio recorren el borde de su jean y las yemas rozan por dentro. Se retuerce, estremeciéndose por completo y se pone de rodillas. Con nervios se desprende los dos botones de su prenda bajo la lujuriosa mirada avellana. Una mano impide su proceso y entiende en silencio que ella quiere sacarle la ropa, se deja hacer y siente que su cuerpo está en llamas al suave tacto de Quinn en sus piernas ahora desnudas._

 _La rubia por otro lado tiene que contener el impulso de tirarse encima de Rachel y hacerle, de una vez por todas, el amor. Se posiciona entre sus piernas, atrapando la boca de la morena en un lento beso para lograr tranquilizarla. De nuevo esta encima de ella sin dejar de explorar los muslos internos de su novia, arrancándole más jadeos._

 __ Quinn, por favor. – suplica y la respiración se le corta al notar dos dedos acariciar su centro por encima de la tela._

 __ Dios… - suspira temblorosa y sigue con su trabajo, disfrutando de los diferentes sonidos que deja escapar la morena – Tan hermosa._

 _Rachel traza sus uñas por los brazos de la animadora y sus gemidos recaen pegados al oído de ella, volviéndola más loca y haciendo más presión en la sensible zona. Quinn no puede soportar ya el intenso calor y se desprende de toda prenda que tiene encima, al igual que Rachel y ambas se registran enteramente con la mirada encendida. Se abrazan y sueltan un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que toda su piel se eriza. Por fin se sienten sin nada que las separe y es increíble ver como encajan sus cuerpos en cada parte. Comparten un beso lleno de sentimientos, muy parecido al primer beso que habían tenido, las miles de mariposas recorriendo sus estómagos y el temblor presente en cada poro de su piel._

 _Jadean en la boca de la otra cuando ambas se tocan, sintiendo todo el calor y humedad que desprenden. Empiezan con un ritmo lento, explorando con sus dedos las zonas que tocan y aprendiendo las partes sensibles._

 __ Ve despacio. – pide Rachel en una voz temblorosa y la rubia asiente, llenándole de besos el rostro para distraerla._

 _Su espalda se arquea, soltando un sonoro gemido cuando un intruso está en su interior. Se esconde en el cuello de Quinn, aferrándose a su cuerpo y temblando ante la nueva invasión. Es un poco incómodo al principio y las dos se tensan cuando la animadora se encuentra con la fina membrana. Se ayuda de un segundo dedo y la termina traspasando. Rachel se encoge debajo de ella y sus manos y uñas se entierran en su espalda y ella cesa todo movimiento para atender con cariño a su pequeña morena._

 __ Te amo. – le susurra y Rachel se separa unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos – Tal vez suene apresurado pero…te amo, te amo tanto, Rach._

 _Los segundos pasan y una lagrima escapa de la morena, asustando a Quinn al principio pero cuando recibe un apasionado beso, todos esos pensamientos negativos se disparan fuera de su cabeza y corresponde con la misma intensidad._

 __ Ahora sé que no voy a arrepentirme de nada cuando piense en mi primera vez. Gracias por serlo, Quinn. Gracias por amarme y ser tan hermosa novia conmigo. Te amo… - un beso – Te amo… - otro – Tanto. – termina, cayendo ambas en otro beso lleno de amor y sentimiento – Sigue con lo de antes, por favor._

 _Quinn acata con su pedido y mueve sus dedos a un ritmo lento, sin quitar sus ojos del rostro de Rachel, deleitándose con su belleza, sus mejillas pintadas de un rojo intenso y su boca entreabierta donde deja escapar todos sus gemidos._

 __ Eres tan hermosa, amor. – roza sus labios con los de ella y su ritmo se acelera un poco más, provocándole más jadeos._

 __ ¡Quinn! – un espasmo la recorre cuando siente que los dedos golpean un punto sensible de su interior. Eso y, además, que la rubia empieza a atacar su cuello con chupones y besos – Estoy cerca. – advierte, clavando sus pies más en la pálida espalda._

 _La Cheerio acelera sus movimientos, creando también una fricción y dándole placer a ambas. Sus respiraciones se vuelven demasiado erráticas y pesadas, los latidos de sus corazones son rápidos y finalmente un grito llena la habitación. Quinn le besa la frente y saca con paciencia todos los mechones rebeldes castaños pegados al rostro de su novia._

 __ Quinn…_

 __ ¿Estás bien, Rach? – pregunta en un susurro y acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de la diva._

 __ De maravilla… - responde entre jadeos y relajándose en los cálidos brazos de Quinn, su clímax la había hecho ver prácticamente las estrellas y la sensación fue única._

 __ Te amo. – dice sonriente y Rachel le corresponde el gesto con una más amplia._

 __ Te amo, Quinn. - y su sonrisa se vuelve traviesa, haciendo fuerza y quedando encima del cuerpo de la otra._

 __ ¿Rach? – se pone un poco nerviosa al ver su gesto malicioso._

 __ Tu turno. – dice antes de besar salvajemente a la rubia._

…

 _El fastidioso sonido de un celular es lo que saca a Quinn de sus sueños y ella se remueve incomoda debajo de las sabanas, trata de abrir los ojos pero gruñe entre dientes cuando los rayos de sol le pegan de lleno en el rostro. Se da la vuelta y estira su brazo para envolverlo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel pero solo siente el lado vacío, esto prende todas las alarmas de su cabeza y se sienta en la cama, fregándose los ojos al tiempo que mira para todos lados._

 __ ¿Amor? – llama pero no recibe ninguna respuesta._

 _Su celular vuelve a sonar y ella se estira para recogerlo, frunciendo el ceño cuando descubre un mensaje de Brittany._

" _¿Has visto al señor Tubby, Q? Hoy he salido para comprarle los cigarrillos que me exigió y al regresar, no lo encontré por ningún lado."_

 _La rubia se ríe negando con la cabeza y divirtiéndose por el mensaje recibido. Escribe una respuesta, negándole haber visto el paradero del gato gordo y que no le haga mucho caso a las cosas que él le dice. Ya una vez mandado, recarga su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y siente toda una brisa fría por su cuerpo. Es consciente de que la ropa está ausente en ella y solo la sabana y edredón le cubren las piernas._

 _Antes de que pueda cubrirse, la puerta del cuarto se abre, revelando a una sonriente Rachel, vestida solamente con una bata y trayendo entre sus manos una bandeja donde traía el desayuno._

 __ Ya despertaste, Qui… - se sonroja completamente al ver el torso desnudo de la rubia y baja la mirada a la bandeja._

 __ No hay nada que no hayas visto. – coquetea, golpeando el lado del colchón vacío para que se siente._

 __ ¡Quinn! – reprende, empeorando su estado pero acercándose a la cama._

 __ Estas hermosa. – sigue, recibiéndola con un suave beso y viendo la tímida sonrisa que dispara la morena - ¿Hiciste el desayuno?_

 __ Si y menos mal que no te levantaste porque si no hubieras arruinado mi sorpresa. – le pica la nariz y se deja apoyar en su pecho mientras empiezan a desayunar._

 __ Pues me ha gustado mucho esto, gracias. – deposita un beso en su coronilla y corre para un costado la desordenada melena castaña, encontrando un montón de marcas rojas en el cuello – Vaya ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – juega con una sonrisa, pasando su dedo por todo lo largo de esa parte de la anatomía, provocando que la piel se erice._

 __ Al igual que yo me pregunto quién hizo las tuyas. – prosigue Rachel, picoteando sus labios._

 __ Menos mal que no está tu padre por alrededor porque de seguro ya estaría de patitas en la calle. – recibe un pequeño codazo, riéndose - ¿Acaso no es verdad?_

 __ Pues más nos vale que no comentemos nada cuando regresemos porque de seguro eso pasara. – suspira y se sumerge en las caricias que recibe._

 __ Tendrás que controlarme. – suelta picara._

 __ Quinn. – reprocha sin borrar su sonrisa – Sigue comiendo el desayuno._

 __ Si, señora._

* * *

 **Antes que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la demora de actualización de capitulo, he estado un poco bloqueada en si hacer o no de esta manera el capítulo y espero que haya o este a la altura de lo que esperaban, no estoy muy familiarizada en describir las relaciones sexuales así que estoy recontra abierta a todos sus comentarios. Muchas gracias :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Finn aprieta el balón en sus manos antes de lanzarla con fuerza hacia su compañero de entrenamiento quien suspira con cansancio, era la décima vez que sufría la ira de su capitán por medio de un balón.

_ Hey… ¡Hey! – llama e interrumpe Puck, acercándose a él y deteniendo todo movimiento de pase - ¿Te puedes tranquilizar? El chico no tiene la culpa de que tu vida no este yendo como lo esperas.

_ Claro, habla por ti. – gruñe - ¡Tú no eres quien se entera por medio de un estúpido diario que tu novia perdió la virginidad con tu ex! – todos los chicos voltean a verlo y el baja la mirada con impotencia.

_ Oye, te entiendo pero no es culpa de ninguno de ellos que te enteres de algo así. Pero tú también te has acostado con ella o ¿no? – pregunta y lo único que recibe es silencio – Si te acostaste con Rachel ¿no? – vuelve a asegurar – Lo presumiste hace dos meses cuando estábamos en una fiesta. – más silencio y Puck tiene que contener las ganas de reír – Dios, amigo. Estas tan jodido. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Quinn habrá sido la única en poder tocarla de esa manera. – se burla y un puño se estrella en su nariz.

El de mohawk tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y devuelve el golpe en la misma zona de la cara. Los dos se desenvuelven en una pelea bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, no es hasta que aparecen Mike y Sam que detienen su intercambio físico, agarrándolos por los brazos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que les sucede? ¡Deténganse ya! – grita el rubio mientras sostiene a un eufórico Finn todo magullado.

_ Acéptalo, Finn. No eres capaz de complacer a una mujer, ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo con Rachel. A saber cuántas veces se ha acostado con Quinn a tus espaldas. – sigue mofándose y el capitán quarterback trata de zafarse del agarre de Sam.

_ ¡Cállate! – su cara es roja de la cólera.

_ Si es la verdad. Santana me ha dicho que no sintió nada cuando lo hicieron ¿crees que con eso tendrías satisfecha a Rachel?

Los dos chicos tratan de sostenerlos con más fuerza y escuchan el silbato de la entrenadora quien mira con severidad la escena.

_ Esto no es un ring, es un campo de futbol. No permitiré este tipo de actitudes en pleno entrenamiento. – los mira a ambos y ellos bajan la mirada – Ahora vayan a la enfermería y directo para sus casas, suficiente practica para ustedes hoy. – decreta y ambos tratan de objetar pero la seria mirada de Beiste los hace callar y acatan a la orden.

Los dos caminan en silencio hasta la enfermería, Finn se agarra la mandíbula y la mueve, dolor es lo que siente luego de recibir un golpe en esa zona. Puck parece más inmune a los moretones que presenta su rostro.

_ ¿Por qué dijiste que te habías acostado con Rachel?

_ Si lo hice. – murmura en voz muy baja y Puck rueda los ojos.

_ No mientas más. Estuviste meses con ella y de seguro ni te dejo llegar a segunda base. En cambio, con Quinn sale un mes y medio y se acuestan. – el chico alto lo agarra por la camiseta, empujándolo contra los casilleros – Siempre reaccionando con esa violencia a todo, por eso la eligió a ella.

_ ¿Por qué no dejas de meterte conmigo? ¿Qué te hice para que me trates de esa manera? – gruñe – Te acostaste con mi ex, haciéndome creer que yo era el padre. Luego estuviste con Rachel para que también me cornee. ¿Qué mal te hice yo?

_ Ya, parecen dos niños peleándose. – aparece Santana con mala cara e intercala su mirada entre los dos – Sí que se han descargado ustedes.

_ ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta Finn con enojo.

_ Quedamos con Puck para ir a esa dichosa cabaña. Tenemos que ver si la parejita se encuentra escondida ahí. – resopla con cansancio y el chico frunce el ceño.

_ Yo voy. – declara con seriedad.

_ ¿Estás loco? Si ellas llegan a estar ahí, tú no tardaras en explotar y no podremos tener tranquilidad para hablar con moderación.

_ Voy a ir quieran o no. – responde determinante, recibiendo una mirada fría de la latina.

_ Si vas a ir, más te vale que te quedes callado. Luego cuando se encuentren ustedes tres a solas, pueden discutir todo lo que quieran. – reitera y el quarterback acepta a duras penas.

_ ¿Cómo haremos para entrar cuando lleguemos allá? – pregunta Puck.

_ Se abrir todo tipo de cerraduras, Puckerman. No me será nada difícil irrumpir a ese lugar. – se encoge de hombros.

_ Bien, vayamos pero primero necesito curarme un poco. – se toca el rostro y Santana bufa con mal humor.

_ Los esperare en el estacionamiento con Britt y Hummel. – informa, dándose la vuelta y retirándose del pasillo.

…

Ya todos instalados en la camioneta, el ambiente dentro de ella era incomodo, los cinco juntos nunca tuvieron una muy buena relación entre sí. Más que eso, Finn había empezado a aborrecer a cada uno de los integrantes del coro por creer que la historia que tenían Quinn y Rachel era linda y dramática. Sentía que su confianza era traicionada, más por su medio hermano Kurt Hummel quien suspiraba al final de cada página leída. Además de que su popularidad había empezado su debacle, la historia no había tardado en llegar a oídos de los estudiantes del club de periodismo que no tardaron en publicar todo en las páginas y diarios de Mckinley High. Siempre que se paseaba por los pasillos, todos volteaban a verlo y se mofaban de el en voz baja, no era para nada lindo escucharlos y decir una y otra vez la famosa palabra "cuernos". Finn Hudson fue o es cornudo y lo más humillante para él, que su novia este saliendo con su ex. Además de eso, la noticia de que las dos habían intimado no iba a tardar en publicarse y más burlas iban a aparecer.

_ Por cierto Puck… - la voz de Santana resuena en el pequeño lugar - ¿Shelby donde esta? He ido a su casa y no me ha atendido nadie, ni siquiera se escuchaba a Beth.

_ Ella consiguió trabajo en una escuela de Nueva York, luego de que ustedes decidieron volver al coro, ella se trasladó para allá pero sigo manteniendo contacto para saber de Beth.

_ ¿A Nueva York? – pregunta incrédula y solo recibe un asentimiento de cabeza.

_ Me gustaría ir pero no tengo la suficiente plata para hacer el viaje…

Todo lo demás que dice no es escuchado por la latina quien empieza a pensar en todo lo ocurrido últimamente, más la información que le dio Judy hay muchas cosas que todavía no termina de hilar.

 _14 de enero de 2011_

 __Sometimes you don't realize what you mean… - la voz de Rachel resuena en toda la sala y Quinn deja escapar un suspiro._

 _El libro que había agarrado esa mañana para leer había quedado totalmente en el olvido y su mente se había sumergido en el canto de su novia. La miraba embelesada desde el sillón y eso animaba más a la morena al saber que tenía a alguien que entretenía._

 _Sometimes grass is greener than it seems._ _  
_ _Sometimes we don't realize what were worth,_ _  
_ _sometimes we fall so hard that where numb to all the hurt._

 _Tell me is there more than even what you see in magazines,_ _  
_ _tell me if you think I'm what you see_

 _But do you wanna be me? here I am ,_ _  
_ _you wanna see what I see? here I stand,_ _  
_ _you wanna know what I know here I am... here I am_

 _But do you wanna be me? here I am ,_ _  
_ _you wanna see what I see? here I stand,_ _  
_ _you wanna know what I know here I am... here I am_

 _Sometimes I wish I could be like you,_ _  
_ _sometimes I need a break just to get me through._ _  
_ _Most times I'm in love with the life I live,_ _  
_ _most times I got so much more to give._

 _Rachel termina de cantar y recibe los aplausos de la rubia, ella sonríe ampliamente y baja la mirada con timidez._

 __ Me encantó. – habla finalmente Quinn con un tono orgulloso y haciendo que las mariposas revoloteen incontrolablemente en el interior de la diva._

 __ Gracias, cariño. – le da un pequeño beso y registra entre su lista de canciones para practicar otra – Perdón si te distraigo de tu lectura, tienes un examen acerca de eso ¿no?_

 __ Si pero ya lo había leído hace dos años. – se encoge de hombros mientras deja lugar a su chica – Solo lo estoy releyendo por las dudas pero tengo algo mucho mejor que hacer en este momento. – sonríe, dándole un beso en la cien. Rachel se sonroja pero le pega juguetonamente el brazo._

 __ Eso tal vez para después, tu continua con la lectura mientras yo sigo calentando mi voz. – un último beso antes de concentrarse en la siguiente canción y Quinn sonríe, acatando a la orden recibida._

 _Desde que habían tenido su primera vez, las cosas entre ellas fluían con más intensidad. Rachel cantaba en toda hora del día y Quinn estaba más que satisfecha de verla radiar felicidad por cada rincón de la cabaña, sabiendo que era ella la provocadora de ese sentimiento tan hermoso. Varios encuentros íntimos habían sucedido a lo largo de esos días, pareciera que no podían controlar sus impulsos de mantener las manos lejos de la otra sin terminar dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. También, varias fueron las ocasiones en que la morena tuvo que controlar su respiración para atender a su padre y no quedar en evidencia de las actividades que tenían._

 _Todo era tranquilo y feliz para ambas… excepto por una cosa…_

 __ Rach, tu teléfono. – le informa cuando había subido al cuarto y regresaba con el móvil en mano._

 _La morena agradece y cuando ve el nombre de la persona en pantalla, suspira con cansancio y lo deja en la mesa, volviendo a su anterior tarea._

 __ Es Finn. – responde y Quinn hace mala cara, gruñendo por lo bajo._

 __ ¿Otra vez? Le habías dicho que no "ibas" a estar con el celular e igual te sigue mandando mensajes. Se nota lo mucho que te escucha. – termina con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos._

 __ Cariño, sabes que no le voy a responder a ninguno de sus mensajes. – Rachel tranquiliza, mirándola por unos cortos segundos._

 __ ¿Qué te escribió esta vez? – suspira, tirando toda su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá._

 __ No sé, no lo leí… puedes leerlo si quieres. – ofrece y la rubia niega de inmediato._

 __ No, no quiero ver su estúpido intento de coqueteo. – arruga la nariz y la diva sonríe con ternura al descubrir sus celos._

 _Se acerca, sentándose en su regazo y picotea sus labios, sonrojando a la porrista pero que de igual forma recibe con gusto el cariño._

 __ Me gusta verte celosa. – dice cuando se separan._

 __ No estoy celosa. – su cara es roja y baja la mirada, vergonzosa._

 __ No me mientas, Fabray. – reprende en tono juguetón._

 _Se sumergen en su burbuja compartiendo abrazos, caricias y besos. Rachel ama esto, ama tener toda la atención de Quinn en ella, ama tener su cariño, ama dormir y despertar en sus pálidos brazos y sentir el calor corporal que ella le brinda antes de que pueda sentir el frio del invierno. Ama todo lo que está viviendo en esta cabaña que le da miedo que los días pasen muy rápido y se vean obligadas a regresar a la vida cotidiana._

 _El celular vuelve a sonar y Quinn suelta un suspiro, escondiéndose en el cuello de su novia._

 __ ¿No puedes bloquearlo? – Rachel se ríe por lo bajo y le acaricia la melena._

 __ No puedo, recuerda que también está en el grupo de Glee como capitán._

 __ Solo por estos días. – pucherea la porrista._

 __ Quiinn. – reprende, golpeando con suavidad su hombro – No le prestemos atención, ya te lo había dicho. Somos solo nosotras dos ¿sí?_

 __ Tienes razón. – la abraza más fuerte por la cintura y se fija en la hora - ¿Qué quieres de cenar?_

 __ ¿El restaurante donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita está abierta? – pregunta y la otra joven frunce el ceño en confusión pero de igual manera, asiente – Me gustaría volver a comer ahí ¿podemos? – se muerde el labio mientras le pide._

 __ ¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme una cita? – levanta su particular ceja._

 __ ¡Quinn! – se sonroja, provocando una carcajada en ella – No es gracioso. – desvía la mirada._

 __ Vamos, hay que prepararnos para nuestra cita. – dice mientras le da leves golpes en el muslo para que se incorpore de su regazo._

 __ Quinn, es solo una salida._

 __ Todas las salidas contigo son citas, incluso los calentamientos que tenemos por la mañana._

 _Rachel sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras, directo a la habitación._

 _20 de enero de 2011_

 __ ¿Qué haces? – pregunta, tapándose el rostro con timidez pero sin dejar de sonreír._

 __ Quiero fotografiar a mi hermosa novia ¿acaso no puedo? – responde como si nada mientras trata de apartar la cámara de las manos de Rachel._

 __ Aunque aprecio que actúes como si fueras un paparazzi… - ambas sonríen con diversión – No estoy apta para las fotos, estoy fea. – se niega, alejándose más del objeto que la apunta._

 __ Rachel. – se pone seria, bajando la cámara por unos momentos – Eres hermosa a toda hora, ya te lo había dicho. La chica más hermosa ante mis ojos. – roza su nariz con la enrojecida mejilla de la pequeña morena y deja un beso en la comisura de los labios - ¿Entendiste? – se separa y puede disfrutar de la tímida sonrisa que le ofrece la diva. No tarda en tomar foto de ese gesto y Rachel niega con la cabeza después de esto - ¿Así que me dejas seguir tomándote fotos como mi modelo? – pregunta con sus ojos brillantes y con su gran puchero, algo que le es imposible negar para la morena._

 __ De acuerdo pero me tienes que mostrar después como quedan ¿sí? – la rubia asiente fervientemente, preparando nuevamente la cámara para enfocarla._

 __ Lo que digas, cariño._

…

 _En la tarde, ambas compartían una tranquila caminata por los alrededores del pueblo luego de haber ido a comprar comestibles para la semana._

 __ El martes es 25… - comenta Rachel, cortando el cómodo silencio que tenían._

 __ 25… - Quinn se queda pensativa por unos segundos, tratando de recordar lo importante de esa fecha y sonríe ampliamente cuando lo realiza – Ya dos meses. El tiempo pasa rápido. – deja de agarrar la mano de la morena para envolver su brazo en la cintura._

 __ Por unos momentos pensé que te habías olvidado. – suspira aliviada y se recarga más en el cuerpo de la otra._

 __ El otro día que fuimos al restaurante me acorde de la fecha, por eso lo tengo también muy presente._

 __ En diciembre no pudimos hacer nada especial ya que tuvimos las fiestas. A pesar de que cumplíamos un mes. – hace una mueca y recibe un beso en su coronilla._

 __ No te preocupes, podemos hacer en este lo que quieras, amor. – ve que Rachel se pierde en sus pensamiento y luego una brillante sonrisa aparece en su rostro._

 __ Quiero encargarme de todo esta vez. Agradecería que ese día estés prácticamente encerrada en la habitación. – Quinn levanta su ceja, mirándola con estupor._

 __ ¿Y si tengo hambre?_

 __ Me avisas y te subo algo. – responde enseguida._

 _La rubia quiere protestar pero solo basta mirar su rostro concentrado, seguramente planeando todo en su cabeza para tener algo perfecto para la fecha y ella se queda callada, sonriendo con afecto entretanto le da un beso en la sien._

 _25 de enero de 2011_

 _Quinn se estira en la cama con pereza y gruñe por lo bajo cuando los rayos del sol pegan en su rostro, agarra la almohada y se cubre el rostro con ella. La puerta se abre a los pocos minutos con una sonriente Rachel, trayendo varias cosas en mano._

 __ Buenos días, Quinn. – saluda con mucho ánimo, acercándose con pequeños brincos a la cama y depositando la bandeja._

 __ Buenos días, hermosa. – saluda mientras se sienta, refregándose los ojos y sonriendo al ver las sonrosadas mejillas de la morena - ¿Desayuno en la cama? – su boca se hace agua cuando descubre el tocino acompañado de huevos en el plato._

 __ Ya que hoy soy la encargada de hacer algo lindo, empecé por el desayuno. – explica, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla._

 __ ¿Has comprado todo esto hoy?_

 __ Me desperté temprano para hacer la rutina y aproveche para pasar por el mercado y comprar todo lo necesario para esta noche. – dice mientras agarra su bol de avena con rebanadas de plátano._

 __ Ni te sentí levantarte… - hace una pausa para comer tranquila el desayuno – Esta muy rico, amor. – elogia, acariciando con el pulgar su espalda baja._

 _Esta caricia sigue trasmitiendo la electricidad por todo el cuerpo de Rachel quien suelta un relajado suspiro y se deja hacer. El resto de la mañana la pasan terminando sus desayunos y de vez en cuando compartiendo pequeños besos y caricias con algunas risas juguetonas._

 __ Bueno, empezare a hacer las cosas para esta noche pero tú te quedaras aquí. – habla la morena juntando todo y ordenándolo en la bandeja._

 __ ¿Enserio tengo que estar todo el día encerrada aquí? – sus hombros caen después de recibir esta información._

 __ Te traje tres libros de lectura además del portátil, más tarde te traeré el almuerzo y cualquier cosa que quieras solo me llamas ¿sí? – decreta y Quinn forma un puchero._

 __ ¿Y si necesito a mi novia a mi lado todo el tiempo? – pregunta con un tono inocente y Rachel tiene que reprimir todo el burbujeo que se crea en su interior por culpa de la rubia._

 __ Vendré a hacerte compañía de vez en cuando, amor. Yo tampoco podre estar tan lejos de ti. – se inclina hacia ella en busca de un corto beso y agarra la bandeja ya para retirarse._

 __ ¡No tardes mucho! – grita cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de la diva._

 _Ella registra a su alrededor para ver con que puede empezar para no hundirse en el aburrimiento. Suelta un largo suspiro y se recarga contra el cabezal de la cama._

 __ Va a ser un día largo. – susurra para sí misma._

…

 _Entre libros, juegos del portátil y del móvil, la tarde había pasado muy lento para el gusto de Quinn. A excepción de cuando aparecía Rachel unas pocas veces por la habitación para estar con ella, esos momentos pasaban muy rápido y no los podía disfrutar al cien por cien._

 _Ahora siendo las siete de la tarde, la porrista terminaba de secarse el pelo y estaba en busca de su maquillaje. Rachel sale del baño, toalla rodeando su cuerpo hasta mitad de muslos y exprimiendo su cabello con otra toalla._

 __ ¿Linda el agua? – pregunta, conteniendo las ganas de voltear a ver el cuerpo de la morena._

 __ Muy caliente como siempre. – se acerca a donde está la rubia, observando los artículos de maquillaje – No saliste de aquí ¿verdad?_

 __ Aprecio mucho mi vida sentimental como para arruinarlo por curiosidad o impaciencia. – responde, sintiendo escalofríos al recordar la amenaza que había recibido antes de que la diva se metiera en la ducha._

 __ No lo decía enserio, amor. – le besa la mejilla y se aleja hacia el armario._

 __ Aun así es una orden tuya, no arruinaría tu sorpresa. – responde y suspira con pesadez cuando se mira al espejo y descubre la espalda desnuda de Rachel en el reflejo, trata de concentrarse en la aplicación de base._

 _El resto del tiempo se la pasan en silencio y arreglándose para la gran velada. Quinn se queda sin aliento cuando ve a Rachel totalmente arreglada, llevando un vestido negro de encaje florar con vuelo, su escote en forma de corazón hacia resaltar sus pechos y su corta falda hacia que sus piernas se vean más largas. Su ordenado flequillo caía hasta sus largas pestañas y su ondulada castaña melena desciende por su espalda al descubierto. Quinn llevaba un vestido azul marino de gasa. Le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y sus brazos estaban despejados de tela ya que las mangas eran cortas. Mechones rubios estaban agarrados en torzadas hasta llegar al final de su nuca donde se perdían después con el resto del cabello que caía libremente por su espalda descubierta._

 __ Definitivamente eres muy hermosa. – se acerca, agarrándole de las manos._

 __ Gracias… - se sonroja, bajando la mirada con timidez – Aunque tú me superas._

 __ Nada de eso. – niega con la cabeza y le besa la nariz, aumentando la sonrisa de la morena._

 __ Déjame que ultime algunos detalles, no me tardo nada. – informar y Quinn forma un puchero – Solo dos minutos, amor. – señala ya con prisa, le da un beso rápido y desaparece del cuarto. Quinn puede oler en esos cortos segundos un rico aroma a comida y su estómago gruñe al igual que ella._

 __ Me va a volver loca. – susurra para sí misma y se sienta en el borde de la cama a la espera de la cantante._

 _Dicho y hecho, dos minutos solo pasaron hasta que Rachel se asoma de nuevo a la habitación con algo de nervios._

 __ ¿Por qué estas así, cariño?_

 __ Estoy un poco nerviosa, no quiero que nada te disguste. – responde, mordiéndose el labio._

 __ Hey, no habrá nada que me disguste viniendo de ti. – trata de tranquilizar y se agarran de la mano, saliendo finalmente del cuarto._

 _El pasillo estaba oscuro y por lo visto en la primera planta la luz era escasa también. Bajan con cuidado los escalones y Quinn puede apreciar todo el ambiente romántico en la sala, la iluminación era representada por las velas que estaban repartidas por los estantes, en la mesa y algunas pocas en el piso. Un mantel de color crema cubría la mesa, un florero reposaba en el medio de ella con orquídeas rojas. Dos platos con sus respectivos cubiertos de porcelana y copas de vidrios uno frente al otro. Lo que si no pasa desapercibido son los pétalos de rosas rojas desparramadas por toda la sala, algunas por el mantel pero sin ser extremas, mas eran las que estaban alrededor del sillón frente al hogar prendido._

 __ Rach esto es… - sigue mirando a su entorno y sus ojos recaen en una nerviosa morena quien la mira expectante. Ella le regala una sonrisa amorosa y le acaricia la mejilla – Perfecto. – susurra antes de darle un beso._

 __ ¿Enserio? – pregunta en voz baja y se deja envolver por el cálido abrazo de la rubia._

 __ Lo digo totalmente enserio, cariño. Todo esto está absolutamente perfecto. Ahora veo porque necesitabas que este todo el día encerrada. – mira otra vez a su alrededor y el rico aroma vuelve a sus sentidos – Tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que cocinaste para nosotras._

 __ Siéntate, traeré la cena ahora mismo. – dice con más ánimos, arrastrándola hasta la mesa._

 __ De acuerdo… - mira como la diva dispara hacia la cocina y ella centra su atención en el florero, sonriendo con nostalgia cuando recuerda la primera vez que compró orquídeas para Rachel._

 _El aroma se intensifica y pronto una fuente se reposa frente a sus ojos en la mesa, se lame los labios al ver el buen aspecto de la comida._

 __ Espero que no te moleste que esta pizza mediterránea sea vegana. – se muerde el labio inferior mientras se sienta._

 __ Lo único que estoy pensando ahora es en probar esto que se ve tan delicioso. – es lo único que coordina a decir._

 _Rachel asiente sonriente y corta las porciones, sirviéndolas en los platos. Se queda en silencio, mirando fijamente todos los movimientos que hace Quinn cuando lleva el pequeño trozo cortado a su boca y lo empieza a degustar, siente como la respiración se estanca en su interior al igual que las palpitaciones de su corazón. La porrista la mira con un brillo particular en sus ojos y se estira en su silla para clamar los labios de la morena en un beso pasional._

 __ ¿Eso significa que te gusta? – murmura Rachel aun pegada a sus labios y más relajada._

 __ Me encanta, Rach. Gracias por hacer esta cena tan sabrosa. – un último beso antes de acomodarse nuevamente en su silla y seguir con su plato._

 _El resto de la velada se la pasan degustando la pizza mediterránea, haciendo algunos comentarios y compartiendo varias risas. Les era imposible no rozarse con los dedos en todo momento, sentían esa necesidad de estar en constante contacto físico._

 _Cuando terminan de cenar, ambas se acercan al hogar y se acurrucan en el sillón, compartiendo un cómodo silencio y hundiéndose en todos los sentimientos que sienten. Rachel deja escapar un largo suspiro cuando siente que su piel se eriza debido a las caricias que Quinn le da en su cabello._

 __ Tengo algo más preparado. – habla la morena mientras se incorpora y se para frente a su novia._

 __ ¿Todavía hay más? – sonríe de medio lado y observa como la diva se dirige al sistema de audio e introduce un CD._

 __ Ya deberías de saber que yo no soy de hacer todas las cosas a medias. – contesta y sonríe con aprobación cuando para en una canción particular de la lista - ¿Lista? – voltea a verla._

 __ Sabes que para escuchar tu linda voz estoy más que preparada. – responde mientras se cruza de piernas, apoyando ambas manos en su rodilla._

 _Rachel sonríe y le da play al reproductor, irguiéndose en su lugar. Toma algunas respiraciones y se relaja cuando sus oídos empiezan a escuchar el instrumental. Quinn reconoce la canción al escuchar las primeras notas y su corazón se hincha de amor._

 _You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you_

 _Pardon the way that I stare_  
 _There's nothing else to compare_  
 _The sight of you leaves me weak_  
 _There are no words left to speak_  
 _But if you feel like I feel_  
 _Please let me know that is real_  
 _You're just too good to be true_  
 _I can't take my eyes off you_

 _I love you baby_  
 _And if it's quite all right_  
 _I need you baby_  
 _To warm the lonely nights_  
 _I love you baby_  
 _Trust in me when I say_

 _Oh pretty baby_  
 _Don't let me down I pray_  
 _Oh pretty baby_  
 _Now that I've found you stay_  
 _And let me love you, baby_  
 _Let me love you_

 _You're just too good to be true_  
 _I can't take my eyes off you_  
 _You'd be like heaven to touch_  
 _I wanna hold you so much_  
 _At long last love has arrived_  
 _And I thank God I'm alive_  
 _You're just too good to be true_  
 _Can't take my eyes off You_

 _Rachel se queda recuperando la respiración, a la expectativa de alguna respuesta por parte de Quinn quien, después de algunos segundos, se levanta casi de un salto y se acerca a grandes pasos a la morena. La atrae hacia ella agarrándola por la cintura y abrazándola con fuerza, llenando de besos su rostro hasta llegar al costado de su cuello._

 __ Quinn… - se ríe entre dientes por el cosquilleo que le provoca pero adorando las sensaciones y envuelve sus brazos sobre los pálidos hombros de la rubia._

 __ Te amo, Rachel. – le susurra contra su oreja, haciéndola temblar más._

 __ Te amo. – responde con el mismo tono._

 _Ninguna palabra más es cruzada durante el resto de la noche cuando sus labios se encuentran en un beso vehemente pero transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos. Ambas se miran en silencio y sonríen antes de construir su camino hacia su habitación._

* * *

 **Canciones**

 **Here I am de Girlicious**

 **Can't take my eyes off you de Gloria Gaynor**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

 _31 de enero de 2011_

 _Seis de la mañana y Don't rain on my parade suena como alarma en el celular de Rachel. Ella se remueve y estira su mano para apagarlo, vuelve a su posición en los brazos de Quinn quien sigue profundamente dormida. Frota la nariz contra el pálido cuello, suspirando de alegría al sentir su aroma._

 _Después de unos segundos, se separa y se refriega los ojos. Mira toda la habitación y su vista decae en los dos bolsos ya preparados en la cómoda. Su ánimo decae ante esto, el mes había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, la convivencia con Quinn había sido una experiencia cien por ciento placentera y tranquila, tanto que no quería perder nada de esto cuando empiecen nuevamente las clases. Claro que ella extrañaba a sus padres y a sus compañeros, no dudaba que a Quinn le pasara lo mismo pero añadiendo también a su pequeña hija._

 _Beth, la bebe seguía su pleno crecimiento en buen estado. Quinn, en todo el mes, había llamado a Shelby para estar al tanto de lo que pasaba o hacia la pequeña y luego intercambiaban algunas palabras de sus días. Rachel rara vez escuchaba las conversaciones pero por lo que escuchaba, Shelby también preguntaba por ella. Esto no era algo que le molestase del todo y agradecía que Quinn le diera una breve respuesta de su estado por temor a tener futuras discusiones._

 _Un suspiro profundo es lo que la saca de sus pensamientos y vuelve a mirar a Quinn que solo se mueve un poco entre sueños. Ella sonríe y traza su dedo por su mandíbula, bajando por el costado del cuello, descubriendo el lunar que ella adora. Le da un pequeño beso en esa zona, sintiéndose satisfecha cuando ve que la piel se eriza y una sonrisa se planta en los labios de la rubia._

 _Ella finalmente se levanta y se pone el suéter para ir hacia la cocina y preparar el desayuno. Mira por las alacenas para ver que puede elaborar y descubre la harina, el polvo para hornear y la sal. Los coloca sobre la isla y va hacia el refrigerador para sacar los dos tipos de leche, la normal y la de soja, saca además dos huevos. Ya con los ingredientes en la isla, va por el delantal y empieza primero por el plato normal, colocando los ingredientes en un bowl para empezar a mezclarlos no sin antes poner en reproducción su lista de música del móvil para pasar mejor el momento._

 _Inmersa en su tarea y en el canto, no se da cuenta de que Quinn entra con pasos adormilados a la cocina, abrigada con su jersey negro y frotándose los ojos. Se acerca por detrás de Rachel y la abraza por la cintura, asustándola pero no lo suficiente para tirar el bowl al piso._

 __ Quinn. – resopla, tratando de calmar los pálpitos alocados de su corazón y siente como la otra se acomoda entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, dormitando un poco más – No vuelves a asustarme de esa manera. – reprende y solo recibe un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza – Hubieras seguido en cama, recuerda que tienes que manejar._

 __ Quiero ayudarte con el desayuno. – murmura, entreabriendo los ojos y mirando como Rachel sigue mezclando - ¿Qué estas preparando?_

 __ Pensé hacer panqueques. Estoy haciendo la mezcla tuya, luego empiezo con los míos._

 _Quinn mira unos segundos más lo que hace su chica y se va a buscar otro bowl. Rachel la mira interrogante cuando se coloca a su lado, agarrando los ingredientes correspondientes._

 __ ¿Quinn…?_

 __ He leído la receta de panqueques veganos y no es tan diferente a la normal, solo que no tiene huevos. – se extiende para agarrar el otro delantal y se lo ata alrededor de su cintura – Mientras más manos haya, más rápido terminaremos con la elaboración. – responde con una suave sonrisa que la morena corresponde y siguen con lo suyo, escuchando todavía la música como fondo._

 _La hora la pasan encerradas en la cocina y cuando colocan la masa en la plancha, Quinn no tarda en abrazarla, ambas soltando un suspiro._

 __ Voy a extrañar mucho esto. – habla Rachel sin dejar de ver la masa – Levantarme y hacerte el desayuno, hacer de vez en cuando las rutinas juntas… estar juntas. – susurra a lo último, formando una mueca triste._

 _Quinn la aferra más contra ella, presionando los labios en su cabeza y acaricia con su pulgar la espalda baja de la morena, transmitiéndole un poco de tranquilidad._

 __ Yo también voy a extrañar toda esta calma que tenemos, ya me acostumbre a dormir contigo. – se ríe por lo bajo, observando como Rachel voltea el panqueque – Pasar nuestro tiempo a solas, sin tener la feroz mirada de Hiram en mi nuca por tocar a su bebe. – rueda los ojos, causando gracia a la diva._

 __ Espero que él no note nada. – comenta mientras agarra el plato que le alcanza Quinn._

 __ Pues desde ya te digo que te cubras el chupón que tienes en el cuello. – avisa, las mejillas de Rachel se vuelven totalmente rojas._

 __ ¿Se nota? – un asentimiento de cabeza es su respuesta – Después de que me bañe, lo tapo. – contesta y sigue con el desayuno._

…

 _11:24 a.m y Quinn termina de guardar todos los bolsos en el portaequipaje mientras que Rachel se encarga de cerrar seguramente la cabaña. Hecho el trabajo, se va al auto y se sienta en el lado del copiloto, esperando a que la rubia tenga bien acomodada las cosas._

 __ ¿Todo listo? – pregunta Quinn cuando ingreso al vehículo y se ata el cinturón._

 __ Registre las habitaciones tres veces por si nos olvidábamos algo pero esta todo guardado, así que podemos partir. – reposa su mano sobre la de la Cheerio en la palanca de cambios._

 __ Hora de regresar a casa. – sonríe con pena y arranca el coche._

 _Rachel mira hacia la ventanilla sintiendo como una pequeña parte de ella se queda en esa cabaña. Quinn lleva la mano de su chica a sus labios, besando sus nudillos y recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida._

 __ Prometo que el verano vendremos acá de nuevo ¿si, amor?_

 __ ¿Enserio? – su cara se ilumina ante esta nueva información y la rubia asiente. Ella se estira para darle un profundo beso en la mejilla – Te amo. – Quinn se sonroja pero sonríe ante estas palabras._

 __ Te amo, hermosa. – corresponde, sintiendo como su corazón palpita con rapidez cuando esas dos palabras salen de su interior._

 _Rachel se recarga contra su hombro, soltando un largo suspiro y se mantienen así por todo el resto del viaje._

…

 __ Mi pequeña bebe. – Hiram era el primero en estar en el porche, esperando por su hija y recibiéndola con un gran abrazo._

 __ Hola, papa. – corresponde con más intensidad, sonriendo ampliamente._

 __ Déjame verte. – la agarra del rostro y la registra enteramente con la mirada, poniéndola nerviosa - ¿Has crecido un poco más? – pregunta con ceño fruncido._

 __ S-seguramente. – su padre sigue mirándola interrogante._

 __ No, no es eso. Es otra cosa… - se queda pensativo._

 __ Buenas tardes, señor Berry. – Quinn aparece frente a ellos, cargando el bolso de la morena en su hombro._

 _El hombre intercala sus ojos entre su hija y su nuera, Quinn se pone tensa y trata de enfocar su atención a otro lado. Cuando Hiram pretende decir algo, Leroy sale de la casa con gran entusiasmo, envolviendo a las dos chicas en un acogedor abrazo._

 __ Bienvenidas de vuelta. – las recibe con gran sonrisa y ambas tienen el mismo pensamiento que él solo salió para salvarlas de una incómoda situación – Me alegro de verlas._

 __ Papi… - sonríe, sumergiéndose en el abrazo – Los extrañe mucho._

 __ Y un mes sin vernos, cariño. Imagínate cuando ya las dos estén en Nueva York, nos extrañaras el doble. – bromea, haciendo que la frente de su esposo se arrugue más_

 __ Aún falta mucho para eso, papi. No tienes que pensar en eso. – sigue ella._

 _Intercambian algunas palabras más, soltando algunas anécdotas de su estadía en la cabaña hasta que el celular de Quinn suena._

 __ Debe ser mi madre, debe estar preocupada. – mira la hora en su reloj muñequera – Le dije que iba a llegar hace media hora. – informa, formando una mueca en sus labios._

 __ Déjame el bolso a mí. – dice Leroy, estirando su mano y la joven se lo entrega - ¿Vendrás en la semana?_

 __ Seguramente. – asiente sonriente – Tal vez pasado mañana, quiero pasar un tiempo también con mi madre para estar al día._

 __ Eso es bueno, salúdanos a Judy de nuestra parte ¿sí? – pide mientras la abraza nuevamente._

 __ Lo hare. – promete y mira finalmente a su otro suegro – Nos vemos, señor Berry. – dice con algo de nervios y recibe solo un movimiento de cabeza._

 __ Dejemos que las chicas se despidan, cariño. – habla Leroy a su marido quien suspira en derrota y entra a la casa – Rachel, más vale que te prepares para la pila de preguntas de tu padre. – advierte él y Quinn traga grueso mientras la morena deja caer los hombros._

 __ Lo sé… - - responde y el hombre le sonríe en compasión, le da un suave apretón en su hombro más otra despedida para la rubia y entra a la casa._

 __ Espero que mi acceso a esta casa no sea denegada cuando venga. – trata de bromear la porrista, agarrándola de las manos._

 __ Tratare de no revelar nada. – forma una mueca pero recibe una suave caricia en su mejilla._

 __ Hey, no quiero que le mientas a tu padre por mí. – murmura y la morena asiente._

 __ Igual me quedare callada por las dudas. – sonríe de medio lado._

 __ Y yo para la próxima traeré una armadura para protegerme. – bromea y ambas se relajan tras este comentario riéndose un poco – Bueno, ya me voy._

 __ Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa ¿sí? – Quinn le besa la frente en acuerdo y finalmente se va hacia el auto._

…

 _Rachel se deja caer con pesadez en la cama, soltando un largo suspiro después de ordenar su ropa en el ropero. Se voltea hacia su costado y se abraza a la almohada, descansando un poco sus ojos y tratando en no pensar la falta de su novia, se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido en las vacaciones a estar todo el día con ella y ahora iba a ser por solo unas pocas horas._

 _Un leve golpe en la puerta la saca de su trance y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con su padre Leroy._

 __ ¿Cansada, cariño? – se acerca a la cama, sentándose en el borde y acariciándole la cabeza._

 __ Los viajes siempre cansan. – responde, estirando todo su cuerpo._

 __ Tienes que contarme muchas cosas… ¿Cómo era la cabaña? ¿Cuántas habitaciones tenia? ¿Las personas de ahí eran buenas? – no tarda en salir su lado chismoso y la morena rueda los ojos con diversión._

 __ Ya me parecía raro tu presencia por aquí. – dice y recibe un pequeño empujón en el hombro, causando una carcajada._

 __ Yo venía para avisarte que la cena iba a estar lista dentro de poco pero quería hablar con mi hija después de todo un mes sin verla. – se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros._

 __ Tú también tienes que contarme muchas cosas, de seguro ha pasado algo por acá._

 _Cuando Leroy estaba por hablar, Hiram llama desde la planta baja para cenar y Rachel hace una mueca._

 __ ¿Él te dijo algo o comento alguna cosa? – murmura ella._

 __ No, parece que espera que estemos los tres para que hablemos de tu cierto temita. – se levanta, seguido de su hija._

 __ ¿Cómo es que dieron cuenta?_

 __ Somos tus padres, cariño. Además se nota en tu cara. – le revuelve el pelo y ambos salen del cuarto._

 __ ¿Cómo que en mi cara? – frunce el ceño con confusión._

 __ Hija, has vuelto más radiante de cuando te has ido, tus ojos brillan más que el sol prácticamente. – describe y la joven se sonroja pero sin decir palabra alguna. Él sonríe y pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena – Pero eso me confirma que te ha tratado bien ¿no? – Rachel baja la mirada con pena._

 __ Quinn es una novia excelente, nos habíamos instalado en la cabaña muy bien, casi parecíamos una pareja casada. – niega con la cabeza en diversión y ambos finalmente llegan a la cocina donde los esperaba Hiram ya sentado – Mmm, lasaña. – respira hondo, llenando sus pulmones del delicioso aroma de la comida._

 _Leroy sirve para los tres y ponen al día a su hija sobre los nuevos pero pocos acontecimientos del mes, más sobre todo del vecindario. Cosas casi sin importancia para ella. Siente la pesada mirada de su padre sobre ella y dirige su atención a él, sintiéndose nerviosa._

 __ Entonces… ¿todo allá era tranquilo? – finalmente pregunta._

 __ Más que tranquilo, todos los vecinos eran adultos así que no había problemas en la noche para dormir, ya sabes, sin tener que escuchar fiestas con música a todo volumen y los gritos. – revolotea su mano, sin darle importancia._

 __ ¿Y Quinn? ¿Te ha respetado? – su tono es más serio y ella suspira._

 __ Papa…_

 __ Solo dilo, Rachel. – le pide – Es obvio que algo pasó, tu cara te delata. – la morena hace una mueca, baja la cabeza hacia su plato, revolviendo con el tenedor la lasaña y murmurando algo indescifrable - ¿Qué dijiste? – levanta su ceja._

 __ No odies a Quinn, por favor. – habla un poco más fuerte y se muerde el labio inferior cuando lo ve más serio - ¡No me ha forzado ni nada por el estilo, papa! – se apresura a decir – Ha sido algo consentido, ambas lo hablamos antes de hacer cualquier cosa pero no empezó el primer día que nos instalamos allá, te lo juro. – suelta todo de golpe._

 _La cocina se ambienta de un total tenso silencio, Rachel vuelve a bajar la mirada y empieza a jugar con su lasaña nuevamente. Escucha como Hiram resopla con pesadez y ella se encoge más en la silla, Leroy le acaricia el brazo tratando de calmarla._

 __ Me habías dicho que ibas a esperar hasta los veinticinco._

 __ Iba a hacerlo… - murmura y recibe una mirada más desconfiada – Juro que lo decía en serio. – suelta con un tono fuerte – Pero… pero con Quinn las cosas se dan naturalmente. Nos hemos sentido muy cómodas juntas, no sentía rechazo cuando me acariciaba… - se sonroja y el hombre da un profundo respiro – Papa, ella fue muy respetuosa y amorosa, no me hizo daño en ningún momento._

 _Pasan unos largos minutos en los que el silencio es plantado nuevamente en el lugar. Rachel mira con inseguridad a su padre quien se veía muy pensativo, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto en particular._

 __ Desde ahora solo las quiero a las dos en la sala, nada de estar a solas en tu habitación. – habla finalmente y ella trata de objetar algo pero un apretón en su rodilla por parte de su padre Leroy le dice que no se oponga a nada con Hiram en ese estado._

 __ ¿Eso significa que Quinn puede seguir viniendo? – pregunta en voz susurrante._

 __ Eso significa que ella estará bajo mi estricta vigilancia de ahora en adelante, nada de roces pasados de tono ni nada parecido._

 __ ¡Eso no es justo! – se rompe, levantándose de un golpe de la silla - ¡Es mi novia, papa! No puedes estar vigilándonos todo el tiempo. – se queja._

 __ Rachel. – advierte Hiram pero ella niega con la cabeza._

 __ A este paso, Quinn pensara que la odias y nuestra relación no seguirá siendo estable. Deja de comportarte así. – retiene las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos y decide salir directo a su habitación._

 __ Hija, Rachel, escúchame… - su padre trata de detenerla – Eso no es así… - sus réplicas no llegan a ella quien hace de oídos sordos y el mira a su esposo quien se encoge de hombros._

 __ Ella tiene razón, Hiram. Tus acciones están dando una mala interpretación para ellas. Déjalas ser, son jóvenes y es su relación. – el más alto suelto un gruñido por lo bajo – A ti tampoco te gustaba lo que decían tus padres y terminaste peleados con ellos por querer meterse en tus propias decisiones. – ante esto, lo deja sin ningún punto de objeción y sus hombros caen en derrota._

 __ No entiendo porque a ti no te molesta que Rachel haya perdido su inocencia a tan temprana edad._

 __ Cariño, Rachel ya cumplió los dieciséis, ya se está convirtiendo en toda una mujer y en un año y medio la veremos marcharse a Nueva York ella sola. Tengo que aceptar que está creciendo y que estar en una relación es lo más común para su edad. – se decide a levantar los platos de la mesa – Además, Quinn la está haciendo muy feliz y tú lo viste, nuestra pequeña está muy radiante y eso es gracias a ella, tienes que reconocerlo. – señala, mirándolo de soslayo y dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a su tarea._

 __ Tengo que hablar con Rachel ¿no es así? – dice con resignación luego de unos segundos._

 __ Si no lo haces ahora, ella no te hablara por toda una semana entera y sabes que lo digo enserio. – lanza una sonrisa divertida - ¿O acaso te olvidaste aquella vez en la que soltaste por accidente que estabas harto de ver Funny Girl todos los días?_

 __ Por favor, no me hagas recordarlo. – niega con la cabeza, formando una mueca en sus labios – Me ignoró completamente luego de eso._

 __ Por eso, más te vale que lo hagas ahora._

…

 _Rachel estaba tirada en su cama con su portátil encendido, pasando una por una las fotos que Quinn le había pasado por el correo y sonriendo en cada una de ellas. Unos leves toques en la puerta la sacan de su concentración y da el permiso para entrar._

 __ Hey… - Hiram saluda con voz baja, dudoso de si irrumpir en la habitación o no. Su hija revolotea sus ojos y vuelve a centrarse en su portátil - ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado, cariño? – pregunta y ella solo se encoge de hombros – No me hagas la ley de hielo, por favor. – pide y todavía no recibe palabra alguna – Cariño, lo siento si mis actitudes te hacen malinterpretar las cosas, no quiero que pienses eso._

 __ Quinn me hace feliz, papa. – suspira, dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo – Habíamos hablado de esto antes… este mes con ella fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida, nos amamos. – sonríe con timidez._

 __ ¿Ella dijo que te ama?_

 __ Lo hizo. – confirma con las mejillas sonrojada – Ambas ya estamos en la misma sintonía._

 __ Ya veo… - su mirada se dirige al portátil donde se encuentra con las fotos de las vacaciones de su hija donde aparecían las dos con grandes sonrisas y sus rostros estaban sonrojados, el fondo estaba lleno de árboles y apenas se podía ver el sendero por detrás de ellas – Linda foto. – comenta y la sonrisa de su hija se amplía aún más._

 __ Ese día estaba haciendo mi rutina de todas las mañanas, Quinn se despertó también cuando sonó el despertador y dijo que me acompañaría a hacer el recorrido por los alrededores…_

 _Su padre escucha con atención como la morena se pierde en sus recuerdos, relatando cada uno de los días que vivía en la cabaña, no paraba de hacer gestos con sus manos y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y con cada mención del nombre de la rubia, sus ojos se iluminaban y el rubor no tardaba en aparecer en sus mejillas._

 __ Rachel… - le corta en medio de un relato y ella lo mira – Entiendo, entiendo cómo te sientes. Eso mismo me pasa con tu padre. – le agarra de la mano y ella asiente – Siento mucho mis actitudes este último tiempo. Solo estoy preocupado por vos, no quiero que te ilusiones y luego vuelvas a casa siendo un mar de lágrimas, no quiero verte así de nuevo como paso con ese chico… ¿Flynn? – la diva se ríe entre dientes, negando con la cabeza._

 __ Finn, papa. – corrige – Y no te preocupes, mi relación con Quinn es muy estable. La única forma por la que lloro con ella es de felicidad ¿sí? – inclina su cabeza hacia un costado y su padre deja soltar un suspiro._

 __ Es solo que… creí que iban a esperar un poco más para dar ese paso, llevan apenas… ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes?_

 __ Dos meses y seis días. – vuelve a reparar._

 __ Eso… pensé que iban a esperar más. No sé, hasta que cumplan el año o hasta que tuvieran dieciocho las dos. – se encoge de hombros._

 __ Me sentía preparada, papa. No me sentía incomoda cuando estábamos… ya sabes… - se sonroja totalmente – besándonos._

 __ Está bien, no quiero detalles y creo que tú tampoco quieres darlos. – sube sus manos en forma de rendición y ambos se ríen – Solo quiero que sepas que no voy a meterme más en vuestra relación, les daré su espacio como pareja… - informa y Rachel brinca de la cama, abrazándolo._

 __ ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – dice una y otra vez con alegría._

 __ Eso sí… - interrumpe, agarrándola por los hombros – La puerta de tu habitación seguirá abierta. – dice con seriedad y ella asiente con fervor, volviendo a abrazarlo._

 __ Como digas pero gracias. – sigue agradeciendo y Hiram corresponde al abrazo y mira justo a tiempo hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Leroy mirando con una gran sonrisa la escena._

…

 _2 de febrero de 2011_

 _Residencia Berry, 11:37 a.m._

 _Quinn estaciona su auto frente a la casa y agarra su bolso antes de bajar e ir a tocar el timbre._

 _La puerta no tarda en abrirse y su confianza decae un poco cuando ve a su suegro más alto frente a ella._

 __ B-buenos días, señor Berry. – saluda y él le ofrece una sonrisa, relajándola._

 __ Buenos días, Quinn. Ven, pasa. – se hace a un lado y ella ingresa, mirando por todos lados en busca de su novia – Rachel ya baja, recién se termina de dar una ducha. – avisa y la joven se acomoda en el sillón._

 __ La esperare aquí entonces. – mira como Hiram se sienta en frente de ella - ¿Cómo anda, señor?_

 __ Por suerte todo bien, he estado algo ocupado con el trabajo. – le responde y se trata de sacar una inexistente pelusa de su pantalón - Así que van a ir a ver a Beth. – la cara de Quinn se ilumina ante la mención de su hija._

 __ Si, Shelby me ha dicho que puedo ir todas las tardes a ir a verla. Luego, cuando empiecen las clases dijo que, si Beth se acostumbra a mí, podre cuidarla luego de que salga de la escuela mientras ella trabaja. – explica sintiéndose tranquila de hablar primera vez de esta manera con su suegro._

 __ Después tengo que ver fotos de la pequeña, la última vez no la pude ver mucho._

 __ Por suerte hoy llevo la cámara, seguramente más tarde se los pase a Rachel por correo y así la podrán ver._

 __ Eso suena bien, estaré esperando. – dice y ambos escuchan los apresurados pasos de Rachel bajando por la escalera – Cariño, no corras._

 __ ¡Quinn! – llega finalmente a su lado y la abraza con fuerza, plantándole un beso en la mejilla – Buenos días._

 __ Buenos días, amor. – corresponde el saludo - ¿Lista para irnos? – se levanta, ofreciendo su mano para agarrar el bolso de la morena._

 __ Muy lista. – se lo entrega y voltea hacia su padre – Estaremos por aquí cerca de las siete._

 __ De acuerdo, tengan cuidado. – las deja ir y la rubia frunce el ceño con confusión, se deja arrastrar por Rachel hasta la salida._

 _Ambas dejan sus bolsos en los asientos traseros y se acomodan, poniéndose los cinturones de seguridad y antes de que Quinn pueda arrancar, mira a su chica._

 __ ¿Ustedes han hecho magia negra o algo para que Hiram este muy tranquilo? – pregunta finalmente y la otra suelta una sonora carcajada._

 __ ¡Quinn! ¿Cómo piensas eso de mí? – le pega el hombro en diversión, haciendo que la porrista sonría – Solo tuvimos una charla de padre e hija._

 __ Eso no me gusta como suena. – murmura, encendiendo el motor y poniéndose en marcha._

 __ Pues, cuando estábamos cenando tuvimos un breve encontronazo. Ya estaba imponiendo más reglas acerca de que teníamos que hacer o donde estar, que no podíamos ir a mi habitación nunca más y bueno… todo eso._

 __ ¿Entonces no podremos…?_

 __ No termine. – la detiene y Quinn cierra la boca – Le explique mi punto de vista acerca de sus acciones, lo que nos iba a causar si seguía de esa manera y bueno… al parecer lo comprendió. – alcanza la mano pálida para entrelazarla con la de ella – No te dirigió ninguna mirada amenazadora en lo que has estado en casa ¿no es así? – pregunta y la rubia asiente en respuesta – Ya el avance está hecho. – sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla._

 __ Eres estupenda. – agrega, besándole la mano y centra toda su atención nuevamente a la calle._

…

 __ Beth, mira quienes llegaron. – Shelby entraba a la habitación de la bebe acompañada de las dos chicas._

 _La pequeña rubia sube la mirada e intercala su vista entre ambas, Quinn se encuentra nerviosa agarrando con fuerza la mano de su novia tratando de que le transmita algo de calma. Una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa aparece en los labios de Beth y eso es todo lo que necesita la porrista para estar tranquila._

 __ Le estuve mostrando durante todo este tiempo fotos de ustedes, así ya se acostumbraba a sus rostros. Al parecer resulto ser un buen plan. – informa la mayor._

 _Quinn se acerca a donde está su hija y se sienta a su lado, observando como ella jugaba con todos los objetos de su alrededor mientras que las dos morenas contemplaban en silencio._

 __ Empezare a hacer el almuerzo, siéntanse como en casa. – dice Shelby y recibe un asentimiento por parte de Rachel quien deja los dos bolsos en la cómoda y se sienta en el sillón más cercano sin querer interrumpir el momento de madre e hija._

 __ Esta hermosa. – habla Quinn, animándose a acariciarle el pelo y sonriendo al ver que no recibe rechazo de la bebe._

 __ Tal cual a la madre. – comenta la diva, aumentando más la sonrisa de la chica – Ha crecido un poco más desde la última vez que la vimos ¿no?_

 __ Crece muy rápido… - suelta un suspiro con tristeza – Quiero que se mantenga así._

 __ Aunque las dos queremos que siga siendo una bebe, va a crecer lo queramos o no. – dice y registra el bolso de su novia en busca de la cámara y se acerca a ellas._

 __ No vuelvas al sofá, quédate aquí. – le pide, agarrándola por la muñeca y tirando de ella para que se siente a su lado._

 __ Pero Quinn…_

 __ Eres mi novia, Rach. No una espectadora ¿de acuerdo? – cuando la morena se decidía a responder, los balbuceos de Beth llama la atención de las dos y Quinn sonríe con ternura – Ese peluche es muy lindo, cariño. – ahora se dirige a su hija quien sigue balbuceando con los peluches en mano y sonriendo aun mas en estos momentos._


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

 _7 de febrero de 2011_

 _Esto no era lo que se esperaba Rachel para empezar nuevamente las clases o bueno, ya se había olvidado de esto después de medio año sin recibir ningún granizado. Así es, apenas puso un pie en la escuela había sido recibida por Azimio y Karofsky con dos granizados en sus manos. El ataque fue inmediato y las risas burlonas no tardaron en aparecer, ella rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el baño para limpiarse._

 _Quinn había llegado casi atrás de la morena y cuando vio todo lo ocurrido, sintió como su sangre hervía de la rabia y sus puños empezaban a doler por la fuerza que ejercia. Visualizo a los dos futbolistas que seguían riéndose frente a sus casilleros y sin impórtale quienes seguían por los pasillos, se acercó con grandes pasos hacia ellos y cerró con fuerza la taquilla._

 __ ¿Qué demonios? – salta Karofsky y por fin mira a Quinn quien soltaba fuego por los ojos, el trago grueso - ¿Qué pasa, Fabray?_

 __ ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – explota ella y todos los estudiantes se los quedan mirando._

 __ ¿Qué…?_

 __ ¿Quién te dijo que tires ese granizado? – le corta, agarrándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta y encerrándolo contra el casillero._

 __ ¿Perdona? – su confusión es notable en todo el rostro._

 __ ¡Lo que acabas de hacer! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – levanta más la voz, provocando que el jugador se encoja de temor._

 __ ¿Hablas de lo de recién con Manhands? – pregunta y recibe otro empujón._

 _Antes de que Quinn pueda decir algo, mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta por fin de que todas las miradas están sobre ellos, suelta un gruñido por lo bajo y, sin soltar a Karofsky, se voltea hacia los demás._

 __ ¿Ustedes que están viendo? ¡Regresen a sus cosas! – espeta con brusquedad y toda mirada hacia ellos se disipa en un segundo – Y tu… - vuelve hacia el chico – Veo de nuevo que le tiras otro granizado a Rachel y desearas nunca haber hecho eso. – amenaza con voz muy grave y lo empuja una vez más – Y espero una futura disculpa hacia ella en la hora del almuerzo._

 __ Yo no voy a disculparme con nadie. – trata de sacársela de encima pero el agarre hacia él es fuerte – Es una perdedora, yo no…_

 __ Lo harás y es mi última palabra. – le corta con su mirada intimidante y él se queda callado, no queriendo ser víctima de su ira._

 _Ella aferra su bolso al hombro y se decide a ir finalmente por Rachel. Suelta un suspiro cuando se encuentra frente a la puerta del baño y su corazón se arruga al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su novia. Entra al lugar y halla a la diva recargada contra el lavabo mientras trataba se sacarse la sustancia pegajosa de su pelo, sus ojos llorosos y los labios fruncidos en una mueca triste._

 __ Hey… - se acerca a ella y agarra unos cuantos papeles para limpiarle la cara - ¿Puedo? – pregunta en un susurro cuando los moja un poco y mostrándoselos, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza – Bien…_

 _Empieza su trabajo, pasando con delicadeza los papeles por las facciones de su novia quien poco a poco calma sus sollozos. El baño se encuentra ahora en un pleno silencio, solo se oían de fondo los murmullos de los estudiantes en los pasillos. Quinn se siente molesta consigo misma, quiere patearse intensamente por no poder proteger a su novia a tiempo, por no poder evitar que llore. Suelta un gruñido por lo bajo y envuelve a Rachel en un reconfortante abrazo._

 __ Quinn, estoy toda pegajosa…tu uniforme… - sus palabras son cortadas cuando los labios de la porrista se chocan con los suyos, formando un tranquilo y lento beso - ¿Te tengo que recordar que estamos en la escuela? – dice en voz baja._

 __ Sé que estamos en la escuela, Rach. – roza su nariz con la mejilla enrojecida – Lo siento por no detener el ataque._

 __ No es tu culpa, Quinn. – se funde en el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pálido cuello – Nadie lo esperaba así que no es tu culpa._

 __ Aun así… - suspira con pesadez y el timbre de comienzo de clases suena._

 __ Todavía tengo todo el pelo pegajoso y la ropa mojada, no traje mi kid de emergencias. – forma una mueca, mirándose a ella misma en el espejo – No puedo ir a clase así. – deja caer sus hombros y la rubia se queda pensativa, tratando de buscar una solución._

 __ Podemos dar una vuelta rápida por tu casa…_

 __ Quinn, no quiero que faltes por mí. Tienes que irte ahora a clases._

 __ Lo que me importa más ahora mismo eres tú. Si no cambiamos ahora mismo tu ropa, te resfriaras y ambas sabemos que eso no te gusta. – le recuerda, haciendo que Rachel se estremezca ante esa idea – Podemos ir a tu casa o bien ir al vestuario de porristas donde tengo ropa de repuesto. – Rachel se la queda mirando con sorpresa - ¿Qué?_

 __ Nunca entre ahí ¿Qué tal si esta Santana o Sue? – su cara se horroriza y la rubia se ríe por lo bajo, agarrando ambos bolsos._

 __ No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya Santana estará en clases y Sue debe estar encerrada en su oficina tramando alguna otra cosa para el Sr. Schuester. – explica y le agarra de la mano - ¿Vamos?_

 _La morena asiente todavía indecisa y ambas salen del baño. Los pasillos ya estaban completamente desiertos y Rachel respira con más calma mientras se deja arrastrar por Quinn. Antes de entrar al vestíbulo, miran hacia su alrededor para comprobar si verdaderamente están solas._

 __ Vamos… - dice una vez más Quinn, dejando que la otra pase primero._

 _La diva observa todo a su alrededor, el ambiente es cálido y perfumado, todo muy ordenado y limpio. Se detiene a observar con detenimiento una pared donde colgaban fotografías de todas las generaciones Cheerio con sus respectivos trofeos, apareciendo Sue Sylverter en la mayoría de ellos. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y se frota los brazos para buscar más calor._

 __ El agua de las duchas siempre se mantiene caliente, te alcanzo mi toalla y los envases para que te puedas lavar el pelo ¿sí? – le habla Quinn con suavidad, sacándola de su trance y volteando para verla._

 __ ¿Una ducha?_

 __ Amor, no querrás sentir que estas pegajosa aun teniendo un nuevo cambio de ropa ¿no? Tu pelo podría sufrir graves consecuencias si no lo lavas y le sacas todo. – acaricia su espalda baja con el pulgar haciéndole temblar las piernas por la inocente caricia._

 __ Tienes razón… - suelta un suspiro y deja que Quinn la guie hasta las duchas, dándole ya todo en mano y un corto beso antes de que cierre la puerta._

…

 _Todos se encontraban reunidos en la cafetería, poniéndose al día de lo sucedido durante las vacaciones, obviamente para Rachel era una situación un tanto incomoda, le era difícil mentirle a sus amigos y contar sus supuestos paseos por Kentucky con sus padres mientras que Quinn solo se hallaba callada frente a la diva, para ella es mejor quedarse en silencio y escuchar todas las historias._

 _Dirige su mirada hacia las mesas de los deportistas y asevera su gesto al encontrarse con Karofsky quien se pone nervioso al momento y suelta un suspiro resignado. Deja su bandeja de comida a un lado y agarra su mochila, dignándose a acercarse a la mesa de los del coro. Todos los chicos lo miran con confusión y Rachel con algo de temor, hundiéndose en su silla como si eso pudiera protegerla de un ataque y Quinn odiaba ese hecho, odiaba ver el miedo en los ojos de su novia y sus ganas por golpear al futbolista ahora frente a ellos, crecían aún más._

 __ Manhands… - cierra su boca cuando la filosa mirada de la capitana Cheerio se clava en él – Perdón, Berry… - la morena había sido la única en darse cuenta en el intercambio de miradas de los dos – Siento lo que hice esta mañana, lo de los granizados._

 _Los chicos lo miraban extrañamente, como si ahora le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza pero Rachel seguía intercalando sus ojos entre los dos populares, realización apareciendo en su mente ante este radical cambio de Karofsky y dirige una suave sonrisa hacia él._

 __ Acepto tus disculpas, Karofsky. – responde en voz calma y él solo asiente antes de retirarse bajo la incrédula mirada de los chicos._

 __ ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? – el primero en hablar es Puck con la boca abierta._

 __ ¿Enserio Karofsky vino a disculparse? – sigue Mercedes sin dar crédito a lo que había visto y oído._

 __ ¿Tu hiciste algo, Finn? – pregunta Artie al chico alto que se había volcado de lleno en su almuerzo y cuando siente que lo llaman, levanta la vista hacia su compañero con la boca llena._

 __ Mejor no digas nada. – corta Santana antes de que el chico pueda abrir la boca - ¿Enserio creen que este bueno para nada pudiera intimidar a Karofsky para que pida disculpas a Berry? Están muy mal de la cabeza. – niega, llevándose una mirada seria del capitán del quarterback y unas tantas muecas de sus compañeros ante esta cuestión de ella - ¿Tu no dices nada, Q? – mira a su costado con los brazos cruzados y la rubia maldice por lo bajo por ser ahora el centro de atención._

 __ No estoy interesada en lo que hacen los demás. – es su escueta respuesta, desanimando a los chicos y la latina solo se encoge de hombros, volviendo a su almuerzo. Sin embargo, el peso de una mirada todavía sigue en ella, mira al frente y las palpitaciones de su corazón comienzan a correr a mil por segundo al encontrarse con los ojos de su morena, transmitiéndole en silencio el amor y agradecimiento por haber tenido ese detalle con ella._

…

 _15:24 p.m. y todos se hallaban en la sala del coro, no solamente ellos sino que también estaban los del equipo de futbol junto con la Coach Beiste. Todos los chicos tenían caras largas y serias._

 __ Vamos chicos, estamos acá para hacer de este grupo más unido. Las nacionales se acercan y sin un buen trabajo en equipo no se podrá ganar nada. – trata de convencer el profesor Shuester, su cara ya denota el cansancio._

 __ Yo no vine acá para estar cantando, son cosas de chicas. – menosprecia un jugador, cruzándose de brazos y otros dos jugadores se ríen._

 __ ¿Cómo se te ocurre menospreciar la música? –salta Rachel de su silla totalmente ofendida._

 __ No me interesa lo que digas, Rupaul. – se burla otro y siente como su silla de repente es golpeada por el respaldo, provocando que él se caiga, sus compañeros se ríen ante la situación - ¿Qué demonios? – voltea enojado y a la única persona que ve atrás de él es a Quinn quien sonreía con satisfacción._

 __ Perdón, no me fije. – se disculpa fingiendo inocencia y Rachel trata de ocultar su sonrisa pero sus ojos son de total adoración._

 _El jugador refunfuña y se incorpora para sentarse nuevamente. El ambiente del salón es tenso y pesado, ambos profesores se miran con muecas, tratando de encontrar alguna actividad._

 __ Creo que sería una buena idea si les mostramos a los chicos lo que hacemos aquí ¿no creen? – habla Shuester a los alumnos – Rachel, Puck ¿Les gustaría demostrarlo?_

 __ Por supuesto, Sr. Shuester. – responde la morena sin dudarlo y se levanta al mismo tiempo que el chico del mohawk quien trata de intimidar a sus compañeros de futbol con su mirada._

 _Rachel no tarda en acomodarse frente al piano mientras que Puck se cuelga la guitarra al hombro. Quinn está expectante y da una rápida ojeada a sus compañeros, notando como Finn está totalmente tenso._

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

 _La morena no puede evitar mirar de soslayo a Quinn junto con una tímida sonrisa y recibe un guiño coqueto de la rubia mientras se inclinaba más para adelante, atenta a su canto._

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now._

 __ La chica con mohawk tiene una linda voz. – se burla Azimio y el salón se queda en total silencio por un segundo._

 _Puck sonríe mientras se saca tranquilamente la guitarra y cuando la deja en su lugar, se dirige enojado hacia el chico moreno buscando pelea. Todos los chicos se revuelan, alcanzando a agarrar a ambos deportistas y una nueva ronda de discusiones empieza._

…

 __ ¿Quieres merendar algo, Rachel? – Shelby pregunta, mirando como sus dos hijas estaban en la alfombra entreteniéndose con algunos juguetes._

 __ ¿Eh? – levanta la vista hacia la mujer y por unos segundos se queda bloqueada – Prefiero esperar a Quinn para tomar algo. No faltara mucho para que el entrenamiento de porristas termine. Gracias igual por la oferta. – sonríe y vuelve su concentración hacia la pequeña._

 __ De acuerdo, apenas llegue Quinn yo ya me iré para dar clases. En la habitación de Beth esta todo lo que se necesita y en el teléfono de línea ya están registrados mi número, el del instituto y por las dudas el de emergencias. – informa y la joven asiente._

 __ Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. – tranquiliza - ¿Tiene hora de siesta?_

 __ Tal vez en una hora y media, empieza a ponerse muy inquieta y lo mejor es dejarle la luz prendida, tiende a llorar cuando esta todo oscuro._

 __ Seguramente Quinn estará velando todo el tiempo su siesta, así que no creo que haya necesidad de apagar la luz. – comenta con diversión y pasa su mano por los mechones rubios de la bebe, sonriendo con ternura cuando Beth la mira - ¿O no estoy en lo cierto, cariño? Ella te va a estar mirando mientras duermes, cuidando de ti. – le habla y la bebe sonríe, volviendo a distraerse con sus juguetes._

 _Shelby se queda en su lugar, admirando la vista frente a ella sin dejar de sonreír._

 __ ¿Y…como van las cosas con Quinn? – se anima a preguntar con un poco de temor._

 _Rachel la mira nuevamente, removiéndose incomoda en su sitio. Todavía le era un poco difícil interactuar con su madre aunque trataba de hacer llevarlo bien por su novia._

 __ Estupendas. – responde, pasándose el pelo detrás de su oreja – Me hace feliz, nunca me había sentido así con alguien más. – sigue con sus mejillas sonrojadas – Con los chicos sigue siendo esa chica distante y fría pero conmigo, es una persona totalmente diferente, es amable y muy cariñosa, atenta a todo lo que digo y compartiendo su opinión en los temas, no le molesta escucharme cantar todo el día, dice que es algo que la relaja y… - su discurso queda a medio terminar cuando se da cuenta que se ha entusiasmado más de la cuenta con el tema, baja la mirada con vergüenza – Perdón, a veces me dejo llevar por ciertas cosas. – se disculpa en un susurro y la mujer niega con la cabeza._

 __ Está bien, Rachel. Me gusta verte así de radiante… me doy cuenta de que pudiste encontrar a "tu media naranja" como dicen por ahí. – dice para tranquilizarla y antes de agregar algo más, el timbre suena – Debe ser Quinn._

 _Va a atender mientras la morena alza entre sus brazos a Beth para poder recibir bien a su chica. Quinn aparecía en la sala con su gran sonrisa, acercándose a sus dos amores. Le da un corto pero sentido beso a Rachel que suspira de alegría y toda su atención la centra en su pequeña hija._

 __ Hola, cariño. ¿Me extrañaste? – pregunta, haciéndole cosquillas y sonriendo ampliamente cuando escucha las leves carcajadas de la bebe - ¿Te has divertido con Rach?_

 __ Chicas… - ambas voltean a ver a Shelby quien se iba poniendo el abrigo y agarraba su billetera – Ya me tengo que ir, Quinn ya sabes donde están todas las cosas y le he dicho a Rachel sobre los números guardados en el teléfono de manera automática._

 __ No se preocupe, Shelby. Suerte en el trabajo. – contesta y la mujer se acerca para despedirse de su pequeña hija._

 __ Pórtate bien. – susurra y finalmente se retira de la casa._

 __ Voy a hacer la merienda para las dos ¿algo en especial? – ofrece mientras deja que la porrista sostenga a Beth._

 __ No, amor. Haz algo ligero ¿sí? – le besa la nariz y acuna a su hija - ¿Tú quieres tu biberón, cariño? - Beth solo balbucea cosas ininteligibles, jugando con el pelo suelto de su madre quien no paraba de sonreír ampliamente._

 __ Supongo que eso es un sí, ya vuelvo. – habla Rachel con las mismas sensaciones de Quinn y se va a la cocina._

…

 __ ¿Qué pasa? Te he notado rara desde hace rato. – pregunta la morena después de ver como la rubia recostaba a una adormilada Beth en la cuna._

 _Quinn hace una mueca y se queda unos segundos en silencio pero niega al final con la cabeza._

 __ No es nada, Rach._

 __ Quinn… - advierte con su tono de voz y cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo que algo le ocultaba._

 __ Son solo cosas de Sue, está obsesionada con las nacionales. Es todo. – se encoge de hombros y atrae a la morena a sus brazos._

 __ ¿Segura? – pregunta mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla, la rubia se apoya en el tacto, suspirando._

 __ ¿Te puedes creer que Sue quiere tirar por un cañón a Brittany? – Rachel abre los ojos con estupefacción._

 __ ¿Es una broma?_

 __ ¿Desde cuándo algo que diga Sue Sylvester es una broma? –le levanta la ceja._

 __ Oh dios, esa mujer está loca. – dijo con espanto, negando con la cabeza – Va a matarla._

 __ Eso mismo pensamos todas las porristas y la cara que Britt puso no la había visto nunca en la vida. – comenta con un gesto preocupado._

 __ Encuentren la forma de que cambie de opinión, no se… proponer algo mas o…_

 __ Sue nos quiere sacar de Glee club. – le corta en un susurro y los ojos de la morena vuelven a concentrarse en ella._

 __ ¿Qué? – pregunta atónita._

 __ Lo que escuchaste, ella nos quiere fuera del club. – vuelve a repetir y antes de que Rachel pueda decir palabra alguna, mira a la bebe que seguía durmiendo plácidamente y le agarra de la muñeca para encaminarse al pasillo de la casa, cerrando despacio la puerta para no hacer ruido – Rach…_

 __ ¿Qué significa eso, Quinn? ¿Por qué ella tiene que decidir todo? – habla ahora con más normalidad._

 __ Sabes cómo es Sue con las nacionales, no quiere perder nada y el Glee club dice que es una distracción para nosotras, además de que con eso hará mas difícil que Shuester haga ganar al coro por la falta de integrantes. – responde y ambas se quedan en silencio._

 __ ¿No dijiste nada? – cuestiona tras procesar todo eso – ¿No te negaste a seguir sus reglas? Quinn no puedes obedecerla en todas las locuras que dice y hace._

 __ Yo tampoco pero ¿Qué hago, Rachel? Es dejar Glee o dejar las porristas, estoy entre la espada y la pared. Soy la capitana, tengo obligaciones con las Cheerios. Me esforcé mucho para hacer que Sue me quiera de nuevo adentro y tomar mi puesto. – objeta._

 __ ¿Y vas a dejar Glee? ¿Vas a dejar de lado a todos los que te apoyaron durante el embarazo? ¿Quiénes no te dieron la espalda como Sue lo hizo? – levanta un poco su tono de voz._

 __ Rach, por favor… – trata de agarrarle las manos._

 __ Quinn no dejes el club, por favor. – suplica ella a cambio, sus ojos desbordando tristeza – Te necesito ahí, amor… - agrega y se deja envolver en un cálido abrazo, sujetándola con fuerza y ninguna palabra más es intercambiada._

…

 _8 de febrero de 2011_

 _La pareja no habían intercambiado muchas palabras durante esa mañana de clases, solo se miraron a los ojos antes de que Rachel desviara sus ojos hacia otro punto con desanimo. Quinn se sentía horrible por hacerla sentir así, no quería que su relación se viera deteriorada por las decisiones de un tercero y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera._

 _Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando su entrenadora le llama la atención por el altavoz._

 __ ¡Sal de tus malditos pensamientos, Fabray! ¿O quieres que te haga dar mil vueltas al campo?..._

 _La rubia veía como Sylvester le seguía recriminando cada uno de sus errores y ella frunce el ceño. Ella no debería estar aquí, ella debería estar ahora mismo en el coro, escuchando a su novia que seguramente estaría cantando en ese momento, vigilando que ningún jugador le diga ninguna cosa hiriente o podría estar sentada con un libro en sus manos, aislada totalmente de lo que la rodea._

 __ ¡Fabray! – llama nuevamente Sue y algo en Quinn hizo click._

 _Se endereza en su lugar con la mirada seria y deja caer los dos pompones que mantenía agarrados, Santana la miraba sorprendida mientras que la mujer mayor apretaba los dientes con rabia._

 __ ¿Qué crees que haces? – le gruñe, acercándose a ella de manera amenazadora pero eso no inmuta a la rubia._

 __ Renuncio a las Cheerio. – dictamina de manera segura y todas las porristas quedan boquiabiertas._

 __ ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Quinn? – susurra la latina entre dientes._

 __ Dije que renuncio a las Cheerio. – repite sin dejar de mirar a su entrenadora quien mantenía sus facciones más tensas._

 __ ¿Estás loca o acaso te caíste de la cama? ¿Qué es eso de renunciar? ¿Renunciar a ser capitana de las porristas y la más popular de esta escuela? ¡Despierta, Quinn! – trata de hacerla razonarla morena._

 __ Ya lo he decidido y dicho, no voy a volver atrás con esto. – responde._

 __ Piénsalo muy bien, Fabray. Hare tu vida un infierno, no permitiré este tipo de comportamiento. – habla por fin Sue, gruñendo en su rostro._

 __ Haga lo que se le antoje entrenadora pero yo ya no voy a estar bajo sus órdenes. – y dicho y hecho, comienza a dar pasos, alejándose completamente del campo y sintiendo como una enorme carga desaparece por fin de sus hombros, sintiéndose por fin libre de todas las ataduras que las mantenía a su pasado._

 _Llega al vestuario y se cambia su vestimenta, doblando con cuidando su atuendo de porrista y dejándolo en la banca, vacía su casilla y revisa la hora en el celular mientras se cuelga el bolso en su hombro. Ya eran las cuatro en punto y ella tensa la mandíbula y sale con paso ligero hacia la sala del coro, deseando con todo su corazón que Rachel siga ahí._

 _El suave sonido de unas notas musicales llega a sus oídos y desacelera su paso cuando las notas de piano se hacen más audibles. Se detiene justo en el quicio de la puerta y sonríe al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la morena frente al piano, moviendo sus dedos por encima de las teclas, tocando alguna melodía que tenía en su cabeza. Se acerca en silencio a la diva quien se sobresalta cuando unos brazos la rodean por el cuello desde atrás._

 __ ¿Quinn? – pregunta, volteando con sorpresa y detallando que ella no lleva el traje de porrista sino su ropa casual - ¿Qué…? – pero sus palabras mueren en su interior cuando sus labios son acallados por un profundo beso._

 _Tarda en corresponder el beso pero una vez que los brazos de la rubia la atraen más hacia su cuerpo, sus sentidos vuelven en sí y la besa con más intensidad, llevando sus manos al pálido cuello hasta que sus dedos acarician la nuca, enredándose en los rubios mechones que estaban sueltos._

 _Pasan unos minutos en los que solo se dedican a sentirse con los labios y dándose pequeñas caricias en el rostro. Se miran a los ojos intensamente una vez que se separan para recuperar el aliento._

 __ Quinn que…_

 __ Te amo… - le vuelve a cortar y Rachel la mira con adoración al escuchar estar palabras, le agarra de las mejillas y vuelve a darle otro beso – Te amo, Rach._

 __ Te amo, Quinn. – le dice con una amplia sonrisa – Pero… ¿no tendrías que estar en el entrenamiento? – pregunta, frunciendo el ceño._

 __ Lo deje… - la morena la mira con sorpresa – Deje las Cheerios, cariño._

 __ ¿L-lo dices enserio?_

 __ Muy enserio. – le sonríe y se sienta a su lado._

 __ Pe-pero pensé que te quedarías en las porristas, después de lo que habías dicho ayer. – su rostro todavía refleja la incredulidad._

 __ No puedo imaginar mis días sin Glee y sin escucharte. – la diva tiene que contener sus ganas de tirarse otra vez a sus labio._

 __ ¿Renunciaste por mí? – se emociona._

 __ Eres lo más importante para mí, Rach. No voy a dejar que me aparten de vos ¿sí? – le dice en un susurro y Rachel suspira, sintiendo como su amor por su novia crece aún más y se inclina para capturar sus labios en otro amoroso beso._

 __ Gracias, gracias por quedarte conmigo. – agradece con su gran sonrisa y la abraza con fuerza – Te amo._

* * *

 **Canción**

 **Need you now**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

 _14 de febrero de 2011_

 _Rachel resoplaba por décima vez consecutiva en el día mientras veía como montaban el puesto de besos frente a sus ojos._

 __ No estés celosa, diva. – venia Mercedes por detrás de ella – Sabes que esto lo hacemos para recaudar para las nacionales y Finn y tú ya no son novios._

 _Ella se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos, por supuesto que estaba celosa pero no exactamente de Finn. Él era la última persona en quien pensaba en ese momento. Su cabeza estaba solo centrada en su novia quien se mantenía seria observando el puesto. Tan solo ayer habían planificado recaudar dinero de esta manera y los chicos, menos Artie y Mike, habían decidido trabajar ahí. Finn era el que había planeado esto y había incitado a los demás de que esto era lo mejor para el coro, además de presionar a Quinn para que se incorpore al proyecto ya que su popularidad seguía todavía en pie. Aún sin estar en las porristas, todos los estudiantes la mantenían en lo alto y seguía siendo la chica más deseable de la escuela. Rachel trato de oponerse al plan de incorporarla, de pegar el grito en el cielo pero su actitud podría verse sospechosa a ojos de sus compañeros._

 _Su malhumor se había mantenido a lo largo de todo el día de ayer y también de hoy, había ignorado todo lo que le había dicho su novia para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que con ella solo sentía algo cuando se besaban._

 __ No estoy celosa. – es su única respuesta y se va hacia el baño para tratar de calmar su mente._

 __ Bien, creo que ya está todo listo. – dice Sam, frotando sus manos entre sí para sacarse la suciedad._

 __ Déjenme ir primero al baño, ya que tengo que estar acá toda una hora entera. – rueda los ojos y sin esperar aprobación de los chicos, sigue a su chica._

 _Mira a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie las interrumpa durante la conversación y entra al baño. Rachel la mira por unos cortos segundos antes de volver a bajar la mirada, recargándose en el lavamanos._

 __ Hey…_

 __ Ninguna cosa que digas, hará que mi malhumor desaparezca, Quinn. – advierte con su gesto serio y sus brazos cruzados._

 __ ¿Te puedes tranquilizar? – le pide serenamente, tratando de desenvolver sus brazos._

 __ ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila cuando sé que toda la escuela va a besar a mi novia? – suspira, formando un puchero._

 __ Solo te pido que lo aguantes… - le agarra de las manos - luego de acá vamos a tener una cita, donde solo te pediré que me llenes de besos para borrar todos los que recibiré dentro de una hora ¿harías eso por mí? – le pregunta con una tierna sonrisa e inclinando su cabeza un poco, haciéndole difícil a la morena poder resistirse a sus encantos._

 __ Solo prométeme que no durara más de un segundo. – le señala y deja que la rubia la abrace por la cintura quien le sonríe de medio lado._

 __ Eres una celosa. – le dice, dándole un pequeño beso._

 __ No lo soy, Quinn. – niega con la cabeza pero solo provoca que la ex porrista se divierta más con ella – Quiiiin… - avisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sonreír._

 __ Si lo eres… y eso me gusta. – le besa la mejilla pero no se despega enseguida._

 _Rachel suspira en derrota y se acurruca en el abrazo, respirando hondo para inundarse del aroma de la chica. Su piel se eriza con las suaves caricias que recibe en su nuca, logrando que todos sus celos desaparezcan temporalmente._

 __ ¿Es normal que en el día de San Valentín tenga que ver a mi novia besar a todo el estudiantado? – pregunta y Quinn suelta una leve risa._

 __ No sé de qué te quejas si cuando llegues a Broadway, vas a tener que besar a un montón de actores y yo tendré que hacer de tripas y corazón para que los celos no me carcoman. – avisa y la morena sonríe contra su cuello._

 __ Touché. – se separa solo para mirarla a los ojos - ¿De verdad piensas que llegare a Broadway?_

 __ No lo pienso, yo lo creo. – asegura con total confianza, corriéndole el flequillo hacia un lado – Estarás parada en ese gran escenario, sonriendo ampliamente mientras ves como todo tu publico te vitorea y alaba por lo grande que eres…_

 __ ¿Y tú estarás ahí?- interrumpe con voz inocente y la rubia le sonríe, robándole un pequeño beso._

 __ En primera fila y en cada uno de tus espectáculos, no me lo perdería por nada. – responde, provocando que el amor de Rachel por ella crezca aún más._

 __ No me puedo creer que estemos hablando de un futuro, Quinn. – dice, quedándose perdida unos momentos al pensar como seria dentro de unos años – Estaremos juntas ¿verdad? – pregunta con temor._

 __ ¿Nos ves juntas en Nueva York? – devuelve con otra pregunta pero sin dejar de sonreír._

 __ Ahora que lo he imaginado, sí. Y eso me llena de felicidad. – confiesa con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 __ Lo mismo que a mí. – susurra Quinn, incrementando la sonrisa de la morena._

 _La campana suena luego de unos minutos y ambas suspiran, Rachel siente como sus nervios aparecen nuevamente y la rubia lo nota, agarrándole de las manos._

 __ Hey…mírame… - le pide y la otra lo hace – Te aseguro que no sentiré nada por ninguno de los que me vayan a besar, solo contigo siento las miles de mariposas en mi interior, solo tu mueves mi mundo y de ti es de quien estoy enamorada ¿sí? – le recuerda, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de la morena._

 __ Confió en ti, cariño. – sonrió en respuesta, provocando lo mismo en la ex porrista – Vamos, tienes que ocupar tu puesto. – ánimo y Quinn asintió en acuerdo, dándole un último beso antes de salir primera del baño._

 _Una vez que se encuentra sola en el baño, deja soltar un largo suspiro y se mira en el espejo, se moja la cara para tratar de despabilarse de sus pensamientos pero le es imposible una vez que escucha el murmullo de los estudiantes fuera del baño._

 __ Sera un largo día… - comenta para sí misma y finalmente sale del lugar._

…

 _Quinn ya estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados en la silla mientras veía como, efectivamente, una gran cola de chicos se presentaba enfrente de ella. Gruñe por lo bajo y sus ojos buscan los chocolates de su novia, tratando de buscar un poco de calma para todo lo que se avecinaba en unos pocos segundos. Rachel le dirige una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve su atención a algo que le dice Mercedes pero eso es todo lo que le basto a la rubia para sentirse bien._

 __ ¿Lista para besar a todo el mundo, baby mama? – pregunta Puck a su lado mientras se pasaba la mano por su peinado._

 __ Solo quiero que esto se pase rápido. – contesta seria._

 __ Bien chicos… - toma la voz líder Rachel, dirigiéndose a los que ya hacían fila – El beso costara cinco dólares pero solo será un roce de labios, nada de precipitarse ni incluir lengua. – hace una mueca de desagrado al terminar de mencionar esto, tratando de alejar esa grotesca imagen de la cabeza en el que involucra a su novia con cualquier estudiante._

…

 _Quince minutos. Quince minutos habían pasado desde que el puesto de besos se había puesto en marcha. Quince largos minutos en los que Rachel se tenía que sentar de brazos cruzados y apretar con fuerza sus dientes para no gritarle a los que veía pasar a donde se encontraba Quinn._

 __ Baja un poco tus humos, diva. – Mercedes le corta los pensamientos mientras se sentaba a su lado - Si tanto estas deseosa de un beso… ¿Por qué no vas y formas la fila? – apunta pero en la dirección de Finn, Rachel rueda los ojos y se hunde aún más en la silla._

 __ No, gracias. – es su escueta respuesta – Solo que me molesta que hayamos llegado a esta decisión y que prácticamente hayan obligado a Quinn a participar de esta idea. – comenta, descargándose por fin lo que tenía contenido._

 __ Creí que habías estado de acuerdo, ya que tanto como los chicos como Quinn siguen siendo populares, además… ella no se negó a colaborar._

 __ ¡Porque prácticamente la obligaron! – sube el tono de voz, llamando la atención de todos y ella se sonroja de la vergüenza, bajando la mirada._

 __ No lo creo así… - murmura con el ceño fruncido Mercedes._

 __ ¿Un puesto de besos? – se escucha la voz de la latina y ambas chicas voltean a verla, la porrista estaba parada frente al puesto con una mirada inquisidora, sus brazos en forma de jarra y Brittany a su lado con una amplia sonrisa._

 __ Tenemos que recolectar dinero para las nacionales. – responde Artie que se encargaba de que nada se escapara – Finn ha tenido la idea y estamos teniendo muchos buenos resultados._

 _Santana hace una mueca de desagrado pero se sorprende al ver a su ex capitana Cheerio en esos puestos._

 __ Has caído muy bajo, Fabray. – se burla con media sonrisa – Esto me lo podría esperar de los chicos pero ¿Qué tú también quieras besar a todo el estudiantado? Eso si no me lo esperaba._

 __ No me gusta hacer esto pero lo hago para ayudar. – responde seria._

 __ Yo nunca bese a Quinn. – comenta Brittany pensativa - ¿Son cinco dólares? – se acerca con curiosidad, colándose frente al chico que esperaba su turno._

 __ E-espera ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta Quinn con temor y tragando grueso._

 __ Besarte. – responde sonriente como si fuera algo común y los demás se quedan boquiabiertos. Rachel salta de la silla._

 __ ¡Ni se te ocurra! – grita al mismo tiempo que lo hace Santana._

 __ Esto va a ser muy caliente. – comenta Puck que estaba al lado de Quinn, quien le da una dura mirada._

 _Brittany busca su billetera en la mochila, ignorando todas las miradas que los demás les dirigen. La ex porrista no sabe a dónde mirar, realmente incomoda ante la situación y sabiendo que Rachel en cualquier momento pegaría un grito para que esto no suceda._

 __ Brittany, no voy a dejar que tires cinco dólares por Fabray. – le agarra de la muñeca, gruñendo entre dientes._

 __ He besado a casi todos de aquí, a Quinn todavía no he besado. – le dice sin saber que el hecho de pensar así, incomoda a las tres chicas._

 __ Estas de novia con rueditas. – trata de imponer y la rubia burbujeante se encoge de hombros._

 __ Artie está aquí… - lo señala – Y no está poniendo ningún reproche. Además será un beso de amigas, Santy. – saca finalmente el billete y lo deja en la mesa frente a Quinn quien se pone más pálida de lo normal._

 __ Britt, no creo que sea una buena idea. – trata de persuadir para alargar más el momento y buscando con sus ojos a Rachel – De verdad._

 __ Vamos, Quinn. Solo será uno chiquito. – le dice con su amplia sonrisa, agachándose a su altura y la otra rubia se aleja lo más que puede de su amiga._

 __ Esto se ha ido de las manos… - Rachel se acerca con pasos ligeros._

 _Pero antes de que pueda llegar a donde estaba su chica, su respiración se corta cuando sus ojos ven como los labios de Quinn entran en contacto con los de la rubia porrista, todo su interior se revoluciona y los celos queman cada poro de su cuerpo. Los miles de silbidos y murmullos inundan sus oídos y sale con prisa de ahí._

 __ Wow… - Brittany se separa, mirando intensamente a Quinn quien estaba en shock – Ahora entiendo porque los demás están comentando que vengan hasta ti, de verdad se ven fuegos artificiales al besarte. – esto hace reaccionar a la joven, salta de la silla y mira a todo su alrededor, frustrada por no encontrar a la morena._

 __ Yo termino aquí. – declara levantándose y tratando de escapar de la situación._

 __ Quinn no puedes dejar a todos así. – le detiene Mercedes, agarrándola por el brazo._

 __ Pero…_

 __ Ellos están esperando desde hace tiempo, no los puedes dejar así plantados. – señala a todos los que esperaban en la fila._

 __ Necesito hacer algo primero, Mercedes. Por favor. – suplica pero la chica niega con la cabeza._

 __ Sea lo que sea que tienes que arreglar, puede esperar, esto es más importante. – la arrastra otra vez al puesto._

 __ Eso no puede esperar. Y te aseguro que es más importante que esta estúpida cosa que estamos haciendo. – se zafa de su agarre y empieza su carrera por el pasillo._

 __ ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!..._

…

 _Rachel tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto del escenario, sentada en las primeras butacas y abrazada a sus piernas que permanecían contra su pecho. Ella se esperaba que chicos besaran a su novia, había aceptado que eso sucedería pero nunca se esperó que una chica pudiera llegar a besar a Quinn, eso no estaba ni en sus más remotos pensamientos._

 __ Rach… - la rubia le toca el hombro para sacarla de sus pensamientos pero la diva baja más la mirada – Cariño… - se sienta a su lado, tomando su mano - ¿Me puedes mirar? – pregunta en un tono dulce._

 __ ¿Te gustó? – murmura con una mueca triste y la rubia le agarra de la barbilla para que pueda verla._

 __ Debo confesar que me sorprendió y asusto en un principio… todas las miradas de los demás estaban sobre nosotras y simplemente mi mente se puso en blanco en cuanto Brittany me beso. – explica y aferra el agarre con su chica – Pero no sentí nada, eso te lo puedo asegurar._

 _Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos y Rachel deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de la ex porrista, soltando un suspiro cuando siente un beso en su coronilla._

 __ Creo que el hecho de ver que otra chica te besaba, me sacó de quicio. Soporte la idea de que los chicos te puedan besar porque…bueno, ya sabes, eres muy popular y ellos te desean… - empieza a juguetear con los pálidos dedos entre los suyos – Pero ahora me doy cuenta que también lo puedes ser entre las chicas… seguramente hayan empezado a hacer fila. – sonríe con algo de pena._

 __ No creo que vaya a volver ahí. – se encoge de hombros y la morena la mira con sorpresa._

 __ Los chicos se enojaran contigo._

 __ Prefiero que ellos lo estén a que tu no lo estés. – responde, dándole un beso en la sien y sacando una pequeña sonrisa en Rachel._

 __ No estoy enojada solo…_

 __ Celosa. – le corta, sonriendo divertida y recibiendo un leve codazo en sus costillas._

 _El silencio recae nuevamente en ellas pero Quinn es consciente de la creciente tensión en la cantante; traza, con su pulgar, círculos en el brazo de la chica y le examina los gestos._

 __ ¿Sucede algo? – cuestiona y el cuerpo de la morena se tensa más entre sus brazos antes de soltar un suspiro._

 __ No es nada… - la mirada avellana se vuelve más interrogativa y ella se muerde el labio inferior – Es solo que…con esto de que has besado a Brittany, las demás se te querrán acercar seguramente para saber si también es verdad que al besarte se ven fuegos artificiales. – la rubia mira al frente con incomodidad, pensar en eso la ponía realmente incomoda._

 __ No creo que vayan a hacer eso, saben cómo son todos en esta escuela, Rach. Todos en este pueblo son homofóbicos, si las chicas empezaran a hacer eso, todo su año escolar estaría llenos de granizados. – la morena se estremece ante la sola mención de esto – Es de eso que te quiero proteger, cariño. Logre que dejaran de atacarte con los granizados pero si se enteran de lo nuestro… no podre protegerte. – aprieta el agarre de sus manos._

 __ Quinn… no podremos estar ocultas todo el tiempo, en algún momento se lo tendremos que decir a nuestros compañeros. – murmura._

 __ Dame tiempo ¿sí? – pide con ojos suplicantes – Por favor. – le acaricia las mejilla e inclina un poco su cabeza para poder convencerla._

 __ Eres una tramposa. – replica con una sonrisa, contagiando a la otra quien le empieza a dar pequeños besos, uno detrás de otro – Y no se ven fuegos artificiales. – dice y la rubia le cuestiona con la mirada - Veo más que eso…_

 __ ¿A si? – se asoma más a ella, haciendo que la espalda de la morena choque con el respaldo._

 __ Quinn, puede venir alguien. – avisa cuando siente que los besos van descendiendo hasta su cuello._

 __ ¿Quién puede venir? – dice por lo bajo, agarrando con posesión su cintura – Estamos completamente solas, amor. – sigue con su pequeño ataque, estremeciendo todo el cuerpo de Rachel._

 __ Lo digo enserio, los chicos deben estar buscándote… - su voz sale temblorosa y lleva su mano a la nuca de la rubia._

 __ Todos esos besos solo hacían que mi deseo por ti incrementara, Rach. Jamás había sentido tanto rechazo por besos ajenos y desear tanto los tuyos. – confiesa y le da un pequeño mordisco en el punto del pulso, provocando un espasmo en la morena._

 __ Quinn, acá no. – la agarra de los brazos para poder detenerla pero la fuerza ha abandonado su cuerpo por completo._

 __ ¿Y si adelantamos San Valentín en mi casa? – sugiere con tono juguetón y la diva da un leve golpe en el hombro._

 __ No pienso faltar a clases, Quinn. – responde y justo en ese momento se escucha la campana, la rubia suelta un bufido molesto._

 __ Estas salvada. – se tira en su butaca, pasándose las manos por el rostro para calmarse un poco._

 __ Vamos, no quiero que el profesor de ciencias me deje fuera dela clase. – se incorpora con energía pero frunce el ceño cuando ve que la otra sigue sentada – Quinn ¿no escuchaste la campana?_

 __ La escuche… pero recuerda que es mi hora libre, no tengo ninguna asignatura._

 __ Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. – se agacha a su altura para darle un último beso – Nos vemos en Glee. – se despide rápidamente._

…

 __ Hola, chicos. – el Sr. Schuester entra con su gran sonrisa a la sala - ¿Cómo ha ido todo?_

 __ Aunque Quinn se haya bajado a mitad de trabajo, hemos recaudado lo suficiente para las nacionales. – informa Artie mientras se acerca a su profesor con la plata, Quinn gruñe por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que el mayor los mira confundido._

 __ ¿Paso algo malo? – pregunta ahora preocupado._

 __ Me he sentido descompuesta, nada más. – miente de buena manera y eso, al parecer, le basta para el profesor._

 __ ¿Te sientes bien ahora?_

 __ Mucho mejor. – le sonríe aunque recibe miradas confusas de sus compañeros._

 _Pasan minutos hablando de los últimos arreglos sobre las nacionales antes de que Will se pueda enfocar en la clase del día, sonriendo ampliamente cuando comenta acerca de San Valentín. Al preguntar acerca de quién quiere pasar para cantar algo, Rachel es la primera en alzar la mano con ojos brillantes pero alguien más levanta la mano, llamando la atención de los demás._

 __ ¿Sam? Es una sorpresa que te animes a cantar… Ven, adelante. – lo invita y Rachel suelta un bufido de molestia al verse ignorada, Quinn por detrás de ella reprime una sonrisa._

 _El chico se remueve incomodo antes de suspirar y levantarse, pasando sus dedos por el flequillo para acomodarlo de costado._

 __ Bien… - se frota las manos con nervios y dirige su mirada hacia Quinn – Sé que han pasado meses desde que nos separamos pero quisiera que me des otra oportunidad. – comenta, dejando a la rubia boquiabierta al igual que la morena._

 _Sam agarra su guitarra y empieza a interpretar el instrumental de Baby, los chicos se sorprenden ante esta decisión pero él ya está totalmente concentrado en Quinn quien tenía una cara contrariada. Muy pronto, sus compañeros empiezan a disfrutar de la canción menos la pareja que todavía estaban procesando lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ellas._

 _El rubio termina cantando de rodillas frente a Quinn, su respiración esta agitada debido a la constante actividad que había hecho hasta hace unos segundos._

 __ Quinn ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? – pregunta con confianza y agarrando su mano._

 _Todos están a la expectativa de la respuesta, sonriendo con ternura ante la escena, la rubia hace una mueca y sonríe forzosamente mientras trata de soltarse del agarre._

 __ Lo siento, Sam. – le responde y la cara del chico se deforma en total confusión – No puedo ir a una cita contigo. – ofrece una sonrisa de pena._

 _A los demás se les corta la respiración de la impresión sin esperar esa respuesta, Rachel mira para otro lado para sonreír tranquilamente, sus músculos al fin relajados._

 __ ¿C-cómo? Pero pensé que la canción te iba a gustar. – logra hablar el futbolista todavía de rodillas._

 __ La canción me gusto, Sam. Pero no puedo salir contigo, ya no siento nada por ti. – trata de no decirlo tan alto para no dejar mal parado al chico frente a sus amigos._

 __ Pero… - trata de objetar y deja que sus hombros caigan en rendición – Pensé que dejándote espacio iban a calmar las tensiones entre nosotros pero al parecer me equivoque. – baja la mirada._

 __Perdón, Sam. – susurra cuando el rubio se levanta con tristeza y vuelve a su asiento._

 __ Guau, eso no me lo esperaba. – dice Mercedes al cabo de unos segundos y mirando a ambos rubios con una mirada confundida._

 __ Bien… - el señor Schuester mira a sus alumnos - ¿Rachel tu querías cantar? – pregunta para sacar la leve tensión del ambiente._

 __ Por supuesto. – salta con entusiasmo hacia el frente y le susurra a Brad la canción elegida._

 _Se endereza, tirando su pelo por detrás de los hombros y dándole una rápida mirada a su novia, haciéndole saber que la canción es para ella._

 _I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

 _I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away_

 _If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

 _I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

 _All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

 _If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

 _Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

 _Quinn trata de contener las ganas de ir a por Rachel y reclamar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Sus amigos y profesor aplauden la presentación, la morena vuelve a su lugar sin esconder la gran sonrisa que tiene dibujada en su rostro._

 __ Excelente, Rachel. Como siempre. – le alaba el mayor y la ex porrista resopla con fastidio ante la falta de entusiasmo que pone él con respecto a Rachel - ¿Alguien más que quiera pasar?_

…

 __ ¡Quinn, esto es hermoso! – exclama mientras ve el portarretrato que la rubia le regaló – Es de cuando estábamos allá. – traza sus dedos por la fotografía, sonriendo al recordar el día en que festejaron el año nuevo en la cabaña. Quinn la abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás, dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla mientras que ella posaba sus manos sobre las de la rubia, portando una brillante sonrisa al recibir ese gesto tierno por parte de la otra – Me encanta. – mira a Quinn y le agarra de la mejilla para darle un beso._

 __ Me alegro de que te haya gustado. – baja su mirada con timidez, enterneciendo más a la morena._

 __ Pero esta no la tengo en los archivos que me enviaste de las fotos de las vacaciones._

 __ Es porque justamente a esta me la guarde hasta esta fecha. – le cuenta y la envuelve entre sus brazos, besándole la frente._

 __ Lo adoro, lo tendré en mi mesita de noche. Quiero que sea lo primero que vea cuando despierte. – informa sin quitar su vista del cuadro._

 __ Me gusta cómo suena eso. – se sienta en el borde de la cama, atrayéndola para sentarse en su regazo – Y ame la canción que me dedicaste en Glee, gracias. – Rachel se sonroja y deja su regalo en la cama antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chica._

 __ Quería ser la primera en cantar pero Sam se me adelanto. – hace una mueca – No me esperaba que el todavía sintiera cosas por ti._

 __ También fue una sorpresa para mí, pensé que había sido demasiada clara hace unos meses. – comenta y ambas se quedan en silencio, pensando en todo lo sucedido horas anteriores – Los chicos piensan que se la cantaste a Finn. – gruñe entre dientes y Rachel la mira fijamente, tratando de aclararle que eso no era cierto pero sabiendo que el chico alto seguía siendo un tema difícil de tratar entre ambas, ella le empieza a robarle beso tras beso._

 __ Que piensen lo que quieran pero nosotras dos sabemos muy bien que te lo dedique a vos. – murmura y Quinn la besa con intensidad, arrastrándola hasta el medio de la cama – Tu sabes muy bien que en mi mente y corazón solo existes tú, nadie más._

 _La rubia la recuesta en el colchón y las dos comparten una mirada llena de adoración, se abrazan fuerte y sueltan un suspiro al sentirse en total calma ante el tacto de ambos cuerpos. La rubia empieza a repartir besos desde la frente hasta el cuello, sonriendo cuando siente como la piel se eriza ante su roce._

 __ Te amo, Rach. – la morena sonríe, le encantaba oír esas palabras y se lo hace saber a través de un apasionado y posesivo beso, dando lugar a ardientes caricias y en donde los gemidos son ahogados en sus bocas._

* * *

 **Canción:**

 **All you wanted de Michelle Branch**


	21. Chapter 21

**Antes que nada, mil perdones por la demora de actualizar la historia. Un mes o más sin publicar y siento mucho y de corazón todo lo que han esperado. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 21

_ Vaya, así que esta es la famosa cabaña del amor. – el chico de mohawk comenta cuando todos se bajan de su camioneta ya estacionada frente al lugar.

_ ¿Enserio, Puckerman? ¿"Cabaña del amor"? – lo mira con su ceja en alto – Juntarte tanto con Hummel está sacando tu lado cursi. – hace una mueca de asco.

_ Oye… - se queja pero la porrista pasa totalmente de él para empezar a fijarse a través de las ventanas - ¿Hay algo?

_ No puedo escuchar nada y todo está muy tranquilo. – suspira y mira con dureza a Puck – Trata de abrir la puerta. – ordena y el chico la mira interrogante.

_ ¿De verdad piensas entrar a la fuerza acá?

_ ¿Se te fue lo rebelde de la sangre o qué? ¿Se te ocurre acaso otra idea? – se cruza de brazos casi gruñendo y el chico solo levanta sus manos en forma de rendición.

_ De acuerdo, lo hare. – responde.

Se dirige a su camioneta para buscar algunos instrumentos y regresa a la puerta dispuesto a hacer su trabajo. Mientras él y la latina se centran en la puerta principal, Brittany y Finn recorren los alrededores para ver alternativas de entradas. Los minutos pasan y el de mohawk resopla con fastidio al no obtener ningún resultado.

_ ¿Puedes apartarte de una vez de la puerta? No sabes ni siquiera violar el seguro. – Santana empuja al chico hacia un costado y se saca un broche del pelo.

_ ¿Cómo sabes destrabar puertas? – Puck se cruza de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared.

_ Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent ¿todavía no te enteras? – le gruñe totalmente concentrada en su labor.

Le basto solo dos giros de su broche antes de escuchar el click de la puerta y mira con suficiencia al chico.

_ ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil. – el futbolista rueda los ojos pero guarda mejor sus comentarios.

_ Vamos, entremos. – empuja más la puerta para ingresar y sus ojos no tardan en inspeccionar todo el ambiente de su alrededor.

_ Por dios, este lugar desparrama solo su asqueroso amor. – comenta Santana formando una mueca de asco.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? – sigue mirando a los lados con el ceño fruncido.

_ Tan solo mira con atención las estanterías y las paredes. – avisa y el chico le hace caso, sus cejas levantándose con sorpresa al encontrar un montón de retratos – Se nota que Quinn ha sobrecargado su cámara con un montón de fotos. – agarra una en donde solo aparecía Rachel con una pequeña Beth de seis meses en sus brazos - ¿Enserio nunca te diste cuenta de que Berry estaba presente en la vida de tu hija? – voltea a verlo, incrédula.

_ Ahora que lo piensas… - se asoma a su lado, sonriendo de medio lado al ver a su pequeña en la foto – A veces cuando iba a verla, ella balbuceaba algo como el nombre de Rachel pero yo lo atribuía a que Shelby le hablaba de ella o no sé. – se encoge de hombros.

_ No puede ser que hayas sido tan lento, Puckerman. – sacude su cabeza de forma negativa y vuelve a dejar el cuadro en el mueble.

_ No es mi culpa que no entienda al cien por ciento lo que ella diga. – se defiende.

_ ¿Pudieron entrar? – la voz de Finn interrumpe la futura contestación de la latina quien rueda los ojos.

_ Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia. – murmura ella antes de seguir su recorrido por las habitaciones.

El chico alto aprieta los labios con fuerza para no discutir con la porrista e ingresa, Brittany por detrás de él. La rubia pasea con más confianza por los rincones, su sonrisa ampliándose con cada foto que registra a su paso.

_ No creo que vayamos a encontrar algo que nos ayude a decir donde están, ni siquiera se ven rastros de ellas dos. – dice Puck.

_ Si no están acá, tengo una ligera sospecha de donde podrían estar ahora mismo. – antes de que el chico pueda interrogarle, escuchan como algo de la planta de arriba se rompe.

Ambos suben con prisa siguiendo los ruidos estrepitosos y llegan a lo que ellos suponen ser la habitación de Quinn.

_ ¿¡Que crees que haces Finnepto!? – grita con cólera y Puck entra con rapidez para agarrarle la muñeca antes de que tire otro cuadro al piso - ¿Estás loco o qué?

_ ¿Qué diablos te pasa amigo? – lo agarra bien de los brazos para bloquearle cualquier movimiento.

_ ¿Acaso no ves? ¡Me engañaron a mis espaldas! – toda su cara y cuello es de un tono rojo por la ira – Acá es donde las dos se revolcaron, seguramente burlándose de mí. – señala la cama donde todas las sabanas estaban desgarradas debido a sus acciones violentas – Me vieron la cara de idiota, mas Rachel en cada vez que me decía que no estaba lista y que quería esperar hasta los veintitrés años.

_ Seguramente los dedos de Quinn la complacían mucho más. – comenta al aire Santana, recibiendo un leve codazo de parte del chico del mohawk y una furiosa mirada del alto - ¿Qué? Es totalmente cierto.

_ Cállate… - protesta, bajando la mirada hacia uno de los cuadros rotos donde ambas jóvenes aparecían compartiendo un beso esquimal.

_ Si tanta rabia te da esto ¿Por qué decidiste venir en primer lugar? – le pregunta la latina – Ni pienses que vamos a arreglar todo este desastre que provocaste. – le señala mientras mira toda la habitación a su alrededor – Y más te vale que pagues lo que has roto, no saldrás de aquí hasta que todo esté en orden como antes. – demanda con seriedad.

_ Santy mira… - Brittany irrumpe en el cuarto con una foto en sus manos, dándoselo finalmente a la morena quien frunce su ceño.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – los otros dos tratan de mirar y la mandíbula de Puck se cae ligeramente.

_ ¿St. James?...

…

 _4 de marzo de 2011_

 __ Definitivamente esta criaturita es idéntica a ti. – habla Hiram mientras movía constantemente el sonajero frente a la bebe quien miraba con mucha atención el juguete._

 __ Lo único diferente que tiene es la nariz. – comenta Quinn mientras sujetaba a su hija sentada en la isla de la cocina._

 _Era viernes por la tarde cuando Shelby le dio a Quinn tarjeta verde para quedarse con Beth el fin de semana. La ex porrista no había podido ocultar su felicidad al recibir la noticia y se lo había demostrado con un gran abrazo y un montón de gracias, uno tras otro. Obviamente el fin de semana pensaba también compartirlo con su pequeña morena que en ese momento estaba en su clase de baile sin estar enterada de ninguno de esos planes._

 _Además de eso, su relación con su suegro había mejorado considerablemente. Podían compartir mucho tiempo juntos sin tener un silencio incomodo o tenso entre medio, incluso bromeaban sobre algunos temas y Rachel miraba con recelo en algunas ocasiones su interacción._

 __ ¿Tu relación con el padre de Beth es buena?_

 __ Supongo que lo normal. – se encoge de hombros – Cuando estaba embarazada intentamos tener una relación pero simplemente no funcionamos como lo esperábamos._

 __ Habías ido a vivir con él ¿no? – curiosea con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado._

 __ Luego de que Finn me corriera, estuve unas dos semanas en su casa pero me fui a vivir lo de Mercedes… no sé si la conoces._

 __ Oh si, ella junto con Kurt venían con mucha frecuencia a casa. Hace mucho que no los veo por acá. – responde y se voltea para encender la cafetera._

 __ Creo que le estoy quitando tiempo con sus amigos. – baja la mirada con pena._

 __ Eso no es lo que dije, Quinn. - le corrige._

 __ Aun así… - forma una mueca y cuando el hombre decide agregar algo, escuchando que la puerta principal se abre._

 __ ¡Estoy en casa! – la voz de Rachel llega a ellos y la silueta de ella no tarda en aparecer en la cocina, su cara iluminándose cuando ve a ambas rubias._

 __ Bienvenida a casa, cariño. – recibe su padre._

 __ ¡Beth! – grita con emoción, soltando su bolso en el suelo y acercándose con prisa a la bebe quien ya tenía sus pequeños brazos extendidos hacia ella y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

 _Rachel la alza entre sus brazos, llenándole el rostro de besos en forma de saludos y repartiendo cosquillas por su cuerpo. Los tres sonríen ampliamente al escuchar las leves carcajadas que suelta la bebe._

 __ ¿Me extrañaste, cariño? – la morena pregunta a la pequeña, ambas inmersas ahora en su mundo._

 __ Vaya, nunca imagine que se llevaran así. – comenta el hombre con sorpresa al ver la interacción de su hija con la bebe._

 __ Siempre es así. Como Rachel ha ido a casi todas mis visitas a lo de Shelby, Beth se ha encariñado mucho con ella. Hasta hay veces en que obedece más a Rachel que a mí. – suspira en derrota e Hiram se ríe por lo bajo._

 __ Acéptalo, Quinn. Las Fabray no se me pueden resistir. – la morena se acerca a ella, besándole la mejilla y sentándose en el taburete a su lado con Beth en su regazo._

 _La rubia rueda los ojos con una divertida sonrisa y ambas jóvenes reciben el café que les tiende el mayor._

 __ Por cierto… ¿Shelby te dejo traerla? – pregunta la morena._

 __ No solo eso, me dejo cuidarla todo este fin de semana. – notifica y la sorpresa se hace presente en los ojos de Rachel._

 __ ¿E-enserio? – la rubia asiente sin borrar su gran sonrisa – Así que te tendremos con nosotras ¿escuchaste eso, bebe? – le pregunta a la pequeña, haciéndole cosquillas debajo de los brazos y obteniendo la risa de la pequeña._

 __ ¿Van a estar aquí o en tu casa, Quinn? – pregunta Hiram._

 __ Papa, recién soy notificada de este hecho, no hemos planificado nada para el fin de semana. – recuerda la diva._

 __ Tal vez podamos quedarnos hoy y mañana por la tarde ya nos vamos para mi casa, seguramente mama quiera pasar tiempo con Beth. – propone Quinn y la morena mira a su padre quien se encoge de hombros._

 __ Sabes que con o sin mi consentimiento siempre se queda Quinn en casa. – responde y ambas chicas bajan la mirada con vergüenza – Solo tenemos que ver donde dormirá Beth. – continua._

 __ Iré por la cuna que está en el ático y la pondremos en mi cuarto. – su padre sube la ceja en advertencia y ella suspira – Dormiremos juntas papa, dejaremos la puerta abierta._

 __ Hiram, nunca faltaría el respeto en su casa. Además, estará Beth en la habitación. – agrega, compartiendo una cómplice mirada con la morena._

 __ Bueno, supongo que lo podre pasar… por hoy. – termina y su hija lo mira seriamente mientras que Quinn se tapa la boca para ocultar su divertida sonrisa._

 __ Cambiando de tema… el jueves que viene quisiera hacer una reunión con todos los chicos del coro._

 __ ¿Por qué el jueves y no viernes? No estarán pensando faltar al día siguiente ¿no? – mira a ambas pero la rubia se nota confundida._

 __ Yo no estoy enterada de nada de eso. – mira a la morena._

 __ Lo hable con Puck cuando terminó Glee. – el ceño de la ex porrista se profundiza aún más – Es más que nada para inspirarnos en la creación de nuevas canciones, prometo que no se nos saldrá de las manos._

 __ Cuando empiezas a jurar es que será totalmente lo contrario. – suspira el mayor y Rachel busca ayuda en su novia._

 __ Hiram, puede estar seguro de que mantendremos la casa en orden y no faltaremos a clases. – cubre la rubia y ambas jóvenes utilizan su inocente sonrisa para convencerlo._

 __ Necesito hablarlo primero con Leroy cuando llegue del trabajo. – resopla rendido y su hija aplaude con entusiasmo._

 __ Bien, creo que ya es la hora de que Beth duerma su siesta, si nos permite. – se excusa Quinn parándose y haciéndole un gesto a la morena para que la siga._

 __ ¡Puerta abierta! – es lo último que logran escuchar del hombre antes de perderse por la segunda planta._

 __ ¿Cómo es que aceptaste la propuesta de Puck? – murmura entre dientes al entrar al cuarto._

 __ Quinn, nadie ha venido a mi casa y quisiera tener una mejor relación con los chicos. Quiero encajar mejor en el grupo. – bufa mientras se sienta en la cama y recostando a la bebe en mitad de ella._

 __ Sabes que las "reuniones" de Puck involucran alcohol ¿no?_

 __ Quinn, podre ser capaz de controlarlo por si lo dudas. Es mi casa y no dejare que hagan cosas fuera de lo permitido. – responde con firmeza y la rubia rueda los ojos, suspira para tratar de calmarse y se arrodilla frente a Rachel, agarrándole de las manos._

 __ No es que dude de tu capacidad de ser responsable por las cosas, cariño. – le dice de manera que la diva no esté a la defensa – Pero ambas sabemos que Puck hace lo que sea cuando se lo propone y estoy bastante segura de que traerá alcohol aunque sea a escondidas._

 __ Le daré un largo sermón de advertencia si piensa hacer eso._

 __ A Puck le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro, Rach. – sonríe de medio lado contagiando inevitablemente a la morena._

 __ No sé cómo me voy a contener de tener mis manos lejos de ti ese día. – el buen ánimo decae al pensarlo y Quinn forma una mueca en sus labios._

 __ Prometo que cuando me sienta lista se lo diremos a los chicos ¿de acuerdo? – picotea sus labios y escuchan una ligera risa, ambas bajan la mirada hacia Beth que las miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Y tú de que te ríes, pequeña? ¿Te gusta espiar como nos besamos? – se acerca a su hija, propinándole unas cuantas cosquillas y sonriendo ampliamente cuando escucha las carcajadas de la bebe._

 __ Debe de estar feliz de que no hayamos discutido. – comenta Rachel, acostándose al lado de Beth._

 __ No le gusta que sus mamis discutan. – murmura y capta la mirada confusa de la otra chica - ¿Qué?_

 __ Quinn, no creo que a Shelby le agrade ese término._

 __ Soy su mama después de todo. – levanta su ceja y la morena asiente en acuerdo, estira su mano para relajar su ceño fruncido._

 __ Lo sé, no estoy diciendo que no lo seas pero mi relación con respecto a Beth es muy complicada. – la rubia le cuestiona con la mirada – Soy hija de Shelby, se supone se sea su hermanastra pero salgo también contigo. Eso es muy raro y la confundiría un montón. – Quinn se queda pensativa ante esto último dicho – Además… ¿estas segura de que ella me vea como su mama? ¿Qué pasa si en unos años no estamos juntas?_

 __ ¿Te imaginas un futuro en el que estamos separadas? – inclina su cabeza y sonríe cuando Rachel niega fervientemente con la cabeza – Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no creo que pueda estar lejos de ti sabiendo que eres quien me hace feliz._

 _La diva baja la mirada, sonriendo tímidamente y alcanza la mano de su novia que reposaba en la barriguita de la bebe quien empezaba a bostezar. Quinn se levanta para apagar la luz y agarra la manta que estaba al final de la cama para tapar sus cuerpos. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando logra escuchar el suave canto de cuna de Rachel hacia Beth que ya parecía ceder al sueño._

 __ ¿Estas segura de que no tiraste un hechizo a Beth para que te haga más caso a ti? – susurra y medio segundo después se ríe por lo bajo cuando siente una leve patada._

 __ Ya te dije que las Fabray no se me resisten. – la rubia niega con diversión y se asoma para picotearle los labios - ¿Lo ves? – sigue juguetona en un susurro._

 __ Mejor duérmete, Berry. – gruñe entre dientes pero sin sonar molesta._

 _Rachel sonríe triunfante y ambas sucumben al sueño luego de ver que la bebe entre ellas se ha quedado totalmente dormida._

 _En la noche es muy difícil que las dos chicas quiten a Beth de los brazos de un fascinado Leroy. La morena se tapaba la cara con vergüenza cuando su padre sacó el álbum de fotos donde era bebe y se lo mostraba a su novia que sonreía con ternura ante las fotos._

 _La cuna la bajaron del ático y la limpiaron enteramente antes de armarla y prepararla al lado de la cama de la diva. Los Berry ya habían dado las buenas noches, Leroy un poco reticente ya que había visto como ambas jóvenes tenían problemas para hacer que la bebe se acostumbre a su nueva cama._

 __ Por favor Beth, es hora de dormir. – trata por séptima vez consecutiva haciendo amague de dejarla en la cuna y los sollozos de la pequeña se intensifican cuando esto pasa._

 _Quinn hace una mueca y la mece entre sus brazos para volver a calmarla; Rachel, recostada en la cama, mira con preocupación a sus dos rubias._

 __ ¿Y si le preparo leche caliente? Tal vez así se quede. – sugiere la morena._

 __ Tal vez ayude. – se acerca a donde esta ella – Voy a prepararlo ¿te encargas? – pide con ojos suplicantes y Rachel le sonríe de manera tranquilizadora, agarrando a Beth en sus brazos._

 __ Tratare de calmarla, ve tranquila. – le da un corto beso y Quinn corresponde pero sienten el constante movimiento de la bebe entre ellas._

 __ De acuerdo… de acuerdo, iré por tu leche, celosa. – la ex porrista dice, desordenándole el corto pelo a su hija._

 _Lo último que escucha antes de irse por el pasillo es la leve risa de su novia. Quince minutos son los que tarda en calentar y poner en buena temperatura la leche en el biberón. Regresando a la habitación, sus oídos no tardan en captar el leve canto de la morena y sonríe internamente al saber que su pequeña estará seguramente hipnotizada por su voz._

 _Everytime I try to fly_ _  
_ _I fall without my wings_ _  
_ _I feel so small_ _  
_ _I guess I need you baby_ _  
_ _And everytime I see you in my dreams_ _  
_ _I see your face, it's haunting me_ _  
_ _I guess I need you baby_

 _Rachel cantaba con parsimonia mientras acariciaba suavemente la barriguita de la bebe que la miraba sin pestañear. La barrera de la cuna había sido quitada para poder tener más accesibilidad. Quinn se acerca en silencio y le alcanza a la morena el biberón quien, con cuidado, se lo da a Beth. Ambas sonríen triunfalmente cuando ven que ella va cediendo al sueño._

 __ ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – susurra colocándose detrás de Rachel y abrazándola por la cintura._

 __ No fue fácil, lloro bastante cuando la deje en la cuna pero cuando vio que le quitaba la barrera y me acostaba en la cama a su lado, empezó a calmarse. – relata en voz baja, no queriendo perturbar el sueño de la pequeña._

 _El biberón es retirado y ambas siguen velando por ella. Quinn le besa el cuello a su morena y se levanta para apagar la luz._

 __ Te quiero tanto. – le dice en el oído, provocándole un estremecimiento – Siempre me sorprendes cuando se trata de Beth. – se acurrucan más cerca debajo de las sabanas._

 __ Eso es porque me estuve instruyendo de mucha información acerca de bebes, cuando me dijiste de estar presente en el crecimiento de Beth, empecé a buscar todo tipo de información para poder estar al día con sus humores. – explica y recibe un montón de besos, uno tras otro - ¿Y eso? – pregunta con una sonrisa._

 __ Simplemente trato de decirte lo maravillosa que eres. – responde con una caricia suave en las sonrojadas mejillas de Rachel tras recibir el cumplido._

 __ Solo trato de estar a la altura de las situaciones. – se encoge de hombros y vuelve a darle la espalda a Quinn para que la abrace por la cintura._

 __ Buenas noches…_

 _Seis de la mañana cuando la alarma del celular de Rachel empieza a sonar, ella lo alcanza con rapidez para no molestar el sueño de la pequeña. Voltea hacia la cuna para solo comprobar que la bebe sigue durmiendo pacíficamente, suspira con alivio y le reacomoda la manta._

 __ Menos mal que tienes el sueño pesado de tu mami. – susurra, depositándole un suave beso en la cabeza._

 _El brazo de Quinn se aferra a su cintura cuando ella trata de levantarse y ella la mira solo para reír internamente al encontrarla dormida._

 __ Totalmente pesado. – niega con la cabeza y se sale del fuerte abrazo con que la mantenía la rubia._

 _En silencio comienza con su rutina de todas las mañanas, cuidando de no despertar a ninguna de las dos. La casa está en completo silencio mientras ella baja para el sótano y empezar con la elíptica, se coloca los auriculares para escuchar la música de su reproductor y así pasa la hora entrenando su cuerpo._

 _Agarrando su toalla para secarse el sudor, sube a la primera planta cruzándose con su padre Leroy que le canta los buenos días mientras toma de su taza de café._

 __ ¿Vas a desayunar? – pregunta cuando recibe el beso en su mejilla por parte de ella._

 __ Voy a bañarme y bajo a desayunar. – es su rápida respuesta, yendo hacia las escaleras._

 _En menos de veinte minutos está totalmente aseada y perfumada, cepillándose el pelo escucha los leves quejidos de Beth y se asoma por la puerta del baño para registrarla solo para ver como la pequeña se remueve incomoda en la cuna y empezando a sollozar._

 __ Oh no, no, no. – se acerca con rapidez para que Quinn no se despierte y la alza entre sus brazos para arrullarla – Mami todavía está durmiendo, bebe. – le propina caricias en su rubio cabello y en la espalda, logrando tranquilizarla._

 _La pequeña suelta un pequeño bostezo y se acurruca en el cuello de la morena, buscando más calor. Rachel acomoda mejor a la bebe entre sus brazos y busca en el bolso preparado para Beth su cambio de ropa._

 __ ¿Nos cambiamos y preparamos el desayuno para tu mami? – Beth se remueve en sus brazos solo para continuar con su sueño._

 _Aceptando eso como una afirmación, la cambia de ropa en el cuarto de huéspedes y luego de peinar su corto cabello, baja hacia la cocina._

 __ Oh, buenos días a la pequeña princesa. – Leroy saluda con voz rara y Rachel revolea los ojos._

 __ No le hables de esa manera, papi. – reprende y se la da en brazos para que se pueda encargar del desayuno – Por cierto ¿compraste el tocino para Quinn? – pregunta mientras abre la heladera._

 __ Lo hice y no puedo creer que cada semana tenga que ir a comprarlo siempre por el hambre voraz de mi nuera. – niega con la cabeza con un suspiro._

 __ Aunque no me guste, es el favorito de ella. – responde volteando a verlo ya con el paquete en mano._

 __ Esa chica te dejara pobre por el tocino. – se burla y su hija tiene que ocultar su risa._

 _Los balbuceos de Beth llaman su atención que estaba estirando sus brazos y sus ojos fijos al paquete de tocinos. Rachel lo mueve de un lado a otro con la mano, alzando sus ojos en sorpresa cuando ve que los ojos verdes de la pequeña siguen el objeto._

 __ No Beth, tu no. – suplica la morena después de ver estas acciones, su padre suelta una carcajada._

 __ Ratifico, estas dos chicas te van a dejar pobre. – comenta, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de su hija._

 __ Completamente Fabray. – niega suspirando y empezando a preparar el desayuno._

 __ Por cierto cariño… - rompe el silencio formado hace minutos - El miércoles bien temprano tengo una reunión en Columbus y ya había hecho reserva en un hotel cercano para el marte. – su hija lo mira con atención – Hiram también tiene que estar presente pero ahora que nos comentaste esto de la reunión con tus amigos acá en casa, no sabemos si necesitas que estemos para ayudarte en alguna cosa o…_

 __ Papi, puedes hacer el viaje tranquilo. – le corta – No estaré sola, Quinn me ayudara a tener todo listo y en orden._

 __ ¿Estas segura? Puedo llamar a mi jefe e inventarle alguna excusa._

 __ ¡Papi! – chilla con indignación – No voy a permitir que faltes a tu trabajo, confía en mí. Puedo manejarlo todo por mí misma. – bufa con fastidio – No sé porque no se fían de que puedo tenerlo todo bajo control._

 __ Yo no dije eso, cariño. Solo quería estar seguro, nada más. – trata de calmar mientras mece a la bebe en sus brazos quien se mueve con incomodidad._

 __ Buenos días. – entra una adormilada Quinn a la cocina, besándole la mejilla a Rachel – Algo huele muy bien. – comenta sin dejar de oler el aroma del tocino y voltea a saludar a su suegro, alzando a su hija que pedía por su atención - ¿Cómo está mi princesa? – le besa la punta de la nariz, ganándose una leve risa – Parece que bien… Buenos días Leroy. – se sienta en la banqueta de al lado._

 __ Buenos días, querida. ¿Pudieron dormir bien anoche?_

 __ Rachel logró calmarla con una canción así que gracias a su talento pudimos dormir sin problemas el resto de la noche. – responde con una sonrisa dirigida a la morena quien se sonroja y vuelve a su tarea._

 __ Entonces ya puedes ir viendo que tendrán todo bajo control cuando tengan a sus niños. – ambas jóvenes se desequilibran tras este comentario y sus caras toman un tono bastante rojo._

 __ ¡Papa! – le grita y el hombre suelta una sonora carcajada._

 __ Solo estaba bromeando chicas. – le da leves golpes en el hombro a Quinn quien aún trataba de volver a su color natural._

 __ No lo vuelvas a hacer, papi. Eso…eso…eso. – termina, mordiéndose el labio inferior y revoloteando los ojos, mira de soslayo a su novia._

 _Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, solo los balbuceos de Beth llenan el ambiente hasta que Leroy sonríe con diversión._

 __ Aunque me hace mucha ilusión lo de ser llamado "abuelo". – suelta nuevamente._

 __ ¡Papa!_

…

 _10 de marzo de 2011_

 __ ¡Fiesta en lo de mi sexy judía! – grita a todo pulmón Puck en el pasillo mientras pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena._

 __ Noah, se supone que solo será una reunión con los chicos del coro, no quiero que todo el alumnado este en mi casa. – Rachel le dice entre dientes mirando a su alrededor._

 __ Vamos, Rachel. Sera tu primera noche de rebeldes, esta puede ser la noche en la que puedas subir de rango en popularidad. – la morena se queda pensativa – No te lo niegues, ambos sabemos que lo quieres… especialmente para conseguir de nuevo a Finn. – rueda los ojos y la diva lo mira con confusión._

 __ Noah, eso no es…_

 __ Puckerman… - Lauren los interrumpe y le hace una seña al jugador con la intención de hablar._

 __ Perdón pero el deber llama. – le da leves golpes en los hombros y la abandona en su casillero._

…

 _Rachel daba vueltas constantemente por todo el living mientras que Quinn registraba todos los últimos detalles del sótano._

 __ No estés nerviosa, cariño. Ya amenace a Puck con que no traiga bebidas alcohólicas, todo saldrá bien. – le frota los brazos, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora._

 __ Es que Puck es el que me preocupa. – murmura aun con nervios, mordiéndose el labio._

 __ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? – le agarra del rostro para mirarla directo a los ojos pero la joven niega con la cabeza._

 __ No, deben ser solo cosas mías. – la abraza, picoteando sus labios con muchos besos - ¿Ya te vas? – susurra, cambiando de tema totalmente._

 __ Estaré aquí en dos horas de vuelta ¿sí? – vuelve a besarla con más intensidad, haciendo difícil que la morena la suelte._

 __ ¿Por qué no decimos que solo llegaste temprano y listo? – trata de convencer, sujetándola más fuerte por la cintura._

 __ Además de eso, no traje la ropa adecuada para la ocasión. No tardare mucho. – responde y le besa la frente - ¿Me puedo ir? – bromea al ver que todavía está envuelta en los brazos de la morena._

 __ Solo si prometes volver. – sigue la broma con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y recibe un beso como respuesta._

 __ De ti no voy a escapar nunca. – es lo último que dice antes de desprenderse de sus brazos, agarra su bolso y chaqueta para irse a su casa finalmente._

 _Una vez que Rachel escucha la puerta principal cerrarse, se derrumba en el sillón agarrándose la cabeza con exasperación._

 __ Espero Noah Puckerman que no hayas hecho lo que me has dicho. – dice por lo bajo para ella misma._

…

 _Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Quinn antes de llegar a la casa de su novia es que iba a ser una larga noche sin poder estar cerca de ella para no ser descubiertas por sus compañeros pero lo menos y nunca pensado fue que al llegar viera todo un rejunte de personas dentro y fuera de la casa, la música y los gritos de todos los estudiantes retumbaban hasta sus oídos. Su mandíbula no daba abasto de tanto que había caído y se frotaba una y otra vez los ojos para que la imagen que se presentaba ante ella no fuera real._

 _Tras salir del shock decide buscar a su novia dentro de todo ese escándalo, empujando a su paso a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Forma una mueca de disgusto al ver que hay vasos de plástico tirados por todo el piso, por algunos rincones puede ver a los chicos de Glee con sus respectivas bebidas en mano._

 __ Hey… - los saluda e investiga cada una de sus caras para ver la que ella desea._

 __ Quinn, al fin llegas. – Sam la saluda y trata de pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros pero ella se aparta._

 __ ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿No íbamos a ser solo nosotros? – pregunta sin rodeos._

 __ Íbamos hasta ayer… - Mercedes responde – Pero Puck difundió hoy por toda la escuela que iba a haber fiesta acá así que aquí estamos. – sube su vaso para chocarlo con los demás y Quinn reprime un gruñido._

 __ ¿Dónde está Rachel? – sigue mirando a sus alrededores._

 __ La última vez que la vi, tuvo su ataque de diva, gritándole a Puck cosas que no pudimos entender y luego desapareció. - mueve su mano en el aire como restándole importancia – Como sea, únete a nosotros. – le ofrece otro de los vasos._

 __ Eh… voy a ir primero al baño. – se excusa para escapar._

 _Su camino hacia las escaleras lo hace a grandes y apresurados pasos, su mal carácter aumentando a cada segundo. Se para frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Rachel y antes de entrar, suelta un largo suspiro para poder controlarse._

 __ ¿Rachel? ¿Me puedes abrir por favor? – pide luego de tratar de abrir la puerta._

 __ ¿Quinn? – se asoma por la puerta y se lanza a sus brazos una vez que la ve._

 _La rubia las empuja dentro para poder hablar con tranquilidad sin tener que escuchar la tortuosa música._

 __ ¿Qué significa todo eso de ahí abajo? – le pregunta seria, agarrándola por los hombros para separarse._

 __ No es culpa mía. Noah divulgo el chisme de que tendría la casa vacía y de un momento a otro llegaban grupos de chicos con millones de cosas en mano. Cuando llegó Noah le grite un millón de barbaridades y trate de amenazarlo para que saque a toda esta gente extraña que trajo. – empieza a dar vueltas por toda la habitación – Me dijo que me esté tranquila y que sea una buena anfitriona, que así podría dar más buena impresión a todos y ganar más popularidad…_

 __ Espera, espera… - le detiene, arqueando una ceja – Antes de que yo me vaya, ¿tu ya sabias de esto? – un largo silencio es lo que recibe a parte – Rachel... ¿lo sabias?_

 __ Te lo iba a decir. – murmura por lo bajo y Quinn se pasa la mano por todo el rostro._

 __ ¿Cuándo se supone que me lo ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo encontrara toda la casa patas arriba? Ah no, perdón. ¡La casa ya está patas arriba! – ironiza alzando la voz y la morena se encoge en su posición, bajando la mirada._

 __ No había tiempo, juro que te lo quería decir pero pensé que podría tenerlo bajo mi control._

 __ Se supone que nos tenemos que decir las cosas, Rachel. Le prometí a tu padre que te ayudaría a cuidar de esta casa y lo primero que veo cuando llego es todo este desastre. – empieza a elevar cada vez más la voz._

 __ Yo no fui quien divulgo el chisme de que haría una fiesta, Quinn. No me puedes culpar por esto. – posa sus manos sobre los lados de su cadera._

 __ Podríamos haber evitado esto si me lo hubieras dicho bien temprano. – replica a su favor y la morena aprieta su mandíbula – No puedo creer que Puck te haya dado la excusa de que con esto podrías subir tu popularidad._

 __ ¿Es eso? ¿Te molesta que esta fiesta se relacione con mi popularidad? – suelta con una mirada desafiante pero Quinn la mira totalmente confundida._

 __ ¿De que estas hablando? No tiene nada que ver con eso, Rachel. Lo que te quiero decir es que esas personas que ahora invaden tu casa ni deben saber que tú eres quien hace la fiesta. Todo el mundo piensa que el anfitrión acá es Puckerman, no tú. – refuta pero la morena no la escucha._

 __ Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser una buena anfitriona y mañana cuando entres a la escuela, escucharas mi nombre por todos los pasillos. – le señala dispuesta a salir de la habitación._

 __ Rachel ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? – la retiene por el brazo pero la diva se zafa del agarre - ¿Podrías calmarte y tratar de llegar a algo para sacar a todos esos de esta casa? – pregunta ya con exasperación._

 __ No voy a hacer nada de eso, Quinn. Como ya te dije, seré la mayor anfitriona que jamás hayan visto y lo hare con o sin tu consentimiento. Es mi casa, mis reglas. – dictamina con total seriedad y deja a su boquiabierta novia en el dormitorio._

 __ ¿Qué diablos…? – su cuerpo cae sentado en la cama mientras que sus ojos siguen fijos en la puerta que se había cerrado segundos antes – No puede ser que esto esté pasando. – se pasa las manos por el rostro en completa frustración._

…

 _Dos horas habían pasado desde que Fabray llegó a la casa de Rachel y todo era el doble de desastroso que antes. Quinn maldecía una y otra vez a todos los hormonales adolescentes que se querían escabullir por las habitaciones del segundo piso, todavía agradecía internamente que tuviera una mirada que congelaba y lanzaba dagas a todo aquel que trataba de desobedecer sus pautas. Ella mantenía la mitad del tiempo un ojo en su novia quien seguía ignorándola y uniéndose a todos los juegos que inventaban los chicos._

 _Su cuerpo estaba en constante tensión al ver la cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo Rachel, siendo esta su primera vez en esta materia. Sabia de sobremanera que a la mañana siguiente, su novia no la iba a pasar nada bien y que la resaca sería un total tormento._

 __ Vamos Berry, tienes que hacer fondo. – incentivaba Puck mientras le pasaba una botella llena a Rachel que reía a cualquier cosa dicha._

 __ No creo que pueda con otra más Noah. – responde con una risilla pero agarra lo que le ofrece el deportista._

 __ Eres una judía caliente, te aseguro que la podes tomar a fondo. – prosigue con unos golpes en su espalda – ¡Unas porras para la anfitriona de la fiesta! – pide a los que están a su alrededor y empiezan a gritar más fuerte._

 _La diva al verse motivada por los demás, no duda ni un momento en llevarse la boca de la botella a sus labios pero antes de que pueda inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás una mano detiene su movimiento y todos los ojos se posan en una sombría Quinn Fabray._

 __ Esto… - le saca la botella de las manos y señala a su alrededor – Se terminó. – decreta y todos se quedan callados, temerosos de su reacción._

 _Rachel, perdida en su aturdimiento, malinterpreta sus palabras y se levanta de un salto del sillón, quedándose frente a Quinn._

 __ No Quinn, no me dejes. – sus palabras salen arrastradas y con torpeza. Quinn agradece que la música este en su máximo volumen y que solo ella pueda escuchar lo último dicho por la morena._

 __ Quinn no seas aguafiestas ¿Por qué no te sueltas de una vez y disfrutas del ambiente? – Puck se asoma a ellas con pasos torpes y pasa sus brazos sobre sus hombros. La ex porrista resopla con cansancio y lo agarra por el cuello de la remera._

 __ Si quieres seguir ligando con más chicas, es mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista si no quieres que te dé mil patadas a tu amigo de abajo. – le gruñe, provocando todo un escalofrío por la espina dorsal del jugador._

 __ Oh vamos, la fiesta comenzó hace poco. Todo el mundo se está divirtiendo, no hagas esto. – trata de convencer pero traga grueso cuando ve la mirada que le dirige la rubia._

 __ Hazlo en tu casa entonces pero esto se termina ahora mismo. – lo empuja haciendo que trastabille y caiga al sillón._

 _Ella se dirige hasta el equipo de sonido y para la música, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la casa._

 __ ¡Todo el mundo, fuera de esta casa ahora mismo! - grita a todo pulmón sin cambiar su serio rostro._

 __ Quinn… - Rachel trata de objetar pero la rubia se para más derecha, tapándole la boca y repite nuevamente lo dicho, viendo como de a poco las personas iban recogiendo sus cosas y se encaminaban hacia la salida._

 __ Fabray ¿Por qué paras la fiesta? – Santana se acerca, cruzándose de brazos aunque su estado de ebriedad la delataba en la forma de moverse._

 __ Dije… "todo el mundo". – voltea a verla y antes de que la latina pueda replicar algo, Rachel sale corriendo hacia el baño - Dios, solo lárgate Santana. – le dice antes de seguir a la morena._

…

 _Media hora más tarde, la casa estaba totalmente desolada y en calma., obviando el detalle de la suciedad que estaba esparcida por todo el primer piso. Quinn entraba al dormitorio de la diva con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en mano. Se sienta al lado de Rachel y le acaricia la espalda para despertarla._

 __ Tienes que tomar la pastilla. Así mañana tendrás menos dolor de cabeza. – dice con suavidad pero la morena percibe la molestia detrás de ese tono._

 __ Quinn… - trata de hablar y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se presenta, haciéndola gemir._

 __ Solo tómalo y duerme. – espeto nuevamente pero con más dureza y levantándose de la mano solo para ser retenida por la muñeca._

 __ Quinn por favor, quédate. – le rogo con ojos suplicantes._

 __ Tengo que ordenar todo el desastre antes de que tus padres lleguen. Descansa. – otra vez fue esquiva y se soltó de su agarre, saliendo por la puerta para comenzar con su larga tarea de limpieza, además de tranquilizar su fuerte mal humor._

 _Rachel se encogió entre sus sabanas, sintiéndose desprotegida y triste ante la actitud que había tomado la rubia para con ella. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que la decisión que había tomado horas antes la habían llevado a esta delicada situación que tenía con Quinn. Había desobedecido las reglas de sus padres y también las advertencias de su novia y ahora se encontraba tendida en su cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca._

 _Solo esperaba que mañana pudiera encontrarse en un mejor estado para estar presente en la escuela y que el ambiente entre ella y Quinn cesase un poco para hablar armoniosamente._

* * *

 **Pequeño estribillo de Everytime de Britney Spears**


	22. Chapter 22

**Perdón por la demora de actualizar la historia. Quiero aclararles que esto no lo dejare ni pienso dejarlo a medias, prometo llegar hasta el final con esta historia. Desde ya pido un millón de perdones si vuelvo a atrasarme nuevamente. Espero que estén bien y les deseo un buen día, cuídense mucho.**

Capítulo 22

 _14 de marzo de 2011_

 _Rachel se recarga con desgano contra su casillero, la cuarta hora había terminado y ella aún no había podido cruzarse con Quinn._

 _El viernes había sido definitivamente desastroso, se había levantado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y no la había abandonado hasta bien entrada la noche del mismo día. Las clases le habían sido interminables y cualquier grito o movimiento empeoraba su estado. Era obvio que Quinn la evitara ese día, podía percibir a kilómetros su mal humor y sus frías miradas pero lo que no aceptaba es que fuera ignorada también durante todo el fin de semana, sus llamadas y mensajes no eran respondidos, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Judy pudo acercarse a Quinn._

 __ ¡Quinn! – el grito en medio de los pasillos la saca de su aturdimiento y voltea a ver a Sam que se acercaba con paso ligero a la rubia - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – pregunta en voz baja, mirando a sus alrededores sin ser consciente de la penetrante mirada de Rachel._

 __ Claro ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunta amablemente mientras cierra el casillero._

 _Sam se remueve inquieto mientras sus ojos siguen inspeccionando a su alrededor._

 __ ¿Podemos hablarlo en un lugar más privado? – implora y Quinn nota su incomodidad._

 __ Si, por supuesto. Sígueme. – ambos se van por el pasillo, perdiéndose entre toda la multitud de estudiantes._

 _Rachel trata de contener un gruñido en su garganta y se aferra a los libros que tiene en sus brazos._

 __ ¿Por qué me sigue ignorando? – susurra con tristeza._

 __ Hey Rach. – la saluda Finn con una gran sonrisa, colgando su mochila en el hombro._

 __ Oh… hola Finn. – devuelve con poco ánimo y el chico ladea su cabeza con preocupación._

 __ ¿Todo bien?_

 __ Supongo, algunos problemas… pero nada que no pueda resolver. – sonríe ampliamente - ¿Necesitas algo? – el chico frunce el ceño ante esta pregunta y ella rueda los ojos internamente – Viniste hasta aquí para hablarme de algo ¿no es así?_

 __ Oh… si, supongo. – baja la cabeza, avergonzado – Yo solo… quería saber cómo estabas, no hablamos mucho desde… bueno… desde que eso paso. – señala – Aunque quise hablarte el día que las vacaciones empezaban pero Quinn no me lo permitió. – se rasca la nuca con una mueca confusa, sin notar que la expresión de la morena decae un poco ante la mención de la rubia – Por un momento pensé que ella estaba nuevamente interesada en mí. – bromea y Rachel lo mira con el ceño profundamente fruncido._

 __ ¿Por qué piensas en eso? – murmura con un tono enojado y el quarterback se pone un poco nervioso._

 __ Bueno yo… pensé que en ese momento estaba celosa o no sé, se me ocurrió que ella estaba de nuevo interesada en mi pero viendo que no me busco en todo el invierno, debí estar muy equivocado. – se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente._

 __ ¡Ella no gusta de ti! – explota, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el pasillo. Ella se sonroja de la vergüenza y sacude la cabeza, tratando de hacer su camino hacia la siguiente clase._

 __ Oye Rachel… espera. – Finn la sigue luego del pequeño aturdimiento – Perdón, no sabía que…_

 __ No es eso Finn, no me gustas solo… - cierra la boca, tratando de salvarse del pequeño enredo del cual se metió - ¿Puedes olvidar lo que dije solo hace unos segundos? – le pide pero ve que el chico está concentrado en otra cosa._

 __ ¿No gustas de mí? – pregunta a los segundos, pareciendo realmente decepcionado._

 __ Finn… - suspira – No creo que sea tiempo para hablar de eso. – ambos se detienen frente al salón de ella._

 __ ¿Acaso estas con alguien más? ¿De eso se trata los problemas que tienes? – sigue bruscamente, sorprendiéndola._

 __ No creo que eso sea un tema que te incumba, Finn. – le regaña con semblante serio._

 _Ambos comparten una dura mirada por un largo tiempo antes de que el chico alto se rinda y siga su camino hasta su propia clase. Rachel resopla con cansancio y mira hacia un lado, descubriendo que Quinn estaba en medio del pasillo, dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada pero antes de que la morena pueda decir algo, ella se va en otra dirección. La morena se muerde el labio inferior, evitando suspirar e ingresa al salón._

 _Quince minutos antes de Glee, Rachel ya estaba en las primeras filas sentada, concentrada escribiendo en su cuaderno de música y anotaciones._

 __ ¿Rachel? – ella se tensa al reconocer esa voz y mira de soslayo al quarterback que se sienta a su lado._

 __ Estoy ocupada Finn por si no lo notaste. – trata de evitarlo y oye su resoplido que claramente significaba la búsqueda de paciencia._

 __ Escucha, no quiero pelear ¿sí? Quiero que tengamos una conversación civilizada, no preguntare ni me meteré en nada personal tuyo ¿de acuerdo? – pide en son de paz y eso por ahora deja satisfecha a la morena._

 __ De acuerdo. – se endereza en la silla - ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

 __ Cosas cotidianas, por ejemplo… ¿Qué estas anotando? – reposa su brazo en el respaldo de la silla donde ella se sienta pero no le presta atención a tal hecho._

 __ Oh ya sabes, recomendaciones de algunas canciones que podríamos usar para las Regionales, así como los trajes y vestidos. – se golpea suavemente los labios con la lapicera._

 __ Siendo el capitán, deberíamos de acordarlo entre los dos, tal vez ayude un poco. – recomienda y la diva sonríe en acuerdo._

 _De a poco van ingresando los demás integrantes del club mientras ellos siguen inmersos en su nueva tarea sin darse cuenta de la cercanía que mantenían, algo que realmente irrito a Quinn cuando entro al salón._

 _El resto de la hora se pasó tranquilamente con las charlas de Will y canciones de algunos de los chicos pero para la rubia, la hora se le había hecho infernal y largo. El hecho de ver a su novia muy cerca de su ex, había golpeado constantemente esa vena de irritación y trataba de mantener la calma lo más posible._

 __ Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse. – cierra el profesor, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo casi primero._

 __ Nos vemos mañana, Rach. – se despide Finn, saliendo con Puck._

 _Rachel solo lo despide con un movimiento de su mano y decide quedarse un rato más para practicar su voz sin notar que otra persona todavía se mantenía en silencio en las sillas de atrás. Ella se acerca al piano con alguno de sus pentagramas totalmente absorta de lo que le rodea._

 __ Rachel. – ella da un pequeño brinco en su lugar, casi soltando las hojas en sus manos._

 __ ¡Quinn! – voltea a verla, todavía con los latidos a mil._

 _La ex porrista se mantiene en su lugar, cruzada de brazos y con ceño levemente fruncido. La morena se inquieta ante su mirada escrutadora y deja los papeles en el piano, decidiendo acercarse a ella._

 __ ¿Podemos hablar? – le pide de manera civilizada mientras se sienta a su lado._

 __ ¿Así como hablaste con Finn? – murmura por lo bajo y sin dirigirle la mirada._

 __ ¿Finn? Él no es de lo que quiero hablar, Quinn. – se inclina un poco para encontrar sus ojos - ¿Quinn? ¿Amor? – trata de vuelta y ve que el semblante de la rubia se relaja ante este apelativo._

 __ ¿Qué quieres que hablemos? – finalmente la mira preguntando en voz suave, transmitiéndole la calma de que los gritos estaban muy lejos dentro de la conversación._

 __ Quiero resolver lo que paso… - de a poco le sostiene la mano – Perdona mi actitud, no quise reaccionar de aquella manera. Fui… fui totalmente tonta. Pensé las cosas del lado equivocado, en vez de dejar que me ayudes a sacar a toda esa gente de mi casa, sobre reaccioné y me desquite contigo. – baja la mirada, avergonzada._

 _Pasan unos minutos en silencio y Quinn se dirige hacia el piano donde la otra había dejado todas sus pertenencias._

 __ ¿Pudiste escribir alguna canción? – pregunta de la nada y la morena sonríe de medio lado, sabiendo que, en silencio, la ha perdonado._

 __ Trate de hacerlo pero creo que necesitaba de mi inspiración. – suspira con pesadez, arreglando un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja._

 _Quinn la mira con un poco de culpa y antes de que pudiera extender su mano, la puerta se abre de golpe, revelando a Finn con el ceño fruncido._

 __ ¿Quinn? ¿Todavía aquí? – ambas chicas lo miran con sorpresa pero luego el semblante de la rubia se pone muy seria._

 __ ¿Tienes algún problema? – contraataca ella - ¿No te habías ido ya?_

 __ Yo solo… quería saber si Rachel quería que la alcance hasta su casa. – se explica algo incómodo pero luego vuelve a mirarla de manera sospechosa - ¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres con Rachel?_

 __ ¿Te importa? – le levanta su característica ceja en desafío._

 __ Creo que llegue a tiempo, así no podrás hacerle nada. – responde con un poco de coraje._

 __ Finn, no es…_

 __ ¿Acaso eres ciego o qué? ¿Por casualidad me ves con un granizado en la mano o gritándole a ella?- Rachel trata de ponerse entre medio de los dos, notando la creciente ira de su novia._

 __ Finn, nosotras solo estábamos hablando. Me parece malo que acuses a Quinn de algo que no hacía. – desaprueba su actitud y el chico se queda boquiabierto al ver que ella defiende a la ex porrista._

 __ ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se llevan bien? – sigue sospechoso._

 __ No es de tu incumbencia, Hudson. – gruñe ya con poca paciencia pero el chico no parece comprar sus palabras._

 __ Rachel…_

 __ Enserio Finn, habíamos planeado quedarnos ambas después de Glee. Estamos trabajando juntas en el proyecto que nos mandó Schuester. – las cejas de él se alzan en total sorpresa._

 __ ¿Lo de escribir canciones? ¿Están colaborando entre sí? – señala a las dos con el dedo y ambas chicas no pueden evitar rodar los ojos - ¿Estoy soñando?_

 __ Finn, sería muy amable si podrías dejarnos solas. Mientras más permanezcas acá, más tiempo perdemos en crear la canción. – interviene la morena antes de que Quinn pueda explotar y empezar a despotricar a diestra y siniestra al pobre jugador._

 __ De acuerdo… - cede después de unos momentos y se retira en completo silencio._

 _Rachel suspira y voltea a ver a la rubia que murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, con la vista hacia otro lado._

 __ Cariño, ya se fue. Tranquilízate. – intenta relajarla, abrazándola con timidez por la cintura._

 __ Es muy obvio Rach._

 __ ¿Qué es? – la mira confusamente._

 __ El sigue gustando de vos y le permites que este cerca de ti, hoy prácticamente actuaban como si fueran una pareja. – se queja, cruzándose de brazos._

 __ Quinn, él es solo un amigo. – recibe un levantamiento de ceja – EX pero amigo. – aclara y le agarra los brazos para desenredarlos._

 __ Tú lo consideras amigo pero para él eres nuevamente su conquista. – resopla._

 __ Quinn, es normal que a veces pasemos tiempo juntos, ambos somos capitanes de este coro y tenemos que intercambiar ideas al igual que charlar. – le explica pero eso no calma las dudas de la ex porrista y Rachel suspira, yéndose a sentar frente al piano._

 __ Rachel, tu misma lo escuchaste antes. Te replicó el hecho de porque no gustabas más de él. Inconscientemente pusiste un reto para él. – intenta hacerle ver su punto de vista._

 __ Te aseguro que nada de eso va a pasar Quinn. Soy tu novia, eso es todo lo que importa. – determina y la rubia forma una pequeña mueca pero se acerca a ella, la agarra de la barbilla y picotea sus labios._

 __ Mia… de nadie más. – declara con otro beso, provocando una perceptible sonrisa en la morena._

 __ Entonces ¿me vas a ayudar o no con esto? – le señala el piano, al igual que los pentagramas, Quinn asiente y se sienta a su lado._

 __ Todo por mi diva. – bromea y Rachel le da un juguetón empuje con el hombro._

 _Durante el resto de la hora la pasaron entre risas, jugando con las teclas del piano y para deleite de la rubia, escuchando a su chica cantar. Cuando decidieron seguir el trabajo otro día, Quinn recibe una llamada en el celular mientras Rachel guardaba todo en su bolso._

 __ ¿Quién era? – pregunta una vez que la otra termina la llamada._

 __ Shelby, tenemos que apurarnos o sino llegara tarde a su trabajo. – recoge sus cosas._

 __ Ya extrañaba a Beth. – sonríe ampliamente y ambas salen de la sala de coro._

…

 _21 de marzo de 2011_

 _Rachel miraba por milésima vez como Sam se acercaba a Quinn y ambos hablaban en voz baja, haciéndole imposible la tarea de escuchar perfectamente lo que charlaban._

 _Durante la semana pudo notar que constantemente el chico llamaba a su rubia pero prefirió esperar a que ella le contara lo que pasaba para saciar sus dudas, quería ser paciente, después de todo, no estaban siendo más que solo amigos ¿no?_

 __ ¡Ahí estas tú! – llega el grito de Santana, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y exaltando a todos los que estaban en los pasillos._

 _La diva voltea hacia ella, obviamente la porrista venia en su dirección con un muy mal carácter, Rachel trata de coordinar mil y un palabras para hacerle apaciguar su ira hacia ella pero una vez que la morena pasa al lado de ella, su confusión se profundiza más y mira la dirección que toma Santana. Al parecer su ira la desencadeno Quinn._

 __ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Coqueteando con ella? – o tal vez Sam._

 __ No estoy coqueteando con ella… - trata de defenderse el rubio._

 __ ¿Enserio quieres que me crea eso, Sam? – ironiza, cruzándose de brazos sin darle importancia que están siendo el entretenimiento de todos los demás estudiantes._

 _Rachel miraba a la pareja desde su casillero, sí, "pareja", una semana después de que Quinn haya cortado con Sam, Santana no perdió tiempo en coquetear con el chico y empezar una relación bajo la cual el rubio era totalmente ajeno en que solo la morena lo quería para afianzar su popularidad._

 __ ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada, rubia? – se giró hacia ella pero Quinn estaba totalmente seria._

 __ No sé de dónde has sacado que él está coqueteando conmigo, Santana. – contesta solemnemente._

 __ ¿Me crees tonta o qué? Todos andan rumoreando que los han visto juntos y he verificado que Sam te llama dos o tres veces en el día. – da unos cuantos pasos más cerca de Quinn, con una clara posición desafiante._

 _Rachel frunce el ceño en confusión, claramente no sabía de aquellos rumores que se estaban expandiendo por toda la escuela donde involucraban a su novia con su ex. Una mala sensación se enganchó en su estómago al pensar en todas las cosas que se pudieran estar diciendo por los alrededores._

 __ ¿Desde cuándo confías en los rumores? Siempre te abasteces de tu propia información antes de hacer tus suposiciones. – responde Quinn pero sus ojos se desvían a donde estaba la pequeña cantante, su cara representaba totalmente la confusión._

 __ Mantente alejada de mi novio, Fabray. No te lo voy a repetir dos veces. – le apunta con el dedo, dándole un pequeño toque en el pecho._

 __ No estoy interesada en tu novio, López. – le gruñe – Deberías empezar también a preocuparte en tus propios intereses. – recomienda en doble sentido, donde Santana claramente lo entiende y su semblante se tensa aún más, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que seguían escuchándolas._

 __ Ten más cuidado de lo que hablas, Fabray. – le recrimina con los dientes bien apretados y agarra el brazo de Sam a la fuerza – Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. – le señala y estas palabras lo ponen nervioso._

 __ Te mandare noticias más tarde, Quinn. – es lo que logra escuchar Rachel que el rubio le dice a la nombrada._

 _La pareja se aleja entre medio de todos los estudiantes quienes se vuelven a dispersar para retomar sus antiguas charlas. Rachel por otro lado mira de soslayo a su novia quien no apartaba la vista de ella, ella suelta un suspiro y vuelve a acomodar sus pertenencias en su casillero antes de que Finn la abordara y le preguntara sobre acompañarla hacia el salón._

 __ Solo un mo… - sin que pudiera terminar de decir esto, Quinn se acerca a ellos, con un granizado que le había arrebatado a uno de los deportistas de las manos y lo tira sin miramientos al rostro de Finn._

 _Rachel se queda totalmente boquiabierta, mira la retirada de la ex porrista hacia su clase mientras que los presentes en aquel pasillo se ríen del nuevo aspecto estropeado del quarterback._

 __ ¿E-estas bien Finn? – pregunta ella al salir de su estupefacción – No tengo mi kit de emergencias para poder ayudarte a limpiar esto._

 __ ¿Y tú dices que ella ha cambiado? - habla el muchacho, pasándose las manos por el rostro, tratando de sacarse el granizado de los ojos._

 __ De verdad que ha cambiado, es solo… habrás hecho algo para molestarla. – intenta defender la acción de la rubia._

 __ Oh ¿de verdad? – rueda los ojos con incredulidad – No sé qué imagen te está vendiendo a ti, Rachel, pero ella sigue siendo aquella despiadada porrista que le gusta avergonzar a los demás._

 _La morena siente una creciente ira en su interior al escuchar estas palabras, su novia no era nada de lo que él declaraba y no iba a permitir que esas palabras se extendieran por todo el lugar._

 __ No voy a dejar que hables así de Quinn. El que te lleves mal con ella, no quiere decir que ella se comporte así con los demás. – contradice seriamente._

 __ ¿Qué dices? – la mira como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza - ¿Estas segura de que no te lavo la cabeza?_

 _Rachel lo fulmina con los ojos y pisotea el piso con frustración, Finn se pone un poco nervioso ante su mirada y se excusa para ir hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse y sacarse esa horrible sustancia._

…

 __Todavía no apruebo que te hayas comportado de esa manera esta mañana. – regaña la diva._

 _Ambas ingresaban a la casa de Quinn quien cargaba en brazos a su pequeña hija pero siguen su camino hacia el dormitorio._

 __ Ya me lo has reprochado mil veces, Rach. Ya entendí. – resopla y deja a Beth en la alfombra para que pueda jugar con sus peluches._

 __ Y todavía no me has dicho por qué lo has hecho. – se cruza de brazos, parándose en la puerta para que le sea imposible encontrar salida._

 _Quinn suspira rendida y mira a otro lado, guardando total silencio pero eso no parece desesperar a la morena ya que sigue plantada en su lugar con su inquisitiva mirada._

 __ Estoy esperando… - persiste Rachel._

 __ Lo hice porque si ¿de acuerdo? – responde sin dar una verdadera contestación – Estaba siendo molesto y solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. – vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado._

 __ Te superaron los celos. – contradice la diva con una media sonrisa._

 __ No eran celos. – niega rotundamente y se percata de que Rachel la abraza por la cintura y recibe un beso en la mejilla._

 __ Aunque me gusta ver tu lado celoso, sigo sin aprobar que le hayas tirado ese granizado a Finn. – replica, acomodándose en el hombro de la rubia y dirigiendo su vigilante mirada a la bebe quien jugaba con peluches._

 _Se quedan un rato más en silencio pero escuchando los balbuceos y pequeños chillidos de Beth._

 __ ¿Me puedes decir que pasa con Sam? – pregunta finalmente y siente la tensión en el cuerpo de la ex porrista._

 __ No puedo decirlo, Rach. Le prometí callarme el secreto. – la morena frunce el ceño ante estas palabras y se separa totalmente de ella._

 __ Hasta hace unos días estuvimos hablando de la honestidad y de que nada nos guardamos entre nosotras, Quinn. – se cruza de brazos y le levanta la ceja – ¿Y ahora me dices que no lo puedes decir? ¿Desconfías de mí?_

 __ No es eso, cariño. – le agarra de los brazos y las lleve a ambas al sofá presente en esa habitación – Confío totalmente en ti pero Sam me confió un secreto suyo y no puedo decírselo a nadie más. – trata de explicarse._

 __ Eso sigue sin ser una buena excusa, Quinn. – hace una mueca - ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?_

 __ Es… algo muy personal de él. – contesta y el ceño de su novia se profundiza aún más._

 __ Se supone que si es algo personal, lo compartiría con Santana que es su novia después de todo._

 __ Sigues sin entender, Rach. Sam no tiene plena y absoluta confianza en Santana, pese a que son novios, sabe que son pareja solo para imagen. – resopla y trata de retener a la morena en sus brazos – Solo trata de entender, cariño… ¿Por favor? – ruega._

 _Rachel lo piensa durante un minuto entero y niega con la cabeza tristemente, yendo directo hacia donde esta Beth y la recoge en brazos._

 __ Iré a prepararle la merienda. – es su única respuesta, dejándola sola en la habitación._

 _Quinn resopla mientras se pasa la mano por la cara en clara señal de desesperación y una llamada entrante de Sam le llega al celular pero prefiere ignorarlo por esta vez mientras trata de alcanzar a su novia e hija en la cocina._

 _Cuando ingresa al lugar, se encuentra con Beth sentada en su silla mientras la morena estaba enfrente suyo, alimentándola con una cuchara y la pequeña recibiendo feliz su comida. Rachel tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban llorosos y Quinn se quiere abofetear por causar ese estado en ella. Se acerca a ellas, sentándose al lado de su novia y sonríe a su hija._

 __ ¿Te gusta Beth? – le pregunta, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas y provocando su risa._

 _Los siguientes minutos se quedan en silencio, solo viendo como la pequeña se alimenta con ayuda de Rachel. La rubia tantea un poco el estado de ánimo de la diva y se acerca más a ella, rodeando su cintura con el brazo y al no ver ninguna negativa, termina dándole un beso en el hombro y apoyando su cabeza en esa zona. La bebe se ríe al verlas en esa posición y ambas sonríen con ternura._

 __ Lo siento Rach. – susurra y se aferra más fuerte a ella – Prometo decírtelo pronto, odio verte triste y más si es por mi culpa. – se disculpa y le da un beso en el cuello, haciéndola temblar._

 __ Solo quiero que lo veas desde mi punto de vista… Un día estoy en el pasillo y se me acerca Noah o Finn, me lleva a un lugar privado para hablar y él me dice un secreto en el cual no puedo decírselo a nadie. Pero eso no termina ahí, durante los días siguientes, el me llama o envía mensajes en los que no sabes de que hablamos y tenemos encuentros ocasionales. Debido a esto, todo el mundo empieza a inventar rumores de que tenemos un romance… Tú ya no puedes esperar a que yo hable y pides respuestas a lo que está pasando pero me niego rotundamente a contártelo. – termina suspirando y voltea a verla directamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo te sentirías? – le pregunta y detalla como el ceño de Quinn se profundiza y sus labios se curvan hacia abajo._

 __ Supongo que… muy mal. – concuerda la rubia y Rachel se permite acurrucarse en ella – De verdad lo siento._

 __ Está bien, Quinn. – suspira y agarra su pálida mano para jugar con sus dedos – Solo dime que no es nada de lo que los rumores dicen. – murmura y el agarre de la ex porrista se hace más fuerte._

 __ Juro que no es nada de los que esos retrasados dicen. Solo es un problema personal de él con su familia. – confiesa un poco y eso hace conformar enteramente a la diva._

 __ ¿Es así? – la otra asiente y ella la agarra por la mandíbula, robándole un beso._

 __ ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonada? – pregunta insegura y Rachel se ríe por lo bajo._

 __ Por ahora estas perdonada… - bromea, picándole la nariz y luego vuelve a su antigua tarea de alimentar a la bebe._

 __ Ma… - ambas miran atentamente a Beth, esperando expectantes que diga sus primeras palabras._

 _Durante las últimas dos semanas, la pequeña ha presentado signos de querer hablar o decir su primera palabra. Ambas jóvenes han sido participes de enseñarle y repetirle un montón de veces algunas palabras._

 __ ¿Qué quieres decirnos cariño? – incentiva Quinn, sacándola de su sillita y asentándola en su regazo._

 _La bebe la mira y estira sus pequeñas manitas para jugar con el pelo de su madre. Olvidando completamente su deseo por hablar. Ambas suspiran con derrota pero aun así sin perder las esperanzas. Al igual que no lo hacían cuando la bebe se paraba por sí sola, ayudándose de los muebles a su alrededor. Aquella vez que la vieron lograr esa gran hazaña, habían casi gritado y adornado de besos y abrazos a la bebe quien no paró de reír en todo el momento en que recibió esas atenciones._

 __ Ya faltan menos de tres meses para que Beth cumpla su primer añito. – recuerda Rachel, acariciándole su cabellera - ¿Has hablado algo con Shelby acerca de un festejo o algo?_

 _Quinn se queda pensativa y niega con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que nada de eso había pasado. Ambas se van hacia la sala para que la pequeña continúe jugando._

 __ El tema seria que si Shelby hace festejo, es muy certero que Puck este también presente._

 __ No podemos seguir evitando a Puck todo el tiempo, Quinn. – se sienta en el sillón, seguida de la otra – Y no vamos a faltar al cumpleaños de Beth._

 __ Lo se cariño pero… - igual sigue un poco incomoda con respecto a esa idea – Dime ¿todavía no tenemos canción nueva? – cambia de tema y sonríe de medio lado cuando la exasperación empieza a aparecer en los ojos de la morena._

 _Estuvieron todo el rato hablando, compartiendo mínimos pero sentidos besos mientras miraban y jugaban de vez en cuando con Beth. Una hora más tarde, Judy llega con varias bolsas de compra y Rachel va en su ayuda ya que Quinn había ido a acostar a la pequeña._

 __ Hola mama. – saluda la morena, quitándole algunas bolsas de la mano._

 __ Gracias cariño. – agradece y ambas se van hacia la cocina - ¿Y Quinn?_

 _La relación de nuera y suegra, con el paso del tiempo, se había afianzado tanto que se trataban como si fueran madre e hija. Quinn estaba por demás feliz de que esta relación se llevara de esta nueva manera, algo similar que ella tenía con los padres de Rachel._

 __ Recostando a Beth. – informa, pasándole todas las cosas a la mujer para que las acomode en la nevera._

 __ ¿Te quedaras a cenar?_

 __ Eh… - se queda pensando – No lo creo, mis padres seguramente me esperan._

 __ Llámalos y diles que los invito a cenar también aquí. Hace mucho que no los veo y quisiera que compartamos un tiempo en familia…_

 __ Hola, mama. – Quinn saluda y revisa las bolsas en busca de algo dulce, divirtiendo a la morena._

 __ Quinnie, los únicos dulces que compre son para mi adorada nieta. – le reprende Judy y su hija forma un puchero._

 __ Por lo menos uno. – suplica._

 _Rachel se ríe entre dientes, viendo la pequeña discusión e investiga la bolsa con los dulces, dándose cuenta de que también había veganos. Frunce el ceño por un mini segundo y luego sonríe ampliamente._

 __ Tranquila amor. Te puedo compartir de los míos. – habla la diva, mostrándole sus pequeños paquetes y la joven rubia se queda boquiabierta y voltea a ver a su madre._

 __ ¿Le compras a ella pero a mí no? – suelta en un tono ofendido y la mayor rueda los ojos._

 __ Necesito tener también comida para Rachel. Por cierto, convéncela de que llame a sus padres para que cenemos todos juntos. – insiste con los brazos cruzados. Quinn intercala su mirada entre ambas y termina sonriéndole a la morena quien le tiemblan las rodillas por aquella mirada que le dedica su novia._

 __ Hace mucho que no estamos todos en familia, sería bueno tener esa cena. – concuerda ella y la morena asiente, agarra su celular y se va al living para hablar con sus padres._

 __ ¿Qué harán ahora? – pregunta Judy, preparándose algo de café._

 __ Aprovecharemos que Beth está durmiendo para hacer nuestras tareas. Si ella sigue durmiendo después de que terminemos, tal vez también descansemos un poco. – se encoge de hombros – Tuvimos un día largo. – su madre le dirige una mirada analizadora._

 __ ¿Respecto a los estudios o algo que paso entre ustedes? – pregunta y Quinn contiene el impulso de fruncir sus cejas._

 __ ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo entre nosotras? – trata de sonar desinteresada._

 __ Es normal que haya peleas en la pareja y por lo que paso la semana pasada en la cual no respondiste nunca tu celular, sospeche que hubo una pelea. – da sus razones._

 _Quinn desvía la mirada al verse descubierta y su madre sonríe de medio lado. Se le acerca y le acaricia el hombro._

 __ Recuerda que siempre se arreglan las cosas hablando ¿sí? – avisa y se calla cuando ve la cabellera de la morena._

 __ Vendrán a eso de las siete, primero irán a casa cuando salgan del trabajo para refrescarse y cambiarse. – informa Rachel._

 __ ¡Perfecto! Iré viendo que hago para cenar, ustedes vayan tranquilas a hacer vuestros deberes. – aplaude la mayor, echándolas de la cocina._

 _Ambas suben al cuarto de la rubia y no tardan en hacer lo planeado. Una hora más tarde y luego de que Quinn traiga a su hija a su habitación, se recuestan en la cama para descansar._

 _Una llamada entrante es lo que saca a Rachel de sus sueños y lo recoge con rapidez para no despertar a ninguna de las dos rubias que aun yacían en la cama. Sus ojos se entrecierran en confusión cuando ve el nombre en la pantalla._

 __ ¿Finn? – pregunta al atender y mira sobre su hombro, queriendo verificar que Quinn siga dormida._

 __ Hey Rach, vine a tu casa…_

 __ ¿Qué? ¿A mi casa? – le interrumpe apresurada y más confundida que antes._

 __ Si pero tus padres me dijeron que no estabas, solo quería pasar y saludarte pero me sorprendió al encontrarte. ¿Dónde estás? – la morena suspira internamente._

 __ ¿Por qué quieres saber dónde estoy?_

 __ Solo… curiosidad. – escucha la débil excusa – Tal vez te pueda ir a buscar y…_

 __ No hace falta, Finn. No necesito que me vengas a recoger, eso ya lo harán mis padres. – corta una vez más y siente los pequeños sollozos de Beth. Se voltea enteramente, acariciándole la barriguita para calmarla y volverla al mundo de los sueños, algo que comienza a tener efecto – Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, tengo que cortar, Finn._

 __ Estas con esa nueva persona ¿no? – el chico no le presta atención a lo último dicho._

 __ ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

 __ Tu novio, Rachel. ¿De quién más? – responde rápidamente – Estas con el ¿no? – su tono es celoso y lleno de ira._

 __ Y si fuera así ¿Qué? – responde ella con los dientes apretados – No tienes derecho a reclamarme ni recriminarme nada, soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera donde sea y con quien sea. – determina con voz firme y no da lugar a reclamos ya que corta la llamada._

 _Suspira con cansancio y mira una vez más a Beth que había vuelto a dormir después de las atenciones. Sus ojos se dirigen a su novia y nota que esta tiene los suyos abiertos, mirándola en silencio._

 __ Perdón si te desperté. – lamenta, estirando su mano para quitarle de la cara algunos mechones rebeldes y la ex porrista le agarra la mano y le besa la palma de la mano._

 __ No hay problema… ¿Así que Finn te está molestando? – sonríe de medio lado a sabiendas._

 __ Pasó por casa para hablar conmigo pero al no encontrarme me llamó por ya como te diste cuenta. – sacude en su mano el celular y lo deja nuevamente en la mesita de noche, recoge a la bebe en sus brazos y la recuesta en su pecho para estar más cerca de Quinn quien no tarda en rodearla por la cintura._

 __ Te dije que él tiene todavía sentimientos por ti. Falta que un día entre a tu casa sin permiso o te persiga hasta aquí._

 __ Eso ya sería acoso. – se ríe por lo bajo y ahora es el turno de que el celular de la rubia suene._

 _Ella lo alcanza pero prefiere ignorar la llamada al ver que era de Sam, sabiendo que eso no agradaría mucho a su novia y lo deja en su lugar, volviendo toda su atención a la morena quien le sonreía con alivio. Se acurrucaron por un rato más, compartiendo solamente su silencio._

 _El timbre es lo que las saca de sus pensamientos y despierta a Beth de sus sueños. Pensando que deberían ser los señores Berry, bajan a recibirlos pero se sorprenden al ver a Shelby. Quinn comprende que tal vez haya venido a buscar a su pequeña niña._

 __ Buenas tardes chicas. – saluda la mujer con una simpática sonrisa._

 __ ¿Cómo estas, Shelby? – pregunta la rubia mientras le pasa la bebe._

 _Hacen sus respectivas charlas mientras que Rachel prefiere ser oyente, queriendo ser un poco más retraída con su madre. Judy aparece en el living, limpiándose las manos con el delantal._

 __ Shelby ¿te gustaría quedarte en la cena? – invita ella para sorpresa de las tres – En unos minutos van a llegar los Berry, queremos hacer una cena en familia y bueno… tú también eres de la familia._

 __ No quiero causar molestias. – sonríe con nervios la morena mayor._

 __ No digas eso, has venido ya un montón de veces a casa y solo para venir a buscar a Beth, no haría nada mal que te quedases un rato más. – intenta convencer, Shelby suspira en derrota y acepta la invitación._

 __ Es imposible negarle algo a ma… Judy. – se corrige rápidamente Rachel, recibiendo una confusa mirada de su madre._

 __ Muy bien ¿me ayudas con la comida, cariño? – se dirige a la joven morena quien asiente con entusiasmo._

 _Ambas se retiran hacia la cocina, dejando solas a las otras dos mujeres. Se acomodan en los sillones en un incómodo silencio._

 __ ¿Beth se ha portado bien?_

 __ Ella siempre se porta bien… - sonríe con ternura – Hasta hace poco estuvo durmiendo su siesta ¿no es así, bebe? – se inclina hacia la pequeña jugando con sus muñecos y recibe una amplia sonrisa – Niña inteligente. – le revuelve el cabello._

 __ Me gusta ver que han formado una estrecha relación. – sonríe con simpatía, la mujer._

 __ Deberías verla con Rachel. – aconseja la rubia – A veces hace más caso a ella que a mí. – se ríe, negando con las cabeza._

 __ Me gustaría poder compartir tiempo con ella. – baja la mirada con pena, jugando con sus dedos._

 __ Podrías acercarte a ella, Shelby. Rachel es muy accesible una vez que aclaras las cosas con ella. – trata de calmarla pero ve que no tiene mucho resultado._

 __ He tratado de entablar conversaciones con ella acerca de sus estudios o con respecto a cómo anda vuestra relación y siempre me responde con monosílabos o frases muy cortas. – deja caer sus hombros en derrota._

 __ Me sorprende que no le hayas contado de tus hazañas cuando estuviste en Broadway, Shelby. – le levanta su típica ceja con una media sonrisa._

 _La mayor se queda sin palabras y Quinn está muy segura de que ella se está reprendiendo mentalmente por no pensar por ese lado._

 __ ¿Ustedes cómo se acercaron? – pregunta después de un poco de silencio – Por lo que tenía entendido, ustedes no se llevaban muy bien antes. Me interesa saber cómo cambio._

 _Quinn se queda pensativa, frunciendo el ceño cuando tuvieron el primer acercamiento y todos los recuerdos vienen a ella, dejando a la vista una brillante sonrisa._

 __ La primera conversación civilizada fue cuando estábamos en el auditorio, yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que Rachel vino llorando, era la primera vez que la veía totalmente desolada y llena de tristeza. – guarda silencio durante unos segundos – Ese día, Finn rompió con ella. – responde la pregunta de la mujer al ver la confusión en sus rasgos – Yo había decidido cambiar mi antigua actitud de perra y fui a consolarla. Desde ese día tuvimos conversaciones más frecuentes y nos juntábamos en la casa de la otra hasta que empezamos a darnos cuenta de que algo entre las dos pasaba… - juega con el dobladillo de su falda con timidez._

 __ Se empezaron a gustar. – es más una aclaración lo que dice._

 __ Así es. – asiente con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios – Al principio me costó un poco aceptarlo pero una vez que lo hable con mama, todo estuvo bastante bien. – explica justo antes de que el timbre las interrumpa._

 _Quinn es quien se levanta para recibir a sus suegros, Leroy es el primero en ingresar, apretujándola en un abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente, Hiram hace lo mismo solo que el beso lo deposita en su cabeza._

 __ ¿Y nuestra niña? – pregunta el hombre más bajo, mirando para todos lados._

 __ Aquí papi. – Rachel lo recibe con un gran abrazo cuando sale de la cocina, hace lo mismo con su otro papa._

 _El resto de la noche es tranquila y amena aunque al principio era un poco incómodo entre los señores Berry y Shelby. Durante la cena, Quinn apagó su celular luego del quinto tono de llamada, sintiéndose bien cuando recibe un intenso beso en la mejilla por parte de su novia._

 __ Gracias. – le susurra la morena al oído antes de acomodarse en su hombro, observando la conversación entre todos los adultos._

 __ Aclarare las cosas con Sam para que no me llame tan de seguido. Tal vez sea una petición egoísta pero no puede estar llamándome todo el día. – le informa, pasando su brazo por su cintura para estar más cerca._

 __ Eso suena bien… no sé con exactitud la gravedad de su problema personal pero no puede depender todo el día de ti… Y espero que pueda confiar más en los chicos de Glee para compartir su problema, todos somos amigos ahí o ¿no?_

 _Quinn se queda en silencio, dándole un beso en la sien como respuesta en comprensión aunque en su interior permanece la duda sobre ellos ya que su relación seguía siendo un secreto para todos._

 __ Pronto se lo diremos también. – le dice, tratando de hacerle entender de lo que estaba hablando._

 __ No veo el día en que podremos caminar sin ocultamientos por los pasillos. – una sonrisa soñadora aparece en ella y la mira a los ojos – Pero hasta entonces, seguiré siendo paciente hasta que te sientas lista. – le acaricia la mejilla y se dan un rápido pico antes de prenderse en la conversación de sus padres._


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

 _6 de Abril de 2011_

 _Todos los chicos estaban ensayando en el auditorio, practicando sus pasos de baile aunque Rachel estaba bastante inmersa en sus pensamientos. Quinn se había ido antes de que empezara la hora de Glee por una llamada de emergencia que había recibido de Shelby con respecto a Beth y ella no había dudado ni dos segundos en ir a ver lo que pasaba, informándole con rapidez a Rachel lo que sucedía._

 _Tan perdida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta del grave error de ponerse detrás de Finn quien en ese momento daba un paso errado, terminando su codo justo en la cara de la morena quien chilla de dolor una vez que recibe el golpe._

 __ ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mi nariz! – grita, tapándose con ambas manos esa zona._

 _Los demás se acercan pero quien acude a su ayuda es el profesor Shuester, tratando de revisarla pero le es imposible hacerlo ya que ella evita en todo momento su contacto en el rostro._

 __ Rachel me tienes que dejar ver. – resopla después de tres intentos fallidos y solo recibe rápidas negaciones de cabeza._

 __ Profesor, creo que sería mejor si la lleváramos a la enfermería para así la revisan mejor ahí. – aconseja Finn quien todavía estaba nervioso por lo que le había hecho._

 __ Muy bien… - acepta el mayor y se dirige nuevamente a la joven que seguía llorando por el dolor – Rachel, necesito que me escuches y que mantengas tu frente en alto, estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos quiere que pierdas sangre ¿me entiendes?_

 _La joven estudiante asiente en acuerdo y ambos, seguidos de un culpable Finn se encaminan hacia la enfermería. Llegando al lugar, la enfermera le revisa la nariz mientras que el profesor le avisa que se va a llamar a sus padres._

 __ Es aconsejable que vayas a un doctor, señorita Berry. Puede que su nariz esté rota. – dice la mujer para temor de Rachel._

 __ ¿R-rota? ¿De verdad? – su cara refleja el auténtico pánico._

 _La enfermera solo asiente mientras se encarga con gasas y algodón de detener su sangrado. Hecho su trabajo, la deja sola junto con el futbolista quien se había sentado en una silla, mirando todo lo que sucedía delante de él._

 __ Quinn. – susurra en voz muy baja, casi para sus adentros mientras rebusca en su bolsillo el celular._

 __ Rachel, no es bueno que bajes la cabeza. – advierte Finn con preocupación – Además, acuérdate de que el profesor fue a llamar a tus padres, no hace falta que los llames._

 __ Ya lo sé Finn, solamente mi nariz está rota, no mi memoria. – responde la morena sin dejar de escribir el mensaje para informarle a su novia de su accidente._

 __ Llamas a tu novio para que cuide de ti entonces. – murmura entre dientes con creciente irritación._

 __ ¿Tiene algo de malo que le avise lo que paso? – cuestiona ella con la ceja en alto, muy parecida a como lo hacía Quinn._

 _Finn se remueve nervioso en la silla y mira a otro lado, sintiéndose intimidado por aquella acción._

 __ ¿Cómo es el? – pregunta con celos - ¿Acaso es alguien parecido a Jesse o a Puck? ¿O es alguno de ellos dos? – la diva se masajea la frente._

 __ Finn, creo que sería mejor si volvieras con los demás chicos y me dejes descansar antes de que vuelvan mis padres. – evita sus anteriores preguntas y la cara del chico se retuerce más en confusión y enojo._

 __ Prefiero esperar y ver si también tu novio se presenta. – sigue atacando y Rachel suspira con pesadez._

 __ Por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo. – suplica – Estoy segura de que a mis padres no les gustara mucho cuando sepan que por accidente me golpeaste la nariz. En mi estado, no seré capaz de defenderte de su furia. – intenta por otro lado, sonriendo internamente cuando ve el sudor frio que corre por el lado de la cara del futbolista ante la mención de sus padres._

 __ Creo que tienes razón, mejor me voy. – se levanta, limpiando sus sudorosas manos en los pantalones – Me disculpo por lo que te hice, debería practicar mejor en mis pasos. – baja la cabeza con aprensión._

 __ Está bien Finn. Fue solo un accidente. – lo perdona, agarrándose con cuidado la nariz con una mueca de dolor._

…

 __ ¡Duele! – chilla la diva, dejando un poco sordos a todos los presentes en la sala._

 _El doctor resopla con cansancio y se aleja de su paciente después de haber puesto una pequeña venda en el puente de su nariz._

 __ Está rota. – vuelve a informar._

 _Lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos chocolates mientras siente las manos de sus padres en los hombros para reconfortarla._

 __ ¡Rach! – Quinn entra a la sala con la respiración agitada y su look totalmente desordenado._

 __ ¿Y ella es…? – pregunta con curiosidad e intriga, el doctor._

 __ Es de la familia. – responde Hiram mientras miran como su nuera se acercaba a su hija, revisándole el rostro._

 __ Se ve muy mal ¿no? – pregunta temerosa Rachel al ver la expresión que hace la rubia._

 __ Sigues siendo hermosa a mis ojos, cariño. No te preocupes. – le tranquiliza, acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla._

 __ Aunque sería una buena ocasión para recibir una cirugía de nariz ¿no creen? – interrumpe el hombre, causando confusión en todos._

 __ ¿Disculpa? – preguntan al mismo tiempo Hiram y Quinn con rostros serios._

 __ ¿Cirugía de nariz? – pregunta con voz temblorosa y con algo de ofensa, Rachel._

 __ Tienes 16 ¿no? – le cuestiona, sin ser consciente de que está empeorando el estado de los otros presentes – A esa edad, mis hijas también recibieron una cirugía de nariz. – sonríe ampliamente._

 __ Pe-pero, me gusta como soy y no… no quiero que la cirugía arruine mi forma de cantar. – se defiende._

 __ Por eso no te tienes que preocupar, puede que la cirugía incluso mejore tu talento…_

 __ Pero Barbra Streisand…_

 __ Ella es una en un millón. – es la corta respuesta del doctor, escribiendo algunas cosas en los papeles._

 _Todas esas palabras fueron directo a la inseguridad de la joven cantante, se muerde el labio y baja la mirada con tristeza. Leroy retiene a su marido como puede por la espalda al ver sus claras intenciones de atacar al hombre pero no cuenta con que la rubia tuviera la misma idea y que lo lleve a cabo. Sin que nadie lo esperara, una fuerte cachetada resuena por toda la habitación, dejándolos boquiabiertos._

 __ Te disculparas por lo que le dijiste a ella. – le reclama pero al ver todavía la conmoción en la cara del hombre, se dispone a replicarle otra vez._

 __ Detente Quinn. Espera. – la sostiene Rachel, abrazándola por la cintura – No puedes pegarle, aunque haya dicho todo eso, no puedes hacerlo. – niega con la cabeza con movimientos lentos._

 __ Pero Ra…_

 __ Quiero ir a casa. – declara con tristeza la morena y Quinn mira con rabia al doctor pero su lado razonable le implora que lo principal es su novia en este momento._

 __ Vamos a casa, así podrás descansar. – responde con voz tranquila y dirige su mirada hacia sus suegros._

 __ Nosotros nos quedaremos para hablar un poco más con él. – Leroy le dice con voz seria, todavía con Hiram en su férreo agarre – Cuida de ella ¿sí?_

 _La rubia asiente en silencio y le rodea la cintura a Rachel para marcharse. Ambas no dicen palabra alguna mientras se encaminan hacia el coche. Rachel se pierde en sus pensamientos en el mismo segundo que el motor se pone en marcha, ni siquiera sintiendo la mano de Quinn agarrar la suya._

 __ Rach… ¡Rachel! – la aludida se sobresalta en el asiento y voltea a ver a una preocupada Quinn._

 __ Perdón… ¿decías algo? – la rubia vuelve a mirar al frente, deteniéndose en un semáforo y mira nuevamente a su novia, acariciándole la mejilla._

 __ Ni siquiera pienses en lo que te dijo. – le dictamina con ojos serios._

 __ Pero Quinn, él tiene razón. Barbra es una en un millón, hermosa y con una única voz. – su tono va bajando por cada palabra que dice._

 __ Ese tipo parlotea y dice estupideces, además de que es tremendamente ciego. – gruñe entre dientes y la diva la mira con confusión._

 __ Quinn, él es un doctor, no puede ser…_

 __ Eres tremendamente hermosa, Rachel. – declara con las mejillas sonrosadas y arranca nuevamente al ver que el semáforo ha cambiado a verde._

 __ ¿D-de verdad? – pregunta incrédulamente pero el brillo en sus ojos empieza a aparecer._

 __ Eres muy hermosa Rach, nunca dudes de eso. – siente el leve apretón de manos que ella le da en forma de agradecimiento._

 __ Si no me doliera la nariz, te besaría en este momento. – resopla la morena, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento._

 _Quinn sonríe de medio lado, sabiendo que una pequeña parte de Rachel ha recuperado la confianza pero que la inseguridad sigue presente. Se lleva la mano de la morena a sus labios, plantando un tierno beso en su dorso._

 __ Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasaba a Beth? – se acuerda después de un rato de silencio._

 __ Lo típico de todo bebe, varicela. Así que Shelby la mantendrá en casa hasta que se cure totalmente mientras yo me ocupo de mimar a mi novia. – le dirige una traviesa sonrisa y se ríe por lo bajo cuando Rachel le da un ligero golpe en el brazo._

 __ No estoy inválida, Quinn. Solo tengo que tener cuidado con mi nariz. – refunfuña con un puchero._

 _No pasa mucho tiempo en que llegan a la residencia Berry, Rachel se deja caer en el sofá mientras que Quinn se dirige a la cocina para preparar algunos bocadillos. Al volver, le tiende a la morena un vaso de agua y se sienta a su lado._

 __ ¿Cómo es que paso esto? – le pregunta, agarrándole por la barbilla para revisarla de nuevo._

 __ Fue un accidente Quinn. Estaba detrás de Finn cuando practicábamos la coreografía y el sin querer me pegó con su brazo._

 __ Genial, además de pegar a ese idiota de doctor, tengo que pegarle a Finnepto. – gruñe entre dientes, pasando con cuidado su pulgar por debajo de los ojos de la morena quien se estremece del leve dolor que siente._

 __ No fue intencional. – trata de replicar – Yo estaba en el lado equivocado del escenario y…_

 __ No lo defiendas, Rach. Él tendría que ver bien sus pasos de baile y dejar de ser tan torpe, no entiendo cómo sigue ejerciendo su papel como capitán cuando no puede hacer bien las cosas. – resopla con molestia._

 __ Está tratando de mejorar, dale una oportunidad. – hace un puchero y ambas tienen un duelo de miradas._

 __ No puedo, él está tratando de reconquistarte, no puedo darle una oportunidad cuando sé sus intenciones para contigo. – se deja acomodar otra vez contra el respaldo del sillón, llevando a la pequeña morena contra su pecho._

 _Rachel se mantiene en silencio, prefiriendo no establecer ninguna discusión más debido a su dolor de cabeza y los efectos de la pastilla que le había dado el doctor para detener el constante dolor de su nariz._

 __ Pero te amo a ti, Quinn. – murmura por lo bajo, acurrucándose más en el calor que desprendía la rubia y por fin cede al sueño._

 _Quinn la mantuvo en sus brazos durante un largo rato, sintiendo todavía la tensión recorrer por todo su ser. Quería pegarle a Finn, prácticamente en la nariz para que supiera también como se sentía su novia. Mañana cuando abordara a la escuela, se aseguraría de bañarlo en granizado e ignoraría todos sus reclamos._

 _Mira una vez más a Rachel y suelta un pesado suspiro, solo deseaba que ella se tomara el día libre para faltar a clases, así no le recriminaría su actitud con Finn. La estrecha más fuerte contra su pecho, dándole un beso en su coronilla y pasando su mano por sus mechones castaños. Sonríe internamente cuando la ve susurrar su nombre en sueños y aferrar sus brazos por su cintura._

 _La vibración de su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y maldice por lo bajo al no acordarse de sacarlo de ese lugar antes. Con movimientos no tan bruscos, logra sacar el pequeño artefacto y lee el nombre del rubio futbolista, rechaza la llamada pero en cambio le manda un mensaje._

" _Lo siento pero estoy muy ocupada hoy y seguramente mañana. No podré ir. – Q."_

 _Escribe rápidamente y deja su móvil en la pequeña mesita al lado del sillón. Como puede, se las arregla para levantar a la morena entre sus brazos y llevarla a su habitación para que tenga un buen descanso. La deposita en la cama y se queda a su lado, corriéndole el pelo y flequillo del rostro para contemplarla mejor, aun con sus rasgos hinchados y con esa bandita por todo el puente de su nariz, sigue siendo hermosa en sus ojos y no dejara que nadie diga lo contrario con respecto a eso._

…

 _Por la noche, en la soledad de su habitación, Rachel se mira fijamente en el espejo. Gira su rostro en diferentes ángulos y sus labios decaen en una mueca triste al ver que todo el feo moretón morado se refleje por los lados de su nariz y remarque sus ojeras. Las palabras del doctor se repiten una y otra vez en su mente y no puede evitar reconsiderar lo de la cirugía de nariz, si todo lo que decía el hombre era verdad, entonces podría pensar en someterse a esa cirugía sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias de perder su talento vocal._

 _Además de que también podría mejorar su apariencia para verse más atractiva, dejar mudos a todos aquellos que la cuestionan y degradan, pero sobre todo, poder verse más hermosa para Quinn._

" _Eres tremendamente hermosa, Rachel."_

 _La declaración de su novia resuena con más fuerza, golpeando constantemente esos vagos pensamientos acerca de la cirugía. Un tembloroso suspiro deja su interior y se aferra al collar que le había regalado Quinn en navidad, lo mira con intensidad y piensa en todos los momentos que ella le ha afirmado que era hermosa, su chica hermosa como a veces decía la rubia._

 _Luego sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo cuando recuerda su primera vez con Quinn, ella la había hecho sentir hermosa y la trataba de una manera delicada cuando recorría todo su cuerpo. No había ninguna posibilidad de negar que Quinn no la deseara, siempre se lo demostraba cuando tenían un momento a solas, sin tener a sus padres o a Beth alrededor._

 _Se mira al espejo una vez más y una renovada confianza se abre paso en su interior, aun si no tiene una linda nariz, Quinn la ama y desea. Eso es todo lo que le importa a ella._

…

 _Cuando pensaba en tener un día relajante en su casa con Quinn cuidándola y consintiéndola en todo lo que deseaba, definitivamente, Finn Hudson no formaba parte de esos planes, parado frente a su puerta principal, con un ramo de rosas un poco descuidadas y con una caja de chocolates._

 __ ¿Finn? – su voz delata la total sorpresa mientras trata de cerrar un poco más la puerta para que no se vea nada del interior – No es por querer sonar grosera pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta finalmente._

 __ Vine a disculparme y te traje esto como muestra de arrepentimiento. – extiende sus brazos y Rachel los recibe con algo de torpeza con un brazo, aferrándose todavía con el otro brazo en la puerta._

 __ Gracias… - un pesado silencio recae en ellos y ella agradece internamente que Quinn esté en su habitación hablando con Shelby acerca de la salud de Beth - ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? – pregunta una vez que se da cuenta de que es mediodía._

 __ Me escape durante el receso al ver que no te presentaste hoy a clases. – responde con nervios._

 __ Gracias por preocuparte Finn pero no me sienta bien que por mi culpa decidas escaparte de tus responsabilidades. – reprocha._

 _El chico murmura algo por lo bajo, centrando su atención en sus zapatillas que raspaban el piso de su entrada. La tensión se hace más pesada en el ambiente._

 __ ¿Puedo pasar? – frunce el ceño al ver que la invitación no llega directamente._

 _Rachel se muerde el labio inferior con nervios, pensando en mil y un formas en echarlo sin sonar grosera, un lejano ruido proveniente de dentro de la casa es lo que los saca de la situación._

 __ ¿Tus padres están aquí? – pregunta el futbolista con intriga._

 __ No. – es su escueta respuesta y siente más la necesidad de cerrar la puerta._

 _Por alguna razón, sabe que el chico está procesando todo esto en su cabeza y sabe que no tardará mucho en explotar en un ataque de histeria. En efectiva, no tarda ni tres segundos en darse cuenta el cambio en el semblante del chico, sus ojos denotando la creciente molestia._

 __ ¿Está aquí? ¿Solo contigo? – las obvias preguntas tampoco tardan en salir de sus labios y ella tiene que contener el impulso de rodar los ojos._

 __ Sigo repitiéndotelo Finn, estoy en una relación MUY seria… - aclara, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Y es normal que me estén cuidando cuando no esté bien…_

 __ Quiero verlo. – interrumpe, queriendo pasar casi por encima de ella pero es más rápida y lo empuja hacia atrás con el brazo._

 __ ¡No puedes! – chilla con indignación, despreocupándose de tratar bien las flores y chocolates que él le había entregado._

 __ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él me tiene miedo? – suelta lo último con una media sonrisa petulante y la morena aprieta su mandíbula con enojo._

 __ Porque no voy a dejar que irrumpas en mi casa sin mi permiso y tampoco permito la violencia y JURO Finn Hudson que si llegas a actos violentos, no te perdonare nunca en la vida. – amenaza y el deportista puede jurar que la cara que le hace Rachel es muy parecida a la que hace Quinn cuando está realmente enojada._

 _Viendo que ha dejado sin palabras y un poco asustado al chico, le cierra la puerta en la cara y se va directo a la cocina y deja en la isla las flores y chocolates. Suspira con cansancio antes de sentir un dulce beso en su mejilla, sonríe y se deja relajar en los brazos que rodean su cintura por atrás._

 __ ¿No eres alérgica a estas flores? – la voz de Quinn sale incrédula y con rapidez agarra el desordenado ramo y lo tira a la basura – Seriamente, ese chico no sabe nada de ti. – niega con la cabeza._

 __ Por suerte, contuve la respiración cuando las tuve en mano. – mira la caja de chocolates y reconoce la marca, otra mueca se forma en sus labios._

 __ Tampoco son veganos. – rueda los ojos y se sienta en un taburete, arrastrando a su novia en su regazo._

 __ Pensé que ibas a estallar y presentarte ante Finn. – dice a cambio, volteando a verla._

 __ Por un largo minuto pensaba hacerlo seriamente. Más cuando empezó a despotricar en mi contra. – gruñe por lo bajo y recibe leves caricias de la morena en su mejilla._

 __ Por lo menos no llamó la atención de los vecinos. – bromea para aliviar el ambiente._

 __ Agradece más que no estas llamando a una ambulancia ahora mismo porque le habría roto la nariz. – dice con franqueza, logrando que la diva se ría._

 __ Y tú te hubieras roto la mano. – se acerca más a ella con la intención de picotear sus labios pero el leve dolor de su nariz le hace recordar que eso sea imposible._

 _Quinn se da cuenta de esto y le llena de besos el rostro, teniendo cuidado con sus lugares sensibles y la sonrisa de la morena se ensancha más, su confianza ya cien por cien renovada._

…

 _9 de abril de 2011_

 _Escuela Mckinley, 3:05 p.m. Salón de Glee._

 __ ¿Qué?_

 _Todos estaban más que boquiabiertos a lo que Santana había declarado un minuto antes. Los chicos parecían absortos con sus mandíbulas totalmente caídas y desencajadas y las chicas estaban al borde de tener un ataque o morir de retener toda la respiración._

 __ Lo que escucharon, perdedores. Dave y yo estamos saliendo y a partir de ahora, haremos que nadie ataque a los perdedores como ustedes. – explica con poco interés, mirándose las uñas mientras lo decía._

 __ ¿Soy el único que piensa que esto es una broma pesada? – pregunta Artie en medio de todo el silencio, recibiendo negaciones con la cabeza en acuerdo con él._

 __ ¿Dave y tú? ¿Enserio, Santana? – pregunta Puck luego de recuperarse de su conmoción._

 __ Escuchen… - interrumpe el jugador – Sé que fui una completa basura para casi todos ustedes y provoque que Hummel trasladara de escuela, pero quiero disculparme por todo lo que les he hecho, de verdad. – Rachel puede notar que la sinceridad se desliza en cada una de sus palabras pero los demás no creen mucho en sus palabras._

 __ Lo que sea, solo trata de mantenerte alejado de nosotros. – amenaza Puck con una seria mirada – No me importa si de la nada te despertaste con el pie izquierdo y decidiste hacer el bien por el mundo o que la "buena influencia" de Santana te afecto hasta la médula, aun no confiamos en ti. – los demás vuelven a asentir con la cabeza, murmurando algunas cosas por lo bajo._

 __ ¿No se suponía que Santana estaba con Sam? – susurra la morena a Quinn, aprovechando que todos estaban discutiendo el tema de la reciente pareja parada en frente del salón._

 __ Se separaron tres días después de todo el escándalo que hizo Santana en el pasillo. – responde, todavía un poco shockeada por lo que pasaba._

 __ Ya veo… ¿Cómo es que nunca me entero de lo que pasa? – se exaspera, cruzándose de brazos._

 __ Tal vez porque ignoras por completo las cosas que Jacob Ben Israel publica en la página de la escuela. – bromea._

 __ Ese chico es un acosador ¿Por qué tendría que ver cosas donde no me involucran a mí?_

 __ Y te quejas de porque no sabes de lo que pasa cuando no quieres saberlo. – dice Quinn con ironía, ganándose un pellizco por parte de su novia._

 __ Quinn… – advierte._

 __ Muy bien chicos, creo que sería mejor si nos tranquilizamos y empezamos con la clase. – intenta calmar el profesor Schuester y mira a la reciente pareja – Tomen asiento, por favor._

 __ ¿Empezar Glee sin mí?- una voz se presenta en la puerta y Rachel chilla de felicidad._

 __ ¡Kurt! – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la morena ya estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – se separa apenas de él, agarrándolo por los hombros._

 __ Karofsky fue a disculparse conmigo de corazón y me convenció de que regresara a Mckinley. – luego su ceño se frunce cuando se da cuenta de la bandita y el tono morado en la nariz de la chica - ¿Qué te paso?_

 __ Un pequeño accidente mientras hacíamos la coreografía, no te preocupes. – se encoge de hombros._

 _Los demás se levantan para recibirlo y el profesor tiene que resignarse a aceptar que hoy no será su día para dar clases._

…

 __ ¡Kurt Hummel! Que grata sorpresa tenerte aquí de nuevo. – Leroy lo recibe con un gran abrazo._

 __ ¿Cuánto hace que no pisaba la gran casa de los Berry? – corresponde el saludo y suspira dramáticamente, mirando a su alrededor._

 __ ¿Y dónde está…?_

 __ ¡Iremos a mi habitación! – interrumpe Rachel a su padre y tironea al chico hasta el segundo piso, dejando totalmente confundidos a los adultos._

 __ Estoy muy segura de que tienes que contarme todo lo que viviste en Dalton. Casi 5 meses si n vernos, Kurt. – reprende con un pequeño golpe en su brazo mientras ingresan a su dormitorio._

 __ No es mi culpa que tampoco te acuerdes de llamar a tu mejor amigo ¿en dónde estabas? – suelta ofendido, acomodándose en la cama y Rachel logra registrar que en su mesita estaba su fotografía con Quinn._

 __ En las vacaciones me fui a Kentucky… - se desplaza hacia su mueble sin dejar de mirar a su amigo._

 __ Oh si, Finn me había contado algo parecido. – se distrae un poco con su ropa y la morena aprovecha para guardar el marco en el cajón – Si no fuera por Blaine, hubiera estado todo el invierno aguantando sus lloriqueos de porque no le respondías sus llamadas o mensajes. – niega con la cabeza._

 __ Recuerdo que me habías contado de un tal Blaine y al parecer las cosas se han "calentado" ¿no? – pregunta, sentándose al lado de él y riéndose cuando lo ve con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 __ ¿Y contigo? – devuelve con una sonrisa pícara – Todos los arrebatos de mi hermanastro me han dado a entender que "estas" con alguien. – las risas cesan y ella pronto está en el mismo estado en el que había estado el castaño._

 __ No sé de qué hablas, Kurt. El simplemente no acepta un no como respuesta. – se encoge de hombros, mostrando desinterés pero felicitándose interiormente por su actuación._

 __ ¿Debería de creerte? – juega mientras golpeaba su barbilla con el dedo índice – Igual debería de aplaudir tu paciencia, nunca creí que te podrías retener tanto para que Finn te muestre cuanto te ama._

 __ Kurt, yo no… - suspira, rindiéndose a discutir ese tema - ¿Por qué no me hablas de una vez por todas de Blaine? – insiste con un ligero puchero._

 __ Oh dios, no vas a creer lo que me pasó…_

…

 __ ¿Y Quinn? – pregunta Leroy una vez que su hija ingresa a la cocina._

 __ Está ayudando a Shelby con Beth… Kurt se quedara a cenar, papi. – avisa, recogiendo una manzana del frutero._

 __ Cariño… - le llama para obtener su atención - ¿Él sabe de tu relación con Quinn? – pregunta con su ceja levantada y la joven se remueve incomoda en su lugar – Rachel. – suelta con un tono de advertencia al no obtener una rápida respuesta._

 __ Quinn no está lista para decirle a los demás, quedamos en mantenerlo entre nosotras hasta que se dé el momento adecuado. - responde en voz baja, cuidando de que su amigo no salga todavía del baño._

 __ ¿Ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo? – la sorpresa impregna sus facciones._

 __ Tanto él como Mercedes no son muy buenos guardando por mucho tiempo un secreto y van a empezar a pensar mal de Quinn. – baja la mirada con tristeza – Por favor, papi, no digas nada. – le suplica y antes de que el hombre pueda responder, Kurt entra a la cocina._

 __ ¿Soy yo o tu armario esta que casi explota de ropa? – pregunta con incredulidad, sentándose al lado de la morena._

 __ Er…_

 __ Y lo más sorprendente es que la ropa es totalmente diferente a la que llevabas. – sigue mirándola con ojos interrogativos._

 _Leroy mira igualmente a su hija, tratando de ver con que excusa podría liberarse ella._

 __ Eso… esos los trajo mi prima Claire cuando vino en las vacaciones. – al ver que los ojos del chico la siguen mirando con curiosidad, decide agregar – Los dejo para no tener que traer la próxima vez más ropa de lo necesario, todavía no he tenido tiempo para mudar la ropa al cuarto de invitados que había estado en remodelación en aquel tiempo. – dice tranquilamente, dándole otro mordisco a la fruta._

 __ Eso lo explica. – frunce el ceño Kurt pensativamente y perdiéndose de la negación de cabeza que lanza el mayor de los tres._

 __ Iré a buscar a tu padre, así me ayuda con la cena. – se excusa para dejar a ambos estudiantes en su charla._

…

 _11 de abril de 2011_

 _Mckinley High, 11:40 am._

 __ Su atención por favor… - los parlantes resuenan por todos los salones y pasillos, llamando la atención de los estudiantes y profesores en clases – Hare anuncio de los candidatos a ser rey y reina del baile de graduación… - informa el director Figgins._

 __ Tedioso. – murmura Quinn por lo bajo mientras seguía garabateando en su cuaderno._

 _Primero se anuncia los reyes, los nombres de Karosky, Finn, Puck y Sam son mencionados junto a otros dos jugadores. Quinn puede ver por el rabillo del ojo como Dave choca cinco con sus compañeros y ella rueda los ojos. El listado de las reinas no tarda en llegar, Santana es la primera mencionada junto con Britanny, otras dos porristas también son llamadas, Lauren Zizes entra entre las candidatas para sorpresa de casi todos._

 __ …y Quinn Fabray. Eso es todo. – los parlantes se apagan y la rubia se queda boquiabierta._

 _¿Quién demonios la había nominado a reina? Ella había renunciado hace mucho a postularse y no tenía ningún ánimo de encargarse de eso._

 __ Santana. – gruñe para sus adentros, maldiciendo a la latina mil y un veces._

 _El timbre de receso interrumpe sus pensamientos y ella guarda sus pertenencias y decide ir directamente ir a enfrentar a su amiga porrista._

 _No tarda mucho en encontrarla en el pasillo, teniendo una acalorada conversación con Lauren, eso no le impide detenerse a esperar a que se desocupe._

 __ ¿Por qué me anotaste? – recrimina con los dientes casi apretados, echándole dagas con la mirada._

 __ En otro momento, Barbie. Estoy discutiendo con el pingüino. – responde, con brazos cruzados y sin apartar su mirada de la otra chica._

 __ ¿Todavía quieres recordar nuestra primera pelea? Porque estoy más que lista en dejarte tirada en el suelo. – habla Lauren, ambas ignorando completamente a Quinn._

 _Los hombros de Santana se tensan por un momento y ambas se miran con ferocidad, Lauren sonríe de medio lado y luego mira de abajo para arriba a Quinn, dándole una maliciosa sonrisa._

 __ Seré quien gane el título de reina en el baile de graduación, más les vale no meterse en mi camino. – declara antes de irse, dejando a la latina con la palabra en la boca._

 __ Esa chica está sacando lo mejor de mí. – se queja la porrista y mira con aburrimiento a la rubia - ¿Bien? ¿Qué quieres?_

 __ ¿Por qué diablos me metiste en eso de las reinas? – recibe un levantamiento de ceja – Sé que lo hiciste, Santana. No lo niegues._

 __ Lo hice porque quise ¿no era tu sueño ser reina del baile? – finge sonriendo inocentemente, ganándose otra mirada de muerte._

 __ Si hubiese sido el año pasado te lo aceptaba, pero ahora no. No estoy interesada en esas cosas. – le recrimina, su ira aumentando segundo a segundo._

 __ Vamos, Q. – le da leves golpes en el brazo – Deja de ser melodramática y disfruta de tu postura como candidata._

 __ Vas a sacarme de esto, ahora mismo. – exige pero no tiene ningún efecto en ella._

 __ Hazlo por ti misma, rubia. Yo me voy. – mueve su mano con desinterés y se aleja._

 _Quinn reprime un gruñido, recargándose contra los casilleros._

…

 __ Mi novia nominada a reina. – comenta Rachel y sonríe cuando el ceño de la rubia se frunce._

 _Ambas estaban en el auditorio después de comer sus respectivos almuerzos, recostadas en el escenario sobre una manta._

 __ Sigo con las ganas de matar a Santana. – se queja pero se relaja cuando recibe las caricias de la morena en sus facciones._

 __ Tranquilízate. Tal vez podamos encontrar alguna solución. – calma, colocándose encima de la rubia._

 __ Rach… - se sonroja ante la posición – Podría venir alguien._

 __ Hemos estado cuatro meses almorzando aquí y en ningún momento ha venido alguien, cariño. – razona._

 __ Cuatro meses más el mes que estuvimos de vacaciones ¿eh? – sonríe de medio lado, abrazándola por la cintura – Ya cinco meses juntas…_

 __ El 25 son cinco meses, Quinn. – regaña con un pequeño golpe en el hombro, formando un puchero._

 __ Lo sé, no hace falta que me riñas. – se ríe y ambas se contemplan por unos segundos antes de que Quinn se estire para rozarle la nariz._

 __ ¿Te duele? – pregunta cuando ve el pequeño estremecimiento que hace la diva._

 _El día anterior, el doctor le había revisado nuevamente la nariz y le había dado luz verde para poder volver a hacer lo de siempre, con la sola advertencia de que siga teniendo cuidado de que nada ni nadie le toque con brusquedad esa zona. Fue difícil para él hacer su trabajo ya que estaba en constante tensión debido a la pesada mirada que le dirigía Quinn._

 _La ex porrista se había divertido mucho torturando con su fría mirada al hombre mayor y Rachel tenía que admitir que le parecía gracioso que un mayor tuviera miedo de su novia, incluso se habían reído luego de salir de su consultorio._

 __ Casi nada pero hay una pequeña molestia de vez en cuando. – se encoge de hombros y se inclina para robarle un beso pero Quinn la sostiene por la nuca para mantenerla por más tiempo - ¿Las cosas con Sam se han arreglado?- pregunta, tratando de ocultar su lado celoso._

 __ Muy poco… - Rachel guarda silencio para ver si puede recibir un poco más de información – Está tratando de buscar un trabajo pero también necesita cuidar de sus hermanitos. – declara finalmente y observa la mirada complacida en su novia._

 __ Así que era eso. – suspira con tranquilidad mientras se acurruca en su cuello pero luego frunce el ceño - ¿Y no confía tanto en nosotros para que lo podamos ayudar?_

 __ Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, tienen su orgullo. – es la escueta respuesta que da a cambio y la morena asiente en acuerdo aún un poco pensativa._

 __ Me gustaría poder ir contigo al baile de graduación. – dice mientras acomoda sus manos bajo su barbilla y formando un puchero._

 __ Podremos pensar en algo… - antes de que pueda continuar, la campana de fin de receso resuena en el lugar, sacando un suspiro por parte de ambas._

 __ Iré a donde Shelby después de Glee ¿sí? – avisa mientras se paran y empiezan a recoger las cosas esparcidas por todo el escenario._

 __ Llegare un poco tarde, acuérdate que tengo mis clases de baile. – Quinn asiente y le da un último beso antes de que se separen._

…

 _13 de abril de 2011, escuela Mckinley._

 _Rachel paseaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos, concentrada en el próximo examen que tendría en dos horas y sin darse cuenta que viene de frente contra alguien. Cuando se chocan, un montón de hojas caen al piso._

 __ Oh dios, lo siento mucho. – se disculpa, agachándose para recogerlos pero frunce el ceño cuando ve que en todos se repite la misma fotografía de una niña con lentes y en letras grandes y amarillentas diciendo vote por Lucy Caboosey, algo en ella le parece familiar._

 __ Creo que ya podrías devolvérmelos, Berry. – la voz de Lauren la saca de sus pensamientos._

 _Rachel se levanta mientras le tiende las hojas pero su ceño se profundiza cuando ve una larga fila de las mismas imágenes pegadas en los casilleros y paredes. Un mal presentimiento se levanta en su pecho y no sabe porque._

 __ ¿Se puede saber porque andas pegando todo esto? – le pregunta y la chica sonríe con malicia._

 __ Solo quiero hacer que sepa lo que se siente ser bañada en granizados y que todos se burlen en su cara, ya es hora de que vuelva a caer en picado de la pirámide. – responde y saca su grapadora, pegando el papel a su lado._

 _Rachel esta todavía más confundida y las palabras que dice su compañera no le dan una muy buena sensación._

 __ ¿De quién estás hablando? – Lauren pasa a su lado, pegando otra hoja._

 __ ¿Todavía no la reconoces? – se burla, rodando los ojos – Es Quinn Fabray._

 _Todo a su alrededor se detiene cuando escucha el nombre de su novia, mira nuevamente la fotografía de la niña y ahora puede distinguirla, sus ojos nunca los podría confundir con los de otra persona. Pronto empieza a escuchar los cuchilleos de los demás estudiantes, ella mira a su alrededor y descubre que todos se están riendo y hablando por lo bajo mientras señalan las hojas._

 _El sentimiento de pánico se hace presente cuando ve la particular cabellera rubia de su chica entrando en el pasillo._

 _Quinn venía hablando con sus dos amigas porristas, riéndose de las cosas que contaba su amiga burbujeante acerca de los entrenamientos de Sue. Santana se detiene en seco mientras su cara se contorsionaba con rabia y con un toque de temor, algo que definitivamente llamo su atención. Mirando a su alrededor, se da cuenta de lo ruidoso que están todos y que sus miradas están puestas en ella, señalándola y riéndose de ella. La incomodidad se levanta en su interior y ve el rápido movimiento de la latina mientras arrancaba de los casilleros unos papeles._

 __ ¿Q-que está pasando? – pregunta temerosa y enfoca su vista en las demás que siguen pegadas en las demás casillas y paredes._

 _Es ahí cuando toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congela y el aire deja de correr por sus pulmones al ver a su yo anterior. Sin saber que más hacer, echa a correr por los pasillos, empujando a los demás estudiantes que todavía se mofaban de ella._

 __ ¡Quinn! – escucha por lo lejos la voz de Rachel pero en ese momento solo quiere correr lejos de todos._

 _Rachel trata de llamarla nuevamente pero se ve detenida al ver la tormenta latina pararse frente suyo ya que Lauren aún seguía con ella._

 __ ¡Fuiste demasiado lejos! – determina Santana, lanzándose hacia su gran compañera y agarrándole los pelos._

 _La diva se corre justo a tiempo cuando los violentos movimientos se empiezan a hacer presentes entre las dos chicas. Todas las hojas que todavía estaban en buen estado y las desgarradas caen al piso en total desorden y todos los espectadores miran la pelea con un toque de diversión y entretenimiento._

 _Rachel trata de detenerlas pero los constantes movimientos y gritos que hacen las dos parecen no llegar a sus oídos, Karofsky y Puck ingresan en la escena, tratando de agarrarlas. Ella aprovecha un poco esta ventaja de distracción y recoge todas las copias, arrancando también las que están pegadas por toda la escuela, le importa poco si esto le cuesta su próxima hora de español, el señor Schuester sabría entender._

 _Trata de llamar a Quinn por celular pero no le responde las llamadas, algo que la pone impaciente e irritante. Tira todo lo que tiene en mano en un cesto de basura que está afuera de la escuela mientras se encamina hacia el estacionamiento y no ve por ningún lado el auto de su novia. Suspira con derrota cuando otra llamada es rechazada, pensando en donde podría estar ella._

 __ Ya se… - una idea viene a su mente luego de unos minutos._

…

 _Definitivamente tenía que pensar en una excusa para recuperar el examen que tendría después de que termine la clase de español. No le importaba matarse la cabeza para hacerle creer a su profesora que había tenido serios problemas de salud, lo único que quería ahora era llegar a su novia._

 _Un parque aparece en su rango de visión y un leve atisbo de esperanza empieza a crecer en su interior. Estaciona con descuido su vehículo, las reglas de transito no son de importancia cuando tienes a tu novia en un estado de depresión. Sale corriendo para adentrarse en el lugar, yendo en dirección recta a donde había estado la primera vez ahí y cuando ve la cabellera rubia de su novia, suelta un suspiro de alivio, felicitándose por acordarse de la primera cita que tuvieron._

 __ ¡Quinn! – le grita y ve como la rubia se encoge más en su posición, sentada en el banco – Quinn… - trata de llamarle la atención una vez que llega a su lado pero la otra tenía su cabeza gacha._

 __ Soy horrible, lo se… no hace falta que vengas a decírmelo. – le corta en voz baja mientras sus hombros caen aún más._

 _El corazón de Rachel pesa ante estas palabras, toma un largo suspiro y se sienta al lado de la ex porrista, estirando su mano para alcanzar la de su novia._

 __ ¿Quién dijo que vine aquí para decirte eso? – pregunta con voz pacífica._

 __ ¿Entonces vienes a cortar conmigo? – suena más quebrada._

 _La morena aferra más su agarre en su mano e inclina su cabeza para buscar su mirada._

 __ ¿Me podrías mirar?... Antes de sacar conjeturas erróneas. – pide pero cuando pasan los segundos y esto no se cumple, ella le agarra la barbilla y se la levanta._

 _Su corazón se oprime cuando ve las lágrimas salir de sus ojos avellana y recorrer sus mejillas. Ella se las seca con los pulgares y le besa los parpados con ternura, un efecto que calma a la rubia que después de varios resoplidos para calmar su llanto, abraza bien fuerte a Rachel mientras que esta envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, susurrándole palabras calmantes._

 __ Sabes… en un principio cuando Judy me mostro fotos tuyas de tu infancia siempre me pregunte por qué las fotos terminaban cuando tu tenías 5 años o por qué no había ningún otro álbum con fotos tuyas un poco más grande… tu, quiero decir… ¿había en un tiempo fotos tuyas cuando comenzaste los 6 años? – pregunta con curiosidad mientras se separaban para mirarse fijamente._

 _Quinn se toma su tiempo para responder, toma un largo respiro mientras asiente con la cabeza, confirmando las sospechas de la morena._

 __ Había empezado a ganar de peso porque no me preocupaba por las cosas que comía y empecé a usar lentes porque a veces no lograba distinguir algunas cosas que deberían verse a la perfección a la vista de un infante, debido a mi apariencia todos los chicos de mi antigua escuela se burlaban de mi e inventaban varios nombres horribles. – Rachel frunce el ceño cuando esta historia se le hace conocida pero siendo ella el centro de los ataques._

 __ ¿Qué paso entonces? – Quinn juguetea un poco con sus dedos con nervios._

 __ Cuando cumplí los 14, estaba tan cansada de todo el abuso que recibía que decidí cambiar todo de mí, tanto física como mentalmente… - se muerde el labio inferior – Empecé a tomar clases de ballet y gimnasia, todos los días entrenaba hasta agotar todas mis energías. – se ríe con amargura – Mi dieta fue muy estricta, aproveche que Frannie estaba en las porristas y observe la dieta a la que la había sometido Sue, casi me desmayo en uno de mis entrenamientos. – la respiración de Rachel se corta y la preocupación no tarda en aparecer en sus rasgos._

 __ Oh Quinn…_

 __ Empecé a usar Proactiv para poder sacar todo el acné y… le pedí permiso a Russell para que pudiera operarme la nariz y cuando vi que todo el cambio se hizo, me traslade a Mckinley para comenzar mi nueva vida como Quinn Fabray y no como "Lucy Caboosey". – termina de relatar con la cabeza gacha, temerosa de la reacción que podría tener su novia._

 __ Así que… ¿todo ese cambio fue para ser como los que te habían atormentado? – pregunta luego de un rato, confundida._

 __ Quería poder, quería ser yo quien controlara ahora toda la escuela, que con una sola mirada todos me tengan miedo y sean temerosos de lo que dijera. – hace una mueca de desagrado – Quería enterrar a la Lucy Caboosey que sufrió las burlas y risas de todos. – sube sus piernas y las junta contra su pecho, enterrando su cara en las rodillas – Pero parece que esa parte de mí siempre va a aparecer para atormentarme._

 _Rachel sigue pensativa pero tiene que recordarse una vez más que esa chica que dominaba a Mckinley era la vieja Quinn Fabray, las cosas que ella había hecho o dicho estaban totalmente en el pasado y perdonados. Su Quinn Fabray, su novia ya no era así, claro, podría tener a veces esa mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera pero lo usaba solo cuando la desafiaban o cuando se metían con ella._

 __ Quinn… - la llama pero nuevamente la ve receptiva a mirarla – ¿Ósea que tú puedes tener una cirugía de nariz pero yo no? – bromea para aligerar un poco el ambiente, logrando su objetivo._

 __ ¿Qué? – la rubia la mira con incredulidad – Me gusta tu nariz, no vayamos a discutir sobre eso nuevamente. - frunce el ceño y la morena sonríe._

 __ Lucy siempre va a ser parte de ti, Quinn. – declara, volviendo al tema principal - ¿Y sabes qué? Lucy es mi novia, deberías verla… es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. – le recuerda mientras le agarra de las mejillas y picotea sus labios._

 __ Eso es raro… - comenta entre besos la rubia y Rachel la mira con confusión – Porque pensé que la chica más hermosa eras tú. – dice con una pequeña risa y la morena se ríe entre dientes mientras la abraza por el cuello, contenta de que haya podido cambiar el estado de ánimo de su novia._

…

 _Al otro día en la escuela Mckinley durante el receso._

 __ Parece que las cosas no salieron tanto como lo había planeado._

 _Lauren es la primera en hablar una vez que el salón había quedado totalmente vacío, Quinn la mira en silencio mientras trataba de equilibrar su temperamento._

 _Ella había estado muy temerosa de como la irían a recibir ese día en la escuela, había esperado un baño completo de granizados, hasta un montón de burlas pero al entrar por las puertas de Mckinley, lo esperado nunca sucedió aunque había recibido una que otra mirada pero por alguna razón ellos estaban con miedo. La imagen de una furiosa y tenebrosa latina paso por su cabeza y ella sonrió interiormente al saber que Santana seguramente tenía algo que ver con todo esto, tendría que agradecerle más tarde cuando la encontrase._

 _Varias chicas, a lo largo de la mañana, se habían acercado y le habían dado palabras de aliento además de confesar que irían a votar por ella por haber mostrado su verdadero lado. Decir que estaba sorprendida no era suficiente, el shock permaneció con ella en todo el tiempo, tratando de entender qué es lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero se sentía tranquila, aliviada de no sufrir un tormentoso día._

 _Ahora se encontraba aquí, en compañía de Lauren para tener su pendiente charla._

 __ Creo que si esta charla la hubiésemos tenido antes de que decidieras "arruinar" mi status, todo hubiera tenido un flujo diferente. – señala la rubia – Lauren… - suspira – Yo ni siquiera me había postulado para ser la reina del baile ni tampoco estoy interesada en ganarlo._

 __ Tienes razón. – resopla la chica con un poco de mal humor – Aunque si hubiera sacado la noticia de que tú y Berry están juntas, las cosas se hubiesen puesto más jugosas. – confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Quinn se queda totalmente paralizada y con la sangre helada ante esto último dicho, su boca se abre una y otra vez para tratar de preguntar de qué está hablando pero la voz parece haberle abandonado. Toma varios minutos recuperarse del choque inicial antes de poder hablar._

 __ ¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas? Nosotras no…_

 __ No hace falta que lo niegues, Fabray. Las he visto varias veces escaparse hacia el auditorio durante los recesos para jugar a las enamoradas secretas. – resopla, girando los ojos mientras se cruza de brazos._

 __ L-Lauren por favor… no… - empieza a tartamudear debido a los nervios y el pánico._

 __ Tranquila, si hubiese tenido algo contra Berry, esa información hubiese salido ayer pero te salvaste de que no lo publicara. Además de que no es mi problema el andar divulgando vuestra relación. – dice calmadamente mientras saca de su bolsillo un chicle._

 __ ¿N-no lo dirás a nadie? – pregunta insegura y su compañera se encoge de hombros sin importancia - ¿Ni siquiera a Puck? – cuestiona una vez más para corroborarse._

 __ Tal vez si me ayudas para que todos voten por mí para reina del baile… - dice como trato y Quinn no tarda en asentir con fervor para estar de acuerdo._

 __ Cuenta con eso. – Lauren sonríe mientras se acomoda la mochila mejor en su hombro y se retira del salón, dejando todavía a una pensativa rubia dentro._


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Kurt terminaba de leer otro de los tantos registros en el diario de su mejor amiga, su expresión delataba totalmente la sorpresa e incredulidad. Cierra con cuidado el libro y dirige su atención a Santana que tenía una de sus tantas repetidas discusiones con Finn.

_ Santana…

_ ¿Me viste cara de clarividente o qué? - ella sigue con su discusión, cruzándose de brazos – Me halaga que pienses tanto de mí, Finnepto. – su tono es burlón, acompañado de su sonrisa - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué ellas dos decidieron hacer un trio con St. James? ¿Acaso estas celoso porque no recurrieron a ti? – el rostro del chico se va adaptando su típico color rojo a medida que trata de nivelar su molestia.

_ Santana… - vuelve a intentar el chico.

_ ¡No es por eso! ¿Podrías solo por una vez dejar de burlarte de mí? – interrumpe Finn.

_ ¿Por qué lo haría? Siempre fue muy entretenido meterme contigo y…

_ ¡Santana!

_ ¿¡Qué diablos quieres, Hummel!? - voltea hacia él con su dura mirada – Te oí las primeras dos veces.

_ Entonces dame una señal, así sé que me estas prestando atención. – recrimina, levantando su ceja.

_ Lo que sea… - rueda los ojos y se sienta al lado de Brittany - ¿Encontraste ya algo sobre St. James?

_ Todavía no pero creo que te interesara saber que Lauren Zizes sabía de su relación pero prefirió mantenerlo callado. – le dice y cuatro pares de ojos lo miran con sorpresa.

_ ¿¡Que!? - salta Puck - ¿Cuándo fue eso?

_ Fue durante las semanas de votación por reina del baile, ya estabas con ella en ese tiempo.

_ ¿Me lo oculto todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – resopla con desdén.

_ Porque lo que ustedes tenían era algo más sexual que algo serio. – responde la latina y Puck se encoge de hombros, apareciendo una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

_ Eso me convence. – se acomoda en el sillón, dispuesto a seguir con el videojuego que había dejado a mitad de camino pero recibe un golpe en su cabeza - ¡Hey! ¿Y eso porque fue? – reprocha.

_ No vinimos acá para que te entretengas con la consola… Y por lo que recuerdo, te había encomendado la tarea de buscar a Jesse St. James.

_ Lo hice, Santana, pero te tengo la mala noticia de que él se ha ido a Nueva York a hacer audiciones. – hace una mueca, esperando otro golpe por parte de la porrista por traerle pocas noticias pero luego de unos segundos, la mira con cautela.

_ Qué raro ¿no? – sonríe de medio lado – Shelby está en Nueva York, Jesse también… ¿Quién falta? ¿Los padres de ambas?

_ ¿Piensas que ellas están allá? – Kurt le interroga.

_ No es que piense en eso, estoy casi segura de que las dos Julietas se escaparon para allá. – observa que el chico la mira de manera rara y ella suspira - ¿No lo ves obvio? Nueva York es la ciudad que Berry ama con cada fibra de su ser y si Shelby esta allá, significa que Beth también… ¿Qué te dice eso? – antes de que él pueda abrir la boca, ella se responde a sí misma – Que Quinn también se encuentra allá para estar cerca de su hija. Por Dios ¿tan difícil es hacer estas cuentas? – termina exasperada.

_ ¿Entonces Quinn y Rachel se fueron de luna de miel? – pregunta Brittany y su novia la mira confundida – ¿O se fueron a vivir allá? – frunce las cejas mientras inclina su cabeza de lado – ¿Podemos ir a Nueva York, Santy? Hace un mes que no las vemos.

_ Tenemos que juntar dinero para sacar pasajes hacia Nueva York, Britt Britt. Además de que no sabemos cuál es la dirección en donde se están hospedando. – le habla con su tono suave y cariñoso – Y no están de luna de miel, todavía no están casadas.

_ Pero escuche que en Nueva York se aprueba el matrimonio de dos personas del mismo sexo. – replica.

_ Brittany ¿cómo sabes eso? - Kurt es el primero en preguntar.

_ Lord Tubbington me lo dijo un día, tal vez él también sepa dónde están ellas. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? – se dirige a la morocha quien suspira por lo bajo.

_ No creo que ese gato gordo sepa alguna información sobre ellas, Britt. Mejor dejémoslo solo ¿sí? – le convence y la rubia asiente y se distrae en menos de un segundo, con su pelo – Bien, ahora que sabemos que Lauren guardaba este secreto, podemos localizarla.

_ La he visto algunas veces por los pasillos, así que estamos seguros de que ella no se ha trasladado de escuela. – le dice Kurt y la latina se ve satisfecha con esta respuesta.

_ Muy bien, Puck te encargaras de ese trabajo.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo el trabajo yo? – pregunta con cansancio – Además de que sería casi un suicidio si me acerco a ella, no terminamos muy bien y me amenazó de cortar mi amigo si trataba de hablar con ella nuevamente. – traga saliva, temeroso al recordar ese momento.

_ No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a una chica, Puckerman. Derribas todos los días a gigantones pero cuando se trata de una chica, te escondes como una niña asustada. – se mofa y el chico del mohawk la mira con seriedad.

_ Yo no me escondo.

_ Eso no es lo que me mostraste hace dos minutos. – comenta con aire desinteresado pero se acaricia mentalmente cuando ve la decisión en los ojos de su compañero.

_ Te mostrare que Puckzilla no le tiene miedo a nadie. – declara y se levanta, agarrando sus llaves y sale de la casa sin mirar hacia atrás.

_ Todos sabemos que él no volverá entero ¿no? – cuestiona Kurt y los demás asienten despreocupados.

_ Mientras esperamos a que Zizes nos envíe a un Puckerman muerto, quiero que te saltees todos los registros cursis o románticos de esas dos y solo leas cuando aparece St. James. – le ordena al castaño.

_ ¿Pero no crees que nos perderemos de más información si solo me concentro en el nombre de Jesse St. James?

_ Porcelana, estas dos últimas semanas me has tenido escuchando puras cursilerías y por si fuera poco, sus experiencias sucias en la cama. – finge un temblor de disgusto y Kurt revolotea los ojos – Las próximas veinte páginas que leerás ahí adentro serán más momentos melosos, así que acata mis órdenes. – exige y el chico empieza a murmurar por lo bajo.

…

 _2 de Mayo de 2011_

 _Rachel seguía sentada frente al piano, su boca media abierta y con ojos aturdidos. A unos pasos de ella se hallaba el chico rubio que la había acompañado o interrumpido en su práctica de canto, respirando con pesadez y esperando todavía alguna respuesta de ella._

 __ Jesse… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con un tono desconfiado, estudiándolo con la mirada._

 __ ¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí, Rachel? – sonríe y se acerca más ella quien lo seguía examinando con cuidado._

 __ ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la UCLA? – ella nota el leve nerviosismo cuando nombra la universidad._

 __ Los exámenes se terminaron, así que nos dieron dos semanas de descanso. – explica brevemente – ¿Podemos acomodarnos mejor en algún lugar?- pide, dando una corta mirada a los que estaban haciendo las decoraciones del escenario._

 _Ella asiente y ambos se van hacia las butacas para tener una conversación más privada._

 __ Vine a disculparme por lo que hice el año pasado. De verdad me sentí muy mal cuando ordene que te tiraran todos esos huevos. – la morena suspira internamente y todo su cuerpo tiembla ante el recuerdo._

 __ ¿Por qué…_

 __ ¿¡Tu!? – una voz la interrumpe y ambos miran en dirección al pasillo._

 _Rachel se pone tensa cuando descubre a Quinn yendo con paso ligero hacia ellos. El shock de encontrar a Jesse la había hecho olvidar de que su novia vendría a verla, eso siempre sucedía durante la hora del almuerzo. Antes de poder decir algo, una fuerte cachetada resonó por todo el auditorio y la morena se quedó, por segunda vez ese día, con la boca abierta._

 __ ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? – exige Quinn, ira resaltando todos sus rasgos._

 _Jesse mantenía su cara todavía dada vuelta, estaba sorprendido de recibir ese gran golpe en su mejilla, él se llevó la mano a su cara y hace una mueca mientras voltea a ver a la furiosa rubia frente a suyo._

 __ ¿Y eso porque fue? – pregunta confundido y es jalado por su chaqueta negra._

 __ No me tomes por idiota St. James, todavía no me olvido de lo que le hiciste a Rachel. –le recrimina, teniendo su férreo agarre en su ropa – Si vienes a hacerle algo a ella, juro que…_

 __ Quinn, por favor… cálmate. – la morena ya se había levantado para tratar de separarla del chico – Él se vino a disculpar, tranquilízate. – le agarra el brazo, logrando que su rubia suelte de a poco al otro._

 __ ¿Disculpar? – pregunta incrédula y ella asiente. Vuelve su atención al rubio que miraba extrañado su interacción - ¿Es verdad?_

 __ Así es, vine hasta aquí para disculparme por mi inmadura actitud. – sigue acariciándose su zona dolorida – Sí que pegas fuerte. – resopla y Rachel se ríe nerviosa mientras que la otra frunce el ceño - ¿Puedo saber porque recibí esta cachetada?_

 __ Es por lo que le hiciste a Rachel, agradece que no fui muy dura contigo. – se cruza de brazos, todavía lanzándole puñales con los ojos y él la mira sorprendido._

 __ ¿Quieres decir que esto que recibí es solo una mínima parte de lo que realmente es?_

 __ ¿Acaso quieres saber que es una verdadera cachetada? – pregunta con una maliciosa sonrisa y él se estremece._

 __ No, no hace falta. Necesito mi rostro intacto. – niega, moviendo sus ojos de una chica a otra con curiosidad - ¿No era que ustedes dos no se llevaban bien? – señala._

 _El color abandona ambos rostros femeninos y él levanta su ceja con más sospecha al no recibir ninguna respuesta inmediata._

 __ Quinn… - ella empieza dudosa._

 __ No Rachel, ni siquiera lo pienses. – le detiene a mitad de oración._

 __ Chicas, ¿qué está pasando? – interroga al ver su interacción._

 __ Él no es de aquí y no se lleva con ninguno de los chicos, no dirá nada. – dice como punto a favor a de su ex._

 __ ¿Confías en el después de lo que te ha hecho? – inquiere y Rachel baja la mirada pensativamente._

 __ Sabes que tengo mi política de dar segundas oportunidades, Quinn. Así como te la di a ti. – termina con una tierna dirigida solamente a su novia, provocando un leve sonrojo en la pálida cara de la ex porrista quien desvía la vista con pena._

 __ ¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo? – Jesse pregunta una vez más, inseguro de que le guste la respuesta que le den._

 __ De hecho, Jesse, nosotras estamos…_

 __ Dije que no, Rachel. – le corta las palabras y la diva suelta un bufido molesto, cruzándose de brazos – Eres tu quien confía en este tonto… - le apunta y el rubio trata de reclamarle por el feo adjetivo a su persona – Él no me ha dado confianza desde que lo conocí y ¿después de lo que te hizo? Mucho menos. – niega rotundamente y Jesse siente como si fuera invisible ante ellas, decidiendo ser un mero espectador._

 _Cuando se ve que Rachel iba a replicar, se escucha la campana de cierre de hora y ambas jóvenes comparten una mirada, una de las cuales le obligaba a la otra a mantener la boca cerrada._

…

 _La diva guardaba sus libros en el bolso antes de partir hacia su casa, había todavía algunos estudiantes recorriendo los pasillos por lo que el ambiente era muy tranquilo a su alrededor._

 __ Rach. – la voz de Quinn llega a ella y trata de ignorarla – Vamos Rach, no puedes estar evitándome todo el tiempo. – más silencio y ella rueda los ojos, mira para todos lados, comprobando que los pocos que estén por ahí estén inmersos en sus cosas. Se recarga contra el casillero, deslizándose un poco más cerca de su novia – Hey, entiendo que estés molesta por lo que dije acerca de Jesse…_

 __ No, no lo entiendes, Quinn. – le contradice, mirándola con reproche - ¿Por qué no quieres que se lo contemos a él? – la rubia suspira._

 __ Escucha…cariño. – susurra – No puedo confiar en él tan fácilmente, no soy como tú que tienes una rapidez para perdonar a las personas, más a las que te han lastimado bastante, aunque a veces pienso que eres bastante ingenua._

 __ Puede que sea ingenua, Quinn. Pero esta ingenuidad es lo que nos llevó a lo que somos ahora. – forma una pequeña sonrisa inocente y la rubia tiene que contener todas las ganas de robarle un beso._

 __ Cierto, en eso tienes razón. – concuerda, recuperando un poco más de la atención de su morena – Pero esto no lo hago por mí, cariño. Temo que Jesse vuelva a pisotear tu confianza, no quiero verte mal. Quiero… protegerte. – baja la mirada, tímidamente._

 _Rachel la mira con ternura mientras se muerde el labio inferior y estira su mano para alcanzar la de ella, aunque sea con un roce de dedos._

 __ Eres muy tierna, Quinn. Además de considerada. – dice con tono agradecido._

 __ Todavía estamos lidiando con el tema de Lauren, tenemos suerte de que ella no lo cuente a nadie pero con Jesse… no tenemos ninguna certeza de que mantendrá la boca callada._

 __ Quinn, confía en mi juicio. Si él vino desde Los Ángeles hasta acá para disculparse conmigo, entonces tiene buenas intenciones. Vi sinceridad en sus ojos cuando se disculpó. – se quedan un momento en silencio y la rubia resopla._

 __ Está bien, puedes hacerlo. – concede y la diva salta interiormente en victoria – Pero… - la detiene y ella pucherea – Tiene que tener bien en claro que si llega a decir al menos una palabra, su carrera como artista no tendrá ningún futuro. – amenaza y la chica asiente una y otra vez, fervientemente – Por cierto… tengo que hacer un trabajo de ciencia con Artie ¿podrías ir a buscar a Beth?_

 __ Por supuesto que sí, no hace falta que lo preguntes. – cuelga su bolso en el hombro y le da una leve caricia en el brazo al pasar junto a ella – Te espero en casa y buena suerte con el trabajo. – se despide._

 _Corre hacia el aparcamiento, buscando su auto y se sorprende cuando encuentra a Jesse recargado contra su auto._

 __ ¿Estuviste esperando todo el rato acá? – cuestiona una vez frente a él._

 __ Si, quería tener la oportunidad de hablar más contigo, sin que la rubia loca este lanzándome dagas todo el tiempo. – comenta de una manera burlona pero la morena lo mira con seriedad._

 __ Ella lo hace porque no le inspiras confianza. – murmura entre dientes y el rubio asiente con nervios – Por cierto, tenemos que hablar de varias cosas pero primero tengo que ir a buscar a una personita muy especial._

 __ De acuerdo, te acompaño._

…

 _Residencia Corcoran, 15:24 p.m._

 _Shelby andaba de un lado a otro, tratando de acomodar el mini bolso de su hija y sus propios documentos y trabajos pertenecientes a sus alumnos, aunque mantenía una firme vigilancia en la pequeña que estaba parada en el sillón, observando por la ventana._

 _Un auto se estaciona en la vereda frente a su casa y la niña empieza a brincar, chillando de emoción._

 __ Beth, ten cuidado. Te puedes caer. – le advierte pero llega a oídos sordos y ella resopla – Siempre tan emocionada cuando llega tu mami Quinn. – cierra el bolso y se pone el abrigo._

 _La frente de Jesse estaba totalmente fruncida por la sorpresa y confusión. Voltea a ver a Rachel, sus ojos delataban totalmente la silenciosa pregunta._

 __ Como ya te dije, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. – le guiña mientras sale de su vehículo y sonríe ampliamente cuando ve a la pequeña rubia casi pegada a la ventana._

 _Se apresura a tocar el timbre y no espera más de tres segundos que su madre abre la puerta._

 __ Buenas tardes, Shelby. – saluda cortésmente mientras ingresa y se agacha - ¡Beth! – abre sus brazos a la espera de la bebe que venía agarrándose de los muebles para caminar hacia ella – Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien cariño. – la anima, riéndose mientras escucha los chillidos inentendibles de ella._

 __ ¿Jesse St. James? – la mujer lo mira con ojos bien abiertos, sin creer que él estuviera parado frente a ella._

 __ Es un gusto volver a vernos señorita Corcoran. – sonríe mientras extiende su mano para estrecharla con la de ella._

 __ La verdad que es una sorpresa verte ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la universidad de Los Ángeles? – curiosea y lo siente un poco tenso._

 __ Nos dieron dos semanas de descanso._

 __ Que yo sepa, la UCLA nunca ha dejado que los estudiantes se vayan antes de que termine por completo el semestre. – comenta y esto no pasa desapercibido por su hija._

 __ Comenzaron a hacerlo este año. – responde rápidamente y ambas se dan cuenta de que algo no andaba bien._

 __ De acuerdo. – cede con poca convicción y mira a sus dos hijas - ¿Dónde está, Quinn?_

 __ Está haciendo un trabajo de ciencia con Artie, ira a casa más tarde. – informa y sonríe con felicidad cuando la rubiecita llega a sus brazos - ¡Eso es! ¡Lo hiciste, Beth! – la alza y le llena de besos su rostro._

 __ Desde el sábado no ha parado de caminar, hasta ahora ha podido dar más de cinco pasos sin ayuda de muebles. – Rachel sonríe con orgullo y la abraza._

 _Beth mira a su alrededor en busca de su rubia mama pero al ver a un extraño en la sala, lo mira recelosa._

 __ Hola pequeña, eres una bebe muy linda. – él halaga y le acaricia la cabeza pero ella se aparta con una mueca y se acurruca en el cuello de la morena para no verlo – Parece que no le agrado._

 __ Tal palo, tal astilla. – se ríe Rachel y acepta el bolso que le tiende su madre._

 _Intercambian algunas pocas palabras antes de salir de la casa, el rubio trata de agarrar a la bebe para que la diva pueda manejar pero esta se niega a soltarla, dándole manotazos y lloriqueando para que no la separen de la joven morena._

 __ Ok, esto no está funcionando. Conduce tú hacia mi casa mientras yo la sostengo. – declara en rendición y le extiende las llaves mientras se ubica en los asientos traseros y acomodando a la bebe, ahora felizmente tranquila, en su regazo._

 _Todo el camino hacia la residencia de Rachel se hace en silencio entre los jóvenes, la cantante tenía su plena atención en mantener una charla con Beth quien balbuceaba con cada cosa que veía por la ventanilla. Jesse todavía se mantenía confundido ante toda la situación, curioso por la muy estrecha relación que mantenían ambas pasajeras._

…

 __ Entonces… ¿Cuál es la historia? – pide una vez que ambos están totalmente acomodados en el living con Beth en el piso jugando con sus peluches._

 __ Bien, Quinn y yo somos novias. – confiesa sin rodeos y lo mira inquisitivamente al ver que él se mantiene mudo - ¿Jesse? – pregunta cuando pasa más tiempo en silencio pero se sobresalta cuando lo escucha reír._

 __ Eso es muy gracioso, Rach. – se burla, tratando de controlarse y ella no le encuentra nada divertido a lo que le ha dicho – Tu con Quinn… - señala con gracia pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la chica, reconsidera lo antes dicho - ¿Es enserio? ¿Tú y Quinn?_

 __ Yo nunca fui persona de hacer bromas, Jesse. Y nunca jugaría con algo tan serio, tengo una relación con Quinn. – ratifica y se divierte al ver la cara en blanco de su ex._

 __ Pero… no entiendo. Te ha tratado terriblemente, te ha llamado por espantosos nombres, además de humillado y ¿todavía estas con ella?_

 __ Creo que lo que has hecho tú ha sido peor, éramos novios y yo confiaba en ti, te enojaste porque no pudiste entender que quería esperar para tener sexo y por encima de todo, me traicionaste y me dejaste en vergüenza en el estacionamiento, tirándome un montón de huevos. Una horrible forma de cortar conmigo. – desvía la mirada hacia su pequeña rubia y Jesse procesa esa información, sintiéndose mal al ver que tiene razón._

 __ Aún así… ¿Quinn, Rachel? Pensé que estarías con ese tonto de Finn. – dice con desprecio a lo último._

 __ Estuve con Finn hasta que me confesó que estuvo de verdad con Santana y yo, después, me lie un poco con Noah. Así que terminamos peleando y él corto conmigo. – se queda pensativa y una pequeña sonrisa asoma por sus rasgos – Aunque debo de decir que gracias a eso, mi relación con Quinn empezó a cambiar desde ese día._

 __ ¿Cuánto hace que están juntas?_

 __ Ya cinco meses. – responde orgullosa y el joven no pierde la felicidad que denota el rostro de ella._

 __ Ya veo… y yo que pensaba recuperarte. – se ríe con amargura y Rachel lo mira con sorpresa._

 __ Sabes que si Quinn hubiese estado aquí, ya estaríamos buscando maneras de arreglarte la nariz. – le advierte y se ríe al ver su cara de pánico._

 __ Creo que conseguiste más un guardaespaldas más que una novia. – comenta, aligerando más el ambiente - ¿Y cómo fue que te arreglaste con Shelby? ¿Ella vino a disculparse?_

 __ En realidad, yo fui a buscarla para que Quinn pueda estar cerca de Beth. Hablamos de varias cosas pero me cuesta abrirme totalmente a ella. – suspira abatida y él le agarra la mano para darle confort._

 _Beth empieza a llorar y estira sus pequeños brazos a la morena quien no tarda en alzarla, la bebe se relaja al toque y le lanza una seria mirada a Jesse._

 __ De acuerdo, reitero lo que te he dicho antes, tienes dos guardaespaldas. Es obvio que no me quiere cerca de ti. – baja los hombros con derrota. Rachel sonríe con ternura hacia su pequeña y le alisa los cabellos._

 __ Beth, no puedes comportarte así con Jesse, él es solo un amigo ¿sí? – la susodicha la mira con el ceño fruncido – No me mires así, no como lo hace tu mami Quinn. – le reta y recibe un puchero a cambio – Tan compradora como siempre. – rueda los ojos._

 __ Ella te adora. – recalca el chico y la morena sonríe tímidamente mientras se encoge de hombros – Nunca supe que te manejabas bien con los niños._

 __ Es solo con ella, con demás niños me es difícil. Tengo algunos primos chiquitos pero no están interesados en cuando canto o hago mis actuaciones. – explica y Beth bosteza mientras se acurruca más en ella, buscando su calor – Iré a acostarla, no rompas nada. – le avisa de manera juguetona y el chico le da una fingida sonrisa inocente._

…

 __ ¡Quinn! – la recibe con entusiasmo cuando llega a la casa y la rubia la estrecha entre sus brazos mientras comparten un prolongado beso luego de cerrar la puerta principal._

 __ Vaya, al parecer alguien me ha extrañado. – bromea y la acerca para otro beso pero se detiene cuando escucha un carraspeo de garganta. Ella dirige sus ojos hacia la persona y se pone más seria cuando ve al ex de su novia, cómodamente sentado en el sillón – St. James. – gruñe, manteniendo una postura tranquila - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 __ Fabray… - sonríe triunfante cuando nota un leve atisbo de enojo – Vine a hablar con Rachel para saber más de nuestras vidas, aunque lo que ella me contó me dejo sin muchas palabras. – le responde y la ex porrista mira con curiosidad a su novia quien asiente._

 __ Si, se lo conté. Le detallé un poco más la historia luego de que acosté a Beth y me ha prometido que no dirá nada. – explica la morena para tranquilizarla._

 __ Más te vale no hacerlo, St. James. – le apunta de manera amenazadora y él levanta sus manos para calmar un poco las cosas._

 __ Ya di mi palabra, Fabray. Así que no te preocupes, además de que no gano nada contándolo, quiero volver a ser un buen amigo de Rachel._

 _Ambos se miran por largo rato y Quinn aprueba finalmente con un pequeño asentimiento, ganándose un beso en la mejilla por parte de la morena._

 __ Muchas gracias, prometo que no te arrepentirás de darle esta oportunidad. – le susurra y la tira de la muñeca para que se sienten a hablar más con Jesse._

 __ Eso espero… - bufa por lo bajo y se cruza de brazos - ¿Y Beth?_

 __ Te dije que la lleve a dormir antes, amor. Presta más atención cuando te hablo. – reprende y Quinn se sonroja al verse descubierta – Por cierto, tienes que hacerle entender a Beth que no puede estar mirando feo a todas las personas que conoce._

 __ ¿Por qué lo dices? – la mira con sorpresa y el chico se ríe._

 __ Desde que ella me vio, me estuvo matando con su mirada y no me ha dejado estar cerca de Rachel. – cuenta y la rubia sonríe de manera orgullosa._

 __ Tal vez es porque sabe que has lastimado a su mami Rachel. – comenta a la ligera y la diva le da un ligero golpe en el brazo._

 __ Quinn. – advierte._

 __ Tranquila, Rach. Con el tiempo empezaremos a llevarnos bien, ¿no Fabray?_

 __ Si, lo que sea. – contesta con indiferencia y Rachel niega con la cabeza mientras que Jesse sonríe resignado._


End file.
